Rose on the Marble
by kiyojgj96
Summary: 正儿八经的玛丽苏文学
1. Chapter 0

序

绮罗一开始说他要替我和小天狼星写本回忆录的时候，我是没想同意的。这孩子他爸妈给他取名的时候我就觉得不妙，感觉暗示了他不同寻常的将来。不出所料，他果然长成了一个思维奇特的男孩，当然现在是思维奇特的青年了（非贬义）。从自身角度看来，我完全不知道我和布莱克先生年轻时候的那点破事有什么值得写的，更别提让我对着公众回忆了。我们俩在欧也妮面前都极有默契地保持着缄口不提的态度，也不知道他从哪里得知我们上学时候的故事值得书写一番。

绮罗说总之有很多人想看我们年轻时的故事，与其日后被哪个记者拿着不知从哪听来的风言风语大书特书一番，不如让可信赖的作者写一部相对官方的。我觉得他说得有理，但如果我那时候已经死了，还在乎别人怎么评价我不成？

其实我和小天狼星私下猜测是珍娜怂恿他来问的，这孩子平时没这么大胆子，除非有我亲爱的女儿撑腰。我一开始持的态度是坚决反对，然而绮罗好像还挺执着的。最可气的是珍娜居然说好听话哄她爸开心，她爸从她小时候就没听女儿说过什么甜言蜜语，三句两句就被哄得交枪投降了，跑来劝我说什么"留个回忆不是挺好的吗"。

我还能说什么呢，盟友都叛变了。内部崩溃的组织是抵挡不住敌人进攻的，所以我也同意了。总比这些年来络绎不绝，要我一遍遍回忆那场战争细节的记者要好，好得多。

田中绮罗是我们看着长大的，对他很了解也很信任，这本书出版前我和小天狼星都没有过目。直到他说他会用第一人称来写这本回忆录—我不禁怀疑起了聊天时是不是透露了太多自己当年内心的真实想法，甚至还把我当时写的日记给他看了。不过，也无所谓了。我和小天狼星都是普通人，就算后人过度解读字里行间透露出的信息，也没什么大不了的。雷古勒斯倒是看了一遍，以确保我没有在采访中毁掉他的公众形象（然而这篇序他就没看过了）。不管怎么说，如果我们年轻时做过的傻事能给大家带来一点欢乐，那这本书的出版就是值得的。

没写过序，不知道怎么结尾。那就到此为止吧，感谢绮罗为这本书付出的时间和精力，也请大家关注他新出版的诗集，应当比这本回忆录有文学价值得多。希望大家阅读愉快。

安·布莱克

编者注：本书出版前，雷古勒斯·布莱克先生阅读本章及此后某些章节时时留下了一些批注。经本人同意后，我们决定将这些批注作为本书的一部分一同出版。


	2. Chapter 1

第一章

让我想想。从哪说起呢？就从我们确定恋爱关系说起吧，那是1976年底的事了。其实我和小天狼星互相喜欢的时间比这个要长，但当时我以为他不喜欢我，他以为我不喜欢他。说起来好笑，如果不是他当时一时冲动（他后来自己对我承认的），我们还不知道要拖到什么时候才能谈上这场恋爱。

—安·布莱克

"我把小天狼星上了。"

"什么？！"

莱昂纳多·布特抬起的手硬生生停在了半空中，目瞪口呆地望着他家炉火中我的脑袋。雷古勒斯·布莱克从下到一半的巫师棋中抬起头，同样直愣愣地看着炉火，微微张开了嘴巴。

我的脸烫得像火烧—当然它本来就在炉火里，这个比喻并不恰当，但是我词汇匮乏到找不出别的形容词："我不是故意的是他他他他…"

"安·柳，我亲爱的妹妹。"莱奥离开棋桌，手脚并用地爬了两步，来到炉火跟前，绿眼睛郑重地注视着我的双眼—我猜如果不是有炉火隔着，他一定还会握住我的双手—"看在梅林他大爷的份上—"

他咆哮出声："你他妈怎么做到的？！"

我说："我我我我我…"

我他妈怎么做到的。

我他妈怎么做到的？

我他妈也不知道我他妈怎么做到的！！！！

昨天是圣诞假期前一天，本来我只是去个霍格莫德，抓紧时间在放假前买好圣诞礼物。被突然出现的小天狼星拎到村外的山中散步已经是出乎意料，碰到一条狼是大大的出乎意料，然后小天狼星当着我的面变成了一条黑狗…和狼打了一场架。还打赢了，给他鼓鼓掌。我是没想到他是个阿尼玛格斯，但是想来以他的天赋，也算是意料之外情理之中。但是接下来的事情，我连做梦都没敢梦见过。

小天狼星回身，猛地把我扑倒在雪地上。那时候他还是一条狗，忽然就变成了一个人。他跪在我身体上方，背后是满天星子落苍穹。他居高临下地望着我，眼神里带着几分认真和凝重，突然间俯下身子，温热的嘴唇严丝合缝地封住了我的嘴唇。

我傻了。

字面意义上地傻了。

虽然追本溯源，我已经暗恋了小天狼星不短的时间—精确地讲是219天，从四年级下学期开始，截至昨天。但是看在格兰芬多他小舅子的份上，我从来.没有.认为.他会和我接吻！那可是小天狼星·布莱克，霍格沃茨魔法学校五十年帅哥榜榜首的人物，著名的Marauders领袖，从来没跌出过他们年级的前三名！跟他比起来我他妈算个屁啊，连拉他的手我都没想过！是，没有目标的暗恋就不能称之为一场好暗恋，实际上我对小天狼星的妄想绝对不能拿柏拉图来形容，可是！不是！现在！有预兆吗？毫无预兆！

小天狼星的吻凌乱而毫无章法，只是不断地深入再深入。我在眩晕中下意识抬起了手臂，搂住他的脖子，努力将自己的唇舌贴得更紧以作回应。我能感受到他的手掌拂过我额前的碎发，轻柔地摩挲着我的脸颊。他黑色的长发擦过我的手指，我能闻到他身上类似烟草、海藻、威士忌以及其他不知名物质混合的浓烈香气。他空闲的手找到了我的另一只手，紧紧扣住，按在了雪地上。我感到雪在我指间融化，有些凉意，但这点微不足道的凉意很快便被亲吻带来的燥热所抵消。我的大脑一片空白，只剩下了飘飘欲仙的愉悦感。

很好，这就是我的初吻。

圣诞节假期前夜，被暗恋对象扑倒，在我毫无心理准备的情况下被强行夺取—问题的关键是我还开心得不得了。

我想静静。

"等一下，等一下。"雷古勒斯做了一个暂停的手势，和小天狼星几乎一模一样的灰眼睛怀疑地眯了起来，"怎么听起来不是你把小天狼星上了，是小天狼星把你上了？"

我瞪了他一眼："这不是关键…"

"不，是的。"莱奥眼巴巴地望着我，"然后呢？你们在雪地里做爱了？我操我果然没有看错小天狼星！你们戴套了吗？你不会一直在兜里揣着避孕套吧？还是他一直带着？"

"我们没有做爱！"

"你刚刚说你上了他！"

"那是比喻义—我们只是—接吻…"

"靠。"雷古勒斯坐回炉前地毯上，他刚刚一直趴在炉火前看着我。"失望。"【我否认我说过这句话。—R·A·B】

我难以置信地回望着他："你当真以为你哥会在那种鬼地方就地把我上了？"

雷古勒斯耸了耸肩："不是没有可能。"【我也否认我说过这句话。完全不记得了。—R·A·B】

"妈的。"

"然后你们做什么了？"莱奥打断了我的诅咒，"别告诉我你们接吻结束之后就各自回了霍格沃茨，假装无事发生。"

我的脸再次变红了："这倒没有…但是…"

我是在二年级认识小天狼星的，说起来还算挺早。那时候我被爱米琳·万斯拖进学院魁地奇队，她是正式队员，我只是个替补。小天狼星那时候也是替补，一年后他成为了正式队员，我退出了球队。想想在我认识他的三年中，他只和一个女生约过会，甚至没传出过消息他和谁上过床，让学校里很多喜欢他的姑娘颇为失望。

比我高一年级的奥莱嘉·诺思有句名言—帅哥不算人口算资源。在她看来，所有不是千人斩的帅哥都是不敬业的。虽然她这话实际上针对的是小天狼星，因为她追过小天狼星整整两年，无果而终。不过这名言确实很有道理，帅哥不是千人斩真的是一件遗憾的事，因为本来跟帅哥上床就很不容易，如果帅哥还很矜持就难上加难。

我在小天狼星的嘴唇下忽然想起这句话，一边练习用鼻孔平稳呼吸，一边觉得自己简直是开天辟地以来最幸运的人。

我不知道我们接吻了多久，总之最终分开时，我们都有点上气不接下气。小天狼星微微喘息着离开我的嘴唇，用探究的眼神观察着我。我努力让自己保持冷静，似乎这种事情对我来说司空见惯，但我估计我掩饰得不太好，因为小天狼星的脸上渐渐形成了一个恶作剧般的微笑。

"你喜欢这个？"他开口问我，声音有点嘶哑。

其实我内心的想法是废什么话还不快点继续。结果我只说了个嗯字，可以下结论我就是个怂逼。小天狼星却似乎对这个嗯字很满意，他从雪地上支起身体，拍了拍外套上的雪，弯腰把我拉了起来。我抬头看着他，没留神又被他在嘴唇上亲了一下。

"你不是说你喜欢？"他替我把头发拨到耳后，低笑道，"不用谢。"

我摸了摸滚烫的耳垂："但是…你喜不喜欢啊？"

小天狼星哧的一声笑了，摇了摇头，重新看向我的眼睛。他银灰色的双眼像是汪着一泓潭水，明亮清澈却又深不可测。他搂住了我的腰，把我拉得离他更近。

"你知道吗？"他伏在我耳边，呼出的热气弄得我的心脏砰砰直跳，"你的一切我都喜欢。"

我靠。

我…我靠。

我感觉突然有阳光透进心房，四周的冰天雪地中骤然万物复苏，开满了姹紫嫣红的锦簇繁花。心脏跳动得那么快，我简直都要怀疑他能听见我的心跳。我很想找出句话来回答他，但我的大脑在关键时刻骤然罢工，搜肠刮肚也只挤出了一句："我…我也喜欢你。"

小天狼星扬起眉毛："真的？"

我斩钉截铁地点了点头。

"很好。"小天狼星微笑着重新扣住我的手，"我们走吧？"

我自然是忙不迭地点头同意了。实际上他现在让我干什么我都干，就算是让我跳悬崖我也…很可能反应不过来就那么跳了。但是小天狼星没让我跳悬崖，他只是拉着我往山下走。一路无话，他的脚步声响在我身侧，树林渐渐变得稀疏，霍格莫德隐约出现在前方。村庄中温暖的灯火点亮了夜空，让崎岖的山路变得顺畅了许多。

"安妮？"

听到这个名字，我顿时脸红了："嗯？"

"圣诞节和我一起回詹姆家吧？"小天狼星拉着我绕开了一丛荆棘，"詹姆的父母不会介意的。"

"嗯。"我有点语塞，"可是我已经签了留校表格了。"

"我知道。"他瞥了我一眼，"你今年为什么不回家？"

我低下头，无意识地拽了拽衣角："没办法。"

小天狼星微微皱起了眉："怎么了？"

我舔了舔嘴唇，实在不知该怎么说这件事。我不想在这样的时刻向他哭诉不久前发生的家庭变故，尽管我想他早晚会知道。有些事情总是不足为外人道的，尤其是现在，我们的关系已经不仅仅局限于原本的范畴了…对吧？

我想得出神，没注意到小天狼星正专心盯着我看，直到他在我眼前打了个响指才猛地回过神来。

"不想说就不说，我不问了。"他注视着我的眼睛，眼神深邃得让我有点不知所措，"我们走吧，嗯？"

我连忙点点头，慢半拍地反应过来刚刚好像不是在说这个话题："那我就不去詹姆家过节了？"

"这取决于你。"小天狼星漫不经心地说，把我往身边带了带，"你不想去就算了。"

说心里话，我倒也不是不想去。可那是詹姆·波特，小天狼星和他的关系当然没话说，我怀疑雷古勒斯在小天狼星心里地位都不如他—好吧，实际上应该是远远不如。小天狼星的家庭太过复杂，他们之间不是没有兄弟感情，但也几乎已经被相反的立场消耗殆尽了。詹姆和小天狼星才更像是亲兄弟，比雷古勒斯像得多。

可是我和詹姆甚至算不上朋友。可能有一天我能有机会了解他，甚至认识他的父母，但是在此之前贸然去别人家拜访大概还是有点唐突。尤其是圣诞节，全家团圆的日子里多个外人算怎么回事？

"那我不去了。"我说着，抬头试探着朝小天狼星笑笑，他也朝我笑了笑。这时我们正好走出了树林，面前是一条白雪覆盖的小路，看起来这里人迹罕至，松软的雪上没有一个脚印。我踩上雪地，积雪刚刚没过脚踝，发出清脆的声音。

我莫名感到心满意足，扭头看向小天狼星："我小的时候特别喜欢下雪，可是我家乡那里不常下雪。但是我妈妈在北方上过学，有一年冬天带我回她的大学参观，我特别开心。你觉不觉得靴子踩在雪地上的声音很好听？"

小天狼星点了点头，表情深以为然："我在伦敦长大，你知道伦敦冬天不常下雪，以下雨为主。第一年到霍格沃茨上学那年，我见到大雪特别兴奋，莱姆斯他妈的—对不起—笑话了我半个学期，说我是没见识的南方人。"

"我也是没见识的南方人。"我觉得有点热，干脆解开围巾，甩了甩披散的长发，"但是他们北方人也有没见识的时候。上次我们寝室爬进来一只蜘蛛，"我伸手比划了半米直径的圆，"这么大。爱米琳她们吓得集体跑到公共休息室里不敢回去，只有我镇定地进去把它抓走了。其实我怕很多东西，怕老鼠、怕飞蛾、怕蝙蝠，但你知道我为什么不怕蜘蛛吗？"

小天狼星好笑地低头看着我："你怕这么多东西？那你平时上课怎么办？"

"麦格教授的老鼠我不怕，那么小一只，我怕的是灰色的会打洞的。"我拍了拍他的手臂，"你猜我为什么不怕蜘蛛？"

小天狼星顺手抓住我的手："天生的？"

"不是的。"我晃了晃被他拉住的手："我小时候，有一只巨大的蜘蛛在我家厨房窗前安了家。那只是母蜘蛛，隔几个月就要生一堆小蜘蛛，有不少就会爬进我家。我爸妈觉得母蜘蛛也挺不容易的，那蜘蛛又没毒，就随它去了。因此我家随处可见蜘蛛，我大概有七八年时间都是和蜘蛛一起长大的，直到前年，那只母蜘蛛死了。所以我怕什么都不怕蜘蛛。"

"我看过一本美国麻瓜漫画。"小天狼星兴高采烈地说，"我记得我给你的信里提过。那本漫画叫《蜘蛛侠》，讲的是一个高中生被蜘蛛咬了以后获得超能力，然后拯救世界的故事。你也被咬过吗？"

我忍不住笑出了声："那是麻瓜编的故事呀，我如果被有毒的蜘蛛咬了只会死掉。我也看过那家公司的漫画，我喜欢美国队长。"

"那个穿着美国国旗的施瓦辛格？"

我下意识地原地跳起："才不是—不对，你居然知道施瓦辛格？"

"我为什么不能知道施瓦辛格？我会看电视啊。"小天狼星按住我的肩膀，"我喜欢超人，如果你想知道的话。"

"他才是施瓦辛格好不好！"

"他的眼睛会发射射线，你那个只会花拳绣腿。"

我把手从他的手里抽出来，在他后背上拍了一掌。小天狼星笑着摇摇头，重新拉起我的手，继续朝村中走去。

"不过说起来，我们学校居然有那么大的蜘蛛？"过了一会，小天狼星略带疑惑地说，"你说那只蜘蛛有多大？"

我想了想："有泰迪那么大吧，我也不知道是什么种类，我没学过保护神奇生物。"

"嗯。"小天狼星若有所思地摸了摸下巴。

我们来到了村中的岔路口，他放慢了脚步。直走的话我们就能直接回学校，现在已经过了返校时间，村里见不到几个学生，不过我盲目信任小天狼星肯定能让我们从校监阿格斯·费尔奇眼皮底下成功偷渡。但是小天狼星似乎没有回去的意思，他斟酌地打量着我，似乎在思考些什么。我警惕地回望着他。

"安妮。"他看似正经地开口，"我说—"

我继续警惕地看着他："怎么？"

他咧嘴笑了。"你去过佐科吗？"

"什么？"我停下脚步，抬头瞪着他，提高声音，"我不去佐科！"

佐科笑料店在霍格沃茨学生之间很受欢迎，但是，我他妈对它毫无兴趣。说归到底，粪蛋和瘙痒粉有什么好玩的？老鼠茶杯和蟾蜍蛋有买的必要吗？艾玛倒是很喜欢那家店，莉莉也是，以前我们还是三年级的傻姑娘那会儿她们曾经试图合伙把我拖进店去，事情的结果是我发现我其实和黛安娜比较志趣相投，于是和她窝在文人居试了一下午的羽毛笔。

对了，她们几个。

艾玛的全名是爱米琳·万斯，我和她从小就认识，因为她爸和我爸是老朋友。不过那个时候我不会说英语，我俩之间的交流全靠手势和脑电波。后来我爸强行把我丢到日不落帝国留学，我总算在摸爬滚打间磕磕绊绊地学会了英语，从此和艾玛一拍即合。她有一头深金色的浓密长发和棕色眼睛，长得非常漂亮，是我们年级的级长。而且她人缘特别好，无论男生女生都喜欢她，每个学院都有朋友。当然，这是有原因的，我深有体会。我们五岁的时候曾经和另外几个小孩子一起去山里采山楂，我反应比较迟钝，别的小朋友采了一篮子山楂，我才找到三个。我自己倒不是很在意，不过爱米琳走过来，看了看我的篮子，不由分说地把她的山楂分了我半篮。

看到没，谁会不喜欢她？

她是魁地奇的狂热爱好者，也是格兰芬多魁地奇队的追球手，不像我，只是叶公好龙地看一看比赛。现在她在和赫奇帕奇的凯文·诺顿谈恋爱，直接导致了我这次来霍格莫德落单，被小天狼星截胡。回去我一定要好好和她讲讲她最好的朋友被扑倒强吻这件事。

黛安娜是黛安娜·泰勒，比我高一个年级，和莉莉同级。她有一头棕色长发，微微有些弯曲，还有一双大大的黑眼睛。她的脾气特别温柔，简直是个小天使，从来没见过她和别人生气。她在家里养了一只宠物守宫，名叫埃利奥特，她说怕室友嫌弃就没带到学校里来。我看过埃利奥特的照片，是一只豹纹守宫，和他的主人一样可爱。黛安娜是个独身主义者，不少男生很喜欢她，但她从来没打算恋爱或结婚。但是她打算长大以后收养几个孩子，她说比起男人她更喜欢小孩儿。我私下里很羡慕她，如果我也和她一样洒脱就好了，可惜我是个俗人，也就俗套地喜欢上了小天狼星。

然后是莉莉·伊万斯。莉莉的头发是深红色，还有一双明亮的绿眼睛﹐一言以蔽之就是漂亮得惊人。她特别聪明，几乎没有不擅长的课程，更别说我们的魔药学教授斯拉格霍恩最喜欢的学生就是她。我崇敬一切魔药和黑魔法防御术学得好的人，因为这两门课我从来就没及格过。艾玛和她的关系很好，连带我也和她认识了。她是我们学院六年级的女生级长，但是她对我们从来都是无为而治—这也难怪，她自己还经常从学校偷偷溜出去玩来着。所以我很理解詹姆为什么那么喜欢她，不过莉莉好像不太喜欢詹姆。但是艾玛告诉我这都是伪装，我再问下去她也不回答了，只是高深莫测地笑。

总之，佐科笑料店是艾玛和莉莉这种有趣的姑娘喜欢的地方，对我来说就跟阿兹卡班没多大差别，想想都觉得头皮发麻。我绝对不是轻视小天狼星的兴趣爱好，可我总有不喜欢的权利对不对？

"去嘛。"小天狼星握紧我的手，"你会喜欢那里的。"

"不去。"

"不会有什么恐怖事件的—那里又不全是粪蛋和咬鼻子茶杯。"小天狼星用哄孩子的语气说，就差拿个冰淇淋引诱我了，"还有些很好玩的东西，你去了就懂了。"

我深呼吸了一口气。"你要去那里干什么？"

小天狼星估计是看出我已经有点动摇，立马把我往右边的路上拉，那是通往佐科的方向："我有点东西要买。走吧—走吧，宝贝。"

宝贝？？

嗯…好的吧。

除了要了命的防御术成绩，我还是觉得我这辈子也当不了傲罗，否则绝对稍加拷打就全盘招供。仅仅是一句宝贝，我就被迷得晕晕乎乎，顺从地被小天狼星拉着走上了右边的小巷。

"那投桃报李，下次你也要陪我去家缝纫坊。"

"那是什么？"

我朝他抿嘴笑了笑："去了你就知道了。"

小天狼星朝我挑了挑眉毛。佐科笑料店就在前方，我们并肩又走了十来步，他推门之前瞟了我一眼，疑惑地问："你在干什么？"

我正用空闲的手挡住一只眼睛，另一只眼睛只睁开了一条缝："怕有鬼。"

小天狼星夸张地翻了翻眼睛，把我的手拉了下来："不会有鬼的，这是个商店又不是鬼屋。"

他伸手推开了门。

呃，门后确实没有鬼。天色已晚，店铺人烟稀少，但我知道白天时这里一般挤满了学生。现在就只有堆满商品的货架和趴在柜台上打瞌睡的店主，包裹在水晶气泡中的蜡烛零落悬浮在空中，照亮了每一排货架。我来到离我最近的货架前，踮起脚尖看了看上面的商品。那是一个旋转木马形状的八音盒，上面的标签写的是"埃及鬼魂交响乐团最新曲目"。

我警惕地望着八音盒。小天狼星来到我身后，越过我的头顶看了看标签，从鼻子里哼了一声："你没听过鬼魂演奏的音乐，是不是？"

我摇了摇头："没有。"

"你可以试试。"小天狼星抬手捂住我的耳朵，"做好心理准备。"

我用余光看见店主朝我们这里望了一眼，从柜台下方摸出一副耳罩戴上，然后继续打他的瞌睡。我做了几秒钟的心理建设，拿起八音盒，上了两圈发条，松开了手。

看在斯芬克斯的份上，我立即就后悔了。八音盒里传出的声音像是指甲剐蹭着黑板和金属利爪抓挠铁质桌面的混音，或者像是锯子锯一把永远锯不开的钢条？要不是小天狼星提前帮我捂上耳朵，我估计已经把八音盒摔了。幸好我只上了两圈发条，声音仅仅持续了不到十秒，然而这十秒已经足够让我开始怀疑人生。

小天狼星松开手，我砰的一声把八音盒放回货架上，惊魂未定："这是什么？什么样的变态会买这种玩意？"

"神秘事物司有些学者坚信死亡会影响巫师对音乐的欣赏倾向。"店主不知什么时候已经摘下了耳罩，懒洋洋地对我说，"埃及的鬼魂交响乐团很有名，这个八音盒记录的可是一手资料。"

我顿时呛住了："神秘事物司？"

"怎么了？"小天狼星低头看着我。

"没怎么，我挺想去那里工作的。"我心有余悸地看了一眼八音盒，"可是我不想听这个玩意。"

"你想进神秘事物司？"小天狼星的眼睛闪烁了一下，"我一直觉得那地方很酷，缄默人也很有意思。"

我笑了一声："其实没有那么酷啦，里面都是实验室和设备，还有一些古代留下来的神秘魔法物品。缄默人也不过是一群听锯子锯钢条的神经病而已。"

小天狼星笑了起来。他抬起头，朝四周看了看，拍了拍我的肩膀："我去那边看看粪蛋，你不想去吧？"

光是听到这个单词，我似乎就已经闻到了一股恐怖的味道，立马坚定地摇头："不去。"

"那我自己过去了。"小天狼星微笑，"过会我来找你，行吧？"

我摆摆手："你去忙你的吧。"

他点点头离开了，身影消失在两排货架后，我还能听见隐约传来的脚步声。

其实佐科确实没有我想的那么恐怖，虽然大部分商品也着实挺坑人的。比如恶搞的水晶球，看起来和占卜课上用的没什么两样，其实盯着看一分钟会突然冒出鬼影—幸好我没选过占卜课；比如黏性口香糖，放到凳子上会自动和凳子融为一体，但是受害者想站起来就只能带着凳子一起走了；比如各种各样的夹心棒棒糖，有的里面只是无害的水果糖浆，有的则夹着蟑螂堆、冰耗子以及我一点也不想知道是什么的什么东西。最后我实在不知道该干什么了，只好问店主要了一套旧的金属锁，一边尝试把上面不同种类的结解开，一边蹲在原地，老老实实等小天狼星回来。

这么玩了十分钟，眼前终于落下了一道阴影。

"安妮？"

我抬起头，视线从下而上扫过穿了牛仔裤的长腿、暗棕色皮带松松系住的腰、火红色西装夹克包裹的胸肌，最后落在了小天狼星的完美无瑕的五官上。他脸上带着笑意，正低头注视着我。一瞬间我脑中飘过无数形容英俊的成语，这导致我一时没反应过来，只能傻了吧唧地盯着他看。

小天狼星微微弯腰，向我伸出一只手："我忙完了，走吗？"

我的手先于大脑做出了反应—将自己递到了他的手里。小天狼星拉着我起身，我拽拽外套，捶了两下蹲得有点发麻的腿："你买了什么？除了粪蛋以外？"

小天狼星掂了掂另一只手里的盒子："你喜欢烟火吗？"

我扬起眉毛，头一次来了兴趣："这里还卖烟火？那我下回也要来买。"

"你看，闭门造车的后果就是孤陋寡闻。"小天狼星笑话我。

我懒得纠正他，让他顺手帮我把金属锁还给店主，目送他去柜台结了账后，和他并肩走出了门。

天实在是太晚了，我从来没在霍格莫德待到这么晚过，觉得上下眼皮在不停打架，干脆直接阖上了眼睛。我也没管小天狼星把我朝什么方向领，反正也丢不了不是？

我发现半梦半醒的时候路似乎变得特别长，本来霍格莫德这小村子也没多大，却好像走了半个世纪。也不知走了多远的距离，小天狼星终于站定了。我听见他的声音在我耳边响起，似乎正强忍着笑："你怎么又闭上眼睛了？"

"我困死了。"我把眼睛睁开一半，"你要干什么随便你，我闭目养神一会儿。"

小天狼星无奈地叹了口气："那你往这边站站，不要挡道。"

他拉着我的袖子把我拖到一边，自己往前站了站。我能感觉到他就在我前面两步之遥的地方，于是安心地继续站在原地打瞌睡。大脑处于半罢工状态，我根本没去思考小天狼星在做什么，直到砰的一声传来，隔着眼睑都能感到夜空被骤然点亮。我吓了一跳，睁开眼睛，正看见五颜六色的烟花在空中绽放。奇异的是，这些烟花的形状是不断变化的，玫瑰、六月菊、石楠、百合…

小天狼星就站在烟花下方，手插在口袋里，黑色长发反射着典雅的微光。即使是在如此嘈杂的背景音中，他的声音也依旧清晰可辨："圣诞快乐。"

我愣在了原地，尽管我感觉脸颊的温度今晚第若干次攀升到顶峰，心底有某个角落在载歌载舞，脑中却充满了茫然的混沌。当无数种情绪同时如潮水般涌入身体，我反而不知作何反应，只能抬起头，定定地仰望着星空中灿烂燃放的烟花。

小天狼星不知什么时候回到了我身边，开口时声音有点紧张："你喜欢吗？我…我，你知道我…没交过女朋友，不是…不知道怎么过节比较好，如果你不喜欢…"

我打断了他的话："你不是告诉我你和一个美国女生笔友约会过？"

说完我才意识到自己刚刚说了什么。

靠。

妈的。

去你妈的。

你他妈现在说这个。

你是不是傻逼啊？？！！

原先他告诉我他有过女朋友的时候我确实别扭了一阵，但说实在的，小天狼星这么受欢迎的男生，没约会过才奇怪。再说那个笔友他也只约会了两三个月，如果我连这种醋都吃，也可以称得上没救了。我也不知道这句话怎么就从我嘴里溜出来了，我发誓我真的.不是.故意的！！

小天狼星把手插进头发中揉了揉："你觉得她算的话…我靠，早知道我不告诉你了，但是我觉得…呃，我觉得她不算是…妈的。"他用力摇了摇头，愤愤地说，"尖头叉子的主意果然不靠谱，活该他追不到伊万斯，我早就跟他说不是所有姑娘都喜欢烟花，我…"

我知道必须得说点什么，以免他无休止地误解下去。但我现在也不知道说什么好，可能是因为刚刚突然惊醒，脑筋还不灵光。

于是我做了有生以来最格兰芬多的一件事。

我扑到他身上，踮起脚尖，用力吻住了他的嘴唇。

虽然这个动作没有听起来那么帅气—他比我整整高了23公分，换算成英制单位差不多就是9英寸，尽管我今天穿了双有点高跟的靴子，也远远无法弥补这之间的鸿沟。所以确切地说，我基本上是跳到了他身上，小天狼星一把托住我的后背，估计他被我吓得不轻，但还是及时把我抱得双脚离地。

片刻后，我让自己脱离开他的嘴唇，好能看见他的眼睛："你知道吗？你的一切我都喜欢。"

我眼看着小天狼星眼中仅剩的一丝疑惑被喜悦所替代，紧接着他的嘴唇就重新贴上了我的。他的双手牢牢锁住我的腰，长发扫过我的脸颊。我在他的亲吻下无可避免地浑身发抖，唇舌交缠处热得发烫，身上却时冷时热，膝盖不由自主地打着颤。又一个烟花炸开，照得天空亮如白昼，我们就在被渲染得无比瑰丽的夜幕下拥吻，像是世界上再也没有了其他事物，包括时间。

"然后？"莱奥吞咽了一下，眼睛闪闪发亮，"你们开房去了？"

"什么？没有！"我叫道，"你脑子里除了开房还有什么？"

"都到这时候了还不去开房，你说你是不是怂逼？"

"开房是两厢情愿的事。"雷古勒斯把玩着一枚棋子，冷静地插话，"她总不能强奸了小天狼星。"【我就知道你要抹黑我。我没说过这句话。—R·A·B】

莱奥轰的一声笑了，前仰后合，差点没撞到茶几角上。我没管他，叹了口气，甩了甩挡住眼睛的刘海："我现在怎么办啊？"

"什么怎么办？"莱奥好不容易止住笑声，控制了一下表情，"谈恋爱这事还要我们教你？我觉得你挺有天赋的，可以排进霍格沃茨妖艳贱货前十名。"

雷古勒斯哼了一声："我认为可以冲进前三。"

"我是真的不知道怎么办！"我绝望地叫道，想用手捂脸，发现这动作做不出来，只好咬了咬嘴唇。

莱奥耸了耸肩，拉过一个坐垫坐下："所以？你觉得问我们有什么帮助？"

"你们好歹是男生。"我垂头丧气地说，继续在心里捂脸，"我…我怕我哪里做的不好，小天狼星就不喜欢我了。"

这是实话。如果不是今晚的事情，我还不知道我原来这么喜欢小天狼星。我也知道患得患失不是好事，可是我真的害怕小天狼星跟我相处时间长了之后会不喜欢我。我已经把这事告诉了艾玛，她返给我的不是建议，而是一盒安全套—外加一句附送的"亲爱的，我真为你感到骄傲"。这完全没有缓解我的手足无措，反而有助长趋势。我不知道怎么和男生相处，更别提如何扮演好女朋友的角色。如果我只想谈恋爱也就罢了，可对小天狼星…不仅如此。

可能是看出了我没有开玩笑的意思，莱奥总算收敛了脸上的笑意，微微皱起眉头。

"我觉得你没必要这样。"他耸耸肩，"那不过就是小天狼星·布莱克，他也是个普通人。"

我叹了口气，太阳穴隐隐作痛："可是对我来说…不是。"

"以我对他的了解，"雷古勒斯轻声开口，"你不用担心小天狼星会因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情和你分手。而如果你们之间有可能存在大问题，他从一开始就不会喜欢你。"

我犹豫着看向他："是吗？"

雷古勒斯脸上的笑意一闪而没。"我不能说我十分了解我哥，不过这点他还是瞒不过我。"

雷古勒斯这人有时候很是混蛋，不过这种时候他还是比较靠谱的。我和他是在布特家做客时认识的，说起我身为一个混血，为什么会和两个纯血斯莱特林交朋友，只能说是天意。年初我爸爸因为国内战争去世，家里突然失去了经济来源，我那时候着了魔地想要挣钱，就此和钱多到没处花的莱奥认识了。他虽然是纯血统，倒是对我没有什么歧视，但对伏地魔鼓吹的纯血优越论也持保留态度。雷古勒斯是伏地魔的血统论的狂热支持者，不过这个人判断别人不以血统做标准，他认为麻瓜出身和混血也有可能出现优秀的巫师，只是比例远远不如纯血巫师高，所以应该鼓励巫师内部通婚，并且支持巫师向麻瓜夺权。我觉得这理论很扯淡，但他在我面前很少提及这个理论，我也就不跟他讨论这种问题。

"雷吉说得对。"莱奥说，"既然你照常表现的时候能吸引小天狼星，这种吸引力又不会随着你们关系的改变而消退。没必要患得患失。"

我抬眼看着他："是吗？"

"如果你不相信我们，"雷古勒斯慢悠悠地说，"你也没有其他男生可以咨询了。"

我特别想一头撞死在对面的茶几上："我信，我信。"

直到把头从火里拔出来之后我才反应过来，我信个鬼啊。

我倒不是真的认为我配不上小天狼星或者如何如何，但是我也很困惑小天狼星究竟喜欢我什么。我喜欢上他是因为他210天前曾经对我有过一段英雄救美—我算不上什么美，不过小天狼星是英雄无误—就是这么俗气，而且毫无理智。后来发现他实在长得很帅又聪明绝顶，就逐渐越来越喜欢他了。但是我呢？他究竟喜欢我哪一点，我也好继续保持对不对？不管他们怎么说，爱情总是需要维护的，对吧？可我现在连个努力的方向都没有。

暑假的时候妈妈曾经告诫我在学校不要恋爱，我还以为她在国内受晚婚晚育思潮影响太深，跟她科普英国16岁就能结婚。结果妈妈说不是因为这个，而是因为你心理太不成熟，还没到恋爱的时候。那时候我还对此嗤之以鼻，现在我觉得我妈真是明智，我这状态确实不应该谈恋爱。哪有姑娘交了男友都不知道该怎么做的？其实我只想让小天狼星开心，但是怎么做他才能开心？换种情况，如果他发现和我在一起其实没有他想的那么开心怎么办呢？我应该果断放手，还是不断改正？哪一种更让他感到轻松？

我他妈真的不适合谈恋爱。


	3. Chapter 2

第二章

虽然我确实不适合谈恋爱，但那个时候也算是生米煮成熟饭了，对吧？骑虎难下。不过，这么多年也都过来了，可能我也没有自己想的那么不适合恋爱。原来小天狼星还觉得自己不适合结婚呢，我们不是也没离婚吗？

那个圣诞节假期我留在学校，当然没法和他约会，只用飞路网聊过几次天。时隔太久，我也记不清我们聊过什么了，只记得自己还是很开心的。不过，我们俩恋爱显然也不是一帆风顺的。首当其冲的就是伏地魔，倒不是说里德尔影响我们感情，但他带来的一系列问题的确导致了我们之间矛盾的产生。有时候我也好奇，没有伏地魔的话，我们学生时代的感情之路还会那么坎坷吗？

—安·布莱克

平安夜的晚上，我梦见小天狼星了。

其实以前我也梦见过他几次。有一回梦见小天狼星骑着飞天扫帚在天上飞，边飞边回头笑着朝我招手，但我怎么追也追不上他；有一回梦见他单独把我叫出教室，支支吾吾了半天，最后低声告诉我他喜欢我；还有一回梦见他坐在我对面吃饭，无名指上戴了枚戒指，下一秒我就吓醒了，浑身冷汗。

不过和他关系改变后，我还是第一次梦见他。而且这个梦非常非常非常羞耻。真的是极其羞耻，羞耻到我在这个美妙的圣诞节上午蜷缩在被子里，一边脸红一边遗憾梦里的自己怎么是那样的一个怂逼。

这个梦是这样的。我在寝室，忽然小天狼星走了进来。梦里的我没怀疑他是怎么突破女生宿舍的禁制跑到我的房间的，只是很高兴。然后我们坐在床上聊了一会天，他忽然搂住我的腰，把我往床上压。在此等脸红心跳的关键时刻，梦里的我却说了一句话。

我说："没有那个呢。"

…

我觉得我要自尽了。有句讲句，在梦里有没有安全套有什么要紧吗？反正又不会真的怀孕。再说我的床头柜里明明放着艾玛送我的那盒安全套啊，我当时究竟在想什么？但是梦里的小天狼星非常听我的话，我说要安全套他就松开我，跑去买安全套了。我坐在床上等他回来，等了好一会，他终于回来了，从后面抱住了我。

…然后我就醒了。

然后我就醒了？？！！

靠。

我靠！！

雷古勒斯评价我能冲进霍格沃茨妖艳贱货前三名，我原来还觉得他是夸张【不是夸张—R·A·B】，这个梦之后我信了。你看，我和小天狼星还没恋爱的时候，做的梦还都比较矜持，结果一旦关系改变就成了这个样子。但是我依旧是一个有原则的妖艳贱货，居然在梦里都不忘要戴套上床。可是我为什么就醒了呢，今天又不用上课，晚醒那么十分钟我就能跟小天狼星上床了。

我窝在被子里哀叹了一阵，不情愿地爬起来，就着上午十点的阳光拆圣诞礼物。

今年的圣诞礼物和往年差不多，没什么很特别的。不过，小天狼星还是第一次给我送礼物，他送了我一瓶香水…和一大包糖。各种各样的糖，巧克力、乳脂奶糖、棒棒糖、夹心硬糖，可能够我吃大半年。我一开始觉得他思路有点清奇，后来我想起圣诞节前他在霍格莫德碰见我，那时候我正站在蜂蜜公爵的货架前盯着巧克力咽口水。我是真的穷困潦倒，给朋友们买礼物花光了我仅剩的积蓄。于是我只买了一块巧克力蛙，外加店主赠送的两包试吃奶糖。

真是…难为他记得。

我捂着脸偷偷开心了一阵，才拆开莱奥送我的礼物。他今年也是第一次和我互相送礼物，我无从判断他的风格，但我一直有种这个人很不靠谱的想法。等我终于把他的礼物拆开，事实证明我是对的。

是这样的，他送了我一本相册。

听起来挺正常对吧？其实收到这礼物我也不能说不开心，好吧我承认我其实手都在抖。因为这相册它不是一本普通相册，它是一本塞满了小天狼星照片的相册。

我差点忘了他最好的朋友是雷古勒斯来着。

他在相册里夹了张纸条，告诉我这是雷古勒斯从他妈手下抢救出来的小天狼星的旧照片。小天狼星离家出走以后，他妈想把它们全给扔了，雷古勒斯觉得这样不太好，但他又不想留着这些照片。所以干脆做个顺水人情，把照片给了我。

看起来雷古勒斯人挺好的嘛。我决定提升一下他在我心里的分数，从75提高到80。

诚恳面对自己的内心，我觉得除了小天狼星的糖和香水，这本相册可以排到今年礼物的第一名。但是我一想到昨晚上那个梦，再看到照片上笑嘻嘻朝我招手的从一个月到十二三岁的小天狼星，我就有种自己简直不是人的想法。其实相册也还是不够，雷古勒斯完全可以更绝一点嘛，比如把他哥洗得干干净净送我床上…

停，柳安，停一下。

我镇定地清了清嗓子，合起相册，塞进了床头柜。我决定收起自己不切实际的幻想，先收拾好今年的圣诞礼物。把爱米琳她们送我的礼物归置整齐又花了不少时间，等完全弄完，差不多可以吃午饭了。于是我换了衣服，下楼去吃我的午饭。

我显然没有吃圣诞午餐的习惯，所以走进礼堂时，那里的布置把我吓了一跳。四张学院桌被推到了墙边，大厅里只摆了一张长桌。几个老师坐在桌旁，还有三个学生。看见我进门，我们伟大的校长阿不思·邓布利多教授朝我招了招手。

"来吧，安。"他热情地说，"坐吧。"

我揣着极其紧张的心情，坐在了桌子末端。邓布利多教授看了一眼墙上的挂钟，又扫视过整张桌子："我想我们还要等一等米兰达。"

他说的米兰达应该是米兰达·艾博，和我同级的赫奇帕奇女生。她的父亲是傲罗，母亲很早就过世了。圣诞假期中她爸爸总要值班，于是她每年都留在学校过节。其余的三个男生里，一个是拉文克劳的，另外两个是斯莱特林的。我试探着朝他们笑了笑，拉文克劳的男生对我回以微笑，斯莱特林的两人没搭理我。

"对了，柳小姐。"学院院长麦格教授忽然探头看向我，"今天早上有一位沈先生联系了我，要和你谈话。我告诉他暂时没法联系到你，他让我告诉你，合适的时间和他联系一下。"

…啊？

噢，我倒不是对这位沈先生有什么疑问。应该是我爸爸生前的好友，名叫沈文瀚，我一直叫他沈伯伯。爸爸去世后，他一直挺关照我，我很感激。但是我们国家又不过圣诞节，这时候他找我做什么呢？

"你认识他吗？"麦格教授依旧盯着我看。

我点点头："认识。但是我怎么和他联系呢？"

"我的办公室里有一面双向镜，他也是通过那个镜子联系我的。"麦格教授回答，"可以借给你用。"

我紧张地揉了揉鼻子："谢谢，麦格教授。我吃完饭去您办公室可以吗？"

麦格教授点点头："可以。"

"明年你应该学一学炼金术，安。"教天文学的布拉德利教授微笑着插话，"学成后你就可以给自己打一面这样的镜子了。"

我不由得呛了一下。"我觉得我…我没有这个天赋。"

教魔药学的斯拉格霍恩教授笑眯眯地看着我，没有说话。我感觉他这是恶魔的微笑，因为我在他课上平均每三周就要炸一次坩埚。而炼金术就是魔药学和变形术的综合，这俩我哪个也不在行。我还是适合安安静静搞我的天文学和算数占卜，起码不会给自己和他人带来生命危险。布拉德利教授可能是看我在她的课上表现比较好，所以对我有一些严重的误解，但是苍天在上，我全然没有过学什么炼金术的想法。

正在这时，米兰达走进了礼堂。她小跑着来到桌子旁，坐到了我旁边的椅子上。

"对不起，邓布利多教授。"米兰达甜甜地说，我一直很喜欢她的声音，"我来晚了。"

"没关系，米兰达。"邓布利多教授向整个桌子张开双臂，"我们开始吃吧！"

我是没参加过这样的宴会，不过东西好吃我还是能吃出来的。此外，邓布利多不知从哪弄来了一堆爆竹，给我们每人发了几个。拉开爆竹，轰然巨响之后，总会炸出一点礼物。我的爆竹炸出了一套巫师棋、一个毛线帽和一束盛开的百合花，米兰达很喜欢我的帽子，就拿她的仙人掌和我交换了。邓布利多教授的爆竹也炸出了一顶深绿色带金色刺绣的女巫帽，他立马兴高采烈地换上了。我费了半天劲才忍住没笑出声，校长隔着长桌朝我挤了挤眼睛。

邓布利多教授这个人蛮有意思的，虽然我和他接触不多。我唯一一次有幸去他的办公室是在今年三月，为了找他领我发表论文的稿费。他养了一只名叫福克斯的凤凰，办公桌上摆满了精美的魔法仪器。我原以为校长是个严肃的老巫师，和麦格教授一样，没想到他相当随和，还给了我几块柠檬雪糕吃。因为那篇论文，邓布利多给格兰芬多加了八十分，还给我发了个学校的什么什么学术贡献奖。他还和我讨论了几个问题，准确地说那算不上讨论，主要是他解释给我听。我只知道他在变形术和炼金术领域成就斐然，没想到他对天文学也十分精通。我想邓布利多教授还在代课时一定是个很好的老师，他解释问题时深入浅出，几句话就能把原本复杂的理论解释得清清楚楚。遗憾的是，我入学的时候他已经不代课了。

用通俗的话说，圣诞午餐进行得很愉快。不过我还一直惦记着沈伯伯的事，不知道他为什么突然找我。吃完饭，我就和麦格教授一起去了她的办公室。麦格教授搬来一面大概有一本书那么大的梳妆镜，拿魔杖敲了敲镜面："闪回前咒。"

镜面亮起了白光，木制镜框被金色魔纹覆盖了。魔纹有规律地闪动着，几轮闪烁之后，镜面白光褪去，一个人出现在了镜子中。他看起来正在家里，我认出了他身下那张熟悉的藤制躺椅，背景似乎是他家的阳台。国内已经是晚上了，阳台上灯光有些昏暗。

"安安。"沈伯伯微笑着朝我点点头。

听到熟悉的母语我真是太激动了。

我把头发挂到耳后，不知不觉笑了起来："沈伯伯。"

麦格教授冲我简单地点了下头，离开办公室，轻轻在背后关上了门。我在办公桌前坐下，把镜子拉到自己面前。

"今天是英国的圣诞节？"沈伯伯轻松地问，"玩得开心吗？吃过午饭了？"

我点点头："刚吃完。您吃过晚饭了吧？"

"吃过了。"沈伯伯回答过我的问题，一边扭头朝身后喊道："沈承义，来和你安安妹妹打个招呼！"

客厅里隐约传来应答的声音，片刻后，一个新的人影走到了沈伯伯背后。沈承义是沈伯伯唯一的儿子，比我大了七岁。他俯下身，让我能看清楚他的脸："安安，你们放假了？"

"是呀。"我有点局促地笑道。其实我和沈承义很小就认识，小时候他还总来我家蹭饭，但他比我大了太多，我们没什么共同话题。沈伯伯是国内魔法公安局的局长，沈承义却没继承他爸爸这方面的兴趣和天分，毕业以后在魔法部里当了一个司长助理。我上次见他还是暑假，他看起来没怎么变。

沈承义和善地笑了笑。"我今天正好来看我爸，聊着聊着他就说要和你聊几句。你怎么样，学习紧张吗？翻过年就要考试了吧？"

…翻过年就要考试？那明明是明年六月份的事情啊。

我看我在英国待了太久，都忘了国内氛围是什么样了。紧张之下我下意识地摸了摸鼻子，敷衍地答道："还可以吧，反正也就那个样子。"

"你安安妹妹很优秀啦，肯定没问题的，对吧？"沈伯伯拍拍他儿子的肩膀，看起来对我很有信心的样子。

那得看是什么课了，大部分也就那么回事…防御术和魔药我保证挂科没问题。

我干巴巴地笑了两声："考完再说吧，考完再说。"

沈承义眼含深意地望了我一眼，没有再追问下去。他探手进怀里，摸出魔杖，展示在镜子前。我疑惑了片刻后意识到，他的魔杖尾端镶嵌了一枚小小的白玉，玉色莹润剔透，一看就价值不菲。

我倒抽一口气："你结婚了？什么时候的事？"

沈家在国内是魔法世家，至今秉持着一些古代魔法界流传下来的风俗。从同一块璞玉上撬下两块玉石，打磨后分别镶嵌在新婚夫妻的魔杖末端，就是古代婚庆习俗之一，炼金术师相信这样能增强夫妻二人之间的魔法联系。虽然这个理论还没得到证实，不过还是这个习俗在国内魔法界还是广为流传的。

沈承义低声笑了，收起魔杖："十月初的事，战争一结束我们就结婚了。可惜你在国外，否则一定请你来喝喜酒。我们没请田阿姨，抱歉。但你知道她不会魔法，客人大部分都是巫师，你不在可能有些麻烦。"

我理解地点了点头—田阿姨就是我妈妈："没事…恭喜呀。"

"自己在国外想家吗？"沈伯伯问，和沈承义对视了一眼，平和地问道。没等我回答，他就接着问了一个意料之外的问题："有没有想过回国上学？"

我愣了愣。在我愣神的片刻中，沈承义朝我挥挥手，悄无声息地离开了阳台。

其实我早该想到的。今年十月，我养的宠物雪鸽小白带来了一封妈妈的信，信里含蓄地问我，愿不愿意回国上学。我不知道怎么答复她这个问题，回信里就干脆避而不谈了，但我亲妈显然没有那么好打发。

当初爸爸就是因为国内的反黑魔法战争太激烈，才决定送我出国留学的。九月份看到国内战争结束的消息，我就知道妈妈早晚要问我想不想回国。从理智的角度上讲，国内战争已经结束了，英国这边的局势却是一天比一天紧张，我确实应该回国内上学才对。但是从感情的角度上讲…别的都好说，可我舍不得小天狼星啊。

"伯伯这几天正好见到了凝息的新校长，就帮你问了问他。"沈伯伯继续说了下去，"他听了你的情况，说这么优秀的学生，他求之不得。"

凝息魔法学校位于南京，如果我没出国留学，应该就在这所学校上学。不过沈伯伯到底跟那位新校长说了什么，导致人家对我产生了巨大误解啊，我左看右看自己也称不上优秀，只是一个严重偏科的神经病而已。我在我们年级连前几名都不是，年级第一常年被雷古勒斯霸占，比小天狼星他们年级还稳固，因为他们好歹有几个天才争争高低，我们年级就只有这一位神级人物。

"你怎么想？"沈伯伯最后说，"不过国内学生是四年级结束就要测试，你已经错过了。所以等到五年级结束也行，考完你们现在的考试再回来。"

看起来沈伯伯和我亲妈达成了一致意见，轮番来劝我回国念书。问题是我真的不想走啊，这里有小天狼星诶，走了我以后还怎么见他？

冷静，冷静。思考。找借口。

我把手肘支在麦格教授的办公桌上，托着腮想了一会，谨慎地问道："国内现在局势稳定了吗？"

沈伯伯微微皱起了眉："还称不上稳定。虽然解决了罪魁祸首，但他手下的余孽还有持续动作，我们不敢放松。"

我说："啊…那我还是先在英国待着吧？"

沈伯伯盯着我，片刻后叹了口气："囡囡，你应该知道伯伯是怎么想的。国内虽然现在还不太平，但总体局势是朝良好的方向发展的。英国呢？从那个自称伏地魔的巫师崛起，已经有五六年时间了，形势却越来越紧张。你人在英国，可能比我的感受还深，你看英国这个样子，像是能在短时间内解决他吗？"

我用手指一下一下地按着麦格教授办公桌上的一块凸起，思考着怎么回答他比较好。

"安安？"沈伯伯耐心地问。

我犹豫着开口了："可是国内也很动荡，对不对？"没等他回答，我接着说道，"我觉得吧，反正也只剩两年了，不然还是在英国念完，再考虑要不要回国工作的事情。再说回国也挺麻烦的，我爸当年把我弄出国好像还走了点后门，现在我也弄不清楚了。"

其实想弄清还是能弄清的，因为那后门实际上就是爱米琳她爸爸，埃德蒙·万斯先生开的，他是英国魔法部国际魔法合作司司长。但沈伯伯没必要知道这些，再说我也不想给爱米琳添麻烦。当初找她爸爸靠的是我爸爸的情面，现在爸爸不在了，我拿什么跟人家说呢？

沈伯伯斟酌着思索了一阵："如果你想回国，这些都是可以解决的问题。"

我尴尬地揉了揉头发："还是…不给您添麻烦了吧。"

沈伯伯温和地笑了："伯伯一直把你当亲侄女来看，这算不上什么，没关系的。"

我咬了咬嘴唇，笑着摇摇头："还是算了吧。"

沈伯伯继续看了我一会。我被他看得有点心虚，只好重新开口："林伯母身体好吗？"

林伯母自然是沈伯伯的妻子，一直对我很好，今天没看到她我还有点奇怪。

"她很好。"沈伯伯也没有将上一个话题继续下去的意思，"这几天她进山念佛了，后天才能回来。"

哦，是了，林伯母一直是虔诚的佛教徒，从不吃荤的，也经常去山里的寺庙修行几天。我恍然，于是点点头："等我暑假回去看你们。"

"我们会等你的。"沈伯伯在镜子上拍了拍，"你在学校一定要注意安全。"

我再次点点头："好。"

我们道过再见，我关闭了镜子。

其实我这人真的属于不怎么招惹是非的，所以注意安全这个提醒对我来说作用不大。格兰芬多和斯莱特林打了那么多年，也没打到我头上过。虽然这得感谢小天狼星他们Marauders分担了大部分火力吧，因为隔壁学院对我们有什么意见，基本就发泄在他们四个身上了。唯一一次被针对还是被自己学院的人针对，也就是今年五月份那会儿。现在想起来我当时也是傻帽，就为了挣那点钱跟斯莱特林做生意，差点把整个学院的人都得罪了。还幸亏小天狼星挺身而出支持了我一下，从此我才对他情根深种。这事发生之后我就不再和他们做生意了，但艾玛说还是有人对我和莱奥走得近指指点点。不过现在我也想通了，他们怎么想是他们的事，但谁也没权力干涉我的交友自由吧，再说莱奥也没做过伤害格兰芬多学生的事，我反正问心无愧的。

在学校的第一个圣诞假期过得很快。这个假期，我坚持了一贯的足不出户方针，写完了作业，做了三个布娃娃，去厨房在家养小精灵的指导下烤出了我人生中第一个蛋糕，看了四本半古代魔文小说，成功写完了黑魔法防御术论文而存活下来，还开始了雷古勒斯暑假里拜托我的某个魔法项目的研究。

离开学还有一周时我才知道，原来圣诞假期中，留校学生得到允许，是可以前往霍格莫德的。这消息还是米兰达告诉我的，她想约我一起去霍格莫德。我本来是想和她一起去的，结果去霍格莫德那天早上，布拉德利教授忽然找到了我。她曾经让我帮她整理过一些古希腊语的文献用作参考资料，然后很好心地在论文最后给我在最后添了个署名。送给《天文魔法月刊》的主编后，那位魔法天文学界德高望重的老巫师居然想见见我。于是我不得不和她一起去了趟伦敦，老教授是肯尼亚人，坐在魔法部神秘事物司行星室中，叼着烟袋，严肃地问了我无数个天文学原理。我老老实实挨个回答了，那教授满意地点点头，露出雪白的牙齿问我…愿不愿意去他们国家留学。

我当时就傻眼了，心想怎么忽然间都不想让我在英国待着了，我还没和小天狼星上床我才不去东非喂沙蚤呢。当然非洲的天文学比英国强出三条街，而且其实人家的魔法学校里应该也没有沙蚤，但也没有小天狼星啊，我对非洲帅哥不感兴趣。

最后还是婉言谢绝了教授的好意，回了霍格沃茨。我们是坐学校的夜骐去的伦敦，我比较孤陋寡闻，这才知道夜骐是飞马的一种，没见过死亡的人是看不见它们的。我是真没见过死亡，原来每年新学期拉着马车把我们送去学校的就是它们呐，我还一直以为那马车是自己往前走的。飞过大半个英国还看不见坐骑的感觉真是奇异，降落在禁林边缘时我还意犹未尽，不过时间已经有点晚了，也不能继续飞下去了。布拉德利教授叫来狩猎场看守海格，把夜骐领回了禁林中。

"以后想从事天文学研究吗？"返回城堡的路上，布拉德利教授问我。

我仔细想了想，诚实地回答："我其实更喜欢算数占卜一点。"

布拉德利教授抬手往我头上拍了一掌："没眼力见的小姑娘。"

我摸着被她打过的后脑勺，有点惭愧，赶紧小跑两步，替她拉开门厅大门，顺便补救："我也很喜欢天文呀，再说，算数占卜领域也有很多要用天文学知识的时候。"

布拉德利教授看了我一眼，哼了一声，正想说话，斯普劳特教授从楼梯上匆匆跑了下来。她还穿着在温室的工作服，神情焦急，我不由得愣了一下。

"柳小姐。"她走到我们跟前站住，看看我，又看了看布拉德利教授，"奥莉薇雅，这丫头今天一直和你在一起吗？"

"没错。"布拉德利教授表情有点疑惑，抓住斯普劳特教授的手臂。"怎么了，波莫娜？"

斯普劳特教授紧紧皱着眉头："艾博小姐到现在还没回来。我本来以为这丫头和她一起去了霍格莫德，但米勒娃说她跟你走了。"

我默默倒吸了一口气，下意识地望了一眼布拉德利教授。她也看了看我，朝我摆了摆手："你先去吧。"

我答应了一声，向通往格兰芬多塔楼的楼梯走去，隐约还能听见身后布拉德利教授低声向斯普劳特教授询问详细情况。

本来我很快就把这事忘到了脑后。没想到晚上麦格教授急匆匆赶来公共休息室，查看我是不是安然无恙地待在这里，我就觉得大事不妙。我没敢问麦格教授发生了什么，倒是她严厉地扫了我一眼，问道："柳小姐，你今天早上看到艾博小姐了吗？"

我紧张地点了点头："看到了，本来我打算和她一起去霍格莫德的…但是布拉德利教授在礼堂里找到我，让我和她一起去伦敦，我就没去。"

麦格教授重重地叹了口气，拍拍我的肩膀："好，很好。"

我从她的声音中听出了几分宽慰的意味，心中升起了隐隐的不安。但我没有多问，麦格教授也没再多说，又离开了公共休息室。我在空空荡荡的休息室里转了几圈，觉得有点害怕，干脆提前回宿舍去了。

米兰达第二天早上依旧没有出现。要命的是，邓布利多也破天荒地不在，我忍不住把这两件事往一起联想，只能想到邓布利多是去处理这件事情了。拉文克劳男生心不在焉地戳着自己盘子里的香肠，斯莱特林的两个男生脸色阴沉，时不时彼此瞪视一眼。我用力咽下最后一勺麦片粥，以最快的速度回寝室去了。

中午米兰达还是没有出现，晚餐时也没有。晚餐时我咬着叉子环顾四周，正碰上拉文克劳男生也在看着我。他冲我眨眨眼睛，抬起一只手，朝我勾了勾手指。

我迟疑了片刻，他又勾了两下。我想反正一个人吃饭也有点无聊，干脆起身，走到拉文克劳桌边，在他旁边的位置上坐下。

"你是安·柳吧？"他拨了拨额前的刘海，"我是本杰明·科纳，比你高一年级，你可能听过我的名字—没有—？"

我着实没听过他的名字，只好摇了摇头。

"好吧，这不重要。"本杰明拍拍我的肩膀，鬼鬼祟祟地环顾一下四周，压低了声音，"你猜到米兰达出了什么事了吧？"

我他妈当然猜到了，可你抓我来讨论是什么意思？

我只好不置可否地微笑了一下。他见我会意，往我身边凑了凑，低声说："我问过弗立维教授了，他说她确实是在霍格莫德被食死徒绑架了。现场没有留下任何痕迹。"

我狠狠打了个冷战，一股寒气顺着脊梁爬了上去。

"你知道这证明了什么？"他用餐叉敲了敲盘子，神神叨叨地说，"霍格莫德都被入侵了，霍格沃茨还有多远呢？学校再也不是安全的地方啦。"

学校再也不是安全的地方啦。

直到吃完饭，我沿格兰芬多塔楼的楼梯往上爬时，脑中都一直回响着这句话。

我不知道本杰明为什么突然和我说这个，但是他说的其实很对。有学生在校期间被食死徒绑架，尽管是在霍格莫德发生的事情，依旧证明了霍格沃茨并不像想象中那么安全。尽管邓布利多还是伏地魔唯一害怕的巫师，但他也不是时刻都在，也不是无所不能。更让我后怕的是，如果今天布拉德利教授没有临时带我去伦敦，我就和米兰达一起去霍格莫德了，现在又在什么地方呢？

我沉浸在自己的想法中，没留神抬头一望，顿时吓清醒了。前面是光线昏暗的八楼走廊，走过这条走廊就是格兰芬多塔楼。

我平时就不喜欢晚上走这条走廊，因为人迹罕至，唯一的光源就是墙上的火把，实在有点吓人。今天是想事情想得太深，居然忘了走另一条亮一点的路。但再怎么样，总不至于原路返回，那样就更吓人了。我咬咬牙，决定长痛不如短痛，穿过去就能迎来胜利的曙光。

我努力保持镇定的脚步，走进走廊，落满灰尘的铠甲在我身边吱呀作响。月光投下惨白的光斑，一阵冷风从没关严的窗户缝中灌进来，我舔了舔嘴唇，觉得手脚冷得有点发麻。墙上火把的火焰把在风中摇晃，我映在墙壁上的影子也随之晃了晃。走廊中回响着我一个人的脚步声，我似乎听见转角处有人在轻声发笑。

米兰达被抓走时是不是也是这样的？一个人走在霍格莫德的巷子里，忽然听见转角传来轻微的脚步声，还没反应过来，就被当场击倒了。食死徒走上前来，扛起她的身体，幻影移形。

朋友你不要瞎想了！赶紧回公共休息室啊那里全是红色和金色阳气旺盛啊！

我吞咽了一下，闭了闭眼睛，打算跑过最后这一段路程，直接冲回寝室。

就在这个当口，有人从后面搂了一下我的腰。

不是那种搂住不放，是狠狠抱了一下之后立即松开。我发出一声尖叫，下意识地双手捂住了眼睛。

小天狼星的笑声好像是从很远的地方传来："看到我很惊喜吧？"

我没法立即回答他，用力喘了一口气，感觉心跳得像是要从胸腔飞出来。我才意识到从进入走廊开始就有冷汗沿后背滑下，此时后背和腋下的衣服都湿透了，紧紧贴在身上。眼前一阵发黑，我把挡住眼睛的手拿开，按住冷汗密布的额头，另一只手支住膝盖，对着漆黑的地面深吸一口气，听起来倒像是抽泣声。

忽然有人拉过我的手，轻轻把我揽进了怀中。小天狼星上下摩挲着我的后背，空闲的手替我拨开汗湿的刘海，覆在我的额头上："怎么了？吓成这样？"

泪水顿时毫无征兆地充满了眼眶，我也不知道是因为什么，分明刚才被吓的时候还没有要掉眼泪。我抽了抽鼻子，努力忍回不争气的眼泪，好不容易才强迫自己笑了一声，用带着哭腔的声音回他："你吓死我了。"

"没事了，是我…是我。"估计我的声音也把小天狼星吓得不轻，我自己听着都觉得下一秒就要哭出来。他紧紧把我搂进怀里，抚摸着我的头发，在我头顶亲了一下。"对不起，安妮，对不起。"

其实这事不怪他，我平时虽然胆子也不大，但绝不至于被吓成这个样子。主要是那时我正在想米兰达的事情，疑神疑鬼，在城堡里都生怕遇到食死徒。我伏在他肩窝里，他的胸口随着呼吸一起一伏，衣服上浓烈的海藻和威士忌气息包裹着我。我不由得有点羞愧，在他怀里抬起头，正撞上他含着几分担忧的灰眼睛。

"没有，我不是…"我听见自己的声音还有点颤抖，只好闭上嘴，稳定了一下情绪。小天狼星摸了摸我的脸颊，我狠狠咬了一下嘴唇，命令自己不要这么丢人，才重新开口："我不是…不是因为这个，不用道歉。"

"好，好，不是因为这个。"小天狼星用哄孩子的语气说，估计是以为我在逞强。他把我拉开一点，注视着我的眼睛："我们先回公共休息室吧，嗯？"

我摇摇头，踮起脚尖，搂住他的脖子："等一下。"

小天狼星微微俯身，握住我的腰。他任由我这么抱着，轻笑道："好。"

说来奇怪，前几分钟我还在担心学校被入侵，担心自己会在走廊上走着走着就被抓走，甚至动过一秒钟的念头，想还不如回家上学算了。但是这时候我忽然什么都不怕了，小天狼星的体温熨帖着我冰冷的身体，连带着我也温暖了起来。

其实米兰达出事以后，我一直都有点怕一个人待着。但是格兰芬多只有我一个人留校，想找别人也没什么办法。我也想过如果小天狼星陪着我就好了，没想到就在这时他果然来了。我安静地拥抱着他，仿佛他承载着我全部的勇气。我想，如果有一天他要离开我，万一有那一天，我虽然不见得就活不下去，但到时候，我身上一定有一部分东西随他一起消逝了。

回公共休息室的路上，小天狼星说他和詹姆昨天才从西班牙度假回来，今天他就迫不及待地跑来学校陪我，反正后天也就开学了。说这话时他满脸写着"求表扬"三个字，和他的阿尼玛格斯一样一样的。我没忍住诱惑亲了他一下，结果是被他反手按在墙上亲了十几分钟。这个故事告诉我们不能轻易上男友的当，否则又浪费时间又吃亏。我也把米兰达的事情告诉了他，他沉吟了几分钟："那天你也在霍格莫德？"

"没有。"我摇摇头。这时我们已经走到了胖夫人肖像前，我报出新口令，胖夫人抚摸着她的节日发带，笑眯眯地说："对了，亲爱的，请进。"

我跟在小天狼星身后爬进洞口，继续说道："本来我打算和她一起去的，结果布拉德利教授带我去伦敦见了一个教授，我就没去了。"

我刚想接着说"你看我是不是运气很好"，小天狼星就猛地转过身来，沙哑着嗓子问："你本来打算和她一起去的？"

我有点被他吓到，诚实地点点头。

小天狼星盯着我看了半天，抬手替我整了整衣领，叹了口气："你才真是吓死我了。"

我听了这话，顿时十分受用，于是踮起脚尖，严肃地摸了摸他的脸："有惊无险，有惊无险。"

小天狼星哼了一声，走到壁炉边的长沙发旁坐下。我跟了上去，跳上沙发，跪到他身边，兴高采烈地继续说："我们不是去了伦敦嘛，那个要见我人的是个非洲的老教授，他问我想不想去他们学校留学。"

小天狼星抬起眼睛看我："你答应了？去那里可就看不到雪了。"

我指着自己的鼻子："我像是那种人吗？"

小天狼星笑出声来，探身搂住我的腰。他一个魁地奇运动员，力气大得很，我一个没跪稳，一头栽倒在他腿上。头顶传来他的笑声，我在他膝盖上翻了个身，让自己仰视着他的脸。他单手托起我的头，另一只手圈住我的身体："我从西班牙给你带了礼物，要不要看？"

我点点头："要。"

小天狼星笑笑，伸手进怀里，摸出一个细长的盒子。我枕在他腿上接过盒子，打开，天鹅绒的衬里上躺着一条项链。项链由月长石、蓝宝石和鹅黄色炼金宝石组成，长度刚好垂到胸口，在休息室炉火下闪烁着淡雅的光。

我静了静，问他："你怎么知道我特别喜欢这个牌子的项链？"

"你喜欢吗？"小天狼星看起来有些意外，"我只是觉得你戴这条肯定好看，詹姆也这么说。"

我轻手轻脚地把项链收回盒子，生怕碰坏了："这个牌子的总部在西班牙没错，对角巷有家分店，我每次去对角巷都把他们新品的宣传册拿来看，过过眼瘾。"支起身体，亲在小天狼星嘴角上，"谢谢。"

小天狼星搂住我，让这个吻保持的时间比预计长了不少。终于他松开我，凝视着我的眼睛。"喜欢的话，我再买几条送你。"

我立马斩钉截铁地摇头："不要。"

"为什么？"

我义正言辞地告诉他："因为如果你买了礼物，我还要送回礼，我没钱送回礼。"

小天狼星失笑："我什么时候要你送过回礼？"

我拽了拽他的领子："来而不往非礼也，懂？"

"懂懂懂。"小天狼星敷衍地说，把手支在沙发扶手上，懒洋洋地垂眼看着我，"那听你的，你打算给我什么回礼？"

我想了想，一骨碌翻身爬起来："你等我一下。"

我忽然想起我床头柜里还藏着那本相册来着。虽然严格意义上这算不上礼物吧，因为本来就是他的东西。但雷古勒斯把照片抢出来了，我想他还是有知情权。摸出相册以后我又想了想，把上个星期布拉德利教授送我的黑洞模型也揣上，才离开了寝室。

我拎着相册跑下女生宿舍楼梯，把相册往小天狼星边上一扔："给你的。"

小天狼星面带疑惑地拿起相册："这是什么玩意？你的个人写真？"

我没好气地戳了他一下，绕到他身旁坐下。小天狼星轻声笑了起来，漫不经心地翻开相册，唇边的笑意顿时凝固了。我不由得有点紧张，偏过头，仔细观察着他的表情。

天花板顶吊灯投下的光焰中，他缓缓抬起头，眉心微皱："你从哪里弄来的？"

我不自然地摸了摸鼻子："是…莱奥送我的圣诞礼物嘛，他说你妈本来想把这些照片扔了，雷古勒斯偷偷存下来了，然后他不想留在自己那里，就当圣诞礼物送我了。"

小天狼星听完，低头翻看起了相册。他看得很专注的样子，半晌没吱声。我早就把相册翻过无数遍了，已经看不出什么新意，只好在旁边掰手指玩。玩了半天，我听见他深深地叹了口气。我抬头看他，小天狼星眯起眼睛，揉了揉太阳穴："雷古勒斯这孩子…"

我屏住呼吸，等待雷古勒斯他哥评价这位我们年级绝无仅有的天才。他揉了半天太阳穴，才又叹了一口气："他不是坏孩子，就是太傻了。"

我忽然想起我们国家有句老话叫长嫂如母，立马决定以后都把雷古勒斯当儿子看待…还是怪怪的，他好像比我还大两个月来着。但总之如果小天狼星算我的家人，雷古勒斯应该也算…毕竟，他和他俩的父母不一样。小天狼星每每提及父母时，言语间极尽嘲讽之能事，但他提到雷古勒斯时，却只有遗憾和惋惜。

我想小天狼星和雷古勒斯过去关系还是很好的吧？那本相册里也不乏雷古勒斯的身影，他和小天狼星一起下棋、一起打魁地奇、一起学法语…一起长大。我没有亲生兄弟姐妹，但如果有人陪我共同度过了这么多时光，怎么会没有感情呢？

"我靠，居然连这张都有。"小天狼星翻到了某一页，忽然短促地笑了一声。我趴到他身边去看，他指了指其中一张。照片上的小天狼星看起来只有七八岁，正和雷古勒斯头碰头睡在一张床上。"我记得那次。我们俩因为一点破事吵起来了，谁也不想理谁。他把他放在我房间的塑料小人都拿走了，说是再也不会来我房间了。没想到还没出门，我们俩订的新一期漫画就到了。结果我们迫不及待地看了起来，完全忘了吵架的事，一边看一边还给漫画里那头英勇的匈牙利树蜂龙加油。等看完，我问他还走吗，他摇摇头，把装到口袋里的塑料小人一个一个拿出来，放回了原处。那天晚上我们俩拿塑料小人玩了打仗，然后就一起在我房间睡了。"

我仔细看了看照片，果然看见他们的枕头边还散落着几个塑料小人。小天狼星冲我微笑着，眼中闪烁着往事的光芒。"我和雷古勒斯睡一张床的时候经常半夜打起来，他说我踢他，我说他踢我。其实一般都是我先踢他，我知道，但我从来不承认。"

他沉浸在回忆中，又把相册翻了几页。

"这张是雷古勒斯拍的。"他停在某一页，指了指上面的一张照片。这张照片拍得很模糊，隐约能辨认出小天狼星的身影，他似乎正骑在扫帚上飞进飞出。我看到这张的时候还奇怪为什么这么模糊，原来是出自雷古勒斯之手。"我第一次偷骑家里的扫帚，被他发现，非要给我拍张照片留念。我说你是为了跟妈妈告状吧，他说不是。果然他没向妈妈告状，还挺讲义气的。"

我被他的情绪感染，也不知不觉微笑起来："那你们的合照是你妈妈拍的？"

小天狼星的笑容消失了。我顿时担心起来，害怕是自己说了什么不合时宜的话。他久久没有回答，我试探着伸出手来，摸了摸他的手。小天狼星感觉到我的触摸，抬头重新朝我笑了笑，反手握住我的手。

"不是。"他轻声说，"我父母从不管我。那些是我们的家养小精灵拍的。"

我心里抽动了两下。

"是啊。"小天狼星的声音轻得像是耳语或叹息。提到父母，他的嘴角再度挂上了嘲讽的微笑。"我的父母只会每天晚上在餐桌上教育我们要维护布莱克家的荣耀，然后命令家养小精灵拍些我们的照片，好挂在门厅里，告诉来访者她有两个血统高贵的儿子。雷古勒斯是我童年唯一一个玩伴，我们以前…感情很好。"

他耸了耸肩："我差不多有半年没和他说过话了，自从离家出走之后。"他像是想起什么似的问我，"你们是通过布特认识的？"

我点点头："今年暑假，在莱奥家里。"

小天狼星冷冷地笑了一声："他没和你说过什么奇怪的话？"

"那显然说了。"我干巴巴地说，"我们还打了一架。"

小天狼星傻了片刻："什么？"

我翻翻眼睛："就为了格兰芬多和斯莱特林的那点破事嘛，我们在布特家后院打了一架，打得鼻青脸肿血肉模糊…"

"你和他打了一架？"小天狼星打断了我的话，语气极其震惊，"安妮，你和他打了一架？"

我没搞懂他这么震惊的原因，只能老老实实地点了点头。

小天狼星的反应大大出乎了我的意料。他突然开始放声大笑，笑得捂住脸，整个人倒在沙发上。我目瞪口呆地看着他，我和雷古勒斯打架这事有那么好笑吗，为什么他笑成这样？明明很严肃的好吗，虽然我们没有互相发射咒语—如果那样我就活不下来了—但用抛掷咒互相砸石头也很疼诶，我还不是为了维护格兰芬多的尊严？

"对不起，宝贝。"小天狼星总算收敛了一点笑声，从沙发上直起身来，"但是说真的，你们两个—你们打了一架—然后呢？"

我干巴巴地告诉他："他跟我赔礼道歉了。"

小天狼星再次大笑起来。我实在受不了这个神经病了，照他肩膀捶了一下："你到底在笑什么啊？"

"我只是…想象不出…你们…打架…"他笑得直不起身，费力地抬起手，抹去眼睛里的泪花。"像是…两只小猫打架…看起来凶猛…却连爪子都没弹出来。"

听见这个比喻，我也忍不住笑了起来。虽然听起来有点奇怪，但想想差不多也就那么回事。我和雷古勒斯的思想观念差异巨大，但我们倒是很默契地对此闭口不提。我不知道雷古勒斯怎么想的，我是觉得好不容易遇到个和小天狼星关系那么近的巫师，不吵架的时候也能勉强相处下去，我得好好珍惜。

小天狼星总算差不多笑完了，咳嗽着回归正形。我板起脸瞪着他，他不以为意，朝我挑了挑眉毛。我没崩住，还是扑哧一声笑了出来。

"好了，我知道了。"小天狼星按了按我的肩膀，"可这算不上回礼，对吧？这本来就是我的东西。"

"相册不是。"

"布特给你买的相册？借花献佛，不算。"

我又瞪了他一眼，从怀里摸出黑洞模型递给他。

"布拉德利教授给我的，估计你又要说借花献佛。"我抓了抓头发，"可是我没有其他东西送你了，你也不喜欢天文学是不是，下回我看看…"

我的声音逐渐低了下去，不好意思地垂下头，摆弄着衣服边角。我没料到得送他回礼这事，现在我左看右看，也只有这个模型能送得出手，虽然还是别人给我的。

小天狼星翻来覆去地摆弄着那个模型，抬起眼睛看着我，脸上带着点无奈的表情："小姑娘，你明知道我对天文学的了解仅限于OWLs考试的星象图。而且你很喜欢这个吧？我不能夺人所爱。"

我抿了抿嘴唇："是很喜欢，可是我没有其他东西送你了…下回去霍格莫德我再看看好不好？"

"不用等那么久。"小天狼星低声说，忽然倾身把我压在了沙发上，"现在就可以。"

嗯…什么？

我下意识的惊叫还没出口，就被他的嘴唇封住了。他用力地吻着我，手指掠过我的脸颊，将那里的碎发理到耳后。他的手掌轻柔地擦过耳廓，我脑中嗡的一声响，从脸颊到耳垂的温度似乎骤然升高了十度，烧得发烫。

小天狼星空闲的手一路向下滑动，停留在我的领口，顿了顿，绕到背后，拉下了我毛衣的拉链。他温热的掌心摩挲着我的脖颈，我浑身不可抑制地一阵战栗，意识到有什么事情似乎在朝梦里的情形发展。我努力从他的嘴唇下挣脱开，喘息着呻吟："小天狼星—"

他显然没打算回应，只是用更深的吻把我的话堵了回去。只是手下的动作快了许多，我还没回过神来，他已经伸手到我的腰际，麻利地将毛衣褪下，扔到了地毯上。我抬起手，摸索着挨个解开他衬衫的扣子。等前襟完全打开，漂亮的腹肌无所遁形地呈现在眼前时，他笑了一声，声音低哑："谢谢。"

好吧，不用谢。

我意识到我实际上完全没有梦里那么理智，这关键的时刻我大脑中一片空白，只想和小天狼星靠得近一点，更近一点，恨不得自己融进他的身体。我搂住他的腰，手指滑过他的腰和脊背，那里的皮肤在我的抚摸下也变得滚烫。他的呼吸变得更加急促，灼热的吻从唇瓣一路下滑，流连过下颌、咽喉，终于停留在锁骨。我身上还有一件连衣裙，他在那里受到了阻碍。小天狼星不满地哼了一声，伸手打开裙子胸前的扣子，动作猛烈而迅速。我戳了戳他的胸口，挣扎着提醒他："注意…扣子…"

"好。"他的回答很简洁。

他的手已经找到了连衣裙下摆，差不多就要在这沙发上把我剥光的当口，肖像洞口忽然传来一声响动。我顿时从致命的旖旎中清醒过来，一把推开了小天狼星。他也吓了一跳，从沙发上落到地上，只来得及系上了两个衬衫扣子，就有人从洞口钻进来了。

是麦格教授。我趴在沙发背上望了她一眼，立马重新低头躺回沙发上。

这一刻我终于明白了所谓"恨不得找个洞钻进去"这个形容多么形象。如果现在地上有条缝，哪怕里面藏着十八头巨怪，我也会毫不犹豫地跳下去。

靠。

妈的妈的妈的。

"布莱克先生。"麦格教授的声音带着几分怀疑，"你回来了？"

"是的。"小天狼星的声音也有点不自然。我理了理散乱的头发，趴回沙发背上望向麦格教授："教授。"

麦格教授简单地点点头："柳小姐。"她重新看向小天狼星，"布莱克先生，我不得不提醒你，校规中有一条—"

"我们还什么都没干呢，教授！"小天狼星立即叫道，"而且这是假期！"

麦格教授从方形镜片上方瞪着他。"'还没'是什么意思，布莱克先生？"

意思就是…我完蛋了。

不幸中的万幸…我身上还剩一件连衣裙。

我紧张地吞咽了一下，大着胆子问："您不会给我们扣分吧，教授？"

麦格教授垂下眼睛，冲我高高地扬起眉毛。我往靠背后面缩了缩。

"现在不会。"她板着脸，神情严肃，"但我必须提醒你们注意地点。"

这地点本来很合适…直到你突然进来。

我在心里对着手指，偷偷和小天狼星交换了一个眼神。

"好的，教授。"他把手指插进长发里，随便梳了两下，"您还有其他事吗？"

麦格教授审视地打量了我们一圈。"没有其他事情了。再见，二位。"

我小声说："再见，麦格教授。"

小天狼星也朝我们的院长挥了挥手。麦格教授转身离开了，胖夫人的肖像刚刚旋转着遮住洞口，小天狼星就回过身，重新把我推倒在沙发上。

我抬手抵住他的胸口："不要。"

"怎么？"小天狼星低头，咬了咬我的嘴唇，"她总不见得还回来吧？"

"万一有别人回来怎么办？明天就开学了。"

很好，我们搞科学研究的就要这么理智。

小天狼星想了想，无所谓地耸了耸肩："那就去我的寝室，我知道他们都要明天下午才能回来。"

我的想象力立即忠诚地替我在脑中描绘出了那个场景，在男生寝室里失去初夜…再说如果在他们寝室上了床，没准我真的要到下午才起床…我的妈太可怕了，不能冒这个险。所以我继续坚决地摇头："不要。"

小天狼星眯起眼睛："安妮—"

"没门。"我干脆地说，从沙发上滑下来，捡起地上的毛衣和外套，抄起桌上的黑洞模型，"等找个安全的地方再跟我提这事吧。"

"我还真的知道学校里有个安全的地方。"

"但是我困了。"

"你不会吧？"小天狼星难以置信地问，"你刚刚的样子看起来能坚持到后半夜。"

我朝他露齿一笑："那就看你下次蛊惑我是什么时候了。"

小天狼星单手叉腰，抬头望了眼天花板，无奈地叹气："妈的。"

我登上女生宿舍楼梯，回身朝他挥挥手，送了他一个飞吻。小天狼星也回了我一个飞吻，虽然看起来很不情愿。我小跑着冲进宿舍，在身后锁上了门。


	4. Chapter 3

第三章

对于我和小天狼星恋爱这件事，很多朋友显得比我们俩操心更多。也难怪他们操心，拿我自己来说，和朋友相处都时不时说错话，何况是和恋人？其实问题的根本还在我们自己身上，那个时候年轻气盛不懂交流，才会导致问题一点一点累积下来，直到最后爆发。当然离爆发还有一段时间呢，给你讲讲我那时候是怎么想的吧，其实挺好笑的。

—安·布莱克

艾玛对我的感情教育是我新学期上的第一堂课。照理说开学的第一天，上午又没有课，一般来讲我会睡到早上十点钟。除非小天狼星有第一节课，我才会挣扎着起床，这样就有可能和他碰面。但据我所知，他今天没有第一节课，而他显然也是个没有第一节课就坚决睡过去的人，所以我心安理得地睡了下去。

其实我睡眠时间还挺正常的，这么晚起床主要是因为我经常凌晨三点才睡觉。这作息就很不正常了，我一直想改，但我发现凌晨才是我灵感集中爆发的时间段，只好放弃。早就说过，搞研究的人多多少少都有点不正常，我也不例外。此外我写起论文来还经常六亲不认外加生活技能归零，要不是有爱米琳在，我早晚有一天要饿死在寝室里。

但是今天早上很不正常。

我正抱着毯子睡我的觉，艾玛突然一把掀开了我的帷幔。当然这时候我是不可能醒的，直到她提高声音叫道："九点了，亲爱的。"

我被她吵醒，听出是她的声音，翻了个身，在半梦半醒间嘟哝了一句："哈哈，我今早没课。"

"小天狼星不是课吗？"

我瞬间清醒了一半，扯开惺忪的睡眼望向她。艾玛穿着她的晨衣，怀里抱着我之前学钩针时练手送她的抱枕，看起来是要长谈的架势。我还没来得及反对，她就自觉地爬上了我的床，在我脚边盘腿坐下，把下巴搁在了抱枕上，扑闪扑闪着睫毛长长的眼睛看着我。

"好了，我们谈谈小天狼星。"

她表情纯良，但我怎么看怎么感觉她像是在刑讯逼供。我掀开毯子钻出来，模糊想起寝室里只有我们两人，杰西卡·亚当斯和贝蒂·麦格雷戈应该结伴去上占卜课了。其实我早就料到她要刑讯逼供，但是能不能不要在我没睡醒的时候这么惊吓我？

我打着呵欠，抓起枕边的晨衣套上："你谈吧，我听着。"

"不，你谈，我听着。"艾玛干脆地说。

我抱住毯子："谈什么？"

"圣诞节之前走得太急，我都没来得及详细问你。"艾玛搂紧抱枕，神色深沉，"现在，我代表格兰芬多三分之一的女生问你一个大家早就想知道的问题。"

我说："你说。"

爱米琳立即举起双手，左手伸出食指，右手握成拳头。"从一到十，你给小天狼星的接吻技术打多少分？"

我被口水呛到了。"这他妈什么鬼问题？我又没和其他男人接过吻哪来的标准？"

"直觉，直觉。"她严谨地安抚我，"凭直觉打个分。"

我回忆着我和他的几次接吻，抬起手揉揉头发，不确定地说："…五？六？"

"这么低？？"

"客观来讲是这个分吧，毕竟他也没练过，说不定我在他那里得分更低。"我揉完头发揉膝盖，"加上个人滤镜的话就十二分了。"

"好的，好的。"艾玛说，"我懂了。"她低头沉思了片刻，"其实我觉得小天狼星的技术应该比凯文强一点，我想了想，在我这儿他还不到四分。"

我说："…你是怎么活下来的？"

"和你一样靠滤镜嘛。"艾玛慢慢地挠着下巴，"好了，说正事。虽然你和小天狼星在一起我很替你高兴，但是妹妹，你真的喜欢他啊？"

我说："啊。"

"他强吻了你你就喜欢他了？不像你的风格啊。"

我说："那怎么办呢？我为色所诱。"

其实我不是为色所诱，我早就喜欢他了，但我不敢和艾玛说。说来奇怪，我很早就把暗恋小天狼星的事告诉了莱奥，但我到现在都没告诉艾玛。也许是因为莱奥也暗恋他们学院的一个女生吧，我们比较有共同语言。而艾玛从小到大根本没暗恋过谁，都是别人追她，告诉她我暗恋小天狼星好像有点丢脸。我不是嫉妒她，虽然以前多少有点羡慕。即使是现在，我也很难把暗恋过他的事情说出口。

"我不信。"艾玛摆出一副过来人的表情，"说实话，你是不是以前就有点喜欢他？"

我揉完膝盖又去揉眼睛。"有可能吧。"

"我就知道！"艾玛一拍大腿，"实话告诉你，我早就觉得小天狼星看你的眼神不对劲，好几次我都发现他偷偷盯着你看！你也不对劲，你发没发现你每次去接水的时候都喜欢绕到他跟前走一圈？你还喜欢看到他接水就跟上去接！"

我猛地抬起头看她："啥？！"

她说的是实话，以前我每次和小天狼星一起在公共休息室的时候，他去接水我就忍不住也想去接，这样就能在水龙头那里和他说几句话。所以我就知道了他有个用了很多年的白色杯子，他还管那个杯子叫小白。我跟我的小白说了这件事，小白听完了，整整一个星期都拿尾巴对着我。但是他偷看我这事我还真不知道，妈的他偷看我？他偷看我？？

我往床脚的穿衣镜望去，镜子里的我裹着一条花里胡哨的毛毯，睡眼惺忪，蓬头垢面—我左看右看，得出一个结论…如果小天狼星真的偷看我，那我绝对伤害了他的眼睛。

不过说真的，可能长成他那个样子也没法太要求外貌，强求外貌的话他只能对着镜子打飞机了。

"我早就怀疑你俩有问题，但他妈的我问你和他你俩都矢口否认。"艾玛感慨地继续拍大腿，"终于忍不住了吧？暴露了吧？"

我呻吟着捂住眼睛。"饶了我吧，亲爱的。"

艾玛扑哧一声笑了，把抱枕扔到一边，爬过来拍了拍我的肩膀："妞儿我跟你说，你一定要真正拿下小天狼星。等你和小天狼星结婚，我就可以到处去跟人炫耀，我发小嫁了一个这—么帅的帅哥。拿不下我就—咬死你。"

我感觉压力很大，哀鸣了一声，向前扑倒，正倒在她肩膀上。"那你就不能自己找个帅哥嫁了？"

"我这不是已经有凯文了么，他除了不帅别的都挺好。"艾玛漫不经心地揉了揉我的脸，"说好了，你得嫁给小天狼星。"

我说："我跟你说实话…我俩第一次飞路网约会我就迟到了。"

爱米琳瞪大双眼，深深地望着我的眼睛。我坦诚地回望着她，表明自己没有开玩笑。她看了我半天，最后猛然爆发了一句震撼人心的怒吼。

"我靠你怎么不切腹自尽呢？？！！"

结果从早上到中午，我被恨铁不成钢的艾玛拉着，做了一份《女巫周刊》上的自测题，完美地错过了午饭。上面罗列了很多不好的约会习惯，照答案的说法，满分50分，评分10以下是完美恋人，40以上是天煞孤星。我做完拿了39分，有力地证明了我一早提到过的我不适合谈恋爱的观点。爱米琳倒是松了口气，说还好还有救，我们要知耻而后勇，化痛苦为力量。我想告诉她我一点也不痛苦，但她既然已经认为我很是痛苦，姑且就随她去了。

讲真的，我刚被小天狼星表白的那两天确实挺纠结的，我想小天狼星喜欢我，我要怎么做才能让他继续喜欢下去。但是这几天我已经放弃思考了，反正即使我再怎么做，他早晚有一天也会发现我本来的样子，到那一天我该怎么办呢？所以还是走一步看一步吧，我也知道我离完美恋人差了何止十万八千里，如果他因为我不够好而放弃我，那也是我的命。

不过想一想，《女巫周刊》说的大概也有几分道理。就拿迟到这件事来说，我也知道没人喜欢约会对象总是迟到，所以该改的还是要改。这杂志不愧是传说中的女巫恋爱黄金教材，这期上面有篇文章，叫什么情侣必须一起做的五十件事。看起来倒是很诱人，爱米琳大力支持我按照那篇清单的事项进行改革。她自称早就看过这份清单，所以她和凯文就在照着这份清单约会，效果很好。我本来还挺向往的，但又仔细想了想，上面的事情我好像大部分都做不到…

"让他骑车带你总是做得到的吧？"艾玛拿着那份清单圈圈点点。

我摸了摸鼻子："他…他有一辆摩托车，那车会飞，我想想都要晕车…"

"忍着！！！"

我缩起脖子："噢。"

"一起养一只宠物呢？"艾玛低下头，继续勾画，"对了，你的小白终于派上用场了。"

我说："她最讨厌我喂她…她喜欢自己捉虫子吃。"

"…你说你还有什么用？"艾玛扶着额头叹了口气，"那植物呢，有吗？"

我指了指床头柜："巧了，圣诞节礼炮刚炸出来一盆仙人掌。"

爱米琳扭头朝床头柜望去，只见巴掌长巴掌宽巴掌高的小花盆里，一株其貌不扬的小仙人掌得意洋洋地冒着头。她回过身，抄起《女巫周刊》，狠狠敲了一下我的头。

"我说的是那种好看得不得了，你俩站在旁边浇水剪枝移盆的时候，小天狼星能顺手摘朵花下来插在你头发里的那种植物！"

我说："那我…养不活…"

"…你真的要变成天煞孤星了。"爱米琳面无表情地说，拿手指戳着我的额头，又抖了抖清单，"这一条总能做到吧，在公开场合来一个拥抱或者接吻—这太容易了，晚饭的时候你就扑到他身上去，在整个礼堂面前亲他。"

我想了想，不安地问："他不会不愿意吧？"

艾玛把杂志砸到我身上："你没救了。"

下午的算数占卜课前，我就拿这个问题咨询了莱奥。他表示正常男人面对女朋友的主动投送怀抱都会十分开心，无论什么场合都会积极回应。我安心了许多，跟他说我想在礼堂里和小天狼星接吻，他说姑娘有勇气我很看好你，不过你这么做的意义何在呢？

我愣了愣："《女巫周刊》说的，说是这样做可以增进感情，什么什么…"

"不是。"莱奥充满学究气地晃动着一根手指，"让哥哥告诉你，公开接吻唯一的意义就是向别人炫耀。"

我被他说得有点晕，趴到桌上专心思考着自己是不是真的这么虚荣。

"而且，你知道全校有多少暗恋小天狼星的女生？"他继续说道，"你刚刚和小天狼星谈恋爱，这么做就等于向她们示威。我知道你可能不是这么想的，但看在别人眼里百分之百是这样。你换位思考一下，如果换成你突然看到小天狼星和其他女生在礼堂中央拥吻，你什么感觉？"

我设身处地地想了想，就连这简单的想象都差点承受不住："我会觉得…她在宣示她对小天狼星的所有权。"

"对吧？"莱奥打了个响指，"虽然我和雷吉一致告诉你你是个妖艳贱货，但我们都清楚你其实内心不是个妖艳贱货，所以这种人设不适合你，放弃吧妹妹。"

我从臂弯里挪开眼睛看着他："那照你看，我的人设应该是什么？"

莱奥想了想，郑重地说："清纯贱货。"

我踢了他一脚。

然后下午这节算数占卜课，我就在走神中度过了，一直走神到连上两节的魔法史课上。魔法史我一直还是很喜欢听的，虽然宾斯教授不怎么会讲课，但魔法史本身很有意思。然而今天我少见地走神了，幸好OWLs考试临近，宾斯教授讲的是复习课，不用怎么认真。我想莱奥说的可能是对的，在整个礼堂面前拥吻，我是想证明什么吗，还是说我对自己没有信心，需要通过这样的方式求一个安心？又或者，是想在未来有可能分手时，让整个学校都来看我和小天狼星的笑话？

"你不记笔记，我怎么考过这门课啊？"爱米琳在我耳边痛苦地小声说。

我说："魔法史其实就那么点东西…"

"闭嘴。"

我乖乖闭上嘴，趴回桌子上继续思考人生。

两节魔法史课显然不够思考人生，去吃晚饭时，我还在想要不要拥吻小天狼星的问题。爱米琳说你跟小天狼星接不接吻关那些暗恋他的人什么事，你凭什么考虑她们是怎么想的？再说人家也未必那么脆弱，你不要以为人人都那么矫情。我觉得她说的好像也对，但是莱奥说的也不无道理，看来我这人本质上挺优柔寡断，实在不知道应该听谁的。

思考不出结果的结果就是我走到礼堂门口，跟爱米琳说我不想吃晚饭了。艾玛说格兰芬多要被你气活了，我坚称我不想吃，然后毅然决然地跑去了图书馆。我本来想省了这顿饭的，奈何我早饭中饭都没吃，论文写到一半就饿得头晕眼花。于是我不得不溜去厨房，在一群热情的家养小精灵中间吃了我的晚饭。总而言之，厨房里的东西和礼堂里没什么两样，还没人和我抢海鲜汤。我快乐地吃完晚饭，回到图书馆，窝在角落里继续写我的作业。今晚上作业写得还挺顺利的，闭馆前我就把算数占卜的作业和魔法史论文写完了，就收拾好东西，回格兰芬多塔楼。

走到半路，忽然听见有人叫我的名字。我朝声音的方向望去，看见黛安娜和奥莱嘉并肩沿侧面的走廊向我走来。她俩的关系确实一直很好，我停下脚步，笑着朝她们挥了挥手。二人加快脚步，走到我了身边。

"你是不是要回公共休息室？"黛安娜笑着问我，"我们一起走吧。"

我点点头，就和她们一起往公共休息室走了。

奥莱嘉似乎刚刚正在和黛安娜讲什么话题，此时接着刚刚的话题说："我真的觉得他老是看我，你说他是不是喜欢我啊？"

黛安娜认真地点点头："我也觉得他喜欢你。"

"那我该怎么办啊？"奥莱嘉兴高采烈地说，"哎，安妮你说，我发现加里老是看我，我该怎么办啊？"

啊？？

你再说一遍？？

我只敢在心里反问，可不敢说出来。因为奥莱嘉这姑娘经常觉得其他男生喜欢她，据说她四年级时曾经把小天狼星拦在走廊正中，气势汹汹地大声质问他是不是喜欢她是不是喜欢她是不是喜欢她不说话就是默认，然后怒气冲冲地扭头就走，搞得小天狼星这种见过大世面的人都傻了几分钟才回过神来。

我平生第一次收到表白就是来自小天狼星的，可以说在恋爱方面还是个一无所知的少女。但奇怪的是，有不少男生乐于告诉我他们暗恋谁，比如莱奥，他喜欢他们学院的安东妮娅·格林格拉斯，再比如刚才奥莱嘉口中的加里·罗宾逊，然而我明明记得，他明确告诉我他暗恋的是黛安娜·泰勒…

我没忍心告诉他黛安娜其实是个独身主义者，以免打破他的少男幻想。但是奥莱嘉现在说他喜欢她？？他喜欢她？？

我吞咽了一下，说："啊，是吗？"

"但是我又不喜欢他，而且他成绩也不好，听说脾气还挺暴躁的。"奥莱嘉估计压根没在意我说了些啥，自顾自地说道。

黛安娜微微一笑："小天狼星脾气也不好，你当年不是也很喜欢他吗。"

"别跟我提这个人。"奥莱嘉抬手打了黛安娜一下，"你说他算个屁啊，凭什么那么对我？我还不伺候了呢。"

黛安娜眼含深意地扭头望向我，拖长声音嗯了一声。

我顿时心虚："你干什么这么看着我？"

黛安娜朝我凑了过来。"安妮，你跟我说实话。"她压低声音笑道，"你是不是喜欢小天狼星？"

…我能不喜欢他吗，我差点都跟他上床了我。

"你喜欢小天狼星啊？"奥莱嘉越过黛安娜看向我，语气震惊，"我跟你说，小天狼星这个人特别讨厌，你喜欢他你会后悔的。"

黛安娜拍了拍奥莱嘉的肩膀："别这么说嘛，我觉得小天狼星也挺喜欢安妮的啊。"

"不可能吧？"奥莱嘉扬起眉毛问我，"他真的喜欢你？"

她的目光骤然变得凌厉，我眨眨眼睛回望着她。我想起她确实是个特别争强好胜的姑娘，接受不了自己任何方面比别人差。以前莉莉没怎么用功的时候，甚至有时候还考不过她。在男生方面也一样，她忍受不了自己不是男生的关注重心。我记得她已经有过十一个男友了，学校里喜欢她的男生也真的不少。

所以她就不能放过小天狼星吗？他甚至都不是她的前男友之一啊。

我舔了舔嘴唇。"其实我…"我深吸一口气，"他跟我说了。"

"说什么？"黛安娜停下脚步，抓住我的手臂，激动地问，"说他喜欢你？"

我点了点头，不由自主地微笑起来。

"真的？"黛安娜惊叫，把我的手臂拽得生疼，"天哪，安妮！那你答应他了？"

我摸了摸有点发烫的脸，再次点点头。

"天哪，太好了！"黛安娜高兴地说，"我觉得你和他挺配的，真的挺好的。"

挺配…？没有吧，至少从外表上就不配。但这也不能怪我不是，是他长得太好看了。

我偷偷看了奥莱嘉一眼，她表情木然，见我看她，勉强朝我挤出一个笑："挺好的。"

但她实在不擅长掩盖情绪。我从来也没认为自己是个多么善良的人，莱奥刚刚还说我是个清纯贱货来着。她在我面前那么说小天狼星，如果我此时还能同情她，只能说我就是圣母玛利亚的化身。

所以看到她的表情我其实挺开心的…

好吧好吧，我承认我其实就是个清纯贱货。

"我说呢，为什么刚才晚饭的时候他到处找你。"黛安娜继续说。

我愣了一下："他找我啊？"

黛安娜点点头："是啊，还问我看没看见你。"

我操完了，这可不就是《女巫周刊》上那份自测题里面的某一道吗，我果然是命中注定天煞孤星了。

我抓了抓头发："我去图书馆了…应该跟他提前说一声的。"

妈的妈的妈的，你现在意识到有什么用啊。可我也没想到小天狼星要找我啊，我发现我似乎还停留在单身状态没转过弯来。

"那我们快点走就好了。"黛安娜拉了拉我的手，"没关系，他不会生你的气的。"

我跟着黛安娜加快脚步，奥莱嘉也和我们一起小跑起来。格兰芬多塔楼已经不远了，我们没花多长时间就到了肖像洞口。奥莱嘉报出口令，胖夫人打开肖像，我跟在她们后面钻过了洞口。环顾公共休息室，我没发现小天狼星的身影，只看见莱姆斯和詹姆坐在炉火旁，莱姆斯正在看书，詹姆皱着眉头拿羽毛笔在羊皮纸上划拉，似乎正在写论文。我犹豫了一下，朝他们走了过去。

詹姆抬头给羽毛笔蘸墨水，恰好发现了我，立即十分开心地招手："小可爱，快过来！"

我挥挥手，走到他们跟前，他继续说道："来找小天狼星的吧？他刚回寝室找个东西，估计马上就来。"

莱姆斯从书里抬起头看向我，微微一笑："安。"

我在他旁边坐下："嗨。"

他和颜悦色地问我："你下次演讲的稿子准备好了吗？"

…我怎么忘了他是我魔法史社团领导这回事情了。

我欲哭无泪地说："不是下周才到我吗？"

莱姆斯懒洋洋地翻过一页书："不提醒你，你怕是又要临场发挥。"

"不要吓唬小姑娘了，月亮脸。"詹姆心不在焉地揉着自己的头发，"小心大脚板过会儿找你麻烦。"

莱姆斯平静地说："他敢。"

我打了个冷战。

"别理他。"詹姆笑嘻嘻地对我说，"还是我对你好，对不对？过来，宝贝。"

他朝我招手，我从沙发上起身，走到他身边。他果然在写论文，好像是麻瓜研究，跟电影有关的什么主题。

"你妈妈是麻瓜，对吧？"他期待地问我。

我说："啊。"

"那你一定很了解麻瓜了？"

我说："还…还成吧。"

"那就好。"詹姆拍了拍我的手臂，"告诉我…麻瓜的电影文化是什么样的？"

我说："我跟你说实话…每个国家电影文化的区别太大了，就比如你们国家的电影在我们国家都是资产阶级的毒瘤，布尔乔亚用来腐化普罗大众的工具。"

詹姆茫然地眨眨眼睛。"什么叫资产阶级？布尔乔亚和普罗大众又是什么？"

我默默思考了片刻，深沉地给他科普："你就是布尔乔亚，我就是普罗大众，懂？"

"不懂…但是你都和小天狼星谈恋爱了，就没法和我割裂开了吧？"詹姆晃动着没剩几根毛的羽毛笔，"所以麻瓜的电影文化到底是什么样的？"

我一想也是，我现在显然是个被资本主义腐化的反革命分子，没法假装自己是普罗大众。但问我麻瓜的电影文化？我又不是研究这玩意的。

我想了想，只好说："我其实没看过几部电影…反正麻瓜情侣约会的时候都喜欢去电影院嘛，然后…"

"等一下，等一下。"詹姆抓起羽毛笔，在一块羊皮纸上飞快地记录着，"为什么情侣约会喜欢去电影院？"

"因为…黑灯瞎火的氛围比较好…"我结结巴巴地说。

"是吗？"詹姆抬起眼睛朝我笑，"那你应该和小天狼星一起去电影院。"

"你喜欢看谁的电影？"我还没来得及回答，就听见莱姆斯问，"我只陪妈妈看过两次。"

我说："阿兰·德龙。"

"噢…"莱姆斯意味深长地这么说了一句，躲回书后面不说话了。

"谁是阿兰·德龙？"身后传来一个声音。

我差点原地蹦起来，扭头朝后望去，果然是小天狼星。他走到我身边，低头亲了一下我的脸，又问了一遍："谁是阿兰·德龙？"

我说："一个电影明星。"想了想，没忍住补充道，"长得特别帅。"

小天狼星扬起眉毛。唉他扬起眉毛的时候还是很好看。

我嘿嘿笑了一声："我得诚实一点，不能说没你帅，只能说和你差不多帅。"

小天狼星翻了翻眼睛，没回答我，伸手去揉詹姆的头发。

"靠，滚蛋。"詹姆打开他的手，"让我把论文写完。"

"麻瓜研究的论文？"小天狼星低头看了一眼羊皮纸，"妈的不是后天才交吗？"

莱姆斯哼了一声："你不拖到上课前最后一秒就不能写作业，是吧？"

小天狼星看起来认真思考了一下如何回答。"我当然能。"他带着调皮的微笑，坐到莱姆斯身边，"但那样有什么意思呢？"

我忍不住笑了，小天狼星朝我眨眨眼睛。

"你晚饭的时候干什么去了？"他问我，"吃晚饭了吗？"

我连忙跑到他面前，急匆匆地解释："我在图书馆，然后去厨房吃了晚饭。对不起啊，没提前告诉你。"

小天狼星伸手把我拉到他膝盖上坐下："没关系。"

莱姆斯立马往沙发另一端挪了挪："我靠，你们注意一点。"

我多少有点不好意思，从他怀里滑下来，坐到一边的沙发上。小天狼星无言地看了我一眼，我拉了拉他的袖子："你要不要看我的仙人掌？"

"嗯？"他疑惑地问。

我从沙发上跳起来："你等我一下。"

爱米琳说我应该和他养一种好看的花，但我清楚我养不活。小时候家里养过蝴蝶兰，妈妈在我房间放了一盆，说这一盆就归你照顾了。然后我不出意外地把它养死了，客厅和书房的几盆却始终欣欣向荣。从那时起我就知道我不适合养花，我连自己的日子都过得稀里糊涂的。但这株仙人掌不一样，米兰达拿它换了我的帽子，我倒觉得挺好，因为这可能是我唯一能养的植物。

我没法捧着漂亮的花出现在他面前，但即使只是仙人掌，我也愿意和他分享。

我抱着仙人掌跳下女生宿舍最后几级楼梯，小天狼星正站在台阶下，一把扶住我："当心。"

我笑了笑，把花盆举到他面前。小天狼星接过花盆，似乎一时间不知说些什么。因为说是仙人掌，其实是仙人指更准确一些，而且它实在是太小了，只能说像根小孩子的手指，上面长满了软绵绵的刺。但我真的只能养这种啊，连好看一点的仙人球和团扇形仙人掌我都不敢养，养死了还怪伤心的。

小天狼星终于叹了口气："这玩意会长大吗？"

我不确定地说："应该会吧？"

他面无表情地把花盆还给我："可能长大了就好看了。"

…算了，不跟他一般见识。

我抱住花盆："没有好看的。"想想有点触景生情，"跟我一样难看嘛，什么人养什么样的植物。"

我说这话时是没过脑子，但也不能说全是口不择言，多多少少是有意说给他听的，我就是想听他哄我，说我其实长得很漂亮。好吧我也觉得这想法怪丢脸的，但说都说出来了，也收不回来了。结果我低着头等了半天，只等到他在我头顶轻声说的一句："别这么说你自己。"

我耸耸肩，抬起头看他，抿嘴笑了笑："怎么了，我讲个事实而已。"说着说着我觉得自己说的其实挺对，居然还真的笑了起来，"没事，我挺接受现实的，你不用安慰我。"

…快安慰我快安慰我快安慰我…

…算了吧妈的，我到底在期待个鬼啊。想让小天狼星安慰我我应该直说啊，说了自己接受现实不用安慰还想让他安慰，也太不讲理了。再说我这突然的情绪低落根本就毫无道理，没理由让小天狼星陪着我一起低落。

这么想着我就重新开心起来，还认真地踮起脚揉了揉小天狼星的头发，他没有躲闪，却微微皱了皱眉。我难以判断出他在想什么，只能抱着我的仙人掌，就这么站着看着他。其实光是看他也蛮养眼的，他双手插在口袋里，黑发的阴影遮住了一半眼睛，侧脸显出英挺的轮廓。

就这么静了一阵，小天狼星岔开话题："你今天不光晚饭没来礼堂吃，早饭和中饭也没来。是不是谁惹你生气了？"

他的声音很温存，但我顿时浑身一个激灵。我这才想起今天这从头到尾纠结的主因，还不是因为我在向爱米琳学着如何恋爱？那我现在难道要跟他说，我其实就是拿不定主意要不要在礼堂里和你公开拥吻，所以我干脆不来吃饭了？妈的这是傻逼吧？还是不够在乎他？否则接个吻还要犹豫那么久？

于是我摇了摇头："没有啦，你看我像是轻易生气的人吗？"

小天狼星看起来还是有点怀疑："真的没事？"

我点点头，为了配合效果还刻意笑得很真诚。可能是我笑起来确实很真心吧，小天狼星终于放弃了询问，抬手摸了摸我的脸。

"我要去洗澡了。"他微笑道，"你去吗？"

我说："…你是在邀请我？"

"你猜呢？"小天狼星嘴角浮现出一丝坏笑，"我们可以去级长盥洗室，反正莱姆斯早就把口令告诉我了，你可以在浴缸里和我一起—"

我的脸瞬间发烧："不…不用了，谢谢。"

小天狼星轻声笑着，低头亲了一下我的嘴唇："没关系，你早晚会愿意的。"

…兄台你可能低估了我，我不是不愿意，但级长盥洗室安全吗？爱米琳还跟我讲过有某位女性级长正在洗澡结果浴室里突然钻出个皮皮鬼的故事，我可不想重蹈覆辙啊！

我目送小天狼星钻出肖像洞口，下意识摸了摸被他亲过的嘴唇，回到习惯坐的那张扶手椅上，一秒钟内就发起了呆。身边两个一年级学生正在激烈争论狼人和吸血鬼可不可以生孩子的问题，我心不在焉地听着，纯粹是为了给自己找点事干。

我在想，小天狼星是不是更喜欢那种光彩照人的姑娘。她们从宿舍里跑出来，手里应该捧着明黄的水仙或者火红的玫瑰，而不是暗绿的仙人掌。我也不觉得仙人掌就比水仙或者玫瑰差，但确实不是那么好看，对不对？可养水仙和玫瑰是要花精力的啊，我了解我自己，我没法花那么多精力去照看植物，我也…没那么多精力让自己变得好看起来。当然，最基础的我是懂的，我也不会让自己显得不够得体，可那符不符合小天狼星的理想呢？

虽然照雷古勒斯的说法，小天狼星如果喜欢了我，是不会因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情就不喜欢的。可是即使是这样，我难道就能心安理得了吗？如果小天狼星原本期待着我能坐着他的摩托车和他一起飞上天，我能让他失望吗？或者他希望我能光彩照人，他那么好看，当然会希望身边的姑娘和他一样耀眼。如果我做不到，即使他并不在意，可我会难过，因为我虽然那么喜欢他，却从来不会为了他而放弃自己的生活。

是不是小天狼星更适合干脆果断的姑娘？做事雷厉风行，而不是我这样的，坐在扶手椅上，抱着膝盖想入非非，却想不出结果。或者他更适合温柔顺从的女生，能为了他改变自己的人生轨迹，让自己完全融入他的生活。又或者他根本不适合恋爱…这点倒是没什么好说，反正不是我跟他表白的。

说起来，我还没问过小天狼星究竟喜欢我哪一点。但这个问起来似乎也有点傻，小天狼星不是很擅长表达感情的人，我也不是，问起来他可能也说不清楚。可万一他对我的喜欢来自于误解呢，他喜欢上的并不是我，只是他以为的我的样子。万一是这样，我该怎么办？他会不会认为我是那种光彩照人又干脆果断的姑娘，实际上我并不是呢？

其实我想了这么多，说不定也都是错的。说不定小天狼星只是觉得仙人掌不好看呢，他也没有嫌弃我不好看的意思，对吧？但我的这些想法也不是一朝一夕产生的，从一开始喜欢上小天狼星，我就怕我自己其实并不适合他。

想想又觉得有点奇怪。我早上还说如果他发现我的本质以后不喜欢我了那也是我的命，晚上我就为了他纠结成这样。即使他对我有误解，也是正常现象啊，人和人总是逐渐相互了解的，我和艾玛有时候还会相互误解呢。这些我想想都能想通，那我现在正在纠结的本质到底是什么？我害怕的又是什么呢？

你看，连这种小事都能让我浮想联翩，我是真的不适合谈恋爱，是不是？好在我虽然是个39分，好歹知道一点常识，那就是这些想法万万不能被小天狼星知道。我不能把自己的负面情绪带给他。

反正，明天，我会收拾好自己的行头，以尽可能完美的姿态迎接小天狼星。不管内心怎么纠结，都与他无关，那是我留给自己的阴暗面。无论如何，别忘了目标—我是要让小天狼星感到开心的，所以不开心的事我自己想想就好啦。


	5. Chapter 4

第四章

我很不擅长黑魔法防御术，至今依旧是这样，这在霍格沃茨的格兰芬多学生中是相当罕见的。小天狼星就不一样了，你也知道，他混到现在世界傲罗数一数二的地位显然靠的不是脸。当然啦，我有其他优势，但在那个战争年代，黑魔法防御术优秀的人是很容易获得尊敬和崇拜的。不过对一般人来说，这点对恋爱是没什么妨碍的，可我和小天狼星不一样。

—安·布莱克

有个叫墨菲的麻瓜说得好：如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。我觉得他简直太有智慧了，决定从此要崇拜他。

为什么说墨菲很有智慧呢，因为我最近正为小天狼星的事而纠结，万万没想到从来不出麻烦的学习上也会遇到麻烦。为什么我要崇拜他呢，因为我被阿伯克龙比教授骂了。

好吧，准确地说算不上骂，他真的是个好人，虽然总是有同学偷偷嘲笑他巨大的招风耳。但我确实是在黑魔法防御术课后被留堂了，下课铃响后，他当着整个教室的面叫道："柳小姐，请留步。"

彼时我正从最后一排站起来准备开溜，听到这话，整个班级都扭过头来，齐刷刷地对我行注目礼。艾玛热爱黑魔法防御术，这门课她永远坐在第一排，所以她只能远远地向我投来迷惑又同情的目光。

搞什么…飞机？

霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术是一门很神奇的课。这种神奇主要体现在，从我上学开始—实际上似乎我上学以前就开始了—这门课每一年都会换一个新老师。更奇特的是，每一任老师似乎命都不太好，离职的时候不是被施了恶咒，就是被查出了学术丑闻。结果搞得人人自危，邓布利多教授都很难找到新的防御术教师。

不过这几年来，每任教授虽然风格迥异，教学方法和重点也大相径庭，倒是都有个共同点…就是已经放弃了我。我说的放弃，就是字面意义上的放弃，也就是说只要我按时把无论是抄的还是拼凑的论文交上来，他们就不再管我在课堂上又炸了几张桌子，学会了几个防御咒或者毒咒。甚至去年那个颇为和善的年轻女教师还来安慰我，说没关系，等你进了神秘事物司，魔法部会派专人保护—另一种含义的监视—你的安全，不用太过担心。

然后我就真的一路混到了今年。我知道今年有OWLs，那不就是个OWLs嘛，挂就挂吧，反正我在这门课上早已自暴自弃。其实魔药学还稍好一点，虽然我天天炸坩埚，但至少能把步骤记个七七八八，好歹笔试分数还能混个及格。可黑魔法防御术是记得咒语也没用啊，因为这门课实践分占到了70%。即使我记得遇到食死徒最好先左踏一步再用铁甲咒然后用缴械咒，实际上往左踏那一步我就自己把自己绊倒了。

我舔了舔嘴唇。同学们挨个擦过我身边，从教室里鱼贯而出。艾玛临走前回头看了我一眼，我示意她先走，不用等我了。然后我逆人流而行，走到教室前的讲台边上停下，低下头，老老实实等待阿伯克龙比教授的指示。

阿伯克龙比教授整理完讲义，抱着书和羊皮纸走到我面前。我偷偷抬头看了他一眼，立马又低下了头。

"柳小姐。"阿伯克龙比教授的声音很温和，却毫无疑问十分严肃。"你知道我为什么单独把你留下来吗？"

我不敢抬头，只是点了点头。圣诞节前黑魔法防御术课搞了一个课堂测试，我觉得我一题也没做对。好在之后就放假了，教授没能及时找我算账。但俗话说得好，躲得过初一躲不过十五。

果然，阿伯克龙比教授叹了一口气，说的就是这件事："你知道今年黑魔法防御术的期中检测，全年级34名学生，你排在多少名吗？"

倒数第一呗…妈的那还是个突击检测，我连临时抱佛脚的时间都没。

我再次点点头，拽了拽校袍开裂的缝线。

"我看了你其他课程的成绩。"他把讲义放到一边，翻了翻课本，取出夹在里面的一张羊皮纸，大概是我的成绩单。"显然，你不是个天资平庸的学生。是不是把大部分精力花在感兴趣的课程上了？"

我继续用手指掐着那段线头，悄悄看了教授一眼："我…我学不会。"

"是吗？"我能察觉出阿伯克龙比教授正凝视着我，"如果你确实已经尽力了，我是不会专门找你谈话的。你能说自己已经尽力了吗，柳小姐？"

我一时语塞。我哪里敢说自己已经尽力了呢，我把课余时间用来玩手工看小说谈恋爱，再弄弄自己最喜欢的几门课，却连碰都不想碰一下黑魔法防御术。我的人生需要布娃娃古埃及语算数占卜天文学还有小天狼星，但我没觉得自己需要黑魔法防御术啊。更何况，有时候我试图在黑魔法防御术课上听讲，却感觉教授说的都是西藏话…

妈的好心虚。

阿伯克龙比教授见我不吱声，轻轻拍了一下我的肩膀。

"我知道你对黑魔法防御术不感兴趣。"他善解人意地说，"原本我想，你的理想大概与这门课关系不大，所以决定相信你对自己人生的规划。"他顿了顿，似乎在组织语言。"但现在是特殊时期。尤其是不久前才发生的事情…"

他停住话头，陷入了沉默。

我知道他说的是什么事情。上周，《预言家日报》刊登了一则消息，宣告了米兰达·艾博的死亡。这消息在学校里引起了轩然大波，因为艾博实际上是纯血统姓氏，她被杀的唯一原因就是她父亲是个傲罗。我在门厅里看见了米兰达的父母和她去年才从霍格沃茨毕业的哥哥，只是匆匆一瞥，我就赶紧离开了。我不愿看见别人的痛苦，否则会难过很久。那时候我也难以避免地想起了我爸爸，那周正好是他一周年的忌日。

爸爸的黑魔法防御术并不差，可那又能怎么样呢？当死亡来临的时候，也只有迎接自己的命运。

"你知道，现在的魔法界正处在战争状态。"阿伯克龙比教授重新开口了，声音中隐约带着一丝悲伤。"可能你确实不喜欢黑魔法防御术，但是关键时刻，它可能能够救你的命。"

我点了点头，表示自己在听。

"起码基础的知识要知道，是不是？"阿伯克龙比教授慢慢地说，"不是每个学生都能顺利掌握铁甲咒、粉碎咒或者昏迷咒，但大家都应该知道如何对付格林迪洛和红帽子。我希望你能在这门课上多花一些心思，好吗？"

我又点了点头："好。"

阿伯克龙比教授笑了笑。"好姑娘。去吧，去上下一节课吧。"

我抓起书包，向他道过再见，逃也似地离开了黑魔法防御术教室。

看在梅林的份上，我当然知道黑魔法防御术是门重要的课。但每个人都有自己的弱项不是，我的弱项就是协调性不行。比方说有的魔咒很考验手部动作的精确性，那这种咒语别人可能花三节课就能掌握，我就得花五节课。魔咒和变形还能通过对定义和模型的学习来弥补，但黑魔法防御术不是，这门课整个就是考察应变能力和临场发挥的。遇到食死徒和黑魔法生物的情况千变万化，教科书不可能面面俱到，所以这门课的实践分数占比很高。小天狼星就是这方面的天才，他的传奇事迹在我们低年级的耳中宛如天神下凡。什么一穿七、单挑巨怪、独闯黑湖，拿几个出来我都能去讲评书了，还能骗骗小孩子的茶水钱。话说本代，罗刹国有位青年侠客，姓黑，名天狼…

打住，打住。

不管小天狼星怎么的吧，他黑魔法防御术这么好我很开心，但再自豪也没用啊，他也不能分点天赋给我。刚刚已经答应阿伯克龙比教授要多花点心思了，可再想想，离OWLs还有四个月多一点，我听教授讲课还像是在听西藏话，还有救吗？

"安妮！"

听到这个声音，我扭头望去，果然看见年轻有为的青年侠客天狼·黑刚从教室里出来，正朝我迎面走来。他们年级这节变形课正好在我们年级前一节，我和他打了个照面。

然后我想到刚才的评书，一不留神就扑哧一声笑了，笑得靠在教室外面的墙上才勉强站住。

小天狼星来到我面前，疑惑地问："你笑什么？"

我连忙摆摆手："没什么没什么。"

他朝我扬起眉毛，明显是根本不信。我想了想，只好踮起脚尖，仰头亲了亲他的嘴唇。

"封口费。"我说，"不许再问了。"

"你也太小气了。"小天狼星低笑，"才这么两秒钟就想打发我？"

我说："…"

我没来得及说出什么，因为小天狼星已经重新吻住了我，以远比我之前亲他的时候大的力度。过了长长的十几秒他才松开我，伸手理了一下我的刘海，一本正经地说："这还差不多。"

我说："兄台你这是趁火打劫。"

小天狼星说："你叫我什么？"

我说："亲爱的。"

"乖。"他摸了摸我的马尾辫，看起来很满意。"对了，怎么爱米琳比你早到这么多？你们上节课不是一起的吗？"

一想到这事我就郁闷，只能耸耸肩："回头再跟你讲…我先上变形课。"

小天狼星点点头："我在礼堂等你，还是在这教室门口等你？"

我想了想："你不用专门跑一趟了，我们礼堂见吧。"

"好。"

他最后亲了一下我的脸，转身离开了。

午饭时我就和他讲了这件事。小天狼星戳着盘子里的香肠，皱着眉，似乎很困惑："我知道你防御术学得一般…但也不至于这么差吧？"

"确实很差。"艾玛在一旁插言，挥舞着手里的餐叉，"比方说你现在让她施个缴械咒，她直接能把桌子给炸了。"

"是吗？"小天狼星怀疑地说，"你示范一下给我看看？"

示范一下？在礼堂里？在格兰芬多餐桌上？在斯莱特林餐桌上倒是可以接受。

我说："就不要害人了吧…"

"你不能用你的标准衡量我们，小天狼星。"黛安娜仿佛跟我有心灵感应，"黑魔法防御术并不是很好学的课程。"

艾玛说："黑魔法防御术其实也就那点东西…"

妈的这妞儿报复我，我怎么就摊上了这么一个发小。

艾玛得意洋洋地朝我皱了皱鼻子。我白了她一眼，埋下头继续吃我的午饭。

"如果你连缴械咒和铁甲咒都不会用的话，确实太危险了。"小天狼星没有理会我们，接着刚才的话题一针见血地指出，"如果遇到食死徒怎么办？"

我说："我跑。"

小天狼星扶住了额头。但我的理由很充分，所以我面不改色地说了下去："我看过统计数据，实际上魔咒击中高速运动中目标的概率还不到百分之十，绝大多数遇害者都死亡在正面对战中，而不是逃离途中。目前绝大多数攻击性魔咒都是线型，环绕型魔咒也不是一般人能用出来的。所以除非我倒霉到直接碰上伏地魔，他还对我用了万箭齐发这种咒语，否则六发魔咒以内我活下来的几率理论上高于百分之五十。"

小天狼星面色不善地瞪着我。

我回忆起来刚刚说了什么，赶紧找补："我没有说你愣头青的意思…"

"你已经说出来了好吗？"

我马上真诚地道歉："我错了。"

小天狼星从鼻子里哼了一声。

我心道完了完了，急中生智，干脆把叉子一扔，用手遮住眼睛："你生我的气了。"

效果立竿见影。小天狼星立马抓住我的手，开口时语速有点快："不是的，安妮，不是的。"下一秒我就被他拉进了怀里，他呼出的热气擦过我耳边："我为什么要生你的气？只是逗你玩，你知道的。"

小天狼星也不怎么会哄人，只是断断续续地拍着我的后背。好在我很知足，顺势搂住他的脖子，伏在他肩膀上："那你原谅我了？"

他亲了亲我的鬓发："我根本没生过你的气。"

我抿嘴笑笑，让自己离开他怀里，盯着他的眼睛："刚刚那么说是我不对啦，我知道逃跑不好，但我也没有别的办法不是…"想了想，继续说，"如果没有你这样的人的话，我再怎么样早晚也会死在食死徒手里的。"

干得好柳安，你现在越来越会拍马屁了，以后可以当个公务员。

虽然我也的确是这么想的。

小天狼星偏头看着我，半晌，叹了口气："你知道我不是这个意思，安妮。"

我揉了揉鼻子，抬起头，不经意地望了一眼对面："…艾玛怎么不见了？"

黛安娜凉凉地说："她去找她男朋友了，说是受不了你们两个。"她耸了耸肩，"不过你们可以继续，我不在乎。"

我有点尴尬地清了清嗓子。小天狼星满不在意地挥挥手："随便她吧。安妮，我们接着讲。"

…还要讲啊？看起来这个小天狼星也是遇到自己感兴趣的领域了，我感觉我未来的生活会充满艰辛。

他显然不知道我在想些什么，略微压低了声音："我的意思是，你至少得让自己有自保能力。你可以跑，但万一食死徒围攻你怎么办？"

我说："嗯。"

小天狼星拍了拍我的头："学不会的话，我可以帮你。"

我连忙摆手："不用了不用了，我自己来就行了。"

我知道他是好心，但是开什么玩笑，让我在他面前学黑魔法防御术？我施咒语的时候真的会左脚绊右脚绊倒的，让他看见了我就不要想嫁给他了。我妈妈说我协调性这么差大概是因为她没让我学爬就直接学走的缘故，我觉得她说得很对。而且他平时也有自己的事情，我哪能占用他那么多时间？

"我不得不插一句，小天狼星。"黛安娜从长桌对面抬起头，"和女朋友约会的方式是让她学她最讨厌的课程，你也真是特别神奇。"

小天狼星将手指插进头发梳了两下："你有其他建议吗？"

"比如说下次去霍格莫德呀。"黛安娜笑眯眯地说。

小天狼星说："我们不是早就约好了吗？"

他强吻我那天，我们确实约好下次再一起去霍格莫德来着，我暗暗期待了很久了，没想到是小天狼星先提起。所以我点了点头："对，我们已经约好了。"

黛安娜无言地看了我一眼："我这是在帮你…算了，你们两个太神经病了，我不掺和了。"

她低下头，继续对付盘子里的奶酪。我朝小天狼星看了一眼，噘了噘嘴巴。

小天狼星笑出声来："怎么了，还是不想学黑魔法防御术？"

我哭丧着脸点点头："伏地魔欺负人，要不是他我根本不用学这门课。"

小天狼星笑得差点呛住，咳嗽半天才缓过劲来。笑完了他探身过来，揉了揉我的脸："那你欺负回去不就行了？想不想加入凤凰社，我替你跟邓布利多说。"

小天狼星上学期才跟我讲了凤凰社是什么玩意，其实就是邓布利多组织的对抗伏地魔的秘密组织。他那时候就问了我想不想加入凤凰社，我说我要和妈妈商量一下。今天是他第二次提到这件事，这时候我显然应该顺势说好啊好啊，但是这话在我嘴里转了几圈，还是没出口。我实在做不到和他一样洒脱，妈妈还在国内，我无法承受加入凤凰社要冒的巨大风险。小天狼星带着期待的表情望着我，我没法立即回答他，只好举起高脚杯，喝了一大口南瓜汁。

"再说吧。"最后我咽下南瓜汁，低声说，"我再和我妈妈商量一下。"

周五的晚上，我和艾玛一起在公共休息室写作业，当她得知小天狼星要帮我辅导黑魔法防御术却被我拒绝了以后差点被我气晕。她说小天狼星这分明就是要和我约会，我居然毫不犹豫地把他给拒绝了，真是百年不遇的铁树，万年不遇的天煞孤星，也不知道小天狼星哪根筋搭错了居然看上了我。于是我郑重地告知她，即使是小天狼星，拿着《黑魔法进阶理论》出现在我面前时的好看程度也要打六五折，我拒绝辅导是一种很负责任的维护恋爱关系的行为。艾玛恨铁不成钢地戳了戳我的额头，趴回桌子上继续画她的神奇生物作业，却只画了两笔就重新抬起了头。

"哦，还有。"她精明地扫视过我摊在桌子上的算数占卜课本，"小天狼星是第几次邀请你加入凤凰社了？"

第…第几次了？

回想起来可能是第三次吧，我也没认真数过。这几次下来，看得出小天狼星是真的挺想让我加入凤凰社的，艾玛也说过毕业要加入凤凰社，但我也着实下定不了决心。

"你也知道我…的情况。"我揉了揉眼睛，"我没法答应他。"

艾玛深深地望了我一眼，眼神有点复杂。

"幸亏我从小就认识你。"她说，"否则我真替小天狼星感到担忧。"

你的表情已经暴露了好吗！就算认识我你也一样替他感到担忧！！！

"那么，"她的表情重新变得欢快起来，扔下了羽毛笔，"不想画了，明天再说。现在，我们来替你明天的约会做准备吧！"

"啊？！"

我已经准备好了啊？

我理解中的"准备好"是指提前准备好衣服，洗完澡早点上床睡觉，日常实验暂停一天。但艾玛显然不是这么想的，这话说完她就把我拽回了寝室，说是时候决定明天的衣服和发型了。显然她十分不信任我，要挨个检查我的衣服是不是合适。然而不止是衣服，我亲爱的发小连我的口红色号和沐浴露的味道都要检查，搞得好像不是我约会而是她要约会。不过回想起她和凯文的第一次约会，她好像提前一个星期就开始准备了…

小天狼星怎么就看上我了呢？

我被艾玛拉着从头到脚试了一遍衣服和鞋，连妆都化了两次，以确保明天不出任何差错。这时候我已经快要累死了，以为总算能上床睡觉，然而我想错了。

"差得远呢。"艾玛犀利的目光投向我的头发，"你打算梳什么发型？"

呃…嗯？

我还真没想过这个问题…？

说起来，莱奥的堂姐夏洛特的男朋友艾伦是个发型师，暑假的时候我很占便宜地免费去他的店里剪了个新发型。他当时建议我平时把头发散下来，说是我留披肩发比较好看。但我尝试了一段时间后发现把头发散下来会影响我思考，所以日常还是扎马尾，偶尔没什么正事做的时候才将头发披肩。我也不怎么会梳头发，不过我倒是懂几个咒语，能直接把头发弄成各种造型。不过我本来的计划是就把头发散下来就算了？

"没门，安·柳。"艾玛干脆利落地说，"听着，知己知彼，百战不殆。"

我说："是是是，你说得对。"

"所以我们要知道小天狼星喜欢你留什么发型。"

我说："什么？？！！不！！"

艾玛压根不听我的，一把抓住我的手："不能问小天狼星，詹姆八成会跟他通告，所以你觉得问莱姆斯还是彼得比较合适？"

"听着，不要去问莱姆斯或者彼得—"

"还是莱姆斯合适，彼得那样子难保他不告密。"艾玛充耳不闻，站起身拉着我往寝室外面拖，"我知道莱姆斯今晚要去给费尔奇交值夜记录，我们现在去正好能在半路拦住他。"

反抗无效，我也压根没法反抗一个热爱魁地奇而且是院队主力的发小。我被艾玛拖出了寝室，拖下了楼梯，一路拖过公共休息室，才终于放弃抵抗，和她肩并肩地朝全校学生的噩梦—校监阿格斯·费尔奇的办公室走去。我们走到了门前，隔着一道门都能听见费尔奇的大嗓门，毫无疑问正在训斥莱姆斯。艾玛早就跟我说没有一个级长愿意去费尔奇那里交表格，一般这任务都会被推给莱姆斯，难怪如此。

"表格格式不正确！要我告诉你们多少次，用黑色墨水，0.5毫米粗细的羽毛笔？你看看这都是些什么，都是些什么？还有，让你们找到那个在四楼走廊里扔粪蛋的小混蛋，都一个星期过去了，怎么还没消息？你们还能不能当级长？"

我靠，幸好我不是级长。

知道费尔奇为什么是全校学生的噩梦了吧？不过也不尽然，Marauders就不怕他，小天狼星还说他其实挺好玩的。我觉得他怕不是斯德哥尔摩了，毕竟前年，他打破了霍格沃茨尘封了二百年之久的一学年关禁闭最多纪录，他好像还挺引以为豪的。

艾玛低声在我耳边说："你以为盥洗室是白用的？"

我也压低了声音："但看这架势，莱姆斯一时半会出不来啊。"

"这时候就需要我们给他一点小小的帮助。"艾玛转转眼珠，拍了一下我的后脑勺。

我想八成是没好事。艾玛不经常被费尔奇抓到，但也对违法乱纪乐此不疲。我也不怎么在意校规，但我的生活常年单调，基本还是在校规的框框内。艾玛把我拉到费尔奇办公室那层的楼梯边上，朝四周看了看，谨慎地抽出了魔杖。我疑惑地看着她。

"我要对你施一个眩晕咒。"她拍拍我的肩膀。

我说："我靠你要干什么？"

"然后你会呕吐。"艾玛开心地说，"我就可以跑去告诉费尔奇，让他来打扫这里，莱姆斯就解放了。"

"那为什么不是我给你施？"

"因为你不会说谎。"艾玛在我眼前转了转魔杖，"再说，即使施了眩晕咒我也不会吐的，谁让你天生容易晕动症呢？"

…靠。

靠。

靠！

但看艾玛的样子，我现在如果不答应，她是不会善罢甘休的。他妈的她脑子转得那么快，怎么不加入Marauders和他们相亲相爱呢？

我呻吟了一声，万般不情愿地点了点头。

"这才对。"艾玛满意地顺着魔杖摸了两下，"准备好了吗？三—二—一—天旋地转。"

她的魔杖末端喷出了橘黄色的光。我被光柱击中，立马感觉世界正围绕着我做匀速圆周运动，不得不扶住墙壁，慢慢跪到地上。接下来的几秒内我迅速经历了心跳加速、冷汗淋漓、恶心干呕几个阶段，直到我的晚饭字面意义上地重见了天日。两个一年级小男孩恰好从楼梯口路过，惊慌地看了我一眼，然后迅速跑开了。妈的妈的妈的，我这辈子的名声算是完蛋了，再也别想在后辈面前树立什么形象，再也别想了。

"干得好。"艾玛跳了起来，边往办公室跑边回头撂了一句，"我去找费尔奇，你忍一忍啊。"

我他妈也得能忍得住啊！！

其实费尔奇赶到应该没用多长时间，但在这几十秒内，我已经兢兢业业地把能吐的东西都吐干净了，还在止不住地干呕。直到终于有一只手伸了过来，拿手帕替我擦了擦嘴，然后将手帕塞进了我手中。我用手帕捂住嘴，莱姆斯把我扶了起来。

"你这是怎么了？"他扶住我的肩膀，"快，我们去校医院。"

这时候我基本上已经直不起腰了，艾玛的声音听起来很遥远："我跟您说了她病了吧您还不信，您看就是这样，她刚刚走到这里就吐了…"

别说了姐姐，别说了，再说我就要自尽了。

"闭嘴，你们这些小混蛋，我受够了！"费尔奇叫道，"你们把她送去校医院，我来打扫这道楼梯！"

谢天谢地，谢天谢地，感谢梅林，感谢格兰芬多。

我还从不知道莱姆斯有这么大的力气，得到费尔奇的恩准以后，他迅速把我半拖半抱地扶进了另一条走廊。期间我还在不停地干呕，直到总算经过转角，艾玛似乎捅了捅莱姆斯："停下。"

"干吗？"莱姆斯依旧握着我的肩膀，语速很快，"她这个样子不能再拖了—"

我靠你不要说得我好像得了绝症一样啊！

我刚想抗议，结果只是剧烈地呛了几声，莱姆斯用力拍打着我的后背。艾玛显然懒得理他，我感觉她的魔杖尖戳了戳我的手臂："终了结束。"

世界总算停止了旋转。我不停喘息着，拿下手帕稳住呼吸，踉踉跄跄地扑到走廊边，靠在放在那里的一套盔甲上。视线总算变得清晰，我看见莱姆斯站在我面前，脸色有点苍白，却微微睁大了眼睛。

"你们俩在他妈干什么？"他问道。

爱米琳笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他的手臂："为了把你救出来呀。"

莱姆斯也是聪明人，顷刻间就明白了她在说什么："我靠，你们真敢想啊。"

我伸手擦了擦额头上的冷汗，另一只手指了指艾玛："你看我像是能想出这种主意的人吗？一看就是她一个人的主意。"

莱姆斯凉凉地看向我："妈的，你吓我一跳。"想了想，突然笑了笑，"不过这个主意很不错，有意思，值得借鉴。"

我说："…你们真是敬业。"

莱姆斯说："谢谢夸奖。"

我抽出自己的魔杖，弄干净了手帕上的污迹，把干净的手帕还给莱姆斯。他接过手帕塞进袖口，干巴巴地说："你们俩费这么大事把我救出来我很感动，但我总感觉你们有求于我。"

艾玛跳到我身后，双手搭在我肩膀上："显然有事要问你。而且就是关于小天狼星的。"

"讲。"莱姆斯面无表情。

"他有没有说过喜欢安妮梳什么发型？"

莱姆斯那一瞬间的表情精彩纷呈。我觉得我这辈子在他面前都抬不起头了。

"你们—"他停了停，一字一顿地继续说，"你们跑来找我—还演了这么一出戏—就为了问这个—这个—毫无意义的—问题？？"

"这怎么能叫毫无意义呢？"艾玛不满地说，"这是我们安妮和你们布莱克的第一次约会！第一次！你能不能给点实际上的支持？"

她声色俱厉，莱姆斯只能举起双手，妥协道："好的，好的。"

他伸出一根手指，思索地摸着下巴。"让我想想…其实我不了解什么发型，小天狼星也不常跟我们讨论你。"他低头看了我一眼，"不过有一回他说觉得你的发型很好看。还是去年夏天，你好像梳了一个发髻。"

…啊？

梳那个发型是因为天太热我不想让头发扫到脖子…妈的他怎么会喜欢那个乱七八糟的发型？还有，等一等，等一等我忽然意识到了什么，去年夏天？去年夏天？？去年夏天？？？

"去年夏天？"我听见自己有点沙哑的声音，"去年夏天他这么跟你说的？"

莱姆斯挠了挠下巴："是啊，怎么了？我们刚考完OWLs那会儿。"他顿了顿，似乎意识到了什么，"梅林，安…你不知道他从那时候就喜欢你了吗？"

—我们刚考完OWLs那会儿。

—你不知道他从那时候就喜欢你了吗？

…

我靠。

我靠！

我…！！！！

他去年夏天就喜欢我了？？去年夏天？去年夏天？？真的是去.年.夏.天？

我觉得自己又被眩晕咒击中了，这次还不止一道，是成百上千道。效果也不是晕头转向，而是飘飘欲仙。感觉上，我的灵魂已经脱离了躯壳，飞翔在在云层上方欢欣鼓舞，只留身体还站地面上，接着应付和莱姆斯的对话。

去年夏天…去年夏天…

我回忆起了去年夏天，那时候我刚刚喜欢上小天狼星，正在尽最大努力让自己接近他。而当时我根本没想过他会喜欢我！我只是每天晚上坐在休息室角落里，一边心不在焉地写论文，一边偷看小天狼星，几乎已经成了一种仪式。我记得他的每一个动作和表情，记得他喜欢用手捏一捏过长的睫毛，记得他笑的时候眼睛会弯起漂亮的弧度，记得他打喷嚏时会用外袍掩住嘴唇，记得他在指间旋转魔杖的样子，那是我觉得他最性感的一个动作。他做作业想不出思路时喜欢把书顶在头上，他想出恶作剧点子的时候会得意洋洋地鼓掌大笑，魁地奇比赛胜利后他总是会和詹姆喝很多酒，但他很少喝醉，顶多是脸色微微发红。

现在你告诉我我那时候不只是个旁观者？我真的不只是一个旁观者？你告诉我那时候不只是我在看他，他也在看我？你告诉我他那时候也喜欢我？？妈的但是我一直以为我当时根本入不了他的眼！我以为我不过就和其他那么多暗恋他的女生一样！我以为…梅林。

妈的妈的妈的。

妈的！

"你没事吧…安妮？"莱姆斯看起来有点担忧。他伸出手，在我面前晃了晃。

我抬手揉了揉额角。"没事。"我做了一个深呼吸，"我就是…我的世界观突然崩塌了。"

可他究竟为什么会喜欢我啊？？？！！！


	6. Chapter 5

第五章

你想知道我们俩第一次约会的情形？这也要写？好吧，我就讲给你听。我记得很牢的，连他那天穿的衣服都没忘。他记不记得我我就不知道了，我猜应该是不记得。嗯，这么看你选择采访我是明智的。那天我还专门写了日记呢，我找给你看…

—安·布莱克

我要和小天狼星约会了。

我要和小天狼星约会了。

我要和小天狼星约会了！

这是具有纪念意义的一天！我真的要和他约会了！

昨晚我明明一点也不紧张的。真的，我发誓，我都没有失眠来着。当然也有可能是新消息的冲击力太大，冲淡了本该降临的紧张感。但从今天清晨醒来，我的心脏就一直处于紧缩状态，时不时不规律地狂跳几下，几乎要冲出胸腔。躺在床上翻来覆去了半天，我发现这对缓解掌心不停出冷汗的症状毫无用处，只好挣扎着钻出被子，照原计划去浴室洗澡。多年来的经验告诉我，洗澡是一件愉悦身心的事情，还有助于缓解疲劳和紧张感。

我正往身上抹沐浴露时，突然有人敲了敲门。哗哗的流水声中，我不得不提高声音："谁？"

"是我，你最亲爱的发小儿。"爱米琳的声音从门外传来，"听着，昨晚回寝室的时候你魂不守舍的，我都忘了问最关键的问题了。"

我叹了口气，把水流关小："你说。"

"你打算穿什么内衣？"

我一个趔趄，差点滑倒在盥洗室地面上。幸好没真的摔倒，否则把尾椎摔断了我就死定了。

"你从什么时候开始管我穿什么样的内衣了？"

"我对你穿什么样的内衣毫无兴趣，但是万一小天狼星要和你上床，结果你脱了外衣露出一堆复古内衣，你不怕把他吓软了？"

我瞟了一眼搁在角落篮子里的内衣，没什么信心地说："…应该不会吧？"一秒钟之后才反应过来，"我操我什么时候说过我要和他上床？"

"如果他要和你上床，你能把持得住？"

我代入场景想了想："…大概不能…但我俩今天应该不会上床。"

我没觉得今天小天狼星会和我上床。主要是，我总觉得两个人第一次上床这事需要天时地利人和，比如假期倒数第二天晚上气氛就很合适。但在霍格莫德，旁边围着一群同学，要等晚上才能稍微有点气氛，而一天下来我大概已经困得半死不活，只想回寝室睡觉了。除非小天狼星胆子够大，带我随从显形到其他地方。不过首先，他还没有幻影显形资格证书，在霍格沃茨附近转一转还好说，再远可能就要被魔法部查了。而就我所知，整个苏格兰也只有一个霍格莫德属于巫师聚集地，他想去巫师多点的地方大概只有横跨大半个英国，他胆子再大应该也不敢冒这么大的险。

"不怕一万，就怕万一对不对？"艾玛循循善诱，"我有一套没怎么穿过的内衣—"

"我他妈不穿你的内衣！"

最后还是穿了自己的内衣。即使万一的情况发生，我才不信脱都脱了他能被吓软了。

我换上准备好的衣服，按照莱姆斯的说法，在脑后绑了个发髻。绑完以后，我趴在洗手池前，注视着斑驳的镜子，思考一个严肃的问题。

—待会见面的时候，我要怎么向小天狼星挥手呢？

我试探着对镜子里的我挥了挥手。好像角度有点不太对，再来一次。幅度有点大，再来一次。笑得太夸张，再来一次…再来一次…再来一次…

"亲爱的，你什么时候出来？"同寝室的贝蒂在盥洗室外叫道，"我知道你要和帅哥约会很兴奋啦，但我真的很想上厕所。"

我赶紧停止了不断朝自己挥手这一愚蠢的行为，扑到门边拉开门："抱歉抱歉。"

门外的贝蒂盯着我看了两秒，抬起手，慎之又慎地拍了拍我的肩膀："祝你马到成功。"

我干巴巴地笑了笑："谢谢，借你吉言。"

我和她擦肩而过，走出盥洗室的门。杰西卡还躺在床上，她翻了个身，睁开迷蒙的睡眼，抬手朝我竖起了大拇指。昨天她和贝蒂让我约会回来一定要详细讲讲，她俩说实在是太好奇了，不沾红尘不理俗事的小天狼星·布莱克约会是什么样的。我觉得不沾红尘不理俗事这个形容着实有些名不副实，但既然她们是夸奖他我也就笑纳了。

我把小天狼星送我的项链戴上，换上鞋，披上斗篷，艾玛帮我整理了一下领子。我深吸了一口气，她揉了一把我的脸："去吧，姑娘，上吧！"

于是我拉开寝室门，迈了出去。

我之前和小天狼星商量的是去霍格莫德再吃早饭，这样就能避开大部分人流，不需要排队。我们约好在门厅见面，我感觉迈下楼梯的每一步都是一种酷刑。虽然这个形容很像小美人鱼吧，但我现在双腿真的在颤抖。手心还在不停地出冷汗，我把手在楼梯扶手上蹭了蹭，否则待会小天狼星要拉我的手就麻烦了。

冷静。冷静，柳安。

你是个靠谱的成年女人…年龄不是重点，思想才是！

冷静。

礼堂出现在眼前。不过我的目的地不是那里，我低头看了看表，时间差不多刚刚好，小天狼星大概已经到了。

就在这个关键的时刻—

"安妮卡？"

呃…嗯？

哦。

我不用看都知道谁在叫我。因为全天下只有一个人管我叫这个名字，雷古勒斯·布莱克。他也很少这么叫我，一般叫我这个名字就说明他心情很好。我朝声音的方向转过头，果然看见雷古勒斯正从门厅走进来。他穿着斯莱特林的魁地奇训练服，手里还拿着一把扫帚。小天狼星他亲弟弟冲我点了点头，脸上居然还带着微笑。

不正常，极其不正常。

倒不是说雷古勒斯很不经常笑，但他确实很少和人打招呼时就笑，我反正是没见过。这说明他现在的心情不是很好，是相当好。

他走到我面前："和小天狼星约会去？"

我说："你怎么知道？"

雷古勒斯偏过身体，用食指指了指来的方向："他正在那里等人，很明显是你。"

这动作也和他哥有天壤之别，小天狼星只会拿大拇指越过肩头指向身后。一边这么想着，我一边觉得他的笑意是不是也太明显了一点？

我怀疑地问："你心情很好？"

雷古勒斯愣了愣，伸手摸了摸自己的脸："我表现得这么明显？"

我说："太明显了兄台。"

他哼了一声，耸耸肩："没什么，今早有魁地奇训练嘛。"

我眯起眼睛看着他。

雷古勒斯总算没忍住，哧的一声笑了："你知道下周就是我们院和你们院的比赛了，我听说波特本来想用这个周末训练的。结果小天狼星非要陪你去霍格莫德，少个主力击球手还怎么练习，所以训练不得不取消了。"他笑意盈盈地往我肩膀上轻拍了一下，"干得好，接着这么干下去，你就是我们学院的卧底。"

詹姆是格兰芬多的魁地奇队长，小天狼星是队员之一。我知道他这是在跟我开玩笑，但我的心立即从猛烈跳动的状态安静了下来。我咬了咬嘴唇，想我真的影响了小天狼星的训练吗？万一格兰芬多真的输了呢？我怀疑詹姆能当场把我大卸八块。问题的关键倒不是詹姆，而是我…不想影响小天狼星啊。

雷古勒斯没觉察出我情绪的变化，还少见地夸了我一句："你今天很漂亮，我们这是字面意义上的美人计。"

…谢谢，但是请把最后一句去掉好吗？

"谢谢。"我抿起嘴笑了笑，尽量收回脑中瞬间涌出的繁杂思绪。现在不是想这么多的时候。"你不去吃早饭吗？"

"去，当然去。"他把扫帚扛到肩上，"你也去吧，小天狼星还在等你。"

我点点头，转向门厅，雷古勒斯也转向了礼堂。

这段对话好歹有那么一个好处，就是我总算不再紧张了。我镇定地走进门厅，连扫视都不需要，一眼就看见了站在阴影里的小天狼星。

他应该是听到了我的脚步声，转过身来，浓密睫毛下的灰眼睛显出几分笑意。他今天穿了一件剪裁精良的深蓝色青果领双排扣西装夹克，配白色口袋巾，衣襟打开，露出了贴身的白色衬衫。衬衫领子很高，从上往下数解开了两粒扣子，能透过领口看见漂亮的锁骨和胸口的纹身，还有隐约可见的胸毛。他臂弯里还搭着一件灰绿色的风衣，下身穿着藏青色牛仔裤，踩着一双深灰色的麂皮牛津鞋。

他实在是太好看了。全天下没有人比他更好看了。

我这么想着，笑着举起手向他挥了挥。虽然没练好吧，但是我猜效果还是不错，因为这时他的嘴角扬了起来，眼中也闪烁着明亮的光。

"你迟到了两分钟。"我走得近了，小天狼星向我伸出一只手，调侃地问，"考验我吗？"

我握住他伸出来的手，他的手掌宽大而温暖："我没有那么无聊啦。"

"是吗？"小天狼星微微用力，把我拉到他身边，"那是被谁绊住了？"

我抿了一下嘴唇："你弟弟。"

小天狼星的笑容略微收敛了一点："是，我刚刚也看见雷古勒斯过去了。"

"是呀。"我耸了耸肩，"我们聊了几句。他说他参加魁地奇训练刚结束嘛，我们马上就要和他们比赛了。"

小天狼星点点头，拉着我向门厅角落的费尔奇走去："是啊，下周末。"

我咬了一下舌头，试探着问："你们不用训练吗？"

"占用霍格莫德的时间？算了吧。"小天狼星松开我的手，从风衣口袋里摸出家长签字的表格，在我眼前一晃，"我告没告诉过你，我这表格是自己签的？"

我扑哧一声笑了，轻轻摇了摇头。

…好吧，你不跟我讲也是正常的。既然都来了，总不能回去对吧？大不了回去之后我跟詹姆负荆请罪去…

我这么想着，于是也拿出表格，跟在小天狼星后面走向费尔奇。我们的校监大人接过我的表格，低头检查签名，时不时抬头瞪我一眼。我想起昨晚的事情，心虚地往小天狼星背后躲了躲。小天狼星迷惑地看了我一眼，但费尔奇没多说什么，把表格还给我，不耐烦地挥了下手。我如获大赦，拉住小天狼星的袖子，快速离开了费尔奇的视线范围。

"怎么了？"估计费尔奇听不到之后，小天狼星问我，"他刚才为什么那样看你？"

我摸了摸鼻子："哎呀，就是昨天，我和艾玛想找莱姆斯有事…"

我给他讲了昨晚的事情，只是省略了自己为什么要找莱姆斯的部分。小天狼星听完，一边笑一边不停摇头："爱米琳要找月亮脸，让你来陪她演戏？你是不是太好说话了？"

我说："不是不是，她其实是替我找莱姆斯的，但是如果不是她我也没想找他…"

…好的，越说越乱了。

小天狼星扬起一道眉毛："替你找他？为什么？"

我说："不告诉你。"

小天狼星侧身看着我，表情有点委屈："你都能跟莱姆斯说，为什么不能跟我说？"

哥哥你不要用这种眼神看我呀！你这是犯规！

我不得不缴械投降，朝他晃了晃脑袋："你看我今天的发型好看吗？"

小天狼星（居然还）认真地看了我半天："好看。但你不要转移话题。"

妈的，这个傻子。

"我没有转移话题。"我也委屈地看着他，"艾玛说，要去问莱姆斯你喜欢我梳…什么发型，我们才去找他的。"

小天狼星微微睁大了眼睛，一时没有回答。我揉揉鼻子，继续申诉："你看我为了你做了那么大牺牲，你都不知道我跪在那里吐的时候有两个一年级小男生跑过去了，我脸都丢光了…"

小天狼星看似无奈地叹了一口气，重新抓住我的手："你为什么不来问我呢？"

我说："惊喜，亲爱的，惊喜。"

小天狼星翻了翻眼睛，换了个话题："那咒语没有后遗症吧？"

我摇摇头："你看我像是有后遗症的样子吗？"

小天狼星哼的一声笑了，把我的手攥得更紧了一些："身为恶作剧专业人士，我有责任指点你，你们俩根本不懂什么叫调虎离山。哪有给自己下咒搞这种事的？"

我说："不给自己下咒给谁下咒呢？"

小天狼星想了片刻，兴冲冲地提议："斯内普。"

我说："…我和他又没有仇…"

西弗勒斯·斯内普是一个斯莱特林男生，和小天狼星他们一个年级，其实我基本不认得他，只知道他暗恋莉莉。好吧，虽然说是暗恋，但是搞到全校皆知的地步应该算是明恋了。小天狼星他们好像一直和他不对付，詹姆讨厌他我猜是因为莉莉的因素，小天狼星则八成是因为性格。

虽然没接触过，不过我觉得如果小天狼星不喜欢他，我也不太可能喜欢他。但有句话叫冤家宜解不宜结，还是不要找事了。

小天狼星笑了笑，没再多说什么，我们继续朝校门走去。

经过魁地奇球场时，我探头朝球场里张望了一下。斯莱特林队大概是刚结束训练，场地内空空荡荡，连个人影也没见。我又想起雷古勒斯的话，忍不住轻轻叹了一口气。

"叹什么气呢？"小天狼星侧脸看着我，"对了，看到球场我忽然想起来，喜鹊队最近是不是输球了？"

我瞬间被这一句话击中："…你非要提吗？"

我是很喜欢蒙特罗斯喜鹊队，前两天他们刚输了一场球，而且是欧洲联赛输给了一个土耳其俱乐部，真是他奶奶的时运不昌流年不利。幸好只是小组赛不是淘汰赛，否则我真的要从天文台上跳下去。

"你们队教练不行。"小天狼星点评道，"非要上马里奥，我暑假看过一场他的比赛，搞不懂他到底有什么用，看着连球棒都拿不住。"

我顿时如遇知音，不能更同意地拼命点头："就是说嘛，我都怀疑这人跟他有什么内幕交易你知道吗，再这么下去这赛季又要凉了。"

"就是，虽然你们有梅里叶，但也不能次次都指望他爆种不是？"

"是的嘛…我不喜欢克里斯，但真的很羡慕他的运气，你说他运气怎么就这么好呢？"

聊起魁地奇的话题，时间就过得很快了。小天狼星喜欢魁地奇，但是没有特别支持的球队，幸好如此，否则万一和我的不一致就麻烦了。现在我们就聊得很开心，不知不觉就进入了霍格莫德村，我深吸了一口气，打量着清晨的村庄。

时间还很早，街上行人不多，几只反舌鸟在房顶上叽叽喳喳，起起落落。我从没看过这样的霍格莫德，看似闲适慵懒，未散的薄雾下却蕴含着无尽活力。太阳从三把扫帚酒吧的尖顶上懒洋洋地探出半张脸，将暖软的晨曦铺满整个村庄，商铺便在清早的阳光中渐次苏醒了。不远处，德维斯-班斯商店的店主卷起遮住商店橱窗的天鹅绒窗帘，探头张望了一下天色，在门外挂出了"正常营业"的木牌。一个小女孩从蜂蜜公爵的后门跑了出来，手里握着一根跳绳，边跳边给自己计数。几个巫师推着堆满木箱的小推车，沿小巷迎面走来。他们嘟囔了几句麻烦让一下之类的话，我和小天狼星让到一边，他们匆匆擦过我们身边，向三把扫帚的方向驶去。

"你想去哪里吃早饭？"小天狼星张望了一下四周，低头问我。

我耸耸肩："你定吧，我没在这里吃过早饭。"

小天狼星想了想，兴致勃勃地说："我知道有一家店的面包很好吃，走吧。"

我这才发现小天狼星在找食这方面颇有建树，大概是天生对食物有着浓厚的兴趣。提到吃他就非常开心，还得意洋洋地告诉我，他二年级就吃遍了霍格莫德，三年级就吃遍了对角巷，在詹姆家过暑假时就吃遍了戈德里克山谷，包括所有酒吧、餐厅、糖果店、咖啡馆、面包店，还评出了最佳装修、最佳餐饮、最佳地域、最佳服务…

"猪头酒吧的东西其实挺好吃的。"他煞有介事地对我说，"虽然餐具脏了一点，但你可以告诉店主食物外带。帕迪芙夫人茶馆的点心太甜了，而且那家的装饰全是粉色的蝴蝶结和蕾丝花边，可能你们小姑娘会喜欢。"

我说："小姑娘也分不同类型，我其实比较喜欢另一种风格。"

"哪种？"

我笑了笑："不好形容啦，先吃饭吧。"

"对了，早饭。"小天狼星领着我转过一个拐角，一家面包店赫然出现在眼前，棕色的招牌上写着"科瓦尔斯基烘焙坊"。我以前看到过这家店，但是没进去过。说起来，虽然小天狼星是个正统伦敦人，倒不像艾玛那样，早餐一定要吃香肠、番茄酱和咖啡。他推开门，一股小麦的香气立即扑面而来。我从他身后探头望去，店内以木质装修为主，连天花板上的灯都是木头的，透着一股怀旧的风格。一个围着围裙的胖胖的中年男巫正站在柜台后面，笑眯眯地看着我们。

"早上好。"他说，"随便看看吗？"

我听他的口音像是美国人，忍不住多看了他两眼。店主也不生气，依旧笑得很慈眉善目。

"科瓦尔斯基先生的父母都来自美国。"小天狼星主动对我说，"但他们几十年前就来了英国，一直住在霍格莫德。"

我点点头，环顾整间店面，立即被木架上成摞摆放的面包吸引了目光。我对神奇生物很不熟悉，但也能看出，每种面包都形似不同的神奇生物。有的看着像蛇，却长了鸟的脑袋，身体大概是用蓝莓汁染了色，头部又是柠檬的颜色。有的看着像鸭嘴兽，却又是直立的，巧克力色的爪子紧紧地抱在胸前，眼睛像是朱古力豆做成的。

"这是斯芬克司吗？"我终于看到了一种我能认出的生物，身体长得像狮子，却有着一张人脸，"好像啊！真的像！"

小天狼星一直跟在我身后，这时总算点了点头："赞吧？我吃过这款，里面的夹心是巧克力和奶油。"

我不由得望了柜台一眼，店主已经不见了，后厨传来忙碌的脚步声，大概是他进厨房去了。我转回头，低声对小天狼星说："他上学的时候，保护神奇生物肯定学得很好。"

"那是肯定的。"小天狼星单手支在旁边的木架上，微笑着看着我，"你知道吗，他的姨夫可是纽特·斯卡曼德。"

我说："我的天呐！"

小天狼星没对我的感慨发表什么评价，只是挑了挑眉毛。虽然我对神奇生物没什么兴趣，但纽特·斯卡曼德这个名字还是太过如雷贯耳，就和尼克·勒梅在炼金学界内的地位差不多。这时我再回头看那些面包，每一个面包顿时都仿佛笼罩了一层圣光。

"我们这些学保护神奇生物的都很喜欢来这家店。"小天狼星把手插在口袋里，随意地说，"斯卡曼德教授偶尔会来这里转转，说不定能截住他求个签名。"

我忍不住笑了，赞同地点点头："不过你也可以直接问邓布利多教授要嘛，听你的语气，你和他很熟的样子。"

"不是我，是莱姆斯。"小天狼星挠了挠鼻子，"他父亲和斯卡曼德教授是朋友，你不知道吗？"

我说："我了个槽？"

小天狼星简单地点了点头。

虽说我很喜欢莱姆斯，但想象他认识什么知名人士，还是让我有种奇特的玄幻感。不过想想也正常，英国魔法界就这么点人，莱姆斯的父亲既然是研究神奇生物的，认识斯卡曼德教授也在情理之中。

顺便提一句，我在小天狼星面前好像脏话技能自动弱化了，不过他在我面前好像没顾及这点。

逛过了整家店面，我还是捡了一个法式三明治，小天狼星则拿了一个斯芬克司。我忍了又忍，还是没忍住问他："你不是说这里面是巧克力和奶油吗？"

"嗯。"小天狼星应了一声，"怎么了？"

我说："…你不觉得甜吗？"

"那不是正好吗？"小天狼星一本正经地反问我，"你不喜欢甜品吗？"

…不是不喜欢，只是没想到他这么喜欢。我喜欢巧克力，但奶油对我来说就有点过头。可看小天狼星的样子—这时候他又取了包草莓果酱放在托盘上—他是不是还嫌不够甜啊？

店里还有几张靠窗摆放的木制圆桌，桌子旁随意放了几个做工很粗糙的凳子。小天狼星付了面包和两杯可可的钱，我们挑了张桌子坐了下来，开始吃今天的第一顿饭。小天狼星仔细地揭开斯芬克斯的包装纸，塞进嘴里咬了一大口，大到我都怀疑他怎么还能咀嚼。

我抬起头盯着他看。小天狼星看我看他，甩了甩挡住眼睛的长发："看什么？"

我真诚地困惑："我怎么觉得什么东西你吃起来都那么好吃呢？"

小天狼星无言地看了我半天，用喝了一口可可回答了我。我终于决定放弃观察他，低下头，试着咬了一口法式三明治。浓郁的色拉酱和火腿的香味立即包裹了味蕾，面包也烤得恰到好处，口感有些像是小麦味道的棉花糖。我舔了舔嘴唇，又咬了一口，小天狼星在对面大口地吃着他的斯芬克司。

食物使人心情愉悦，真是分毫不假，尤其是食物做得很好吃的时候。我拿手帕擦了擦嘴，对小天狼星说："我圣诞节假期还跟着家养小精灵学过做点心呢，打算暑假回家再和我妈妈学学。"

"嗯。"小天狼星咽下嘴里的面包，喝了一口可可，"你喜欢做饭？"

我耸了耸肩："其实吧，不是很喜欢。但我妈很会做点心，那些花样失传了就可惜了对不对？有的时候做一做挺有意思的，不过每顿都做就算了吧。"

"你妈妈很好。"小天狼星简短地说，把斯芬克司的包装纸往下揭了一点。"我认为我妈不会做饭，反正她从没下过厨。我在家吃的饭都是家养小精灵做的。"

我说："我做饭也特别难吃，也就做点心倒是还凑合。"

小天狼星含笑看着我："能有多难吃？"

我说："我自己都觉得难吃…哪天你可以试毒，万一毒死了不要怪我。"

小天狼星笑了一声，低头把最后一点面包塞进嘴里："乐意之至。"

我看他嘴角沾了一点奶油，敲了敲桌子提醒他："你嘴角有点东西。"

他微微皱了皱眉，一边咽下嘴里的食物，一边伸手去擦，但是擦了几遍也没擦到地方。我只好隔着桌子伸出手，用手帕替他擦掉了那点淡黄色的痕迹。手指掠过他唇边温热的皮肤，他凝神望着我，我抿嘴笑了一下，顺手捏了捏他的嘴角。小天狼星的嘴唇天生长得好看，不用唇膏也显出鲜亮的樱花色，字面意义上的唇红齿白，比我的唇色还正。这么想着，我就有点受打击，想这个人怎么就能长得这么好看，于是借食物消愁，又咬了一口三明治。

小天狼星放下手中的咖啡杯，点了点自己的嘴角："沙拉酱。"

我咽下三明治，刚想摸手帕擦，小天狼星按住了我的手："等一下。"

我疑惑地看着他，尽管这疑惑只持续了一秒钟。下一秒小天狼星已经隔着桌子俯身，嘴唇擦过我的嘴角，带着奶油的香气，覆上我的嘴唇。

…噢。

我早该知道他要干这种事。

我干脆闭上了眼睛，任由他湿热的舌头侵入口腔，可可的香气顷刻间在唇齿交合处弥漫。他今天的吻热得有点发烫，大概是因为咖啡的缘故，连带着我的嘴唇也开始隐隐发热，向上延伸，烧到面颊。比清晨更加温暖的阳光透过玻璃窗照到身上，让脸的温度升得更高。鼻端充斥着小天狼星独特的味道，混合着热巧克力和小麦的香气，我回吻着他，感到胸口逐渐被一只气球涨满，其中填充的是名叫喜悦的气体。

咖啡，面包，阳光，亲吻…我模糊预感今天会是完美的一天，从早餐开始。

透过落地窗向外看去，随着太阳爬得更高，清晨缭绕在村庄上空的雾气已经消隐无踪。街上的学生逐渐多了起来，三五成群地聚在一起，大声聊着作业、考试、魁地奇和约会，进进出出每一家商店，将门推得吱呀作响。我把手肘支在圆桌上，托腮注视着对面的小天狼星，他懒洋洋地靠在自己的椅背上，微笑着回望着我。我朝他歪了歪头。

小天狼星笑了笑，开口问我："走吗？"

我耸耸肩："好啊。"

我们离开了科瓦尔斯基烘焙坊，沿着街道漫步。小天狼星没提出要去佐科，我问他的时候，他说上次买的东西够多了，没必要和大部分人挤来挤去。于是我们逛了其他商店，文人居新出了一种软得可以打结的羽毛笔，看起来蛮好玩的，不过好像不是很实用。逛风雅牌服装店的时候我还犹豫了一下要不要听从艾玛的建议，把那件她说很适合我的新款外套买下来，最后还是没买，我们穷人就是这个样子的。不过我看见他们新出了一款很好看的袖扣，很适合小天狼星，等攒够钱我打算买一对送给他。路过魁地奇精品专卖店时，我发现他们将梅里叶最新的杂志封面放大后贴在了橱窗上，就兴高采烈地凑过去看。他刚刚结婚，封面正是他和妻子的结婚照，他们手挽着手，脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑。

小天狼星也凑过来看，有些意外地问："他结婚了？"

我点头："你不知道吗？上周的事情了。"

他还真的不知道。于是我给他科普了梅里叶和他妻子从小到大的故事，顺道科普了喜鹊队其他成员的家庭情况。这方面我还是很懂的，我能背出喜鹊队所有球员妻子孩子的名字、职业以及他们和球员的相识过程，连生日我都一清二楚。小天狼星可能懂魁地奇，但事实证明他对球员的感情生活一无所知。不过，他倒是很清楚女友是著名模特的球星都有哪些…

我听他这么说了，没忍住问他："你关注的到底是模特还是球星？"

小天狼星深沉地摸着鼻子："许你喜欢阿兰·德龙，不许我喜欢胡安娜·桑斯？"

我说："我也喜欢她呀，她是喜鹊队一个前队员的女友，特别可爱。但你不关心球星的家庭，反倒对模特的情况一清二楚？"

小天狼星扭头看着我，神秘兮兮地压低声音："我这不算什么，给你讲个夸张的。"

我说："你讲。"

他往周围看了看，确定没有人注意我们，然后往我耳边凑了凑："詹姆号称夏天时能目测女生三围，误差三公分以内。"

…我操。

我操，虽然说我和爱米琳也热爱讨论霍格沃茨男生的腰和屁股，而且小天狼星的腰在学校里毫无疑问处于首屈一指的地位…因为他肩膀很宽，身材是典型的倒三角，而且最奇特的是，他的胸肌非常完美，与此同时腰依旧细得令人发指，就我圣诞假期内的观察，人鱼线也美不胜收…

我其实想说的是，虽然我也是十成十的视觉动物，可目测三围还是太骇人听闻了，这得拿多少女生练过手啊！

—不是，练过眼啊！

我怀疑地瞪着他："验证的机会来了，他目测我的三围是多少？"

小天狼星瞥了我一眼，犹豫地说："…说实话？"

"嗯。"

他抓抓后脑勺的头发，清了清嗓子："他说你…胸围没法测，夏天也看不出来。"

…靠。

妈的。

我觉得我其实算不上平胸，但这里是欧洲，我天生处于劣势好吗。再加上霍格沃茨校袍那个平板的款式，完全看不出身材啊！看不出！！

又不都是我的错…

估计是看我心情瞬间低落，小天狼星扣住我的手，拉起来晃了晃："好啦，别管詹姆说过什么了。上次你不是要带我去什么地方？"

我回过神来，想起自己确实跟他提过这事，于是朝他皱了皱鼻子："下午再去吧，我一般都是下午去的。"

"那你下面想去哪里？"小天狼星低下头问我，语气很有耐心。

我理了理耳边的碎发，摇摇头："你想去哪？我没什么想法，随便你吧。"

"上次就是我定的，这次轮到你了。"小天狼星微微一笑，伸出空闲的手，替我整理了一下斗篷的领口。我其实一直心怀着一个希望，就是我和他拉手时，他能把我的手揣进他的口袋里，听起来就很浪漫对不对。但倒霉的是我天生不怎么怕冷，二月初的天气里我的手心还是滚烫的，在家的时候我妈就很喜欢让我帮她暖手。所以小天狼星压根没有这么做的前提，我十分无奈。

我是真没什么想法，只好朝四周看了看。我们差不多已经绕着村庄走了一大半，吉尼玩具店就在不远处。商店的外观很其貌不扬，一个不起眼的木制匾额歪歪斜斜地挂在门外，尖尖的屋顶铺着灰色的砖石，墙面的粉刷都有些剥落。但我挺喜欢这家店的，所以朝店门示意了一下："你想不想去那里逛逛？"

小天狼星扬起眉毛看着我。我抿了抿嘴唇，接着给他介绍："他们家挺好玩的，大概也才开张不久，我上回在他家买过蛮好玩的桌游…反正我是挺喜欢他们家的，不知道你喜不喜欢，你要是不喜欢那就…算了…"

见他没什么反应，我的声音逐渐低了下去。小天狼星还是没说话，始终盯着我看，我被他看得有点不知所措，只好抬手揉了揉眼睛："我就说我不愿选去哪里的地方嘛，说了你也不喜欢，下次还是你选。"

小天狼星摇摇头，拉开我用来揉眼睛的手，长长地叹了口气："我不是这个意思。"

我抬头看着他："嗯？"

"我刚才是让你来决定的，对不对？"小天狼星摸了摸我的脸，"你想去哪里都可以，告诉我就行了。"

这话说得我多少有点不好意思："那我也不能不管你怎么想啊…"

小天狼星伸出食指，没好气地点了下我的额头："我能怎么想，嗯？你就算想去帕迪芙我都没意见。"

我抿嘴笑笑，扯住他的袖子晃了晃："我不想去帕迪芙。那我们走吗？"

小天狼星最后瞪了我一眼，抓住我的手："走，当然。"

吉尼玩具店是一家很有意思的商店，有意思的点在于，它不仅仅出售商品，还提供各种游戏活动。这家店大概几个月前才开始营业，我也只去过一次，小天狼星说他压根没注意过。我推门进了商店，险些被眼前的景象吓了一跳。

上次来的时候这里才刚开张，墙壁雪白，货架和游戏装置摆放得到处都是。现在墙上却被漆满了各种各样活动的图案—金色的木马在细密的雨帘中旋转，糖霜样的雪花飘落在巧克力房子顶上，骑着扫帚的巫师将火红的花束投进悬在半空的竹篮，巨龙朝月亮仰天咆哮，喷吐出银色的火焰。精致的玩具随意散落在店中的每个角落，迷你版的霍格沃茨特快列车倒扣在天花板上哐当哐当开过，毛绒白兔从鹅黄色的布斯巴顿城堡模型中探出脑袋，古老粗糙的石头迷宫上布满青苔，高大的拱门上垂下藤蔓卷成的秋千，无风时也在懒洋洋地摆动。

小天狼星把手揣进口袋，低笑道："这地方看起来挺好玩的。"

我弯起眼睛冲他笑。

唯一没变的就是店主，说实在的我看不出他的年纪，感觉三十到六十岁都有可能。他还和上次一样，黝黑的脸上满是笑意，戴着一顶礼帽，披着华丽的长袍和披风，用一个舞蹈动作滑到了我们面前。

"早上好，你们二位。"他动作夸张地冲我们鞠了一躬，"这里是吉尼商店，你们可以想怎么玩就怎么玩，可以自己玩，和同伴玩，和店主一起玩，想出好玩的好点子还可以告诉店主—也就是我。"

我早猜到小天狼星会喜欢这个店主，他们根本就是一类人。果不其然，他朝周围扫了一圈，立马发现了感兴趣的东西："那是啤乒吗？"

我顺着他示意的方向望去，看见了一台乒乓球桌。说是乒乓球桌，也和普通的球桌不太一样，桌面上绘制着简洁的圆点、方块和线条，两端各摆了排列成三角形的六个啤酒杯。上回来的时候这玩意就放在那里，但我不知道它是干什么的。

"是的，是的，我亲爱的年轻人！"店主将礼帽取下来，做了个花里胡哨的邀请手势，"怎么，你想和我玩一局吗？"

小天狼星扬起眉毛，随即挑了挑嘴角。看到他澄澈的灰眼睛中瞬间涌起的战意，我就知道没好事了，尽管我连他要干什么都不知道。果然，他点了点头，店主随即抚掌大笑："好！"

他一溜小跑，跑到靠墙放的柜子旁，一头扎了进去，我听见他在里面翻箱倒柜。小天狼星扭头朝我笑了笑，把手里的风衣交到我手里，又把外套脱了下来。我有点心惊胆战地接过他递来的衣服，压低声音问他："你们要干什么？"

"不用担心。"小天狼星开始把衬衫袖子卷到肘部，一边低头安抚我，"我和詹姆玩过这个。他在这方面是个白痴，而且他根本不会喝酒—我就不一样了，整个戈德里克山谷就不存在比我玩得更好的人。"

他整理好衣袖，拍了拍我的头顶："旁边观战去。"

我抱着衣服老老实实退到一边，这时店主端着两筐乒乓球出现了。那乒乓球也不是普通的乒乓球，每一个表面都闪烁着星光般的颜色，配套的球拍正面画了一个番茄，反面画了一个蘑菇。

小天狼星看见球拍，点评道："这球拍是给一年级小孩子用的吧？"

"嫌不好看？我还有别的。"店主转身再次扎进柜子，出来时手里拿着另一只球拍，正面是只红色的火龙，背面是只黑色的火龙。黑色火龙在球拍上甩了甩尾巴，我看见它的尾巴上长满了密密麻麻的尖刺。小天狼星咧嘴笑了，接过店主递来的球拍："这还不错。"

店主自己拿了番茄和蘑菇的球拍，从怀里抽出魔杖挥了挥。桌上的十二个酒杯里立即装满了冒着泡沫的酒，小天狼星凑上去闻了闻："黄油啤酒？"

"是的。"店主兴奋地搓了搓手，"想掺点热火威士忌吗？还是直接换成威士忌？"

小天狼星有些犹豫，稍稍回头，瞟了我一眼。我表情纯良地回望着他，他微微眯了眯眼睛，回过身去，摇摇头。

"不用了。"小天狼星说，"我还得陪她去别的地方。"

我的脸腾地烧得滚烫。我想我有一天一定要谢谢小天狼星，其实刚才我已经做好准备过会把他扛回去了。我能看出他平时玩这个游戏肯定是要掺威士忌的，只是为了陪我才没用烈酒。虽然喝多酒确实不太好吧，但玩的时候我觉得还是要尽兴而归，现在他显然没有。而且听他的意思，只要他不是吹牛，他好像很能喝的样子…

之后我发现他确实不是吹牛。

先说一句，我总算弄明白了啤乒是个什么东西。就是两个人站在乒乓球桌两端，分别朝对方的杯子里击打乒乓球。一旦球落入杯子，对方就必须把对应杯子里的酒喝掉。这台乒乓球桌也很有意思，每当有人准确击中酒杯，桌边就会弹出一个木偶，哈哈大笑地指着对手，说"干了！干了！"

但是这游戏就产生了一个问题，就是如果对阵双方都是高手，这酒喝起来就没完没了了…

我看着木偶一会弹起来一次，一会又弹起来一次，感觉它如果是个真人，嗓子都要喊破了。好在小天狼星还真的不是吹牛，他喝起黄油啤酒跟喝水好像没什么两样，我很放心。看了一阵，他好像玩得很开心，我看得有点无聊，就拿着他的衣服离开了酣战的球桌，到商店别的地方转了转。

这个玩具店看起来不大，地下却还有一层空间。顾客不算多，有位看起来年纪很大的先生坐在角落里下棋，白方的棋子正在自动移动。一个小男孩坐在角落里聚精会神地看一本漫画，雪人从书页中站了起来，冲空气挥舞着拳头。我把楼上逛了一遍后，顺楼梯走下楼，一眼看见拥挤的走廊尽头有个摆满气球的木头支架。我走过去看了看，架子上写着几行简单的说明："站在地上贴的黄线之外，用魔杖发射咒语，射击气球中央的红点。一个西可一轮，每轮五十个魔咒，掉落魔咒五个以下则有奖励。"

嗯？

嗯…

身为一个穷人，我的第一反应是如果不付钱就打球会有什么后果。于是我抽出魔杖，先试着朝架子发射了一点红色火花。火花朝架子飘到半路，突然反弹回来，直冲向我，好在我及时躲了过去。

镜像咒。啊，世界上果然没有白吃的午餐。

我摸了摸口袋，那里揣着艾玛赞助我的二十个加隆，还有我自己的一点钱。花一个西可玩游戏好像有点奢侈，但万一我中奖了呢？我静止状态下打魔咒还是有点准头的，只要别让我跟别人打架。

可是一个西可还是挺贵的…好吧其实不贵，但是我是无产阶级！我没有钱！我爸攒下来的钱差不多也只够我上完剩下几年学，妈妈的工资让她一个人生活都勉强…算了，穷人就不该想这些事情，穷人就应该好好学习顺便打点零工补贴家用，想什么花钱呢。

我这么想着，于是转过身想离开，却猛地撞上了一方带着一点酒气的胸膛。

苍天啊，他什么时候跑到我后面的？

小天狼星似乎全然没受黄油啤酒的影响，我朝他背后看了看，店主已经不知所踪。他握住我的肩膀，笑道："怎么？不想玩这个？"

我结结巴巴地说："没…没钱。"

小天狼星盯了我半天："…我钱包就在你手里拿的衣服里面。"

我说："…噢我忘了。但那是你的钱嘛。"

他看起来就差把我一把掐死了，好歹做了个深呼吸平定了一下情绪："你把我钱包拿出来。夹克内袋里面。"

我翻了翻他的衣服，把钱包拿出来递给他。小天狼星打开钱包，取出一块加隆塞进我手里："玩去吧，又不是什么不得了的大钱。"

照理说小天狼星离家出走了，失去了经济来源，应该和我一样变成了无产阶级才对。但架不住他那个一直资助他的舅舅很有钱，所以他现在还是个资产阶级的少爷，我根本难以望其项背。我欣喜地接过金币："你知不知道我们国家有本书叫《红楼梦》？里面有个老太太叫刘姥姥。"

小天狼星摇摇头："不知道，怎么了？"

"那本书里刘姥姥曾经去有钱的亲戚家借钱，她跟有钱人家的太太说，'您老拔根汗毛，比我们的腰还粗呢。'特别生动形象你知道吗？"我踮起脚尖，捧着他的脸，用力在他嘴唇上亲了一下，"爱你。"

然后我就欢天喜地地跑去玩了，小天狼星在我身后笑个不停。

木架前面的黄线旁边有个嗅嗅雕塑，左手向前平摊，右手垂向地面。我把加隆放进它摊开的手里，雕塑震动了一下，加隆消失了，另一只手中丁零当啷地落下了一堆西可。我把西可捡起来摞在一边，先开始玩我的游戏。

静止状态下，我的魔咒准确度确实还凑合，前二十发魔咒只掉了一个。但当我想瞄准靠上的气球时就不行了，主要是手一不小心就会抖，然后就打偏了。我手忙脚乱地浪费了一堆魔咒，一旁的小天狼星总算看不下去了："小姑娘，提醒你一下，要求是打气球中央的红点，气球破了也可以打红点的。"

我这才反应过来："啊，对呀。"

然后我就继续打下面的红点，即使气球破了也继续打，立即恢复了之前的准确率。但是前面浪费的魔咒也补不回来了，最后我五十发魔咒中了三十五发，全然没有什么奖励。我可怜巴巴地望向小天狼星，他正靠在一边的墙上，抱着双臂，朝我挑了挑眉毛："有话直说。"

我说："你看，两个西可能买到一个奖励的话也不是很不值…"

小天狼星哧的一声笑了。我继续可怜巴巴地看着他，扁起嘴，就差抱着他的手撒娇了。终于，小天狼星松开了双臂，伸手朝嗅嗅一指："乖，给我投币去。"

我屁颠屁颠地就跑去给他投币了。小天狼星走上前来，把额前的长发笼到脑后，从牛仔裤腰带里拔出魔杖："知道我毕业以后想干什么吗？"

我说："傲罗。"

"那你知道傲罗有什么群攻咒语吗？"

我说："…原来世界上还有群攻咒语这种玩意啊？"

小天狼星无言地望了我一眼："…你这不就知道了？也不算很亏。"

他说完这话，目光转向木架，眼睛微微眯了起来。我顺着他的眼神看过去，他举起魔杖瞄准木架，似乎很随意地挥了挥魔杖。但我能够察觉出，他的眼中闪过了一道锋利的光。

"修罗暗刃。"

他的杖尖蓦地腾起一股黑烟，黑烟在空中扭曲、变形，化成了几十把刃尖泛着白光的匕首。匕首在空中停滞了片刻，同时飞向木架。架子上本来是五十个气球，现在有的被我打破了，但是不影响使用。气球的爆破声几乎是同一时间响起，等响声消失，我远远看见，木架的每一个红点上都扎着一把匕首，连刃尖刺入木板的深度都几乎相等。

我说："我操。"

好的，脏话封印解除了，都是他的错。

小天狼星转过头，笑嘻嘻地背手看着我："我是不是很厉害？快点夸我几句。"

我由衷赞叹："你…太赞了。"

话音未落，空中忽然传来一声爆响。纷纷扬扬的彩带从天花板上落下，五颜六色的彩色烟雾飘满了整个房间。随之落下的还有一个巨大的—我说巨大的意思就是它几乎有半个人那么大—紫色蒲绒绒玩偶，看起来就是传说中的奖励了。小天狼星眼疾手快一把捞住，把它递给我："你拿去吧。"

我揉了揉鼻子，觉得很是不好意思："我拿你的钱玩游戏，完了你打到的奖励还送给我…"

"你就当我花了两个西可给你买了个玩具吧。"小天狼星抓着玩偶掂了掂，"是你抱着，还是我先替你收起来？"

我想了想，觉得这么大的东西也不好拿："那你先替我收着吧，谢谢。"

小天狼星点点头，朝我伸出手："钱包。"

我把钱包掏出来给他，他撑开钱包，把玩偶塞了进去，很明显这个钱包施过无痕伸展咒。他把钱包合上递给我，抬起眼睛，浓密的睫毛在瞳仁上方微微颤动。心脏突然欢跳了一下，我不得不垂下眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，不自觉地微笑起来。小天狼星的手轻轻碰了碰我的脸颊。

我没敢看他，直到把钱包揣回他夹克的内袋里，才抬起头问："你想好在哪吃午饭了吗？"

小天狼星将手揣进口袋，稍稍歪了歪头："店主说要请我们吃午饭，你想在这里吃吗？"

我平时是怎么不在意食物的，就点点头："好。"

这样的结果是，我吃到了有生以来最难吃的一顿午饭…

我真没想到有人做饭比我还难吃。我本来以为我做的饭已经是难吃的极限了，没想到这位店主做的比我难吃得多！！我还不能表现出来，当然一部分原因是由于小天狼星也没表现出来，否则我可能也忍不住了。店主自己倒是吃得很开心，一边吃一边告诉我们，他从小的理想就是开一个游乐园，顾客可以在里面玩了吃吃了玩，他自己也可以边开店边玩。我觉得这理想其实挺好的，但首先他应该雇一个厨师…

不过虽然如此，离开玩具店时我还是很开心的。小天狼星逗我，说没想到我这么好打发，一个蒲绒绒就这么高兴，早知道就不给我买那条项链了。我就实话跟他说，其实他送我什么我都很开心，我开心主要是因为他而不是蒲绒绒或者项链。

"而且，我刚刚意识到我之前在弄的一个研究的数据一直有偏差，关键问题在哪了。"我继续兴高采烈地说，"我原先始终认为魔咒的使用是一对一或者多对一模式，刚刚看你用了那个咒语，我才意识到魔咒也存在一对多模式。那这样的魔咒产生的效果是以什么样的公式合成和分解的呢？我之前计算目标区域内的魔法磁场时完全没考虑到你说的群体攻击咒语，现在必须把这一类咒语纳入考察范围。"

小天狼星朝我抬了抬眉毛。"你不知道也正常，这类咒语是这几年才发明出来的，目前数量很少。我也没听懂你说的是什么意思，但既然你提到一对多…你知道，前些日子有实验发现，如果施咒者能力足够强大，单体攻击咒语的攻击对象也不一定仅仅局限于一个巫师。比如，我有可能用一个缴械咒就缴了詹姆、莱姆斯、彼得三个人的魔杖，你理解我的意思吗？"

我说："我靠…不会吧？"

暑假那会儿，我和雷古勒斯打了一架…扯远了，总之不打不相识，打完了我们反而熟络了很多。后来雷古勒斯给了我一个他发明的装置，可以将魔咒产生的效果用谱线的方式表示出来。但他不知如何整理这些谱图，以此来总结出魔咒的规律，就把这个重任交给了我。我考虑参数时显然漏掉了魔咒分解的影响，我原先以为魔咒的能量十分集中，就将发散的能量忽略了，所以很多谱图才一直混乱不清。

这时候我迫切想要翻出羊皮纸和羽毛笔找个角落蹲着，计算一下他说的这种情况应该是什么样的。小天狼星大概看出了我的念头，及时牵起了我的手："好了，不说了。约会时间不谈正事，嗯？"

我转头看向他，他的灰眼睛中满是温存的笑意，在下午一点的阳光中闪烁着点点金光。我的手被他握住，他掌心总是和魔杖接触的地方有一层薄茧，摩擦着我的手背。这样的摩挲实在很扰人心神，我感到脸不知不觉热了起来，只好用空闲的手蹭了蹭脸颊，点了一下头。

"好啊，不谈这个了。"

小天狼星把我散落的鬓发挂到耳后："乖。"

我抿了抿嘴唇，朝他笑了一下。

就在这时，事情突然发生了变故。

变故有好的也有坏的，这个变故谈不上好坏，但反正算是个变故。总之情况是，侧面的巷子里突然杀出了一条矮小的人影。人影飞速窜过拥挤的人群，跑到我和小天狼星面前停下，端端正正地在我面前站好，举起了一朵鲜红的…玫瑰花。

呃…嗯？

你想做什么？

"大姐姐你好，你长得好漂亮。"人影说。人影看起来只有七八岁，还是个小男孩，穿着一身过于宽大的灰袍子，顶着一头乱糟糟的金发。"送你一朵花吧！"

噢，我被人夸漂亮了，虽然是被一个小男孩夸的。

他居然夸我漂亮。

他居然夸我漂亮！

早说过我这人完全不能干傲罗，被人一夸就彻底失去理智。我绽开笑容，低下头接过花，顺手摸了把小男孩的脑袋："谢谢你啊。"

小男孩直勾勾地盯着我。我被他盯得后背一凉，有什么东西轻轻在脑后敲响了警钟，我突然预感到大事不妙。果然这时，小男孩张开嘴巴，说了一句话。

他说："大姐姐，一个加隆一朵。"

…

…你说啥？

你再说一遍？？

我知道麻瓜世界有骗子的存在，他妈的巫师界也有！对，巫师界有是很正常的，我只是太傻逼所以忘了！

我大概真的是个白痴。

我真的是个白痴。

我不得不看向小天狼星，用眼神传递出求生信号，大概就是救命啊我要死了这个意思。小天狼星也在看我，眼神揶揄，估计是觉得我傻得没边了。但他到底还是个善良的人，此等关键时刻并未多说什么，盯了我两秒就低下头，不轻不重地拍了拍小男孩的头顶："这是什么花？为什么这么贵？"

小男孩舔了舔嘴唇，眼神不自觉地往旁边飘了一下："因为…因为玫瑰是施过永生咒的，所以比较贵。"

小天狼星思索片刻，转头看我："你会永生咒吗？"

我忙不迭点头。

小天狼星满意地搂了一把我的腰："还算不错。"低头望向小男孩："这样吧，我们拿了这朵玫瑰，回头给你弄一朵一样的，也施过永生咒还给你，好不好？"

我靠。

我靠，我好想现在就扑上去亲他。

小男孩看起来十分手足无措："可是…可是…"

"可是什么？"小天狼星弯下腰，拽过他的手，"说实话，谁让你来的？"

小男孩的额头上顿时冒出了冷汗。他想要拽回手，但小天狼星握得很紧，他收不回来。所以他只好放弃了挣扎，眼神继续往旁边漂移。我有点怀疑，朝他看的方向望了一眼，似乎看到有某个熟悉的身影一闪而没。

小天狼星哼了一声，抽出魔杖："妈的，尖头叉子想骗我的钱？差远了，白痴。"

他用魔杖指向小男孩："原形立现。"

淡淡的金光闪过，我目瞪口呆地看着小男孩—实际上他根本不是什么小男孩—迅速长高、变胖，五官和四肢也产生了巨大的改变。好在他那身袍子本来就大，长高了反而恰好合身。变化结束后，他用力揉着自己的眼睛，小天狼星伸出手，狠狠在他脑门上敲了一下。

好的。

知道这位小男孩是谁吗？

公布答案吧，是彼得·佩迪鲁。

你们Marauders，我真的服了。我不过就是和小天狼星约个会而已，至于这么折腾我吗？妈的，以前这帮人没找过我麻烦，我还真的低估他们了。打扮成这样就为了骗我一个加隆？我也着实深感荣幸。

彼得揉了左眼揉右眼，揉完他那双水汪汪的小眼睛，轮流看着我们，表情无辜地打起了招呼："你们好，小天狼星，还有安。"

"你怎么这么拼？"我略感头痛，抬手揉着额角，"大姐姐？你真的能叫出口？"

"不是我的主意！"彼得慌慌张张地摆手，看向小天狼星，"是詹姆和莱姆斯两个人！他们说你到现在都没给安送过玫瑰，还说都是为了你好，我们还能顺便赚个钱。"

小天狼星嗤笑一声："一朵玫瑰赚一个加隆，会否有点太过贪心了？"他从我手里拿过玫瑰，伸到彼得鼻子底下，威胁地晃了晃，"还有，这玫瑰真的施过永生咒？扯淡的吧？"

"那显然是没有，我们是诈骗。"彼得嘿嘿笑了，抓了抓头发，"不过说真的，你是怎么看出来的？"

小天狼星说："想知道？"

"是啊。"

"那就让他们两个滚出来。"小天狼星提高声音，"他妈的鬼鬼祟祟跟了半天，真当我不知道是吧？"

五分钟后，我和Marauders一起坐在三把扫帚里，捧着一杯黄油啤酒，听詹姆他们三个讲述这次计划的始末，没忍住打了一个呵欠。我觉得我还是对男生的经验太少了。有没有人告诉我，全天下男生都这么无聊的吗？

莱姆斯是计划的提出者，他厚颜无耻地声称这次计划分明就是在帮我和小天狼星增进感情，那一个加隆就是感情顾问费。詹姆在一旁帮腔，他也是主犯之一，彼得就是他帮忙变了形。不得不说他的变形术确实是专家级别，连带着彼得的声音都给变了。彼得反而只是个从犯，他说他完全是受到了另外两人的"蛊惑"和"蒙蔽"。小天狼星说他刚出玩具店就发现詹姆和莱姆斯了，本来就怀疑那小男孩是他们找来的，看出是彼得是因为他食指关节上前几天刚烫了个水泡还没好，他拽他的手就是为了找那个水泡。

"你找了个好男友，他以后肯定是傲罗里的王牌。"詹姆听完，煞有介事地对我说。

我说："嗯哼。"

"从什么时候开始，好男友的标准变成是不是个好傲罗了？"莱姆斯放下手里的高脚杯，眯起眼睛看向我，"安娜，大脚板肯定不是个好男友，我说的对不对？"

我正处于午后犯困的状态中，回答他的问题就慢了半拍："啊…我觉得他挺好，蛮好的蛮好的。"

莱姆斯就换上了满脸难以置信的神色："不会吧？我不信。"

小天狼星单手支在桌面上，另一只手托起自己的鸡尾酒，懒洋洋地说："你不信算个屁，安妮的想法才是关键。"

"那是因为刚才我们三个打了赌。"彼得插话道，"赌你们两个能坚持多久第一次闹分手。莱姆斯押了三个月，我押了半年。"

詹姆举起手挥了挥："我比较善良，押了你们不会分手。"

"我没有说他们最后会分手。"莱姆斯摇晃着自己杯子里的蜂蜜酒，"我是说闹分手，他们不可能不吵架的，你输定了。"

"我操，你们就不能盼我点好？"小天狼星没好气地说，"你等着，尖头叉子，等你追到伊万斯，我就把你收到过的情书打包送你当结婚礼物。"

詹姆腾地一声坐直了："妈的你太狠了吧！亏我押了你们不会分手，你怎么不去整莱姆斯？"

小天狼星扬起眉毛笑了笑："莱姆斯就是另一回事了。等他结婚的时候，我打算从月亮脸的嘴里扳下一颗牙…"

我靠你…你这么变态的吗？

"打住。"莱姆斯平静地打断了他，"我不会结婚，大家都清楚这点。"

"但你收过的情书也差不多够送礼了…"彼得嘀咕着。

我趴在桌上听他们胡扯八道，倒不能说完全不感兴趣，但还是感到上下眼皮在不停打架。事实上我也插不进话，他们的话题从情书转到模特又转到政治，然而我对他们争论的模特三围全无了解，对魔法部人事更迭也毫无兴趣，又不想自己走掉。思来想去，还不如趁这段时间睡一觉。小天狼星看了我一眼，拿下我挂在身后的斗篷，替我盖到了身上。

既然得到了他的默许，我就枕在手臂上，坦然地打起了瞌睡，他们聊天的声音我权当是催眠曲了。这时候就不得不感慨一句睡眠质量的重要性，我在什么环境下都能睡得人事不知。像艾玛那样就不行了，她老是跟我抱怨睡眠浅，说是有点脚步声都能惊醒。不过如果换了她来，她还能和Marauders讨论几句政治，我着实对时事一窍不通。

"明彻姆不行，他那些手段治标不治本，加派摄魂怪能管什么用？"

"难道你想让克劳奇当部长？魔法部在战争中本来就没大用处，只要他们不妨碍傲罗工作…"

"…神奇动物管理司收紧了对狼人的管控…"

"…卢修斯·马尔福又给魔法部捐赠了一大笔钱…"

…

我不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，反正酒吧里很暖和，我也就没什么顾忌地睡了下去。醒的时候周围比刚才安静了许多，我将眼睛睁开一条缝，对面的莱姆斯和彼得已经了无踪迹。身上有点热，我动了动身体，斗篷从我肩膀上滑了下来。

小天狼星还坐在我旁边的位置上，翻看着一份《预言家日报》。我从臂弯里抬起头，他大概是听见了动静，从报纸后探出头来，朝我微微笑了。

"醒了？"

我揉揉眼睛，嗯了一声。

他合上报纸，放到一边："他们几个刚走不久。"

我拨开睡得有些散乱的刘海，试图理清头绪："几点了？"

小天狼星看了一眼手表。"两点四十。"

啊，我睡了一个多小时？

我咬着嘴唇，不好意思地笑了笑："你一直等着我啊？谢谢。"

小天狼星凝神看着我，半晌，轻轻叹了口气："不用谢，用不着谢我。我怎么可能把你一个人扔在这里呢？"

我一边重新扎起头发，一边真诚地建议他："嗯，你可以把我叫醒啊。"

小天狼星皱了皱眉，低声说："安妮…"

我说："嗯？"

小天狼星似乎有些欲言又止，但最终还是摇了摇头："算了。"

我看他表情不太对劲，不禁反思我刚才到底是哪句话惹到他了，结果想了半天也没想出来。我觉得我也没说错什么啊，他为什么看起来有点生气的样子？

我试探着叫他："小天狼星？"

"怎么了？"他扭头看我，眉心还是微微皱起的，口气有点生硬。

我抬手在他眼前晃了晃："你…生气了？对不起啊，我不应该睡那么长时间的，让你叫我你也不愿意是不是，下回我不会了…"

"我没生气。"小天狼星打断了我的话，"你觉得我因为这个所以生你气了？你真的是这么看我的？"

…不是，那我除了这个也猜不出你到底在气什么了啊！

我抿起嘴唇："那刚才也没说别的事情嘛，我只能这么想了。"

小天狼星深呼吸了一口气，又摇了摇头："不是因为你，别瞎想了。"

哥们你很不擅长撒谎你知道吗？

但他都这么说了，我也不好再说什么，只能对他微笑了一下，抬手替他整了整衣领："那你想告诉我其实是因为什么吗？"

小天狼星顿了片刻，略微挑了挑嘴角："别为这个操心了，小姑娘。"

我想他还是生气了，只是不好明确说出来。如果不是因为我耽误他的时间，大概就是因为我之前睡觉了吧。仔细想想，男友和朋友聊天，我却在旁边睡觉，好像确实有点给他丢人。可我也没法和他们把酒言欢不是，即使醒着也只能坐在一边听着，同样很尴尬。我挺想做到和他们坐在一起高谈阔论的，问题是我做不到啊。

那，如果我不能让他变得更好，起码不能拖他的后腿对不对。

思来想去，我抬眼望向小天狼星："小天狼星？"

"嗯？"他的声音比刚才柔和许多。

我尴尬地笑了笑，犹豫着说："我刚才在想…不然，以后你和詹姆他们聚会，我还是不要参加了吧？"

三把扫帚的灯光从房顶投下，小天狼星的脸笼罩在光中，似乎有一瞬间的泛白。但我疑心是自己看错了，因为下一秒他就恢复了之前的微笑，伸手摸了摸我的脸，动作很轻。

"好。"他说，"你愿意怎么样就怎么样。"

我朝他露齿一笑："那我们去缝纫坊吧？"

小天狼星点点头，拉住我的手："走吧。"

记得我说要送他的回礼吗？

我没有太多好送他的东西，他不缺什么，缺的那些我也负担不起。去年他十七岁生日我思考了整整三个月，最后送了他一本我用过写了批注的介绍古代魔文的书，因为他和我提过当初想选古代魔文结果没选。圣诞节我就实在没辙了，而且被他强吻前我也没想过要给他准备礼物，搞得我措手不及。后来我好歹想起他好像喜欢麻瓜摩托车，于是拜托莱奥给我弄了套摩托车保养的零件和工具，然而我没钱，所以付出了帮他写一学期的天文学和魔法史作业的代价，总算把东西弄到了手。

然后小天狼星又送了我一条项链…我一向信奉来而不往非礼也这条准则，所以才郑重通知他别给我送礼物了，再送下去我只能给他织毛衣织围巾织手套了，问题是就我的观察，他好像很不喜欢穿毛衣…我也可以给他做件袍子什么的，但我针线活是还可以，却全然没学过设计衣服，对上身效果很没有信心。至于点心什么的，吃完了就完了，我还是想弄个长久一点的东西。

不过我还有个底牌，就在这家卡洛琳缝纫坊里。

说来话长，我当年傻了吧唧迫切想赚钱那会儿，和斯莱特林做了不少生意。也不是什么要命的生意，就是玩具娃娃而已。这是为什么呢，这是因为那时候我的第一个主顾就是莱奥，他发展来的客户自然以斯莱特林为主。然而学校里有不少其他学院的学生很不喜欢斯莱特林，尤其是我的主顾还有很多食死徒的家人。总之后来闹出了点不大不小的事情，我就吸取教训，不再在学校里做生意了。

但不管我怎么节约，总有要钱的时候，我又不能朝我妈伸手要钱。好在我在报纸上发现了这家缝纫坊做的广告，联系了之后就开始在这家店里做工，偶尔做个别的玩具让这家店帮我卖，利润分个成。前两天我才做成了我有生以来做得最好看的真皮玩偶，我对着它欣赏了半天，差点想自留。但既然我觉得好看，别人应该也觉得好看，所以我还是忍痛把它送去了缝纫坊。结果约会前我灵机一动，反正要送小天狼星回礼，还不如就送这个得了。那玩偶定价还挺高的，我猜这两天应该也没卖出去。

卡洛琳女士是这家店的店主，是一位中年女士。看我进来她挺高兴，因为我的针线活确实做得好，帮她多赚了不少钱。结果我跟她提出要把我前两天送来的玩偶收回，她很是诧异，连问了我三遍是不是真的决定了。我能说什么，我当然真的决定了。她叹了口气，满脸不舍地打开展示柜，把里面的那只红色的真皮小狐狸抱了出来。

"听着，安。"她郑重地问我，"这只狐狸能卖到三十加隆，你自己能留二十六加隆，我问你最后一遍，你真的决定了？"

我咧嘴一笑："决定了。"

她咬着牙把小狐狸递给我，我开开心心地道过谢，转头就把东西递给了跟在后面的小天狼星。

他一脸意外："怎么了？要我帮你拿？"

我差点呛住，抬起头瞪他："送你的呀，我说我要送你回礼的。"

小天狼星瞬间睁大了眼睛。我又看了一眼，觉得这玩偶真的可爱得没边了，忍不住自卖自夸道："这是我做的，我在这里面衬了金属，挺沉的，但是这样就可以当书挡，很实用吧。不愿意的话当个摆件也很好，再不喜欢你也可以转送别人嘛。"

"你开什么玩笑？我怎么可能送给别人？"他的脸上蓦地绽开笑容，漂亮得像是清晨的太阳奋力跃出与天相接的海平面，将第一抹光线抛向波浪顶端，每朵飘飞的水滴便即刻反射出耀眼的金色。我怔了一瞬，他已经从我手中接过玩偶，另一只手搂住我的腰，低头吻住了我的嘴唇。

等一下…？

我不过送你一个玩偶，你就高兴成这样…？

这次的吻比以前的都要深，深到我怀疑小天狼星是不是打算教我怎么用耳朵呼吸。他的唇舌在我口腔内攻城略地，我完全无法掌握主动权，只得任由他启开齿关，强势吮吸。他的手紧紧握着我的腰，我被吻得头晕目眩，却无法逃离，只能在偶尔唇齿分离的短暂时间内努力调整呼吸，接着投入新一波的亲吻。

似乎过了很久很久，他才松开了我，我得以正视着他异常明亮的灰眼睛。这时我们都在急促地呼吸着，我察觉出嘴巴里外都多了不少细密的伤口，下巴也在隐隐作痛。但我不能说自己不享受这些，实际上如果不是公共场合，我想我现在就已经和他倒在床上了。但终究是公开场合，小天狼星的手再次抬起，停了停，抚上我的后颈，被他触碰的肌肤便犹如火烧一般温烫起来。

"安妮。"他的声音沙哑，就响在我耳侧，"你很好，你知道吗？"

我埋头在他肩膀上，轻笑道："刚知道啊。"

小天狼星低低笑了一声，手指按了按我脑后的发髻："现在知道也不晚。"

我一时想不出怎么回答，只好侧过脸，亲了亲他的脸颊。

我其实不是好，我只是想把我有的东西都给他，只要他能高兴。他觉得我好，我很开心，那我以后也要尽力做到最好。我不知道怎么才能做到最好，但我可以慢慢去学。我只希望，万一我犯错了，小天狼星能有耐心等我改正。我不想让他成为我终点前的过客，我那么喜欢他，我想和他一直在一起。

事实证明我是一个有大智慧的人，不过我也着实没料到小天狼星会这么高兴。照常理来说我们的下一步应该是去三把扫帚开房，我能看出小天狼星脑子里转的正是这个念头。我也不能说完全不想，虽然我穿的是毫无特色的老式内衣。结果我们离开缝纫坊之后碰见了艾玛和凯文，这个计划就失去了可行性。艾玛把我拖去了德维斯-班斯，她的自动搅拌坩埚正在那里维修，她要去把它取回来。于是直到我们一起返回城堡，艾玛和凯文去坐了赫奇帕奇餐桌，我和小天狼星才再次得到机会独处。但是既然回了城堡，再怎么样也不能称为独处了，我们照常在格兰芬多餐桌吃完晚饭回到塔楼，我果然如之前所料，已经昏昏欲睡。

小天狼星拿蒲绒绒玩偶敲了敲我的肩膀："困了？先回去睡吧。"

我从他怀里接过蒲绒绒，打着呵欠往他嘴唇上亲了一下："谢谢，那我先去睡了。"

小天狼星点点头，我转过身，往女生宿舍的楼梯上爬去。

爬到一半忽然觉得不妥，我急忙转过身，果然看见小天狼星还在下面目送着我。见我转头，他扬起眉毛："怎么了？"

我抱着蒲绒绒，靠着楼梯规规矩矩站好，正色道："我今天很开心。"

小天狼星笑了，抱起手臂："我也很开心。"

四目相对，小天狼星的眼睛中闪烁着夺目的流光。我想有些话早晚要说，择日不如撞日，不如现在就说了算了。今晚花好月圆气氛正好，今天不说，万一日后没机会了呢？

"小天狼星？"我叫他的名字。他的名字真好听，念出口时仿佛都能看见天上那颗明亮的星星。

"嗯？"

我…我爱你。

我在心里说了啊，你听见了吗？

好吧，你没有。

最后一刻我还是没好意思说出口，只对他比了一个"我爱你"的口型，就扭头跑上了女生宿舍楼梯。转身的刹那，我听见小天狼星在身后一叠声叫道："你说什么？你出声再说一遍？"但女生宿舍楼梯的咒语向来是难以逾越的天堑，他最终也只能遗憾地停在楼梯脚下，我感受到他的视线一直追随着我的背影，直到我转过拐角。

这句话在心里烙过千万遍，真正出口的时候却不如想象中容易。我想我对小天狼星的感情早就不仅仅局限于简单的喜欢了，可我甚至还没说过一句喜欢他。今晚大概是个良好的开头，我想有朝一日，我一定要直视着他的眼睛说出这句话。我爱你。我爱你。


	7. Chapter 6

第六章

我一直避免提及那场战争，但故事讲到这里，已经避无可避。战争可不是很多人想的那个样子，尽管巫师们能避免许多麻瓜战争无法避免的问题，但某些方面却有过之而无不及。我们的重心还是放在上学期间比较好，那时候情况还没有那么糟糕。

你见过雷古勒斯吗？见过一两次，是吧。我不知道我在这里讲他的事情合不合适，不提他好像又不行。他比我大两个月，但因为小天狼星的缘故，我一直是把他当弟弟看的。他不是个省心的弟弟，那两年把我烦得够呛。从什么时候开始的来着…对了，77年春天。

—安·布莱克

你也不是个省心的姐姐，安妮卡。另外，在忍受了一整章你对小天狼星情深似海的表白来检查你有没有故意抹黑我之后，我要求你赔偿精神损失费。

—R·A·B

魁地奇就是一种很影响人际关系的活动。比如，以前格兰芬多赢过拉文克劳三百分，那段时间弗立维教授上课都不带正眼瞧我们的，更别提加分了。再比如，自从我们赢了斯莱特林之后，莱奥和雷古勒斯这两个白痴已经整整三周没和我说过话了。不过，更大的可能是因为比赛前我和他打了个赌，他输了我一大笔钱…比赛后一天，莱奥在算数占卜课上找到了我，阴沉着脸把一袋钱砸到我脑门上，然后一言不发转身就走。这怎么能怪我呢，有句话叫愿赌服输对不对，我才懒得理他。转头我就拿他输给我的钱给小天狼星订了一对袖扣…就是上次在霍格莫德看到的那款，暂时还没送到。我觉得我也是相当革命乐观主义精神…好像不太妥当，但是不管了。

不过一般这种情况下，总会遇到什么事情作为契机让我们和解，我几乎可以肯定。然而结果是，我日了梅林他丈母娘的，我是要和莱奥·布特和解，不是雷古勒斯·布莱克，就算是也不是通过这种方式！我不想和雷古勒斯一起搞什么课堂展示！！我不想！！请把他哥换给我！！！我和他虽然商量好一起搞个项目，但平时的研究都是独立进行的，怎么合作啊！！根本没法合作好不好！！

叙述跨度有点大是吧？好吧，我从头开始讲。

星期三的古代魔文课上，我们亲爱的巴布林教授点名批评了布特和布莱克上课不专心听讲只顾着折纸人，然后让雷古勒斯坐到我旁边。本来这也没什么，全班只有我一个人是单独坐的。雷古勒斯拎着书包走到我旁边坐下，看都没看我一眼，我也没打算找他搭话。这死小孩的性格根本就和他哥反着长的，不就是我们周末没训练还打赢了，至于气到现在嘛。

然后。

剧情的转折出现了。

安然无恙地过了一节课，下课铃打响时，巴布林教授表示，下面要宣布一个重大消息。

我心想什么重大消息，弄得还怪神秘的。

巴布林教授说："接下来的一段时间内，我打算让全班同学挨个进行课堂展示。和课程相关的主题就可以，你们自行决定。"

我心想展示就展示吧，没什么大不了的。

然后。

真正关键的话来了。

巴布林教授说："两个人一组，和你们的同桌搭档就行了。"

尴尬的两秒静默。

"不要！"我说。

"不行。"雷古勒斯说。

巴布林教授扭头望向同时喊出声的我们两个，眼中闪过一丝狡猾的笑意。我忽然想起她出身斯莱特林，后脖颈上的汗毛顿时竖了起来。我不是说斯莱特林都是坏人，但他们大多都很难应付。我看我这次怕是完蛋了。

"你们两个有什么问题吗？"她看似和颜悦色地问。

"请问我能和莱昂纳多·布特搭档吗？"雷古勒斯干脆地问。

"不能，我亲爱的。"巴布林教授弯起眼睛笑道，"这就是对你上课折纸人的惩罚，知道了吗？"

哦，合着跟我合作就是惩罚。成吧。

听完她的话，雷古勒斯深深叹了口气，重重地靠到椅背上，露出十分失望的表情。我靠，你失望什么啊，我本来是能一个人做这个展示的，明明是我比较惨吧！再说你的古代魔文也好像也没比我好吧，我还嫌你可能拖我后腿呢。

"柳小姐？"

巴布林教授的声音唤回了我的思绪。我眨眨眼睛，转脸望着她："教授？"

她朝我微微一笑："你有什么问题吗？"

我敢有什么问题？雷古勒斯是巴布林教授最喜欢的学生，他提的抗议都被驳回，我连试都不用试。所以我只好干巴巴地笑了笑，轻声答道："没问题，教授。"

然而心底里有一个声音告诉我，我彻底完蛋了。

我不讨厌雷古勒斯，我真的不讨厌他，而且我感觉其实他也不讨厌我。但这不代表我们能合作愉快，根本就是两码事。首先我们根本不是一类人，对这种课堂展示我从来都是得过且过的，但他就是那种对什么事都很上心的人，即使是个没什么意义的课堂展示也要认真完成。他和莱奥之所以能合作愉快，是因为莱奥乐得把所有事情都推给他做，自己白拿分数。我又实在不好意思这么干，所以这次翻译势必会很累人。另外我和他感兴趣的方向也差了十万八千里，你让我怎么和他和平共处啊？

我的这个想法不出几分钟就得到了证实。下课后我们留在了古代魔文教室中，决定先商量好课堂展示的主题，完了我俩就差点再次打起来。他非要翻译拉文克劳咒语集，但我早就想翻译摩普索思的预言了。他说预言这种东西除了骗傻子一点用都没有，我说魔咒更新换代那么快你翻一个一千多年前的咒语集才是没用。

看我说过什么来着？让我和他合作，不可能的。

争了半天谁也说服不了谁，最后雷古勒斯摆摆手，从怀里摸出了一个纳特："不要吵了，我们丢硬币吧。"

我说："好。"

我们商量好正面就采用我的建议，反面就采用他的，一局定胜负。铜币从雷古勒斯的指间弹出，高高飞起后落进他摊开的掌心，我探头过去看了一眼，他妈的反面。

雷古勒斯哼地笑了一声，合上手掌："不许反悔。"

我很想拿头往旁边的墙上撞："我怎么这么倒霉啊？"

我不想翻译咒语，他娘的。预言好歹有点逻辑性，有的还像诗一样美，最关键的是没人会检验你翻译的准确性，也没法检验。但咒语这东西不光要翻译还要实验，也就是用现代语言把古魔咒重新念一遍，来看看翻译得正确与否。这是古代魔文吗？这根本就是魔咒学。

雷古勒斯这个混蛋，我再也不跟他一组了。永远不了。【如果知道你是这么想的，我就不找你去申请炼金术课了。有点伤心。—R·A·B】

"因为天都看不下去你要翻译的那个预言。"雷古勒斯摇摇头，"都什么年代了，还抱着公元前的预言不放，告诉你—"

"笃笃笃。"

"—除了马人，其他大部分预言都是胡扯—"

"笃笃笃。"

我捅了他一下让他安静："什么声音？"

雷古勒斯闭上嘴，朝四周望了望。我也抬起头看向周围，发现教室的窗户外面，有一抹白色的影子上飞下，不停敲打着窗户。

我立马认出了那是个什么玩意："…不好意思，是我的鸽子。"

小白她是一只鸽子，所以无论我怎么苦口婆心，她都学不会也不屑于和猫头鹰一起在早餐时给我送信。很多次我不得不在麦格教授凌厉的眼神注视下跑到窗边去拿信再灰溜溜地跑回座位上坐好，麦格教授还特别乐意在这种情节后让我演示一下新学的咒语，搞得我出了很多洋相。

好在这次不是上课。我溜到窗边打开窗户，小白跳了进来，抬起一只爪子。爪子上挂着一个小巧的首饰盒，我立即辨认出来，是小天狼星的袖扣总算到了。下单的时候我怕店家的猫头鹰不靠谱，特地留言说做好之后让自己的鸽子去接收。我从小白爪子上摘下首饰盒，小白啄了啄我的手指，展开翅膀飞走了。我捧着首饰盒回到座位上，对面的雷古勒斯扫了一眼，没发表评价。

我想了想，觉得他说不定能替我参谋一下，就打开盒子推到他面前："你觉得这个好看吗？"

雷古勒斯仔细看了看："珠母贝和蓝宝石？挺好看的。"

我抓了抓头发："那你觉得，你哥他不会…不喜欢吧？"

雷古勒斯抬起头，深深地看了我一眼："你买都买了，他能不喜欢吗？"

我说："我是说从心底里那种喜欢，不是因为我买的他才喜欢那个意思。"

雷古勒斯朝天花板翻了个白眼，表情无奈地抬手捏了捏鼻梁，又拿手指揉了揉眼睛。做完这一整套动作，他睁开眼睛注视着我，语气郑重地问："柳小姐，你怎么就这么喜欢小天狼星呢？"

我说："因为他好啊。"

"他哪里好？你给我讲讲。"

我想了想："他哪里都好。"又想了想，补充道，"你哥哥，他从头发丝到脚趾甲都是完美的。"【我受够了。—R·A·B】

雷古勒斯露出被我打败的表情："…你好烦啊你。"停了停，"我们还是接着讲古代魔文吧。"

我说："好的好的。"

雷古勒斯说图书馆里是没有拉文克劳咒语集的，但是他家里有，他打算让他爸爸给他寄过来。他的姓是布莱克，我们的课堂展示倒霉催的就被安排在下下周，没法不紧张起来。我们大致分了一下工，理了一下进度，约好书到了以后就马上开始翻译。看看差不多到了吃晚饭的时间，我们就道了再见下楼吃饭去了。

我走进礼堂时，小天狼星已经坐在那里了，正叼着根鸡腿翻他的《预言家日报》。我开开心心地跑过去，把书包丢到脚边，在他旁边端端正正地坐好："我要送你一个礼物。"

小天狼星取出嘴里的鸡腿，合上报纸放到餐桌上，又擦了擦手，才从上到下认真打量了我一番："什么礼物？"

我说："你猜。"

小天狼星摆出他屡试不爽的狗狗眼看着我："我不猜，你告诉我吧。"

得了，我意料之中地丢盔弃甲了。我就从口袋里摸出那个首饰盒递给了他，小天狼星接过去打开，注视着躺在盒子里的袖扣，半天没说话。我心想大爷您这个态度到底是满意还是不满意啊，于是就开口问他："那个，你还记不记得咱们去霍格莫德那天，逛风雅的时候，看到过这个？"

小天狼星抬头看着我，眼中的神色不可捉摸："不记得。我为什么要记得这个？"

我只好循循善诱："你看，你不记得，所以才需要我帮你记对不对。这对袖扣是不是很好看？"

小天狼星扑哧一声笑了起来："你替我记了这么久？"

我揉了揉鼻子："嗯。"

小天狼星笑着摇摇头，叹了口气，伸手拉住我的手。他注视着我的眼睛，手指轻轻扣住我的手，形成十指交缠的姿态。我的心脏不规则地跳动起来，忍不住咬了一下嘴唇，有点紧张地笑了笑。

"很漂亮，谢谢。"小天狼星微笑着说，"但是，安妮…"

他抬起空闲的手，替我理了理耳边的碎发，"以后有了钱先想想你自己，好吗？"

他的指尖擦过我的耳廓，那里便立刻烧得发烫。这话说得实在太好听了，我拿手背擦了擦耳朵，没什么底气地回答他："那毕竟是你给我挣的钱嘛。"

"还不是你自己加的码？"小天狼星松开我的手，摸了摸口袋，掏出一板巧克力递给我，"本来打算送你的，正好当回礼了。"

我高兴地接过巧克力塞进书包，小天狼星拍了拍我的膝盖："吃饭吧。"

我嗯了一声，端过盘子，探身给自己盛食物。小天狼星也重新拿起刀叉，一边随意地问道："刚才上了什么课？"

一想到上课我就郁闷："古代魔文，下下周还有课堂展示。"抿了一口南瓜汁，"也不知道巴布林教授怎么想的，她把我和你弟弟丢到一组去搞这个展示。"

小天狼星刚往嘴里塞了块馅饼，说话声音很含混："怎么？我以为你俩关系不错？"

"那和搞这种项目是两回事。"我没精打采地戳着盘子里的布丁，"他要翻译拉文克劳咒语集，让我这种废和他一起翻译咒语集你知道吗？"

"你是废？"小天狼星摇摇头，又往嘴里丢了块面包，"你太谦虚了，小姑娘。"

我委屈地抗议："我古代魔文可能不是废，但我的魔咒真的很废啊。"

小天狼星挑挑眉毛，叉起一块布丁塞到我嘴里："我不信你比雷古勒斯差。加油，我在背后支持你。"

你加油…你加油有什么用啊，你给自行车加油它就能跑过法拉利了吗？

小天狼星没就这个问题继续深究，而是讲起了他刚刚上完的保护神奇生物课。这门课是凯特尔伯恩教授教的，到六年级还继续选的人寥寥无几，小天狼星是其中之一。他说这节课教授带来了一只发育期的威尔士绿龙，教他们如何给龙修剪指甲、清洗鳞片。他们忙着伺候龙的时候，教授边转悠边神神叨叨地给他们讲了一个传说，小天狼星又绘声绘色地给我讲了一遍。传说霍格沃茨建立以前，这片场地是一头巨龙的栖息地，巨龙魔法强大，几百年来都没有巫师敢于靠近此处。直到著名的四巨头到来，那时巨龙已经走到了生命的尽头，没能拦住他们进入自己的领地。但四位创始人并无恶意，赫奇帕奇还替巨龙孵化了她的最后一颗龙蛋。巨龙十分感激，得知他们要在这里办一所学校后，她表示死后他们可以将自己的龙骨葬在学校下方，这样就可以永远守护着这所学校。

"所以我们学校的校训是'眠龙勿扰'。"小天狼星用这句话结束了这个故事。

我听得很感兴趣，追问道："那我们学校底下真的埋着古龙遗骸吗？"

小天狼星耸了耸肩："教授说，千年来一直有人想证实这个传说的真实性，但始终没发现过龙骨的踪迹。只是个传说罢了，但里面的寓意是好的。"

我回想起刚才的传说，抿嘴笑了笑："都说了眠龙勿扰—你觉不觉得，万一哪天龙骨真的被挖出来了，怕是才真的有麻烦了。"

小天狼星赞同地点点头："我也这么觉得。"

吃完饭去图书馆复习了一晚上，依旧感觉自己很废，颓然回到寝室。艾玛听我讲了送小天狼星袖扣的事情后大为赞赏，她说拴住人心都是要靠花钱的，我能领悟到这一层殊为不易，说明我恋爱技巧有所长进。但我其实也没想拴住人心，我只是看那对袖扣好看，和小天狼星很相衬，所以想送给他。这能说明我的恋爱技巧长进了吗？我也弄不清，但小天狼星似乎挺高兴，我也就很高兴。第二天早上他在公共休息室截住我，让我帮他系上那对袖扣。我说你自己不是会系吗，他说自己系那是为了好看，我替他系就是艺术了。

我没法子，只好为艺术献身了一把，替他把袖扣系上了。小天狼星上学头两年还是挺经常穿衬衫的，估计是在家的习惯没改过来。后来他总算被归化，不用上课的时候着装风格彻底变成了皮衣套毛衣套秋衣那种，说是嫌衬衫费事。不过他脸长得好看，穿什么都是衣服架子，用不着人靠衣装。没想到今天他特意穿了件法式衬衫，想到这点我还挺开心的。

系好袖扣，我抬眼看向小天狼星，他也正在低头看着我，眼神柔和而平静。我拽了拽他的衬衫领子，把肩膀上的一处褶皱抹平，踮脚在他嘴唇上亲了一下："好了，满意了吗？"

小天狼星摇摇头，不知从哪里变出来一条领带，对我低声笑道："顺便帮我系一下领带？"

我一个没绷住，笑出了声："你得寸进尺了吧？"

小天狼星把领带塞到我手里："就这一次，好不好？"

我无奈地叹了口气，踮起脚把领带绕到他的衬衫领子下面："我没给别人系过领带，系得不好你就将就一下吧。"

给别人系领带确实很别扭，我本身又不是什么心灵手巧的人。折腾了差不多十分钟，最后还是借助魔杖才弄出了一个比较完美的温莎结。小天狼星倒是罕见地很耐心，一直站在那里，面带笑意看着我。总算理好之后，我稍稍后退，端详了他一番，满意地点点头："差不多了。"

小天狼星往前迈了一步，抬手刮了一下我的鼻梁："鼻尖都出汗了。"

我这才意识到刚才确实紧张得额头上都是汗，拿手背擦了擦，没好气地白了他一眼："那该怪谁啊？"

"怪我怪我。"小天狼星摸着我的头发哄我，"赔你精神损失费？有什么想要的东西？"

我随口胡扯："我想要天上的月亮，你摘下来送我好不好啊？"

小天狼星说："你都有了恒星了，还要个行星干什么？"

我朝天花板翻了翻眼睛，还是笑了起来："说的也是。"

小天狼星扶着我的下巴让我抬起头，亲了一下我的嘴唇。

我想小天狼星还是喜欢这份礼物的，说明无论如何，这段时间我恋爱这门课学得还不错。这样看来，下回给妈妈写信我要不要旁敲侧击地提一下这件事呢，虽然她女儿天生不擅长恋爱，但是她可以学啊。

我产生这个想法还没过几天，事情就出现了巨大偏差。这告诉我们无论什么情况下都不能给自己插旗子，否则霉运找上你时哭都没处哭。是，我是说过我学习恋爱可能学得不错，但是妈的，我没说过我已经准备好了迎接这种档次难度的检测啊！

梅林肯定是对我有什么意见。

事情是突然发生的，而且绝对不是我引起的，我只是很倒霉。早餐时，猫头鹰照常飞入礼堂，投下纷纷扬扬的信件。我不为所动地喝着我的麦片粥，反正小白也不可能现在来。这时，一只不起眼的棕色猫头鹰落到了小天狼星面前，伸出一条拴着信的腿。我瞟了一眼，信封右下角有一个小小的印章，看着像是花体的字母M。

这时我还天真无邪地没有意识到这封信意味着我遇到了多么棘手的难题。这就告诉了我们一个浅显的道理，死神来临时绝对不会扛着镰刀。

小天狼星皱了皱眉，伸手扯下信封，猫头鹰振翅飞走了。

"马伯里律师事务所的印章。"他打开信封，抽出里面的信纸，"见鬼了，我和律师从来没有过什么交集—"

他打开折叠整齐的信纸，匆匆扫了眼内容，脸色骤然变得煞白。我从没见过小天狼星这么失态，眼神在信件的前几行间来回逡巡，手指在羊皮纸边缘收紧，将那里握出了深深的皱纹。我心里顿时咯噔一下，但小天狼星没有开口的意思，我也不方便问。

詹姆大概也注意到了不对，在他另一边拍了拍他的肩膀："怎么了，大脚板？"

小天狼星没有回答他，而是猛地抬起头，视线穿过整个礼堂，找到了斯莱特林的长桌。我顺着他的目光望去，那里坐着同样面色苍白的雷古勒斯，他的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，眼睛牢牢定在小天狼星脸上。

那一刻我忽然强烈地感受到了他们有多么相似。其实小天狼星和雷古勒斯本来就长得很像，只是性格大相径庭，我很少深刻对他们是亲生兄弟这一事实有深刻体会，直到这一幕发生。小天狼星说自从他离家出走后，他们已经八个月没说过话了，但此时此刻，当他们的眼神跨过礼堂彼此相接，血缘中天然的默契和相同的情感几乎在一瞬间将几个月内产生的不满和隔阂一扫而空。

很容易判断出，肯定是他们家里出什么事了。但是我又觉得有点不对，布莱克家族已经将小天狼星除名，家族里发生什么变故应该也不会专门通知他呀？

最终是雷古勒斯先收回了视线，低头重新看向自己的盘子。小天狼星却站了起来，把信塞进口袋，拎起了书包。我咬了咬嘴唇，试探着叫他："小天狼星？"

"家事。"他简短地回答我，探手拍了拍我的脸。没等我再说什么—实际上我也不知道该说些什么—他就把书包甩到肩膀上，大步离开了礼堂。

"他怎么了？"艾玛小声问我。

我摇摇头："不知道。"

隔着一个座位，我注意到詹姆和莱姆斯也交换着担忧的眼神，但实际上这也没什么帮助。和小天狼星比较熟悉的人都懂得一条道理—当他不愿说的时候，你是没法从他嘴里问出任何事情的。他不想跟我说，我也压根不想费那个事去问。

但霍格沃茨不只有一个布莱克，更要命的是，剩下的那个布莱克最好的朋友还和我关系蛮好，我想不知道都很难。上算数占卜课时，莱奥叹着气告诉我，早上他们俩收到消息，他们的舅舅阿尔法德·布莱克去世了。【我就知道他靠不住。—R·A·B】我回忆起小天狼星对我说的话，他对这个舅舅感情很深。照这样看来，他去世了，有人通知小天狼星也不算奇怪。

"雷吉很难过，他说阿尔法德还很年轻，大概是出了什么意外。"他低声对我说，"小天狼星也是吧？"

我点点头："那是肯定的。"

莱奥又叹了口气，没再多说什么。

我这一整天都没再见过小天狼星。詹姆还来找过我一回，他说今天他没去上课，问我知不知道出什么事了。我考虑了一下，还是让他自己去问小天狼星，毕竟这是他家发生事情，我不好多说。魔药课上倒是见到了雷古勒斯，他安静地坐在角落里，除了脸色依旧有点苍白，神色间已经看不出什么异常。看他这样，我反而更担心小天狼星了，倒不是说我觉得他会做出什么事，但这么长时间了，他到底干什么去了？

好在小天狼星还算靠谱，没在外面过夜。晚饭时莱姆斯跟我说他回来了，但是谁问他他都不说出了什么事，也不说自己一天时间干什么去了。我想起爸爸去世时的自己，觉得很理解他。这种事情怎么好跟别人讲呢，我一点不想看见他们同情的表情，还不如杀了我得了。

虽然如此，我还是没法不担心小天狼星。莱姆斯从我这里问不出什么东西，退而求其次，建议我去开导开导他，告诉我他大概在四楼空教室自习。我谢过他之后就往四楼跑，倒不是想去开导他，我就是想看他一眼，看他一眼我就放心了。

四楼的空教室很多，我一间一间找过去—拜托贵校学生能不能找点有创意的地方约会—终于在倒数第二间教室里找到了小天狼星。教室里只有他一个人，他面前摊开着一本草药学课本，还有羊皮纸和羽毛笔，看起来在写论文。我高高悬起来的心好歹落下了一半，其实小天狼星原本就不需要我担心，他可以很好地收拾自己的情绪。

但是他心情不好，我也会很难过啊。

这时候我是应该推门进去，还是转身离开？如果我进去，该说些什么呢？如果我就这么走掉，是不是太没用了？但小天狼星一个人在这里自习，应该是不让别人打扰的意思吧，如果我就这么进门，他会不会生我的气？会不会觉得我不应该在这时候来打扰他？那我岂不是弄巧成拙？

我试图回忆起爸爸过世时自己的心情，随后想起小天狼星也不是我，没法完全代入来思考自己应该怎么做。我当时最怕的就是有人问起这件事，艾玛早就从她爸爸那里得到了消息，从来没问过我什么。但如果是小天狼星的话，我想我还是愿意和他说两句的。可小天狼星又不是我，他愿不愿意和我聊，我没有什么把握。

妈的，我又想起我妈说我不适合恋爱这话了。这种时候应该做些什么，我心里一点数都没有。这次又不能向艾玛请教，只能我自己来决定。世界上真的应该开一门恋爱学课程，让我这种全无天赋的白痴去提升一下自己。

思来想去，我贴着教室墙边坐了下来，摸出书包里的《中级变形术》，开始背我的书。万恶的OWLs，干。

对，这行为二得没边了，我知道，但我想不出别的办法了。我不想打扰小天狼星，又不想离开他，只能在这里待着了。

…我纯粹就是个傻逼。没救了。

但不知为什么，知道小天狼星就在教室里，我就很安心。如果现在让我跑到别的地方去，我也静不下心学习。还不如在走廊里好了，等小天狼星出来…不，不能让他知道我这么傻逼，干脆躲到阴影里得了。等小天狼星出来，我就假装和他偶遇。

我抱着书挪到月光照不到的阴影里，就着墙上火把的光芒，继续背书。

背完变形背魔咒，背完魔咒背草药，背完草药我非常不情愿地掏出魔药学来翻了一会，觉得自己大概是不懂英语。城堡的钟声响了九下，我打了个呵欠，总算听见小天狼星的教室里传出了动静。我赶紧翻身爬起，把书扔进书包，正好看见小天狼星从教室里走出来，在身后关上了门。

我把书包甩到肩上，跟了上去。

我还没想好要不要打招呼，小天狼星似乎就听见了我的脚步声，转过身来，看见了我。我紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，直到看见他脸上浮现出一丝微笑，停在原地，似乎在等我过去。我小跑了两步停在他面前，小天狼星拉过我的手，皱了皱眉："你冷吗？"

…我能不冷吗，我在教室外面坐了三个小时，再不怕冷也没救啊。

结果是我无视了脖子上根根直立的汗毛发出的抗议，坚定地摇了摇头："不冷。"

小天狼星怀疑地眯起眼睛："你刚刚在哪里？图书馆？"

我面不改色地说："嗯。"

小天狼星眨眨眼睛，抬手轻轻握了握我的肩膀："走吧。"

他没有继续拉我的手，我跟在他身边，也不知道该说些什么，只好闭上嘴走路。我们默不作声地爬了一道又一道楼梯，直到公共休息室的楼层。走到一个人迹罕至的角落后，小天狼星放慢脚步，视线投向了墙上的火把，我看不见他的表情。

"雷古勒斯和你说了？"他忽然开口问道，依旧没有看我。

我低低地嗯了一声。【不是我说的。—R·A·B】

"葬礼…葬礼定在周末举行。"他的声音突然变得生硬粗哑，嗓子里像是哽着什么硬物。"不好意思，我去一下盥洗室。"

他转身进了最近的盥洗室，擦肩而过时我有意垂下了眼睛，没去看他的脸。盥洗室里传出了水流声，那是水龙头中的水冲刷洗漱台的声音，哗哗作响，似乎是他正在洗脸。不知不觉间，我的手指攀上了盥洗室的门框，在那里握出了深深的指印。

似乎过了一个世纪那么久，水流声才戛然而止。我抬起头，小天狼星走出盥洗室，脸上看不出任何异样。他朝我微微笑了笑，靠到墙上。

"阿尔法德希望我和雷古勒斯去参加葬礼。"他说道，就好像刚刚的话题没有被打断一般，"我得请几天假，告诉你一声。"

我抿了下嘴唇："我要去吗？"

小天狼星眨眨眼睛，摇了摇头。"别去了。都是我们家的人，你不会愿意见到他们的。"

我略微勾起嘴角："包括你父母？"

小天狼星轻轻笑了一声："尤其是我父母。"

我点了点头，我们再次陷入了沉默。空气像是凝固了，我能感受到寂静带来的压迫感，飘散在我们之间，随着时间的流逝缓缓加重。我用力攥着衣角，催促自己快点开口，说什么都好。但是说什么呢，我一点也不会安慰别人，就是不会呀。

"小天狼星？"

小天狼星的视线聚焦到我身上。被他这么一看我有点手足无措，紧张地把头发挂到耳后，鼓起勇气踮起脚，轻轻摸了摸他的头发。

小天狼星的嘴角扬起了很小的弧度。他长出了一口气，第一次低下头，直视着我的眼睛。那双灰眼睛的眼神和平时一样清澈温柔，只是多了几分浓重的悲伤。我的胸口无征兆地剧烈疼痛起来，像是被爪子牢牢抓住，几乎令我透不过气。

"他把几乎所有遗产都留给了我。"他平静地说，"我今天就是去处理这些了，不用担心。"

他把双手插进口袋，又抽出右手，指间多了一根雪茄。他看了我一眼，摇摇头，又把烟收了回去："对不起，习惯了。"

我说："你抽吧，没关系的。"

小天狼星还是摇头，摸了摸我的脸，重新把手揣回口袋。

"我小的时候，"他低声说，"阿尔法德来教我和雷古勒斯认字。英语、法语、意大利语、拉丁语—还有数学。我想我和他待在一起的时间比我父母长得多。他给我买了第一把扫帚，"他笑了几声，"就是你借过的那一把，记得吗？"

怎么会不记得呢？那时候我二年级，被艾玛拉去参加魁地奇院队选拔赛。我没有扫帚，艾玛替我借了小天狼星的。直到现在我都记得，他那天穿了蓝色的法式衬衫配银色袖扣，低头望向我时，脸上带着戏谑的笑意。我就是那么认识了他。

回想往事，我忍俊不禁，笑着点了点头。

小天狼星的眼中同样闪烁着回忆往事的光芒。"我出走后，他还是定期寄钱给我，我猜我父母并不知道。我本以为他能活很长时间，但是—"

他停下不说了，黑发垂在脸颊旁边，挡住了他的表情。我抬手替他把头发挽到耳朵后面，小天狼星感觉到我的触碰，垂眼看了我一眼，我不确定他的眼中是否有水光闪过。

"好了。"他停顿片刻，语气重新轻松起来，拉过我的手，"不应该把这些说给你这个小姑娘听的，你最好一辈子都别懂这种感觉。"

"我懂。"

还没来得及制止我自己，这句话就冲口而出，想收回已经来不及了。我闭上嘴巴，但小天狼星显然已经听见了。他几乎是立即皱起眉头，望着我的目光中带上了浓浓的疑问。

我感觉眼眶发涩，不得不用力吞咽了一下："我…我也去一下盥洗室。"

然而还没迈步就被他拉了回来。我推了一下他的肩膀，显而易见地没推动。

"干吗？你可以去，我就不能去？"

"我已经告诉你出什么事了。"小天狼星抓住我的手臂，制止了我继续推他的动作，"起码你也得告诉我吧，公平起见？"

我的眼泪唰的一下就涌了出来，根本来不及忍住。我抬手挡住眼睛，一声呜咽毫无征兆地溢出喉咙。眼泪真是一种奇怪的东西，我原以为一年时间过去，我再想起爸爸的时候已经不会那么伤心了，但在这个晚上，当着小天狼星的面，我字面意义上地泪如泉涌。

身边静悄悄的，只有压抑的哭声在走廊中回响。小天狼星在我耳边叹息一声，把我拉进怀里，轻轻拍了拍我的背："好了，好了，我在这里。"

该死的。

他妈的，小天狼星·布莱克。

本来应该是我安慰他的对不对？怎么会变成这样的？

你真没用啊，柳安。

我在他面前哭过多少次了？我在我妈妈面前可能都没哭过这么多次，这人真是命中注定来克我的。反正也全然谈不上什么面子了，我抹着眼泪，伏在他怀里，哭得一抽一抽："我爸爸…我爸爸去年去世了，你说…说我不懂？我怎么可…可能不懂，我爸爸…我怎…怎么…会不懂呢？"

从来没哭成这样过，就连爸爸出殡那天也没有。一年多以来积攒的疼痛和恐惧铺天盖地涌来，我想起那个来我家通知消息的黑衣人，他说我爸爸遇害了。我就这么没有爸爸了，他再也不能和我说话了。我上气不接下气地抽泣着，眼前发黑，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，泪水却怎么都停不下来。

"你没告诉过我啊，安妮。"小天狼星的声音有些发抖，"我以为…我不知道，我一点都不知道。为什么一直瞒着我？"

"我不想…告诉你。"我用力擦着眼泪，"我不想…但我是懂的，小天狼星，我知道…了解你的感觉，我…"

我说不下去了，眼泪似乎也堵住了喉咙，只能对着他的胸口抽泣。

"我知道了。"我听出小天狼星也在哽咽，但是看不见他的脸，不知道他是不是也落泪了。"现在知道了，宝贝。"

我用最后的理智克制住自己放声大哭的冲动，伸开手臂，紧紧搂住了他的肩膀。

"对不起…我不是有意没…没告诉你，我只是…"

"没关系。"他打断我的话，"不用说了。"

我不再说话，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。他身上淡淡的烟草香气似乎有着神奇的功效，一点点安抚着我的神经。我从没喜欢过烟的味道，爸爸生前从不抽烟。除了小天狼星，不知道为什么，他的味道总是让我很安心。

过了很久很久，我才勉强止住眼泪，用力做了几个深呼吸，让自己急促的呼吸平缓一些，离开了小天狼星的怀抱。

"对不起。"低声说出这句话，我感觉自己的脸热得发烫，根本不敢抬头看小天狼星，"我本来是想安慰你一下的，结果…"

又有眼泪滑出眼眶，我想把它擦去，小天狼星却抢先了一步。他用指腹拭去我脸上的眼泪，我抬起眼睛看他，他的眼圈也有点发红。

"安妮，你很好。"他低下头，温热的嘴唇碰了碰我的嘴唇，"没有你，我在葬礼现场不知会变成什么样子。"

我揉了揉疲惫的眼睛："你不用哄我开心啦。"

小天狼星低低地笑了一声，摸了摸我的头发："不是的。"

后来回忆起那天晚上，我还是觉得自己很没用。其实我早晚要告诉小天狼星爸爸去世的事情，只是没料到是这样的场景。我本意真的是想安慰他的，结果他妈的变成了我哭得昏天黑地，真是开天辟地以来最丢人的一件事。小天狼星这样还能哄我说我做得很好，说明他是真的爱我，我很受用。不过反正我干过的丢人事也远远不止这一件，自我安慰一下反正是在小天狼星面前又不是别人面前，也就过去了。

第二天早上我没课，在寝室里睡过整个上午，才收拾收拾下床去吃午饭。吃到一半的时候，莱奥跑到格兰芬多餐桌上找我，告诉我雷古勒斯的拉文克拉咒语集到了，问我晚上有没有空，可以开始翻译了。

我十分迷惑地问他："他怎么不自己来跟我说？"

莱奥扬起眉毛，朝我旁边的小天狼星夸张地努了努嘴："因为他是个怂逼。"

小天狼星听见，哧的一声笑了，摇了摇头。

我倒是很能理解雷古勒斯，毕竟我也是能在教室外面坐三个小时的神经病。【把我们的情况相提并论显然是不合理的。—R·A·B】于是我善解人意地点了点头："我今晚六点以后一直有空。在哪里见面？"

莱奥稍稍偏了偏头："二号地下教室，可以吗？"

"地下教室？"我还没回答，小天狼星就破天荒地插了进来，"他约安妮在地下教室见面？"

莱奥眨眨眼睛："对，怎么了？"

小天狼星又罕见地犹豫了一下，摇摇头，没再说话。

我觉得他有点莫名其妙，但既然他也没明确阻止我，我也就点了点头："好啊，那就六点见。"

莱奥拍拍我的肩膀，转身离开了餐桌。他的身影消失在赫奇帕奇餐桌后，小天狼星才拉了拉我的手臂，让我转过头来面对他。我茫然地盯着他看，他带着又好气又好笑的表情，伸手点了点我的鼻尖："你这个小姑娘，你有没有点常识啊？"

我说："嗯…啊？"

小天狼星没说话，只是微微皱眉打量着我，眼神有点凝重。我弄不清他为什么露出这样的表情，只好舔了舔嘴唇，老老实实地坐在座位上，等他开口解释。然而等了半天，小天狼星只是撑住额头，揉了揉太阳穴："既然是雷古勒斯…我还是不和你说了，他应该不会…"

我听得有点懵，升调啊了一声。

小天狼星叹了口气，伸出手来，帮我把一绺碎发挂到耳后："但是，如果你以后晚上要一个人去地下教室，最好提前告诉我一声。"

我有点委屈地扁了扁嘴："你怎么说话跟我妈一样。"

"我很少这样吧？"小天狼星轻声笑了起来，"这次还是有些不一样。告诉我一声就可以了，行吗？"

我思考了一下，还是决定相信他，于是点了点头。小天狼星笑了笑，摸了摸我的头发。

很久以后我才发现，这时候我没有寻根究底是个多么巨大的错误。不过那是后话了。

那天晚上我吃完晚饭，按时到了地下教室，等了几分钟，雷古勒斯才出现在教室门口。他朝我点了点头，把书包放到桌上，在我对面坐了下来。

"书到了。"他简短地说着，打开书包，取出了一本黑色表面剥落严重的旧书。我接过他递来的书，翻了两页，被书页间霉斑弄得连打了几个喷嚏。但总的来说，很明显这还是一本珍贵的古籍，也只有布莱克家这样的家底才能拿出这么宝贵的东西。

"蛮好的。"我把书还给他，忍不住又打了一个喷嚏。雷古勒斯笑了一声，笑意却未达眼底。他翻开书的目录，手指滑过一行行文字，眼神却没有聚焦在书页上。我隐约猜到了他在想些什么，但他暂时没说话，我也就没开口问。

空气凝重许久，雷古勒斯轻轻叹了口气，从怀里摸出一个银色盒子，打开，里面是黄色的烟丝。他取出烟纸，慢慢搓出一根手卷烟，动作生涩，但显然不是第一次。

"介意我抽一根吗？"他注视着我，"我很少抽这个，但今天例外。"

我心想你们兄弟俩还真是像得出奇，一边摇了摇头："你抽吧。"

【即使是少年时代，我也从未沉迷烟草。不过，没什么羞于承认的，压力较大时我会选择这一方式解压。战争胜利后的这些年来，我碰手卷烟的次数屈指可数。看到这里忽然有些怀念。—R·A·B】

雷古勒斯点点头，一挥魔杖点燃了烟，放进嘴里吸了一口。烟雾立即在整间教室中弥漫，我拿自己的魔杖指了指靠走廊的窗户，窗户啪的一声弹开了，多少能驱散一点烟雾。雷古勒斯始终缄口不语，直到我放下魔杖，看向他的眼睛。

"小天狼星都跟你说了？"他打破沉默，低沉地问道。

我点了点头。

雷古勒斯轻轻笑了一声，手中的烟在昏暗的教室中闪烁着微弱的火光。

"我和小天狼星是跟着阿尔法德长大的。"他吐出一口白色的烟雾，用力咳嗽了几声。"你想看他的照片吗？"

我不置可否地耸了耸肩。雷古勒斯打开书包，从里面摸出了另一本书。这次这本看起来精美许多，硬壳封面上装饰着银绿色的图案。我伸手想接，雷古勒斯拿着书让开了我的手："你不能动。上面有魔法，非纯血统的巫师碰了会受到诅咒。"

我没忍住皱了皱眉，雷古勒斯大概是没看见，朝我招了一下手："过来看吧。"

我犹豫了一下，还是从椅子上站了起来，换到他身边的位置坐下。雷古勒斯翻开那本书，我才看出那不是一本书，而是一本相册。他翻到中间偏后的位置，让开手臂，我终于看清了那一页上的照片，忍不住倒吸了一口气。

那是十七岁的阿尔法德·布莱克，他长得实在是…太像小天狼星了。尽管是黑白的照片，但阿尔法德和小天狼星一样有着乌黑的头发和高挺的鼻梁，眼睛形状也十分相似。看身后建筑的风格，他似乎正站在北欧的一条街道上，微微仰着头，天空中有飞鸟划过。

"阿尔法德很喜欢环游四方，毕业后就很少留在国内，而是四处闲逛去了。"雷古勒斯叼着烟，缓缓地说，"这点上小天狼星比较像他。但他喜欢看书写诗，到了一个新的地方就写上几首抒发感情的诗，这点上可能我更像他一点。每次他从国外回来，我和小天狼星都能收到他给我们带的礼物，有时候是工艺品，有时候是吃的。几次下来，阿尔法德再给我们带吃的，我就赶快把自己的那份吃完，这样小天狼星吃的时候我就没有东西吃，他就不得不再分我一半。"

他用那么柔和的语气讲起小天狼星，眉眼间略带狡黠，像是再普通不过的弟弟在炫耀自己对哥哥耍的心机。小天狼星讲起他的时候也是一样的，而我恰在这时想起，小天狼星提到过，他和雷古勒斯很久都没说过话了。

"布莱克家的每个人，成年时的照片都在这本相册里，除非被除名。"雷古勒斯吸了一口烟，"当然没有你男朋友，他还没成年就被除名了。"

我从相册上移开目光，冲雷古勒斯扬了扬眉毛。

"本来也应该是他继承这本相册的。"雷古勒斯没理会我，自顾自地说了下去，"那样的话，我也不用非得—"

他停了停，露出一丝苦笑。"这事我不想干，换了小天狼星可能真的就不用干了，他这方面比我强。但我不行，我不是他。"

我愣了愣。之前他说的话我都还能听懂，这次是彻底困惑起来。他在说什么？是我忽略了之前他提到的什么细节？

"干什么？"

雷古勒斯看了我一眼，眼神中流露出几分疑惑："小天狼星没告诉你？"

我揉着头发，仔仔细细地回忆了一遍小天狼星跟我说的话，还是没想明白："告诉我…什么？"

雷古勒斯却似乎已经明白了。他深深吸了一口气，再开口时声音略有些不稳："原来他还不知道。"

我的心脏没来由地沉了沉，不由自主地重复了一遍他的话："不知道？"

雷古勒斯咬住烟卷吸了一口，又缓缓地吐了出来。我等着他开口，随着时间一分一秒地流逝，我的手指紧紧地攥住了衣服边缘。浓烈的烟草味在鼻端弥漫，我想要深呼吸，却一不小心被呛住，咳嗽了起来。

"妈妈把阿尔法德从家族中除名了。"就在我剧烈的呛咳声中，雷古勒斯的声音突兀地响起。"她要我把他的照片从相册里取出来销毁。"

长久的沉默。

我抬起咳得视线模糊的眼睛，字面意义上地觉得头晕目眩，不知道是因为刚刚咳得太厉害，还是这个消息实在太让我震惊。"什么？"

雷古勒斯用力在课桌上按灭了烟卷，扭头看向我。透过那双隐约闪着泪光的灰眼睛，我再一次强烈地感受到了他是小天狼星的亲生弟弟。他的眼睛和小天狼星的太像了，一模一样。

一模一样。

"'Tourjours pur.'"他背出这句法语，声音还算平稳，放在桌面上的手却在不停地颤抖，"这是我们家的祖训。妈妈说，这是我们唯一的家规，只要遵循这句祖训，家族就永远不会抛弃你。但是现在呢？阿尔法德被除名，只是因为他将大半遗产留给了小天狼星？"

…

除名？

究竟是因为他留给小天狼星的太多，还是因为他留给雷古勒斯的少了？

这个问题我问不出口，只能咬了咬嘴唇。

雷古勒斯拿手背揉揉眼睛，抬起头，望向空白的天花板。"他不是什么都没留给我。阿尔法德一生未婚，与西格纳斯舅舅的关系很一般，连带着和他的三个女儿也很疏离。实际上，他和妈妈的关系也不太好，数来数去，大概只有我和小天狼星与他关系最近。他给小天狼星留下了房子和财产，但他把这些年来搜集的古籍和魔法文物留给了我。他知道我喜欢研究，我也觉得这样的安排很好。但我怎么觉得没有用，妈妈的想法才有用。"

他对着天花板讲完这段话，仿佛天花板上有一个礼堂的听众。我不知怎么安慰他，想了想，没底气地问："会不会是你妈妈觉得你舅舅对两个外甥不够公平？"

雷古勒斯从天花板上移开视线，直直地盯着我。"这就要被除名？他违反了家规？小天狼星就算被除名，也依旧是出身布莱克家族的纯血巫师。再说即使要算钱，你认为那些古董的价值很低吗？"

我一时语塞，只好闭上嘴巴。

雷古勒斯心不在焉地在指间转动着魔杖，抬手一挥，桌上的烟头和烧焦的痕迹都消失了。

"说真的，我不在乎阿尔法德给小天狼星留多少遗产，他总不能一直住在波特家。"他停了停，"将来他要向你求婚，你愿意一个嫁给连戒指都买不起的男人？"

我不自然地清了清嗓子："这个…我…"

雷古勒斯只是笑笑。我努力了半天，还是没好意思把后半句"愿意"说出口。说真的，如果有一天小天狼星向我求婚，没有戒指我也无所谓。只要他敢说，我就敢嫁。

"可是妈妈把他除名了。"短暂的静默后，雷古勒斯轻柔地叹息了一声，"照理说，布莱克家不应该再出席他的葬礼，但阿尔法德既然给我留下了东西，我想我还是要去的，只要不让妈妈知道。"

我想起小天狼星让我不要去葬礼的理由，觉得脊背发凉："你们家里人都不去吗？"

雷古勒斯扬起眉毛："你以为呢？"

我以为呢？

问得好，我以为呢？

我是见过葬礼的人，我以为阿尔法德的葬礼应该和爸爸的一样，亲人朋友都会到场为逝者送别。即使吊唁者和逝者有过矛盾，葬礼上依旧会红着眼眶，回忆起自己和逝者生前相处的点点滴滴。我也不是没听说过反目成仇的朋友，在葬礼上大打出手的亲人，为了遗产老死不相往来的兄弟姐妹，但真正发生在身边时，还是感觉很不真实。

可是即使是小天狼星他们两个，也没想到他们的妈妈真的因为这件事就把亲生弟弟从族谱上抹去吧。小天狼星告诉过我，被布莱克家族除名的人中，有的是因为支持麻瓜权益，有的是因为和麻瓜出身的巫师结婚，他自己是因为离家出走…但这次这事，怎么想都够不上除名的标准啊。

我还是太傻了。

我看着雷古勒斯，看了半天，还是嗫嚅道："小天狼星…他让我不要去葬礼嘛，他说你们家的人会去，我去不太好…"

雷古勒斯扭头看向我，嘴唇动了动，却没发出声音。他又沉默了片刻，才缓缓开口说道："客观来讲，小天狼星也不算是我们家的人了。"

我缩了缩脖子："哦。"

"所以跟小天狼星说一下，让他带你去吧。"他突然话锋一转，"阿尔法德没什么朋友，我猜葬礼上可能没有几个人了。"

从心底里讲，我是不怎么愿意参加这个葬礼的，虽然我问过小天狼星要不要我去。我总觉得一个人的离世是一件私人化的事情，这种场合我一个根本不认识他的人去参加，怎么想都觉得不太合适。说起来，小时候我曾外祖母—我奶奶的妈妈去世的时候，我作为晚辈也参加了葬礼，尽管我总共只见过她两三次。她不懂魔法，葬礼完全是按照农村的习俗举行的，规矩要求我和妈妈披着白布跪在院子外面的土路上，直到走完整个流程。妈妈带着我找到地方，发现那里已经聚集了一群我压根不认识的表婶表妹。根本没有人按规矩跪着，大家把垂到脚踝的白布坐在屁股下面，交头接耳地聊着天。有个表婶问我是谁家的孩子，告诉她之后她啧啧感慨，说她公公总说大姐脑子好用，念书念得好，一眨眼就变成城里人了。我听得一头雾水，妈妈在背后一个劲捅我让我别说话，我就老老实实闭上了嘴巴。

后来妈妈告诉我，我奶奶的爸爸是麻瓜出身，四个孩子里只有奶奶继承了魔法能力，她的三个弟妹都不太清楚是怎么一回事，只知道大姐在城里念书。然后她遇到了我爷爷，出嫁之后和家里的联系就少了。前几年爷爷奶奶相继去世，加上去年爸爸又出意外，我家和奶奶家的亲属基本就没有联系了。

我现在就想起了那场葬礼。其实没有感情的人参加葬礼真的挺尴尬的，虽然我百分之百肯定如果我去了肯定忍不住要哭，但那也不是因为阿尔法德。我去那里干嘛呢？何况，阿尔法德也是布莱克家的人，他愿意让我这样的混血巫师出现在他的葬礼上吗？

我前后思考了很长时间，第二天还是把这事跟小天狼星讲了。小天狼星听我讲完以后思索了很久，问我："你是怎么想的？"

我没想到他反过来问我，有点手足无措："我不知道…现在这个葬礼应该是你做主吧？你觉得我应该去吗？"

小天狼星微微皱起眉，抬手揉了揉太阳穴："不然你跟我参加一下吧。"他挑了挑嘴角，"哪天如果我死了，你也得知道怎么办我的葬礼啊。"

我被他吓了一跳："你你你这话不能乱说，乱说要出事的。"

小天狼星嘴角噙着笑，轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀："宝宝，封建迷信要不得。"

我想我哪里是封建迷信，我只是不能想象他会死，有时候头脑里稍微飘过这样的念头我都会赶紧默念这不是真的。没有他我怎么办啊？虽然这么说很丢人，但我真的觉得没有他我根本活不下去的。也不是要他替我做什么，他只要在那里就够了。世界上怎么能没有小天狼星呢？绝对不行的。

小天狼星抬起手，摸了摸我的脸："怎么了？好了好了，你不是封建迷信，我只是开个玩笑。"

我揉了揉眼睛："你快点呸掉。"

小天狼星很配合地呸了一声："行了吧？"

我点点头，想了想加了句："你是不会死的。"

"嗯。"小天狼星脸上带着笑意，却还是很认真地点头。"那老了以后呢？"

我说："你们帅哥都是不会老的。也不会死。也不会上厕所。"

小天狼星笑出了声："可以，夸得我很受用。"

我抿嘴笑笑，转回刚才的话题："那我们怎么去啊？"

小天狼星收敛笑意，微不可察地叹了一口气："我还没考试，公开用幻影显形不太好，被人发现就完了。那个地方比较偏，也没通飞路网。坐骑士公交吧，你坐过吗？"

我摇摇头："没。"

小天狼星深沉地看了我一眼："那你要做好心理准备。"

他没多说，我也就没多问。然而没过几天我就知道他这句话是什么意思了，也就是葬礼那天早上。这车他妈的是人坐的吗？是吗？？是吗？？？

说真的，如果你们英国巫师界乐意把公交车当过山车来开，倒勉强能算是一项福利，但起码要给乘客配安全锁吧？巫师也是人啊！摔两次也是很疼的好不好！！要不是我最近身体状态比较好，绝对是要晕车的啊！！要是因为在小天狼星面前晕车导致我失去这个男朋友你们负责吗？！

我第三次被突然启动的公交车搞得摔到地上之后，小天狼星看起来非常无奈："坐不稳的话，找个东西抓住。你这么大人了，没坐过公交车吗？"

我说："没坐过公交，我们国家巫师不流行这种交通方式…不过我坐过拖拉机。"

"什么是拖拉机？"小天狼星问。

我说："这个…不太好解释，其实就是…"

就在这时，公交车转过一个要命的锐角路口，我再次连人带椅子摔倒在地。小天狼星叹了口气，从自己的椅子上站了起来。之前我很奇怪他怎么这样都能坐稳，他说这公交算什么，比我的摩托车差远了。看我说过什么来着？我这辈子绝对不会坐他的摩托车的，打死我也不坐。

他走到我面前，弯腰把我拉了起来："疼不疼？"

我拿左手揉着右手手臂，觉得肯定摔出了淤青："不疼。"

小天狼星俯下身，拍了拍我的脸："真是拿你没办法。"

他站到我面前，抬起一只手拉住头顶上方的铁杆，向我伸出了空闲的手。

我即刻明白了他的用意，脸一下子烧得发烫："不不不不用了，我我…我站起来就行。"

"很快就到了。"小天狼星把我按回椅子上，"没关系，多坐几次就习惯了。"

这时公交车忽然一个急刹，我赶紧一把抓住他伸过来的手，总算没仰面摔倒。小天狼星握紧我的手，我抬起头望向他似笑非笑的眼睛，不好意思地摸了摸鼻子："谢谢。"

小天狼星点了点我的额头："不用客气。"

你看，我是不是刚说过，没有他我怎么办啊？

好在剩下的路程确实不长，半小时后就到站了。

小天狼星给阿尔法德买的墓地在一个半巫师聚集地中。不是什么特别著名的地方，胜在环境不错。照理说阿尔法德应该被葬在布莱克家的家族墓地，但他被除名了，家族墓地周围被施了魔咒，没有小天狼星的妈妈谁也打不开。一开始小天狼星以为他要在伦敦郊区下葬，安排葬礼的时候还把地点定在了家族墓地，结果没过两天葬礼公司的人寄了封信来，说布莱克先生我们无法进入您的家庭墓地，也无法与您的母亲取得联系…小天狼星回信说我也是刚知道他被除名的事，只能重新给他买块墓地了，你能给我推荐一下吗？

我们到得还算早，小天狼星说他要去准备一下，问我要不要跟去。我本着多偷懒少干活的原则坚定地摇了摇头，小天狼星就笑，说那你自己找点事干吧，回头我联系你。他给了我一张即时通讯羊皮纸，就把我扔在了离墓园不远的小村子里。这个村子也是个半巫师聚集地，但人口很少，我之前都没听说过。在村里转了两圈，除了两只追着我跑了半个村子的鹅，没发现什么有意思的东西。我就绕回了村口的小酒馆，想坐在里面等小天狼星喊我。

结果我推开门，一眼就看见了坐在吧台后面的雷古勒斯。

说起来，布莱克家硕果仅存的小少爷自然不会坐骑士公交这种平民交通工具，他是被他家的家养小精灵随从显形带过来的，莱奥跟我说过。我进门以后他看见了我，冲我笑了笑。我心想一个人坐着也是坐着，干脆就走过去，在他旁边坐了下来。

雷古勒斯看了我一眼："小天狼星呢？"

"忙葬礼的事了。"我把手肘撑在吧台上。

雷古勒斯点点头，没再说话，抿了一口他杯子里的酒。

他平时也不是很爱说话的人，没人搭话也不会主动找别人讲话。但这时候我在他旁边，这么僵着好像也有点尴尬。我想了想，对他说："古代魔文的发表，我已经基本把咒语整理出来了。细节优化你弄吧，我做不来的。

雷古勒斯抬起头，用不相信的目光看着我："这么快？"

其实是因为小天狼星加油，我受到鼓励，开了几天夜车把它翻译完了。但在雷古勒斯面前当然不能这么说，我只是淡定地点了点头，摆出一副"这种小作业对天才来说不算什么"的表情，说："拉文克劳创造的咒语特征还是挺明显的吧，最难理解的字符组合多少都有一定的规律…"

雷古勒斯打断了我的话："哪有那么简单的？我问你，这个字符串你是怎么翻译的？"

他从外袍内袋里摸出一支笔，在酒吧的餐巾纸上画了几道，把纸推给我。我看了一眼那个长得像个鱼骨头的图案："包含这个字符串的都是清洁类咒语嘛，比如清理一新，很明显就是从拉文克劳的魔咒中演化而来的。"

雷古勒斯少见地露出了一脸困惑："清理…那是什么咒语？"

？？？

号称我们年级第一、通天彻地无所不知的魔咒小天才雷古勒斯·布莱克【我喜欢这个外号—R·A·B】居然还有知识盲区？？？这不科学。

不，这不魔法。

我反应了一秒钟反应过来，身上属于无产阶级的血液立马沸腾起来："少爷，你是真的没搞过卫生吧？这是清理垃圾和杂物的魔咒啊，不说在家，你平时在寝室打扫房间难道是拿手抓的？"

雷古勒斯把手插进头发里揉了两把，眨巴眨巴单纯的圆眼睛望着我："在寝室…我都是叫家养小精灵，反正学校的家养小精灵你一叫他们也会来…"

我被这种资产阶级习以为常的剥削体制深深震撼了心灵，半晌才憋出一句："可以，我服了。"

穷人的孩子早当家，穷人的孩子多学咒…妈蛋我也想当少爷。

"照这么说，这是清洁类魔咒的标志？"雷古勒斯没理我，低头研究起图样来。"好吧…那你还记得这样的图形吗？"他又在纸上画了几笔，"我一开始以为这是火焰类相关咒语，但后来发现不是。"

我看他画完那个图样，诚实地摇了摇头："这个我也不确定，那几条咒语我是凭着直觉翻译的，回头我们再看吧。对了，你还记得这个吗？"我从他手里拿过笔，画了一个新的图案，"我把它归在破坏类咒语中，但好像有有点不对…"

"确切地讲，是挖掘类。"雷古勒斯低声说，"掘进三尺，房塌地陷…你想想看对不对？"

我想了想，恍然大悟："对，是的。"

和雷古勒斯聊天，找对了话题还是挺开心的。所谓的找对了话题，就是指只探讨学术，不去聊以外的事情，这时候我们的脑回路还颇为同步。我们两个都没带书，聊作业也不可能聊得太深入，于是话题从古代魔文转到魔咒再转到变形，这时雷古勒斯突然问我，下学期想不想学炼金术。

我说："炼炼炼金？我没听说有人选过这门课啊。"

"这门课一向是邓布利多亲自授课的，六年级以上学生有需要的话可以申请开课。"雷古勒斯拿羽毛笔的笔尾敲着桌子，"我挺想学的，你和我一起申请吧？"

我说："这这这个…你明知道炼金很大程度上和魔药相关，你是不是存心害我？"

雷古勒斯嫌弃地看着我："魔药哪有那么难？你把几种东西倒进锅里搅一搅不就出锅了？"

我想他大概是忘记我上学期的水银杀人事件了，那次我一不小心掉了一块水银在坩埚里还盖着盖子煮了十分钟，好巧不巧当时雷古勒斯正好坐我隔一个走廊的位置，得知我煮了水银后抱着自己的坩埚足足跑出了半个教室。我搞炼金术？开玩笑呢，妈的。

"申请人数越多，成功的几率不是越大吗？"雷古勒斯继续循循善诱，"再说，开了课以后你要是不喜欢还可以退，邓布利多总不至于把我也一起开掉吧？"

我说："那你找你对象和你一起申请不就完了。"

雷古勒斯迷茫地看着我："我对象？我没有女朋友啊。"

我说："我说的是莱奥。"

雷古勒斯一掌拍在我手臂上："别开玩笑了。我跟他去申请，邓布利多会以为我只是来搞笑的。"

我说："啊，那他确实是你对象？"

雷古勒斯说："…你果然跟小天狼星混太久了。"

他还是不够了解我，我一直都是这样的，只是有时候没说出来罢了。

其实我跟小天狼星混太久了也是我这么说话的原因之一，但不是他想的那样。Marauders那帮人平时对我开嘲讽太过头，我在他们面前毫无尊严可言，爱米琳也没好到哪里去。你说同样是个人，为什么他们把莉莉当女神捧着我就是这个待遇，想来想去只能是因为我长得丑了。只有在雷古勒斯这里我才能找回一点自信，虽然他有时候也顺手就从我这里捞回去了。

我忍着笑，望向雷古勒斯的眼睛："你真的那么想学炼金术啊？"

雷古勒斯说："嗯。"

他晶晶亮的眼睛和小天狼星讨好我的时候一模一样，但我看小天狼星的时候很想亲上去顺便把他扑倒，看雷古勒斯就只想给他顺顺毛。本质差距。

我说："那好吧。"【我还是没看明白，你为什么同意和我一起申请开课？—R·A·B】

雷古勒斯脸上立即浮现出笑意，他用力拍了拍我的肩膀："如果你是纯血，我一定会邀请你暑假来我们家做客的。"

…

我刚说过什么来着？我们俩根本不能讨论学术以外的事情，否则分分钟就要打起来。当然我的结果必然是被他暴打，但反正道不同不相为谋。

我正思考着怎么有力地讽刺他一句，胸口就传来一阵热度，打断了我的思路。我抽出怀里的羊皮纸，小天狼星给我留了句言，说他正在村口等我。我回了个好字，抬起头看见雷古勒斯正看着我，意味深长地挑了挑眉毛。

我说："你哥让我去找他。"

雷古勒斯说："哦，你去吧。"

我跳下座位，朝他挥了挥手，跑出了酒馆。酒馆就在通往村外的小路边上，我看见小天狼星站在小路尽头，微笑着冲我招手。我小跑着来到他面前，他替我撩开了挡在脸上的碎发。

"酒馆怎么样？"小天狼星拉起我的手，没等我回答，就继续说道，"有个事要请你帮忙。你能翻译葡萄牙语吗？"

我愣了愣："说得不好，但是还是能看懂一点基础的，论文就不行了。怎么了？"

"够了。"小天狼星摸了摸我的头发，"我基本一窍不通。"

他拉着我，朝墓园的方向走去。我有点摸不着头脑，但还是想起应该把雷古勒斯的事情告诉他。

"小天狼星？"我朝他偏了偏头，"我刚刚在酒馆碰见雷古勒斯了。"

小天狼星停下了脚步。他扭头看向我，眉心微微蹙起。我抿了抿嘴唇。

"他已经来了？"

我说："是啊。"

小天狼星点点头，但他既没有继续往前走，也没有立即说些什么。他只是举起另一只手，揉了揉自己的头发，动作和詹姆有时候很像。不过他这时候不是为了耍酷，明显是在进行着激烈的思想斗争。

"安妮…"他打破了沉默，缓缓说道。

我轻声应道："嗯？"

我本以为我要听到什么了不得的事情了。真的，小天狼星不常思想斗争，一旦他思想斗争了那一定是大事。一瞬间我脑中出现了许多念头，难道是小天狼星的妈妈来了，要把雷古勒斯带回去？或者是阿尔法德遗嘱出了问题，其实根本什么都没留给雷古勒斯？那岂不是麻烦了？

事实证明我大错特错了。我根本就高估了小天狼星。

他说的是："你能不能替我把雷古勒斯喊过来？我觉得你要翻译的东西他也应该听一听。"【这是真的？我要把这事记下来。—R·A·B】

…干。

凭什么让我去啊？你连那东西是什么都没告诉我！

我说："你就不能自己去吗？"

小天狼星扳住我的肩膀，把我转向酒馆的方向："我不想和他说话。"

我没他那么大的力气，挣不开他的手，只好无可奈何地面对着酒馆咆哮："那是你亲弟弟！"

小天狼星靠在我耳边，语气哀求："求—你了，安妮。"

…

…？？？

…行吧，看在你都用这种语气了的份上。

…我实在是太善良了。

事情的结果就是我不得不返回刚刚离开的酒馆，用我为数不多的口才去劝雷古勒斯跟我和小天狼星一起去听那什么葡萄牙语的翻译。雷古勒斯听完事情原委后评价他哥就是个傻逼，我不得不在心里赞同他，虽然表面上我还是让他闭嘴不许说他哥坏话。完了我领着雷古勒斯找到小天狼星，他还面无表情地拉过我就走，好像雷古勒斯根本就不存在一样，雷古勒斯也问都没问就跟了上来。

他妈的，你们兄弟两个都是这种相处模式吗？脑子进水了？？

我觉得我现在面对的根本不是男朋友和他弟弟，而是我闹了别扭的两个儿子。

不过想想，兄弟两个的相处模式有时候就是很奇怪的。小时候奶奶告诉我，我爷爷和叔公以前就是很少说话的，有什么事情宁愿让奶奶传达也不愿意跟亲生兄弟说话。叔公是个蛮健谈的人，和奶奶聊天都能聊得热火朝天，但和我爷爷见面时就只是礼节性地寒暄一下，其余时间就是沉默地坐在那里，各自抽着各自的烟袋，直到奶奶和叔婆让他们一个进厨房帮忙，一个去菜场买几条鱼来。

但我清楚地记得，有一次我回家给爷爷奶奶上坟，爸爸妈妈都没去，是叔公带我去的。我在坟前磕了几个头后站起身，眼角瞟见叔公正用他布满老年斑的手抹着眼睛，眼泪从他眼角的皱纹中滑落到脸颊上。

这么想着，我就对身边的两位男士多了几分宽容和…慈爱。

小男孩，小男孩。

小天狼星最后领着我们钻进了墓园旁的一个小房子。进门前我往房子周围望了两眼，瞥见一个身穿黑衣的男巫正站在房子后面的一棵树下，手里捧着一本厚厚的本子。我想这就是祷告人了，又不禁想起爸爸的葬礼，鼻子酸了一下，好歹稳定住了情绪。不能再做什么喧宾夺主的事情了，我是来帮小天狼星干活的。

屋子里站着两个身穿黑袍的巫师。小天狼星对他们点了一下头，其中一位巫师扫了我们一眼："是哪位能够翻译葡萄牙语？"

我向前站了站，紧张地微笑了一下。

另一位巫师跨出一步，向我伸出一只手。我伸手和他握了握，他随即松开我的手，从随身的公文包里摸出一份官方式样的牛皮纸袋："真是不好意思，我们拖得太晚了。"

他咳嗽了几声："上周一名巫师在里斯本发现了布莱克先生的尸体，随后他通知了当地魔法部。葡萄牙那边的魔咒水平差得离奇，总而言之他们的法律执行队检查得出的结论是他死于心脏病突发，于是我们也这样通知了你们。"他把纸袋递给我，搓了搓手，"但今天早上，我们突然收到了那边的麻瓜警方寄来的一封信，因为布莱克先生没有近亲，在他们那里留下的是我们的地址。我们觉得这事有些蹊跷，应该尽快通知通知年轻的布莱克先生，但时间紧迫，我们没能找到合适的翻译。"

"麻瓜？"雷古勒斯突然问道，"阿尔法德和麻瓜有什么关系？"

我捏着纸袋，吞咽了一下，迟疑地望向抱着手臂的小天狼星。我在他脸上看不出什么表情，如果要说，只能说他脸颊的线条突然变得坚硬了很多。

"念吧。"他低声对我说。

我打开纸袋，抽出那份文件，手指在微微发抖。不知道为什么，我总有一种不祥的预感，觉得念出文件上的东西不是什么好主意。但好像也没有其他选择，屋中其他几个人都盯着我手中文件的背面看，仿佛那是什么救命稻草一般。

文件很长，我的葡萄牙语又是入门水平，看得磕磕绊绊。直到看到中间偏后的位置，巨大的惊悸才骤然在心中爆开。我从文件后面抬起头，看了一眼小天狼星。可能是我那时脸色不太好，他冲我皱了皱眉，轻声问道："怎么了？"

"这上面说，"我开口说话，只觉得牙齿都在打战，不得不清了清嗓子，"说…说前几天，里斯本发生爆炸案，爆炸中心的一名死者身上携带有…有你舅舅的钱包，里面装有他的身份证件。那个死者是当地著名的通缉犯，没想到在这次爆炸中死亡了。麻瓜警方根据身份证件查到你舅舅，发现他已经去世…现在葡萄牙傲罗怀疑他是被…"

我做了一个深呼吸，才勉强将后半句话讲出来："被那个麻瓜谋杀的。"

因为这个节外生枝的变故，整个葬礼我都处于惊吓过度的茫然状态中，也没心思去注意英国葬礼和我们国家的流程有什么不一样。不过，葬礼上果然没有几个人，我抱着膝盖坐在临时搭起来的观礼台上，几个完全不认识的巫师坐在我旁边，大概是阿尔法德的朋友，看起来阿尔法德也不是擅长交际的人。大家在这种情况下相逢，也无话可说，只能互相点点头。

我本来以为我不会因为阿尔法德而难过的，事实证明我错了。当他包裹在天鹅绒布中的遗体由小天狼星指挥，滑过葬礼场地时，我想起雷古勒斯给我看的那张照片，忽然感觉心底像是被压上了一块巨石。他立下遗嘱把遗产留给了小天狼星，对他我只有感激之情，就算我从来都不认识他。

小天狼星说他立下遗嘱只是以防万一，因为他常年独自在外漂泊，难免发生意外，只是没想到真的有用上的一天。我不禁想象着，那个和小天狼星如此相似的男巫坐在异国他乡的旅馆中，用写惯了诗歌散文的羽毛笔写下遗书二字。不知道他会不会和小天狼星一样，写完字喜欢用笔戳一戳太阳穴？既然是他教会小天狼星写字的，那不知道他们的笔迹会不会有点像？

这种事情不能想，想了就眼眶疼。我深吸了几口早春时节还有点冰凉的空气，望了一眼站在一旁的小天狼星。突然间，我身上的每一个细胞都在庆幸小天狼星还好好地站在这里。虽然这么想有点不吉利吧，但没办法，葬礼这种场合真的容易想多。希望小天狼星一生都不要遇到这种意外，健康平安；也希望他能自由自在地做自己想做的事，不受琐事困扰。我不怎么会说祝福的话，无论如何，只希望他永远幸运吧。

不过，他们国家居然是把包了天鹅绒的遗体放到平台上以后才出现坟墓，真是让我不知作何评价。都没有棺材的，我说，就这样让观众看着真的好吗？

我本来以为这就是结束了。葬礼后小天狼星找到我，照原计划回学校。虽然他舅舅的死因出乎意料，但他的意思是总而言之还是要先回去，其他事情可以再处理。他没多说什么，我也没多想，除了震惊和难过似乎也没有太多感觉。毕竟我爸爸也是死于谋杀，这件事情本身对我来说倒不是那么恐怖。

我只是没料到，事情不是那么简单的。

还没走出墓园的门，前方的小路上出现了一个人影。雷古勒斯面无表情地站在那里，抄着双手，既没有靠近的意思，也没有让开的意思。

说起来我认识他好几年，还是第一次看到他的眼神这么…肃杀。好吧，我知道这个词有点夸张而且十分装逼，但当他抬起眼睛看向我们这里，早春三月的空气似乎都停止流动，化成了让人透不过气的凝胶。身边小天狼星的身体瞬间绷直了，我愣了一愣，感觉到他的双手从身后扶住了我的肩膀，轻轻按了按。

"安妮。"他低声说，"你去外面等我。"

我没反应过来，升调啊了一声。

"先走。"

小天狼星的声音很柔和，但很明显包含着不容置疑的坚定。想想自己留在这也没什么意义，我就点了点头，转身快步从另一条小路上离开了。

结果快走到门口的时候出了点事故。

不是什么大事故，但也是件比较麻烦的事情。

我迟钝地发现，我的手帕掉了。

那是外婆教我刺绣的时候绣了送我的手帕，上面趴着一只立体的红色蝴蝶，我很喜欢，用了好几年都没换。我记得葬礼的时候我用了一下手帕，用完把它塞进了袖口，大概是没塞好，半路上掉下来了。

我的后背立马冒了一层冷汗。

照理说这不是个特别大的事，如果我能用魔法，一个飞来咒就解决了。问题是我还没成年，现在又不是放假期间，校外施魔法的话魔法部一逮一个准。思来想去，只能原路返回去找了。

时不我待。我当机立断地低下头，沿来时的路往回走，一边在心里祈祷它不要掉在我们遇见雷古勒斯之前的地方。虽然我认为他俩即使打起来了应该也不会误伤到我，但总之我去插一脚还是很不好。再说，我也不想回去吸入凝胶。

好在运气还算不错。还没到刚才的岔路口，我就看见了那条手帕，它正静静地躺在道旁的草地上。我过去把它捡了起来，想转身离开，却听见了不远处传来的说话声。

…你们站着说话不好吗？怎么还带散步的？

听墙角显然不是什么礼貌的行为，我往后退了两步，想要离开。但他们两人正朝我的方向走来，附近还没有岔路。正面撞上就太尴尬了，显得我好像是故意没有离开。我只好暂时退到墓碑中间，藏到一块长方形墓碑后面，希望他们快点走完这段路。

"…发生这种事情以后？"先传来的是雷古勒斯的声音，听起来少有的激动，"在我们的舅舅被麻瓜谋杀以后？"

"我早就跟你说过，"小天狼星的声音有些不耐烦，我几乎能想象出他现在眉心皱起的样子，"对一个人的划分标准只能是他们的行为，巫师中间有渣滓，麻瓜中间当然也有。"

"你在装傻。"雷古勒斯的语气忽然冷了下来。我舔了一下嘴唇，他们的脚步声刚刚一直很快，此时却突然停止了。他们的位置离我很近，雷古勒斯平静的声音几乎是贴着我的后背再次响了起来。

"就在昨天，《预言家日报》报道过里斯本市中心的那场爆炸，只是隐去了受害者姓名。"他似乎是有意停顿了一下，"为什么我们的报纸要报道麻瓜的事故？因为那是一场魔杖事故。一个麻瓜试图使用不知从何处取得的巫师魔杖念一个漂浮咒，才酿成了这场灾难。"

他嘲讽地轻笑一声："你不会不知道这件事，小天狼星。"

我感觉靠在墓碑上的脊背一寸一寸地凉了下去。

之前我以为那个麻瓜只是看出阿尔法德可能有钱，才见财起意，毒杀他之后偷走了他的钱包。难道不是吗？难道那个麻瓜根本就知道阿尔法德是个巫师，可能是无意间发现他在施魔法，说不准正是漂浮咒…魔杖才是他的目标，钱包只是顺手牵羊？

手心里不知不觉浸满了冷汗，我拽起外套一角擦了擦手。我们总说伏地魔仇视麻瓜，其实麻瓜之中，仇视巫师的也不在少数。人似乎总是对异类充满排斥心理，而麻瓜和巫师本质上都是人。

"我知道。"小天狼星沉默了一阵才开口，语气带着几分无奈，"你很了解我，弟弟。"

"我不了解你。"雷古勒斯的声音干巴巴的。"否则我就能弄明白，为什么你到现在还那么热爱麻瓜。"

"我不是热爱麻瓜。"我听见小天狼星叹了口气，"我只是把他们当成和我们一样的人。我对巫师没什么热爱可言，麻瓜也一样。"

雷古勒斯嗤笑。"想当英雄？"

"不。"小天狼星干脆地回答，"但如果战争逼我成为英雄，我也会去做的。"

短暂的寂静，在我反应过来之前，雷古勒斯突然说话了。

"英雄？"他的喉间滚出这个单词，似乎吐出这么简短的音节给他带来了巨大的痛苦，"别傻了。你指望麻瓜把你当成英雄？一旦他们得知你的存在，你的余生就要在束缚衣里度过了。要么就被送进他们的—那个词叫什么？动物园？—被麻瓜小孩参观，他们隔着栅栏给你扔花生米，就砸在你身上。凭你的长相，说不准还会被买去当奴隶，给麻瓜的富家小姐陪酒，手上戴着镣铐，避免你趁机使用魔法—"

"—别说了，雷吉。"小天狼星打断了他的话，"听着，我从来没说过要打破《国际保密法》，而天天叫嚣着要让巫师扬眉吐气的正是你尊敬的伏地魔大人。"

"你们鼓励巫师与麻瓜通婚，不是一样冒着暴露的风险？而且冒这种风险对我们毫无益处，黑魔王则是为了我们自身利益—"

"他是正确的吗？"小天狼星提高了声音，"我问你，敢不敢就在这里告诉我伏地魔是正确的？能不能把这句话说出口？"

平时小天狼星是对我太温柔了，我都快忘了他生起气来其实蛮吓人的。这时他对雷古勒斯发火还不是对我，都吓得我差点从墓碑背后滚出来。

"我知道有些食死徒做过过分的事情，但那不是黑魔王的错，很多时候只是手下私自行动而已！卢修斯·马尔福告诉我—"

…？？？

我产生了想用挖耳勺掏一掏耳朵的冲动。

雷古勒斯·布莱克这孩子平时脑子不是挺好用的吗，怎么一到伏地魔身上就智商下降得这么厉害？他不会真的以为伏地魔被蒙在鼓里，那些屠杀事件都是食死徒私下所为吧？皇上臣知道您心系百姓，都是奸臣蒙蔽了您的双眼呀皇上？

"卢修斯·马尔福？"小天狼星重复了一遍这个名字，语气讽刺，"亏你还说你重视家人。怎么，宁愿相信他，也不愿意相信亲生哥哥？"

他问出这个问题之后，雷古勒斯很长时间没吱声。我在墓碑后面蹲得太久，一只蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀飞了过来，落到了我的膝盖上。我百无聊赖地注视着它微微翕动的翅膀，暗自猜测他是不是也被他哥吓住了。真的，没事不要惹小天狼星生气，除非你比较抗打，能经得起他的物理或者同等强度的心理攻击。

蝴蝶从我膝盖上重新起飞的时候，雷古勒斯总算开口了。看来他毕竟不是我，对付他哥比我有经验。

"我没有宁愿信他而不信你。" 雷古勒斯用很轻很轻的声音说，"我只是想知道，你什么时候才能从巫师的角度考虑一下问题。到我们被麻瓜绑在实验室里提取基因样本的时候？到他们批量制造巫师，对付不服管教的纯血巫师的时候？到巫师后代不得不苟且偷生的时候？"

小天狼星没有回答。

我其实是震惊于雷古勒斯对麻瓜科技的了解程度—我一直以为他不屑于了解麻瓜。但转念一想，以他的性格，怎么会不认真了解敌人呢？在他眼中，麻瓜社会就是他的敌人不是吗。

空气中飘来了雪茄的味道，想必是小天狼星点燃了雪茄。我闭上眼睛，把后脑勺靠在墓碑上，努力想象他这时的动作。他大概会先吸一口烟，再吐出来，然后无声地笑笑，摇摇头。接下来如果他还有什么想说的，差不多就该开始说话了。

果然，下一刻就传来了小天狼星的声音。我忍不住抿嘴笑了笑。

"如果有那一天，"他低声说，"我也会站在巫师队伍的最前方。"

他没等雷古勒斯回答，就又说："下个月你就十六岁了，应该懂一点事了。凡事多看看对错，不要总想着利弊。"稍作停顿，"不过今天，你能意识到食死徒也做过错事，我很高兴。"

"但黑魔王的目标是好的。"雷古勒斯生硬地反驳。

"白痴。"小天狼星叹了口气，我猜他肯定敲了敲雷古勒斯的头，"你知道他的目标是什么？"

"你觉得你比我更了解黑魔王？"

"好吧好吧，我不了解。"小天狼星很明显地敷衍他，"抽烟吗？"

雷古勒斯没作声。作声才奇怪了，他哥态度那么敷衍，换我我也不想理他。但我猜他应该还是点了头，因为短暂的沉默后，顺风飘来的烟味浓郁了很多。

我背靠在墓碑上，拿手帕折了只船，拆开又折了朵花，又拆开折了只兔子。我想起我妈有一回跟我说我很像我奶奶，我那时候十分搞不懂为什么。奶奶年轻的时候是远近闻名的popular girl，人缘好得出奇，口头禅是"哦这个人是我朋友"，我爸这方面倒是很像她。然而我基本上就是个社交障碍，在霍格沃茨过了将近五年，我连我们年级的人都认不全。

直到后来我发现，全家上下三代只有我和她喜欢吃莲蓉月饼，讨厌山药和芋头…喜欢没事背着手走路…手心过热，夏天根本无处安放…不怎么会做饭，但是很乐意学…我还遗传了她的眉眼、鼻子和指甲形状，以及大脚拇指动不动就嵌甲的倒霉特征…还有现在这似曾相识的场景。

我无声地笑笑。只可惜奶奶已经去世了，否则我回家一定要问问她遇到这种情况应该怎么办，以她的情商，肯定不会在这里傻坐着折手帕吧。可惜我不是她，对外面的两个人来说真是太不幸了。本来我就不应该偷听的，小天狼星不是也不希望我在场吗？

算了，还是让他们自己解决自己的矛盾吧。说实在的，我也起不到什么作用，跑去找存在感反而显得自己很无趣。我只是很希望他们的关系好一点，明明本质上脑回路都是一致的，搞得那么剑拔弩张图什么呢。

不知道折了多少次手帕，我总算听见了小天狼星的声音："走吗？"

片刻后，脚步声重新响起又渐行渐远，但是没有再传来交谈声。我松了口气，也撑着草地站了起来，揉了揉发麻的腿，绕路去和小天狼星汇合。

回学校以后，艾玛问了一下葬礼的情况，我也就和她提了提。我没告诉她阿尔法德可能的死因，只略微提了一下小天狼星和雷古勒斯的争执。她听完以后同情地看着我，点评道："没想到你上来就要挑战高难度问题，真是难为你这种感情白痴了。"

我虚心请教她："何以见得是高难度问题？"

"因为你男朋友和他家里的关系不仅仅是相处不融洽的问题，还牵涉到巫师命运这种宏大的主题啊。"艾玛伸手摸了摸我的头，"你能解决伏地魔，大概就能把他家这事完美解决了。"

我觉得她说的很对，问题是我解决不了伏地魔。而且我也不想解决他妈的问题，我巴不得不认得他妈。其实雷古勒斯的事我都没什么动力解决，他哥都对付不了的小混蛋，我能有什么办法对付？何况我听了他的话，觉得他其实说的蛮对，只是良禽择木而栖，伏地魔根本就是块朽木，小凤凰雷古勒斯大概是被爱蒙蔽了双眼。但这种事只能等他自己醒悟，我现在跑去跟他说伏地魔是个傻逼，他大概能当场把我抽死。

我坐在床上抱着膝盖想到这里，才猛然想起晚上我和雷古勒斯还约好要做课堂发表来着。我们的作业进度因为阿尔法德的事情耽误了几天，还因为互不服气挑了一个那么难的主题，再不努力巴布林教授大概真的要把我们挂掉了。

看了一眼表，妈的只剩十五分钟了。我和艾玛打了个招呼，跳下床奔向礼堂。好在小天狼星正在吃晚饭，我跑过去，把桌上能够到的一盘水果馅饼包了起来。

"急什么？有事？"小天狼星从自己堆得满满当当的盘子里抬起头问我。

我弯腰在他脸上亲了一下："去地下教室，和你弟弟做作业嘛。"

"还去？"小天狼星眯了眯眼睛，"你们什么时候发表？"

我说："周四啦，就是后天，再不做我们就要挂科了。"

"噢，那还差不多。"小天狼星拉过我，在我的嘴唇上亲了亲，"注意安全。"

我把馅饼丢进书包，朝他挥了挥手，小跑着离开了礼堂。

冲进地下教室时，雷古勒斯已经在那里了。我在他对面坐下，打开书包掏出馅饼，他把记了笔记的本子往我面前推了推："经过我的修正，我有了一个重大发现—请你不要用刚摸过馅饼的手摸我的本子！"

我连忙把爪子收回来。其实我本来打算用没沾油的小拇指碰的，但看他这样还是算了："对不起，你有了什么重大发现？"

雷古勒斯摸着下巴，摆出一副高深莫测的表情："你可能过不了魔咒学的OWLs了。"

我说："干，不会吧？？？"

"不是我说，你自己看看你翻译的都是什么？"他恶狠狠地说，"你连一个咒语都没检验？翻译过来就完了？你自己看这个咒语，"他指向本子上的某一行很长长长长的魔咒，"这不是无痕伸展咒的变体吗？我要是真照你翻译的念出来我能把霍格沃茨炸没了。"

我为什么要检验嘛，定好了那是他的工作…但这话我没敢说出口，只是凑过去看了一眼："我不会无痕伸展咒啊…更别提变体了。再说我翻译的那个，"我义正言辞地反驳他，"不会引起爆炸的，顶多就是冒两个火星。"

雷古勒斯就一脸沉痛地摇头："连这种咒语都不会施…"

我说："去年泡头咒我都学了三周才学会，体谅体谅弱智嘛。"

雷古勒斯说："那也请你不要自暴自弃。"

我说："我就自暴自弃了我不跟你去申请炼金术了。"

"别别别。"雷古勒斯立即扯了扯我的袖子，赔笑道，"好说好说。"

我好脾气地叼着馅饼转过身，虽然这动作让我觉得自己像条叼着飞盘的狗。狗就狗吧，小天狼星不也是条狗。我低头去看他的本子，发现一个疑问，又不敢上手，只好冲那地方抬了抬下巴："那个咒语是怎么回事？我觉得我应该没翻译错…"

雷古勒斯说："哪个？"

我小口啃着馅饼："左边，倒数第三行，第二个咒语。"

雷古勒斯看向那个咒语："你是不是傻的？"他翻开搁在一旁的拉文克劳咒语集，"最后的音节不是很常见吗？这个图形叠上三角形发音应该是io。"

…天才，天才。

我吞咽了一下："你…有没有试过你翻译的那个咒语？"

雷古勒斯说："没有，你错得太明显了。"

我说："怪不得我还活着…你没注意到如果照这个音节组合，出来的效果会很爆炸吗？我感觉明明是你早晚有一天要把霍格沃茨炸平了…"

雷古勒斯说："我的天…你怎么知道的？"

我把最后一点馅饼塞进嘴里："不是你让我整理的魔咒规律吗？"摸出手帕擦了擦手，"实际上你注意看，这个地方应该是三个单独的图形叠在一起，对不对？所以结尾音节应该是um，再修正一下，这应该是眼疾咒的原型吧？"

"靠…"雷古勒斯凑近看了一眼，嘴里咕哝着。

我总算胜了他一回，心情大好，快乐地和他继续讨论了下去。我们照顺序一个一个过掉翻译后的魔咒，我的大部分翻译其实还是靠谱的，雷古勒斯也没提出什么异议。不过他的魔咒能力还是让我叹为观止了一下，他在我面前展示了一大堆高深的咒语，还对我用了一下摄神取念。不过他说他没看到什么东西，评价我大概是天生大脑封闭术比较强。我觉得与其这么说，倒不如说我不想让他看到我和小天狼星接吻的画面的信念太过坚定，至于大脑封闭术我还真的没认真练过。

反正总而言之，我们的讨论在这种一点也不和谐的气氛中徐徐推进。光是讨论和最终敲定魔咒就花了三个小时，宵禁的钟声敲响后我们才意识到已经过了时间了。这时大部分魔咒的翻译都已经确定了，剩下的十几个应该问题也不大。

"明天再写发言稿吧。"我掩着嘴打了个呵欠，"你来讲吧，我不讲。"

雷古勒斯嫌弃地看了我一眼："你行不行啊？小天狼星怎么会看上你的呢？"

我说："你有意见吗？"

雷古勒斯说："其实我更弄不明白你是怎么看上他的…"

我说："我们不要重复之前的对话了，你哥他是完美的。"

雷古勒斯呿了一声，翻了翻眼睛。我懒得和小男生多说什么，收拾书包准备回公共休息室。小男生本人也在收拾书包，我比他先收拾完，拎起书包朝他挥了挥手："再见。"

"小天狼星跟没跟你说过阿尔法德的事？"小男生没回应我的道别，而是出人意料地问道。

…？

你的思维是怎么从古代魔文转到阿尔法德的事情的？现在是讨论这个的时候吗？再说你不是刚跟你哥讨论过吗，又来找我干什么？我是你的私人垃圾箱吗？

我拎着书包，走也不是留也不是，说是也不是不是也不是，只好敷衍地耸了耸肩。小天狼星是没跟我讲阿尔法德的事，但我其实躲在墓碑后面偷听到了，这就很尴尬了。其实我心里是很崩溃的，拜托啊少年，你不要在宵禁之后突然想和姐姐谈心好不好，被费尔奇逮住我就完蛋了。

雷古勒斯倒是没接话。我心想这没头没尾的一句难道就这么没下文了，又怕小天狼星担心，就试探着问道："我走了？"

雷古勒斯微不可闻地叹了一口气："我就是想说，你不觉得你男朋友实在太理想主义了？"

他这是…默认我知道阿尔法德的事情了？妈耶，有朝一日他和小天狼星对口供的时候我就彻底完了。不过想想这几率也不大，所以我还是没吱声。

"对立的两方中哪里存在什么中间领域？我们只能选择一方或者另一方。"他把最后一本书塞进书包，抬眼看向我，"他这么下去要出问题的。最后还不是哪一方都不支持他？等把他逼死了倒是可能追悼几句，撒几滴不痛不痒的眼泪。但是人都死了，追悼还有什么用？"

他自顾自地摇了摇头："小天狼星最喜欢说我幼稚，也不知道谁才是真的幼稚。"

我也叹了口气："他是挺理想主义的。我走了。"

本来想这么敷衍一句得了，把书包甩到肩膀上走到门口还是没忍住。有什么办法呢，我就是喜欢小天狼星来的。

"但是吧…"我把手扶在门把手上，回过头，慢慢地说，"世界还是需要他这种理想主义的人啊。"

雷古勒斯看着我，眼神中看不出什么情绪。我犹豫了一下，还是继续说道："我自己做不到，但是怎么说吧，我很喜欢他这点。如果真的因此带来什么后果，那也没有什么，反正他做的事是正确的就可以了。"

我拧开门把手，朝他笑了笑："晚安。"

出门到回塔楼的路上，我一直在回想他的话。

其实雷古勒斯讲的也不能说没道理，战争中当然是选择某一方对自己最有利。你说自己是为了正义，别人就未必这么觉得了，八成觉得你其实是墙头草，站都站不稳那种。最后的结局很可能也是没人理解，孤独终老，老到最后买个烧饼都得花钱找人替你跑腿。

但我总觉得应该不至于。

纵然孤胆英雄这个人设很吸引人吧，但实际上世界上那么多人，总有人和你想法类似吧？没有那么惨的，何况小天狼星还有朋友。也不是说遇到事情就要向朋友求援或者如何，但最起码有人听你说话对不对？虽然我自己也很不擅长倾诉，但如果你主动将自己封闭在世界以外，又去怨恨世界不了解你，那就不是世界的错了。当你想要寻求帮助的时候，可能世界上绝大多数人都会与你为敌，但如果愿意找，总有人能理解你的。

不是人也没关系啊，猫也可以，猫头鹰也可以，狗和蟾蜍都可以。总之不会真的惨到那个地步啦。

【即使是现在，我和小天狼星在本章提及的许多观点上依旧意见不一。区别是如今我们逐渐接受了彼此的想法，而我也意识到，拥有他这样的兄长也算是一件幸事。—R·A·B】

我想得出神，没留神被一个花瓶砸在了头上。


	8. Chapter 7

第七章

我始终也没搞清那个花瓶是谁扔的，是恶作剧还是刻意为之。不过这不重要，重要的是它在我和小天狼星的关系演化中起到了重要的催化作用，而我和他当时都没有意识到。其实不是它也会是别的东西，后来我想想，小天狼星那段时间过得也挺不容易的，只是当时的我没能站在他的角度思考过。如果要我评价一句的话，我只能说，莱姆斯着实料事如神。

—安·布莱克

我之前是不是说一个人不可能真的有那么惨来着？

收回之前的话，我是真的惨。

那天我本来好好地回个宿舍，没打算干什么坏事。晚是晚了点，也顶多就是比宵禁晚了半个小时，即使被逮到也就是扣个十分的待遇。结果飞来横祸，不知哪路英雄从两层楼梯上面推了个花瓶下来，好巧不巧咣当一声砸到了我头上，当场就把我砸晕了。

听实话吗？我猜是皮皮鬼干的。我在霍格沃茨这些年都没怎么被他找过茬，估计是他盘点业绩的时候觉得今年不能再放我一马，然后就把我砸了。幸运的是我没有就地晕过去，不然大半夜路上横着个头破血流的女人大概会把人吓死。我给自己用了个止血咒，然后跑去了校医院。庞弗雷夫人一边骂我不小心一边给我头上缠了圈纱布，"你要是不想秃顶就等到晚上再来找我拆下来，柳小姐"，然后我就被她赶回寝室了。

由于头顶纱布的样子着实不能见人，我只能在宿舍里猫了一天，托艾玛给凯文给莱奥给雷古勒斯捎了张纸条，大概意思是今天不能去和他写古代魔文演讲的讲稿了。传回来的消息是，雷古勒斯差点被我气死，原话是"早不被砸晚不被砸马上都要上台发表了被砸了，她成心跟我过不去是吧"【我…算了。—R·A·B】。我就感觉很对不起他，但这事也不是我能控制的对不对，我想被砸吗？我也不想。谁想呢？没人想。

这也不是什么大伤，第二天我拆了绷带去上算数占卜课，莱奥凑到我面前挤眉弄眼，问我小天狼星有没有对我的伤发表什么感言。

我回忆了一下晚饭时间溜去校医院一不留神碰上小天狼星的场景："他…他笑了。"

"嗯？？？？"

我的苍天，我从来不知道他的眼睛能瞪得这么大。

我说："啊，我也觉得我绑着绷带的样子蛮搞笑的…"

"操，你居然没冲他发火？"

"我为什么要发火？"

莱奥摸了摸后脑勺："好吧，你确实没什么好发火的。但是吧，反正如果是安托被砸了，我肯定不会反应这么轻巧。你看你那个姓万特的朋友上次打球受伤，她男朋友是什么反应？你跟小天狼星还真是一对神奇物种。"

我说："爱米琳姓万斯，不是万特。"

"哦，抱歉。"

我真不该听他讲这些话的。莱奥懂什么感情啊，他懂他也不会这么久都追不到他的梦中情人安东尼娅·格林格拉斯了。那姑娘是斯莱特林的院花，四年级，漂亮得连我都要心动。问题是听完他说这些话之后我确实有点困惑了，虽然明知道小天狼星对我很好，我也不该拿他和其他人比…可是妈的，一旦这种事开了头就糟了。我忍不住开始思考为什么小天狼星不像其他男朋友一样，艾玛上次打球受伤，凯文难过的表情我记忆犹新。当然，她上次受的伤比我重，而且我一点也不想让小天狼星难过，那我现在又是在纠结些什么？

总不会是在纠结他到底在不在意我吧？可这有什么好纠结的，难道非要他对着我哭我才满意？那也太好笑了吧，他受过的伤比这个严重的多了去了，能指望他这么大惊小怪吗？退一万步讲，就算小天狼星真的不在乎我—我是说退一万步讲—我也没什么好抱怨的，因为，嗯，他能有一点喜欢我，愿意让我做他的女朋友，我已经很幸运了啊。

…这话怎么听起来这么没自尊呢。

不是，我不是说我全无底线。我能接受他眼中有很多比我重要的事，而不是人。虽然詹姆莱姆斯和彼得显然比我重要…我指的不是朋友啦，是女朋友。这点我当然是不能接受的，不过我觉得全然没有担心的必要，不是我自夸，主要是以小天狼星那一根筋的脑回路，我大概只用担心万一我不小心死了，他还能不能爱上别人…好吧，凡事也不能绝对，哪天他如果找到更喜欢的姑娘，我也不会强留他的。只是现在，现在只能有我一个。

那我到底在在意什么？就因为他看到我绑着绷带出现之后笑出了声？

柳安啊柳安，你做个成熟的女人行不行。

我对自己是恨铁不成钢的，因为明明知道这事是我自己头脑抽筋非要纠结，可我就是控制不住。可能是青春期荷尔蒙作祟，过了这个时期就好了。

虽然我被花瓶砸中以后躺尸了一天，但我和雷古勒斯的课堂发言稿还是在前一天晚上紧赶慢赶地写完了，并且取得了巨大的成功。巴布林教授大大夸赞了我们一番，然而我和雷古勒斯私下都觉得不靠谱，因为明明我们好几次差点炸了学校…但巴布林教授还是拿走了一份复制稿，说要帮我们打听一下能不能出版。我们觉得更惶恐了，因为怕日后有小读者一不小心真的炸了学校…不过应该不能这么倒霉吧？

另外，我发现我之前关于小天狼星的纠结是全无意义的。为什么我这么说呢，因为他居然开始逼我学黑魔法防御术了。那天我正在公共休息室里写论文，他捧着一本《黑魔法防御术进阶理论》出现在我面前，砰地一声把书放到桌上，然后泰然自若地拖过一把椅子，在我对面坐了下来。

我看了他一秒钟："你不是说…这书里讲的垃圾你一年级就会了吗？"

"不是我需要学。"他和颜悦色地答道。

我愣了一下，陡然反应过来他这想干什么："我靠你你你…你认真的吗？"

"你说呢？"

我很少跟他开谐音的玩笑，不过这次我真的有点想问他是不是谁喝了复方汤剂变的。他的确跟我提过防御术的事情，但我以为那只是顺嘴一说。小天狼星·布莱克从来不是逼我做我不想做的事情的人啊，如果他是，也不会就那么放任雷古勒斯不管了…那他现在这是怎么回事？

大概是看出我不愿意，小天狼星笑了笑，表情有点无奈："安妮，你究竟为什么那么抗拒防御术？"

我也不知道为什么抗拒啊，可能是因为一开始就没学好，干脆自暴自弃了吧。所以我盯着他的眼睛，一板一眼地回答："我学不会。"

"不可能学不会的，你的水平我很清楚。"小天狼星果断地说，"试试看吧，行不行？用不着很出色，平均水平还是能达到的吧？"

你对平均水平和我的水平是不是有什么误解…

这么想着，我还是摇了摇头："不学。"

小天狼星叹了口气。我托着腮望着他，他眯了眯眼睛，弯下腰，从书包里掏出了一盒东西。

我瞪大了眼睛。

"蜂蜜公爵新出的草莓夹心巧克力。"他懒洋洋地举着盒子在我面前挥了挥，"想不想吃？"

我说："嗯。"

他朝面前的《黑魔法防御术进阶理论》努了努嘴："自己翻开。"

…

靠。

你这是利诱。不，还要加上色诱才对。

这是很为人不齿的招数你知道吗？

但是，虽然这招数为人不齿，实践证明却相当管用。最终的结果是我显然意志不坚定，在巧克力和小天狼星的联合攻势中败下阵来，不情不愿地翻开了面前那本要命的进阶理论。小天狼星一边笑，一边又从书包里摸出了一卷羊皮纸和羽毛笔。话说回来这人居然有书包这种东西，我看他每次上课都拎着书就去了。

"我本来想让月亮脸帮忙的，我不适合当老师。"他说着，打开了巧克力的包装，"但那家伙死活不来，说不愿意学的学生他也不愿意收。张嘴。"

我张开嘴，他往我嘴里塞了一块巧克力。好吃是真好吃，但一想到未来的命运，我就不由得垂头丧气起来。小天狼星展开那卷羊皮纸，我瞥了一眼，上面记满了防御咒语的适用范围和技巧。

"那我们开始吧。"他说，"从缴械咒开始。"

于是我被他这么连哄带劝外加威逼利诱地开始了学习黑魔法防御术的生活。我知道他是为我好，但这事有点奇怪。小天狼星一直不是特别看重成绩的人，之前提过两句让我好好学黑魔法防御术大概就是他的极限了，他一向也懒得劝别人做什么事，都是一种你爱怎么着怎么着的态度。而且他平时哪里那么有耐心，最近他对我实在是耐心过头，我倒不是反感，就是有点不适应。我当然也问过他是怎么回事，他始终讳莫如深，只是反问我学防御术有坏处吗？

没有。但我是真的不擅长，而且不喜欢。究竟是怎么一回事情？那个花瓶砸的是我又不是他。

我把这句话讲给艾玛听，她摸着下巴，深刻地点评了一句："就是因为砸的是你，才把他的脑子砸坏了。"

我从此认为艾玛以后可能会成为一个哲学家。

总之，四月份差不多就在学习中度过了。复活节假期结束后，五年级学生照惯例要去找院长做就业咨询。麦格教授问我将来有什么打算，我说想进神秘事物司，她赞许地点点头，说你最适合的也就是这个职业了。我也搞不清她这话是夸我呢还是损我呢，毕竟神秘事物司里都是神经病。不过想想我自己也是神经病，确实蛮适合跟神经病当同事。

"神秘事物司对入职人员的成绩没有固定要求，我们就不谈你的成绩了。"麦格教授翻开魔法部发的宣传册，打开到神秘事物司那一页，放到我面前，"但这个部门对于入职者的科研能力和已出成果的要求非常高。实际上，历史上大部分缄默人都是在经过自主研究的若干年后，才能达到神秘事物司的入职标准。"

她推了推眼镜，"前年他们招过我入职，但我更愿意待在霍格沃茨。如果你有意向进入神秘事物司，也可以先在霍格沃茨工作几年，积累一定经验后再作打算。维克多教授对你评价很高，布拉德利教授也是。尤其是布拉德利教授，我想她近几年就要退休了。你想接替她的职位吗？"

霍格沃茨教授的职位可以说是魔法界许多巫师的终生梦想，麦格教授居然这么轻松地向我抛出了橄榄枝，我受宠若惊。但是说真的，我一点也不想和青春期少年打交道…光是改作业就要了我的命了，更别提给他们上课，还不够折寿的。

我犹豫着揉了揉下巴："如果我想直接成为缄默人呢？有没有可能？"

"那你就要接受现任司长的单独面试，由他来决定是否录用你。"麦格教授干脆地说，"我认为考虑到你的潜力和特点，还是可以试试看，但是别抱太大希望。"她理了理手中的资料，"据我了解，有少数年轻巫师手持全优NEWTs证书前去面试，也没有通过考核，有时候司长会让他们磨练几年再来。"

我不禁感受到了一丝凄凉："…哦。"

麦格教授看着我，脸上罕见地浮现出一丝笑意："不用担心，柳小姐。朝你的目标努力，终归有一天能收到回报。"

我点点头，有点不好意思地笑了笑："谢谢，教授。"

"好姑娘。好好准备OWLs，我对你很有信心。"

麦格教授例行鼓励了我几句，就把我放走了。我本来打算下楼吃饭，看看时间还早，回塔楼又有点不值。然后我突然想起小天狼星在上魔药课，不如去等他下课好了。

其实后来回想起来，那天明明路上有很多征兆都提醒了我不宜去地下教室。譬如半道上碰见了加里，他少见地拉着我聊了半天，直到我不得不告诉他我要去魔药教室找小天狼星。再譬如离开加里后我又碰见了差点没头的尼克，他热情地向我介绍了一位从约克郡远道而来看望他的幽灵朋友。好不容易应付完两个幽灵，我下楼梯时又差点扭了脚，下到最后一级台阶还真正扭了一回。

如果那时候我坐在原地静待救援也就罢了，毕竟小天狼星还有十几分钟就下课了。但我不知道是中了什么邪，只觉得今天自己倒霉得有点过头总不能还见不到小天狼星，于是我一瘸一拐地走进了魔药教室的走廊。

这时候大概是因为脚腕疼得厉害，我犯了一个严重的低级错误。

有多严重呢？就是差点让我躺尸那么严重。有多低级呢？说出来你就知道有多低级了。

我走错了教室。

大概是因为和雷古勒斯在地下教室见面的次数太多，我下意识以为2号教室就是他们上课的教室，而实际上斯拉格霍恩教授一直是在5号教室上课的。我走到门口听了听，里面没传出讲课的声音。我心想难道是提前下课了，于是就轻轻敲了敲门。里面没人应答，我想估计真的是提前下课了。保险起见，我推开了教室的门，往里面看了一眼。

我说我就不该看这一眼。不是，我根本就不该推开这个门。

教室里坐着尤里克·埃弗里。

说句实话，我以前压根不认识他。是，我知道他是预备食死徒，但他真的也没招惹过我，我也没惹过他。这次也一样，我本来只打算息事宁人地走掉来着。我感觉出他在这里应该是没干什么好事，但我一开始也真的没想管。

"对不起。"我小声说，"我—我好像走错教室了。"

我想替他重新关上门，门却无论如何都拉不动了。我舔了舔嘴唇，抬头望过去，发现埃弗里手里正举着魔杖，懒洋洋地指向房门。

"你这就想走？"

干。

我感到脚踝像是被绳索捆住，紧接着一股大力传来，拖着我滑进了教室。门在身后砰地一声关上，我不禁在心里扶住了额头。

—兄台我知道你是想威胁我不要把看到的事情说出去，问题是我啥也没看见啊！你把我拖进来我倒是能看得更清楚点好吗！

我无可奈何地抬起头，撞上了埃弗里那双阴沉的绿眼睛。他从课桌后面站起身，我刚瞥见一眼他课桌上摊开的课本，他就把书合上了。很明显那是一本黑魔法书籍，但是我瞥见的内容太少，只能看出那一页画着一具死尸，其他的也就不知道了。只能说他做贼心虚，死尸又能证明什么呢？治疗师的书里还不是一堆死尸。

思索间，埃弗里已经走近了。他靠在我面前的桌子上，居高临下地盯着我。

"鬼鬼祟祟到处打探，嗯？"

我没吱声，妈的我也着实不知应该说什么。他他妈的不会真的觉得我是来刺探他的吧？他长得又不好看我图什么啊我？

埃弗里抱起手臂，用一种老虎打量猎物的眼神上下打量着我。我没办法，只好又说了一句："对不起。"

早说过我这个人就是没什么意思了，估计连埃弗里也是这么想的。他拿一根手指来回摩挲着下巴，冲我微微皱起了眉。

"'对不起'是什么意思？"埃弗里挑起一根眉毛，"你向我道过歉，就可以随意去邓布利多面前告我的状了？"

我没忍住叹了口气，觉得自己要被这个傻逼气死了："对不起，我刚才根本没看见你在干什么。"

虽然这么说了，但我猜他肯定不会相信。果然，听完我的话，埃弗里眯起了眼睛："你以为我会相信？"停了停，"你和小天狼星真是太像了，他也喜欢到处乱管闲事。"

干你娘哦，他多管闲事关老娘屁事…不是，我的意思是我没有多管闲事啊，小天狼星管的也…不能叫闲事吧？

但我还是没吭声。

埃弗里从桌边离开，缓缓走了几步，在我面前站定了。我抬头看了他一眼，还是低下了头。

"都说这一代布莱克兄弟关系不好，我倒觉得未必。"他在我头顶冷冰冰地笑了一声，笑得我脖颈上汗毛顿时竖了起来。"有哪对关系不好的兄弟，能甘心分享一个女人呢？"

我从小就有个毛病，说话比较不过大脑。上学之后本来好了点，最近和小天狼星谈恋爱以后又有复发的趋势，大概是受他影响。我知道听到这话我不应该吭声，就算他这么说又怎么样呢，反正也不是真的，他自己心里也清楚，只是为了侮辱我罢了。不吭声的话，他大概觉得无趣也就罢了。

然而我就是没忍住翻了翻眼睛："那你和穆尔塞伯分享的是谁？西弗勒斯·斯内普？"

话刚出口我就知道糟了。压根来不及反应，下一秒埃弗里就掐住了我的脖子。他的手指轻而易举地捏上我的咽喉，略微用力，我的呼吸立即变得困难起来。

我闭了闭眼睛，莫名其妙地有点想笑。有的话说出来是挺爽的，但是显然要承担后果。

"你知不知道我能这样杀了你？"埃弗里声音嘶哑，低声威胁道。他的鼻子几乎贴上了我的鼻子，呼出的热气无可避免地喷到了我的脸上。我咬了咬嘴唇，被他掐着，想扭头也没办法，只好挣扎着吸了口气，开口了。

"用这种方法？麻瓜的方法？"

埃弗里一时没有说话，绿眼睛死死注视着我的眼睛。我也回望着他，倒不是我真的这么英雄，主要是喉咙还被他捏着，想看别的地方也没法看。说害怕倒也不是很怕，我根本不信他真敢在学校里把我杀了，口头威胁有什么好怕的？

我们对峙了许久。也可能实际上没几分钟，但感觉上实在太长了，久到我因为呼吸不畅头有点发晕。不过，最终埃弗里还是松开了捏住我喉咙的手指。呼吸顿时畅快起来，我长长地出了口气，朝后退了两步才重新抬起头，看向埃弗里。他依旧狠狠地瞪着我，威胁地摆弄着手指。

我抿了抿嘴唇，冲他稍稍偏了偏头："再见。"

埃弗里冷冷地哼了一声。"我放你走，是想让你转告小天狼星·布莱克，以后少管闲事，明白了吗？"

我思考片刻，真诚地告诉他："我不帮你传话。他现在就在对面教室上课，你可以下课以后自己去告诉他。"

听到这话，埃弗里脸色微变，眼睛不易察觉地朝门口瞟了一下。我注意到他的神情，不禁挑起了眉毛。

"怎么？你不敢？"

这句话说出来，我几乎都听见埃弗里磨牙根的声音了，但他居然没有重新上来掐我的脖子。说到底，小天狼星毕竟确实很能打，我险些没忍住笑出声来："真的不敢？"

可以的柳安，你现在越来越会找死了。

埃弗里没吱声，我也没再看他，转过身去，敷衍地朝他挥了挥手："那就再见了。"

我朝教室门口走去，这才意识到脚踝还疼得厉害，好在埃弗里没再拦住我。我一瘸一拐地走出教室，在背后关上了门。好在5号教室就在斜对面，我扶着墙跳到教室门口，靠在墙上等小天狼星他们下课。

刚才耽误了半天，没等多久，下课铃就响了。我打起精神站直身体，教室门打开了，六年级的学生们鱼贯而出。我头疼地想起了自己的OWLs，不过没关系，反正熬过去我就再也不用上魔药课了。

小天狼星还没出来，斯拉格霍恩教授先出来了。看见他我立马激灵灵打了个冷战，想起就在上周他在课上提我回答问题，我一个也没回答出来。他也看见了我，倒是很和善地向我打了个招呼："你怎么在这里，柳？"

我心想我的魔药已经差到让您都记住我叫什么了，一边老老实实地回答他："我在等小天狼星下课，教授。"

斯拉格霍恩教授转了转眼珠："是吗？"他顿了顿，低头翻起了手中的公文包，"那你可以帮我把这个带给他。我一直想邀请他来参加我的晚会，但他总是不接我的请柬。你看，雷古勒斯每次都来，他怎么老是没空呢？你也可以和他一起来，有很多人你大概有兴趣认识一下。"

我默默注视着他递给我的拿丝带捆成筒状的淡紫色请柬，心中不禁泛起一种悲凉。你们斯莱特林人都热衷于把我当传话筒吗？他不是刚在你班上上完课吗，你不能自己把请柬拿给他吗？小天狼星自己不愿意去你的晚会你就想让我忽悠他去，我看起来那么好说话的？

尽管这么想，但斯拉格霍恩教授他毕竟不是埃弗里，我还是强颜欢笑地接过了请柬："那个，我会转告他的，但我也不知道他有没有时间参加…"

"噢，我知道如果你说，他无论如何都会来的。"斯拉格霍恩教授和颜悦色地说，"上学期我拜托莉莉请詹姆·波特来参加晚会—"

"—那是我关他禁闭的手段。"莉莉的声音传了过来，她那头标志性的红发飘出了教室门，"他在公共休息室里伙同布莱克解剖火蜥蜴尸体，差点引起火灾，我才让他陪我参加您的晚会。这是一种惩罚，亲爱的教授。"

斯拉格霍恩教授笑眯眯地看着她："那么我亲爱的莉莉，你给小天狼星安排的禁闭内容是什么呢？"

莉莉面不改色地说："去校医院扫厕所。"

…

…不是，这也太惨了吧！！我知道你偏心可你也不能这么对我男朋友吧他好可怜啊！！

斯拉格霍恩教授却呵呵笑了起来："这可是假公济私，莉莉。早就说过你应该在我们学院才是，对不对？"

莉莉冲天花板翻了翻眼睛："如果我应该是斯莱特林的话，就不会允许他用魔法了。"

…

…哦，那还可以。

斯拉格霍恩教授笑着，拍了拍莉莉的手臂："真是个鬼灵精。走了，两位小姐。"

我们向斯拉格霍恩教授道过再见，莉莉转过身，扯了扯我的衣袖："你来等布莱克？"

我这才想起小天狼星这个罪魁祸首："是，他怎么还没出来？"

"我刚看见他还在收拾东西，你跟他打个招呼他就出来了。"莉莉拉了一把我的手，我被她拉到了教室门口，脚踝剧烈疼痛了一下："我靠！"

"你怎么了？"莉莉怀疑地朝我扬起眉毛。

已经到教室门口了，我就先往教室里看了一眼，小天狼星的确坐在里面，我朝他挥了挥手，转身回答莉莉："之前，嗯，脚扭了。"

"那你还专门来等布莱克下课？"

我含混地嗯了一声。

莉莉从鼻子里哼了一声，抓住我的手臂："站好了，让我看看。"

我老老实实地站直了。莉莉从怀里掏出魔杖，捅了我一下。脚踝伤处流淌过一阵温热，始终持续的抽痛总算停止了。我小心地把重心转移到痊愈的脚上，感激地看向莉莉："谢谢！"

"不用谢啦，小妞。"莉莉把魔杖收回袖子里，"下次小心一点。"

"你又怎么了？"

听到背后传来的声音，我顿时僵在原地。小天狼星大踏步走到我旁边，我小心翼翼地望了他一眼，他眉心微皱，也正在低头看着我。

我心虚地揉了揉鼻子："啊，没事，就是下楼梯的时候，嗯，稍微，扭了一下…"

"—然后被莉莉治好了对吧？"詹姆从小天狼星身后探出他乱蓬蓬的脑袋，"真棒，莉莉，不愧是未来要成为圣芒戈院长的姑娘。"

莉莉没理他。

"真的只是扭了一下？"小天狼星注视我的目光带着几分怀疑。

当着莉莉和詹姆的面被他这么问，我觉得有点不好意思，抓住他的手臂，拉着他往前走。"真的啊，就跟上次一样嘛，只是下楼梯的时候绊了一下，不用担心我…"

我就不应该加上最后这句话。真的，瞎说话是要付出代价的，我再也不会瞎说了。

话音刚落我就看见了站在2号教室门口的埃弗里。他脸色阴沉地望着我和小天狼星，小天狼星把我往里面推了推，警惕地扫了他一眼。埃弗里的嘴角浮现出一丝冷笑，抬起右手，拿食指点了点我，然后收回，手指成刀，做了一个抹脖子的动作。

我感到身边小天狼星的身体僵直了片刻，下意识伸手拉住他的手臂，恰好勉强成功拦住了他，没让他扑上去。小天狼星可能也没想到我能拉住他，愣了愣，回过头压低声音对我说："放手。安妮，放手！"

他从来没对我用这么严厉的语气说过话，但我哪里敢松手："别…他就是故意激你的。"

小天狼星挣了挣，也没特别用力，可能是怕伤到我。后面的詹姆总算赶到了，按住小天狼星的肩膀，看向埃弗里："有什么事找我们。威胁人家小姑娘，像不像个男人？"

埃弗里抱起手臂，看似心不在焉地用大拇指抹了抹嘴唇。"我和她的账还没算清，找你们？你们算什么东西？"

小天狼星被我和詹姆拦着动不了，向下看了我一眼。我被他的眼神搞得顿时打了个冷战，赶紧从他身后探出头来："说话要讲良心呐埃弗里，你不是只想让我给小天狼星传话？现在他就在这里，你想说什么，说就是了。"

埃弗里的脸色阴晴不定，朝后退了退，靠到身后的墙上。

"无论你想做什么，埃弗里。"小天狼星冷冷地说，"别想打她的注意。"

莉莉在我旁边长长叹了口气。

埃弗里轻蔑地笑了一声。"你管得了我做什么，布莱克？"

小天狼星差点又朝他扑过去，好歹被詹姆拽住了。莉莉也抓住了他的手臂："走吧，小天狼星。走吧。"

小天狼星的灰眼睛直视着我的眼睛，眼神深不可测，我搞不明白他在想什么，只觉得情况不妙。但我抿了抿嘴唇，还是朝走廊出口偏了偏头。

我们走到礼堂，一路上没有交谈。我察觉到小天狼星在生气，而且不光是生埃弗里的气，更多的是生我的气。但我的反应着实迟钝，怎么都想不通他在气些什么。一直到在格兰芬多长桌旁坐下，他都没跟我说话，我没办法，只好伸手拿了根鸡腿戳了戳他的手。

还算管用，这人屈尊瞥了我一眼："干吗？"

我说："给你吃。"

小天狼星无言地抬头看了眼天花板。不过他还是伸手接过了鸡腿，我觉得这是个好兆头。

"你跟我说实话，"他拎着鸡腿敲了敲桌子，"你的脚踝是不是他弄伤的？"

我说："不是，绝对不是，我发誓。"

"但你今天还是跟他打照面了？"

我心虚地挠了挠鼻子："嗯。"

"有没有伤到哪里？"

我说："没有，我也没有那么脆弱啦。"

"就凭你？"小天狼星咬住鸡腿，摇摇头，含混地说，"让你学黑魔法防御术也不好好学，我也不可能二十四小时跟着你当你的保镖，你还说你不脆弱？"

我瞪了他一眼，胸口一把无名火当即烧到了喉咙口。我就奇怪了，他最近中了什么邪，怎么就抓着我的防御术不放了？嫌我给他添麻烦就直说好不好，谁要他二十四小时来当我的保镖了？我的防御术确实不行，但我有脑子啊，也没有他口中那么不堪吧？还是说在他眼中我就是这么没用？

我深呼吸了一口气，强迫自己镇定下来，尽量冷静地开口："小天狼星—"

"张嘴。"他没理我，举着一叉子意大利面送到我嘴边。

我还生着气，把脸别到一边："不吃。"

"怎么了？"小天狼星似乎完全没察觉我在生气，满脸疑惑地探头到我面前看我，"那行，叉子给你，自己吃？"

我觉得我快被他气笑了。但你说我跟他计较什么，归根结底这人就是个傻子。我从他手里接过叉子，把那盘意大利面拖到跟前，吃了起来。味道还是挺好的，我这个人没有别的优点，就是无论多么生气都能吃得下饭。而吃完饭，一般也就忘了自己在气些什么了。

这到底算是优点还是缺点呢？我也不知道。


	9. Chapter 8

第八章

讲了这么多，你也应该能感觉出来，我和小天狼星那时候的关系中蕴含了多少不稳定的因素。当时实在是太年轻了，不懂得交流的重要性，还觉得自己做的是对的。但这是不行的，我们之间积攒了太多问题，不爆发是不可能的。其实也算是好事，那次之后的这么多年里，我们之间再也没出现过类似的问题，甚至争吵的次数都屈指可数。总要付出代价才能成长，是吧？

—安·布莱克

"OWLs和NEWTs是对于所有霍格沃茨学生来说都很重要的考试。这两次考试在很大程度上将会决定你们今后的职业，从而影响你们的整个人生。相信现在即将参加考试的同学们都在认真复习，然而，在这个过程中，除了学习以外，心态也是很重要的一环。每年都有孩子因为心态不好而发挥失常，不得不说十分遗憾。因此，我们整理了几种有助于放松心态的简单方法，希望对同学们有用—"

这是魔法部下发给我们考前小贴士的开头，后面的内容我就不记得了。不记得是因为我压根没仔细看，我感觉我心态蛮好的，反正不是肯定能过就是肯定不过，没有在及格线附近徘徊的那种功课。艾玛倒是压力很大，她爸爸当年成绩很好，对她的要求也很高，最近她一直在拼命复习，天天泡在图书馆里，连和我聊天的时间都变少了。其实好像除了我之外大家都挺用功的…我这么跟莱奥讲了，他朝我翻白眼，说那是因为你平时就很用功啊小姐，滚开滚开别挡路我要去自习室。

我平时用功吗？呵呵，你问问小天狼星是不是这么想的。

我本来以为我这种轻松的心态能持续到考试呢。但我现在坐在黑湖旁边，一边心不在焉地玩水，一边觉得自己急需那本小贴士来调整心情，不然我连算数占卜都要挂科了。

因为我和刚刚小天狼星吵了一架。

真是个言简意赅的总结，妈的。

那么事情是怎么搞成这样的呢？我从头说起。

自从我和埃弗里正面遭遇之后，小天狼星对我的黑魔法防御术的要求又骤然上升了几个档次。本来是连哄带骗加威逼利诱，现在基本上只剩下威逼了。他说离OWLs只剩下那么点时间，我有部分功课压根用不着复习，把那些时间腾出来全都用来学防御术，他就不信我及不了格。我想说的是，他妈的他到底图什么啊，如果我只是不想学也就罢了，但我本来就没什么天分，剩下这点时间怎么可能把过去五年拉下的课都补上？

我自然是想拒绝，但又狠不下心拒绝小天狼星，只好同意他每天替我补习。其实这样一点都不好，因为我不想学，他让我回去练习我也只是挥两下魔杖应付过去，远远达不到他的标准。笔试倒是好说，天天被他在耳边念叨，就算耳濡目染也能记个大差不离。实践考试是真的不行，我练了一个月才勉强学到了铁甲咒，还有一大半咒语连碰都没碰过。还有那个博格特，不知道小天狼星从哪弄来了一只来给我练习，它变成了小天狼星的样子，对我说我们分手吧。真实的小天狼星在旁边没心没肺地笑得前仰后合，我还不能扔了魔杖走人，只能一遍一遍徒劳地挥舞魔杖，重复着"滑稽滑稽"。

话说回来，小天狼星真的不了解我。当然这不是他的错，我也没想让他知道。三年级上博格特那节课时，我的博格特是一个老头。二年级暑假的一个晚上我一个人从小卖部回家，那个老头拉着我的袖子，问我要不要和他做。那时候我赶紧跑走了，但这事给我留下了挺深的心理阴影，我原以为我的博格特一直就是这个了。谁知道现在变成了要跟我分手的小天狼星，我心里清楚，不光是因为他在我心里太过重要，也是因为最近我很害怕他会不喜欢我了。

我不想说我感觉配不上他这种话。可是最近他对我黑魔法防御术的要求这么严格，我很怀疑他是不是很看重这门课。或者说，他期望女朋友至少不能在这方面拖后腿。是，他最开始的确是因为那个该死的花瓶才开始逼我学防御术的。可换个角度讲，是不是防御术学得好的姑娘更适合他？谁愿意跟在别人身边，当二十四小时的保镖呢？我和他是不是根本就不合适？

我知道他可能不是这么想的，但我不能不这么想。我真的很怕他有一天来对我说我们不合适，还是分开比较好。可是有时候又觉得那样没准对他更好，他也不用拖着我每天学防御术了，我也不用硬逼着自己学了，皆大欢喜。以后会不会还有更多这样的分歧？我和小天狼星到底是不是一类人，如果这样的分歧越来越多，我们究竟还能不能走下去呢？

我这么想着，平时在小天狼星面前还不能表现出来，还得老老实实接受他替我补课。学不好是肯定的，小天狼星也不是很有耐心的人，被我弄急了有时候会冲我发火。我觉得是我理亏，也没生气，他骂两句就随他去了，只是越发怀疑自己和他是不是不合适。但离OWLs也没几天了，我想着熬过去就拉倒了，后面整个暑假也见不到面，回家去冷静一下再说。

我没想到还会和他吵架。

其实今天的开头挺普通的，他约我在靠禁林的黑湖旁边见面，练习障碍咒。我意料之中地没学会，等着他冲我发火。

然而他这次出人意料地没有发火。我惴惴不安地抬头看向他，他正微微皱眉看着我，继而叹了口气："我吓到你了？"

我舔了舔嘴唇："没有。"

小天狼星抬手揉了揉太阳穴。我有点惶恐，又不知道说什么，只好站在一边等他开口。我觉得今天他有点不同寻常，但没搞明白他究竟是怎么回事。

他终于开口了，语气少见的温柔："安妮，我问你一个问题。"

我愣了一下："啊？你问。"

小天狼星低头看着我，目光平静。但我被他这么一看，下意识地打了个冷战。

"你之所以这么排斥黑魔法防御术，是不是因为你对黑魔法感兴趣？"

…

…？？？

…他什么意思？

"没什么好怕的，你可以跟我说实话。"可能是见我没回答，小天狼星接着说了下去，"对黑魔法感兴趣也很正常，像你这样的女巫…但是…"

他似乎有些迟疑，在这里停下了。

"说下去。"我说。"但是什么？"

我猜我可能是第一次用这么冷淡的语气对他说话。小天狼星明显也愣了一下，还是继续说道："但是错误的还是错误的，明白吗？"

我闭了闭眼睛，感觉心脏像是被人泼了一桶凉水，从里到外一寸一寸地冷了下去。

我没想到他是这么想我的。我想过他可能嫌弃我，可能觉得我配不上他，可能想跟我分手，但我没想到他会觉得我不明是非。他觉得我可能因为对黑魔法感兴趣就对别人使用？还是说他认为我会为了研究而转投伏地魔？我们认识了几年，交往了几个月，我甚至连这点基本的信任都得不到吗？

我听见自己笑了一声。"你觉得我有可能投靠伏地魔？"

我等着他回答。尽管心里已经产生了不祥的预感，我还是想等他给我一个答案，告诉我他不是这么觉得的。但我低头等了半天，只听见头顶上传来小天狼星低沉的嗓音："以后少和雷古勒斯呆在一起，好不好？布特没关系，但是雷古勒斯…"

好。

很好。

原来你真是这么想我的。

我深呼吸了一口气，睁开眼睛："你走吧。"

"啊？"他茫然地看着我。

"我就是…就是没想到你是这么想我的。"我从怀里抽出魔杖，塞到他手里，"我一点也不想学防御术，随你怎么想，我从来都不想学。你走吧。"

小天狼星用拿着魔杖的手抓住我的肩膀，我没能成功从他面前逃开。"你怎么了？"

"我没怎么。"我抬起眼睛，直视着他的眼睛。懒得辨认他的眼神，我只是想证明自己没有害怕而已。"你不是觉得我不明是非吗？随你怎么想，我也不在乎。我知道你其实不想教我防御术，对不对，正好我也不想学，现在把话说出来了，我们都解放了。"

小天狼星抓住我肩膀的手紧了紧。"我什么时候觉得你不明是非了？"

我挣了挣，没挣开他的手。"你根本就没信任过我—不要抓着我好吗，疼。"

小天狼星松开了手。我把头扭向一边，往一旁让了两步，避开他的视线："你能不能先走？没别的事情，我就是…就是想一个人待一会儿。"

我听见小天狼星在我身后重重地叹气。"安妮—我们能不能好好谈谈？"

"不能。"

我不知道还有什么可谈的。他在这种原则性问题上都不愿意信任我，我还有什么可说的？

"那你把魔杖拿回去？我拿你的魔杖干什么？"

"你拿着吧，我拿着它也没有用。"我轻轻笑出声来，"正好免得我用它施什么黑魔法，对不对？"

小天狼星的动作停了停，随后他重新抓住我的肩膀。

"我们谈谈。"他坚定地说。

我用力吸了口气，再呼出来的时候眼泪也随之涌出，只好抬手遮住眼睛。

"不要—求求你，求求你让我一个人待一会…好不好？我想一个人待着，我不想和你待在一起…"

我止不住地抽泣着，听见自己的哭声在树丛间回荡。我现在不想看见小天狼星，屈辱的感觉一层一层从心底涌出，我想我既然在他眼里都是这样，其他人又会怎么想我呢，是不是我和他在一起的每一刻，他都觉得我是个潜在的黑巫师甚至是食死徒？我不该和他在一起的，我不想和一个觉得我是食死徒的人在一起。

小天狼星的手不知什么时候离开了我的肩膀，我也没留意他的脚步声是什么时候消失的。当我总算回过神来，树丛间已经只剩下了我一个人。面前是波光粼粼的湖水，太阳遥遥挂在西方，四周静悄悄的，连飞鸟都悄无声息。不知为什么有点尴尬，我抹了抹脸上的泪水，挪到湖边坐下，心想事情到底为什么会变成这样。

我想理清头绪，想回忆一下自己有没有做过什么事让小天狼星误会。但我没法集中思绪，头脑中反反复复出现的只有一句话—他怎么能这么想我呢？

我一直清楚自己不算是多么优秀的姑娘。但起码在他眼中，我以为我还是不同寻常的。我没想到原来在他眼里我这么不好，那我还为什么要和他在一起，原来这么久都是我自作多情？

我不想再这样下去了。再也不要了。

我不知道自己断断续续掉过几次眼泪。情绪真是很奇怪的东西，有时候我觉得自己已经想通了，想去和他说清这件事，下一秒就红了眼眶。好在这里是禁林，不用担心被别人看见。我其实不常哭的，可小天狼星，他怎么能这样呢？

哭着哭着，眼泪也就止住了，但我还是没有返回城堡的念头。回去的话肯定会碰见小天狼星，但我真的不知道该如何面对他。而且他对我又会是什么态度呢，我很害怕。我的表现肯定让他很不高兴吧，他说他想跟我谈谈，但我拒绝了他，也斩断了和好的希望。我怕他要跟我分手，现在不仅仅是怕失去他了，也怕他提出分手时更上一层的屈辱。其实自己提出分手要好一点吧，再强行留在他身边也没什么意义，自己说分手还能多少保留一点自尊。但我舍不得他啊，哪怕我知道快刀斩乱麻才是正道，也实在说不出分手的话。

我摆弄着湖水，想了想，弯腰捧了把水洗脸。至少回城堡的时候不能让别人看出破绽，为他哭成这样，说出去简直要被人笑死。尤其是眼睛，黑湖的水很凉，我只希望它能让我的眼睛不那么红。

直到我被什么东西握住了脚踝。

一开始我没注意到那是个什么。但那东西力气很大，拽着我往湖底下拖去。我定睛一看，顿时浑身一个激灵。这一个激灵不要紧，它导致了严重的后果，我被那东西拽倒在地，毫无防备地拖进了水里。

对了，那不是什么东西。那是一只人的手。

阴尸。

冰冷的湖水呛进嗓子，我下意识地扑腾了两下，口鼻却进了更多的水，意识顿时模糊起来。凭借这一个月的特训，我确实能分辨出它是个什么东西了，但他妈的，我忘了怎么对付它了…

…

小天狼星手中小巧的叉子上插着一块生巧克力。我托着腮坐在他面前，不情不愿地接受他的抽查。

"昨天我说过的，遇见阴尸要怎么办？"他拿着巧克力在我面前晃了晃，眉眼含笑。

"嗯…用…"我揉了揉鼻子，突然灵光一闪，"啊，用火，我想起来了，用火！"

"没错。"小天狼星把巧克力塞进我嘴里，又把叉子伸进盒子里，"今晚正确率不错，再给你一块。"

…

用火，是用火。

阴尸还在用力把我往水下拖。我挣扎着，费力地摸到了它握住我脚踝的手，想把它的手指掰开。但我的力气没有它大，而且我没有魔杖，我他妈没有魔杖。

…

用火。

我没有魔杖。

我不想死在这里。

…

突然，握住我脚踝的那只手松开了。我没心思去思考为什么，抓住这个机会拼命向上游去。小时候我学过一点游泳，只是好几年没游过了，忘得差不多了。但我知道上面就是空气，无论如何都要游上去。大脑几乎已经停止工作了，我也不知道凭着哪里来的意志力，用力向下蹬水，马上就要到了…

我钻出了水面，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，拖动身体向岸边游去。妈的，黑湖里怎么会有这种东西？它又怎么会突然放开我，到底是因为…

一个坚硬的东西撞了我一下，又快速远离了我。我精疲力竭地向下望了一眼，吓得险些又滑了一跤。那是另一具阴尸，我连滚带爬地从齐腰深的水中站了起来，望向刚刚脱离的黑湖。黑湖上满是密密麻麻的白色，只是以我为原点形成了一个圆形的空档，正在向学校这边袭来。

…等一下。

…为什么我这里会有空档？

我咳嗽着，忽然意识到了自己的异常。不是外形的异常—虽然我知道我现在是个落汤鸡—而是身体各处的感觉。从没有过这种奇特的感觉，空气似乎不再是单纯的气体了，能感受到其中充斥着各种各样的元素，不单单是目力分辨，身体的每一处感官似乎都在告诉我该做些什么。我能从空气中分辨出自己需要的元素…甚至可以操控它们。

于是我抬起手，试探性地朝空中捏了一把。

指尖上冒起了橙红色的火苗。

如果不是处于现在这个境地，我肯定会十分兴奋的。但现在我面对着满湖密密麻麻的阴尸，不光兴奋不起来，还十分恐惧。刚刚抓我的那具阴尸应该是走错了路，大部队根本就没往这个方向走，而是在往学校的方向游。如果它们进了学校怎么办？我现在在这里，是跑回去报信还是…妈的我没有魔杖！

但我可以用火。我不知道我是怎么做到的，但我可以用火。不能眼看着它们进学校，至少我得做点什么。

我抿了抿嘴唇，跪了下来，将手掌按在松软的土地上。我能感受到土地在我的手掌下升温，苔藓和杂草纷纷窜起了浓烟。火线朝湖岸蔓延，又沿着湖边快速行进。火焰燃烧的速度比阴尸快，很快就超过了阴尸的先锋部队，继续朝场地附近的岸边蔓延。我的想法是让火焰包围场地附近的湖岸，这样阴尸就没法登陆了。

一阵比一阵强烈的眩晕袭击着大脑。我尽力忽视掉眼前发黑的征兆，让火焰在我的手掌下源源不断地燃烧。苏格兰夏天的白天很长，直到现在天还没黑，天光和火焰相接，将地平线渲染出亮丽的金色。金色在我眼前不断放大，直到在脑海中晕开，我的视野中便只剩下了耀眼的光。

我不知道自己是什么时候醒来的。睁开眼睛，星星从树叶的缝隙中映入眼帘，冲我忽闪忽闪地眨着眼睛。我试着转了转脑袋，冷汗忽然布满全身。一阵强烈的反胃袭来，我赶紧翻身坐起，撑住地面，俯身吐了起来。

酸涩的味道燃烧着喉咙，胃里没消化的食物落到地上，声音和气味都让我更加恶心。我不停地呛咳着，胃里已经不剩什么东西了，天旋地转的感觉还是挥散不去。我翻身趴在地面上，泥土的气味顿时占据了嗅觉。感觉倒是稍微好了一点，但眼前还是一阵一阵发黑，身体也无力得动都动不了。阴尸可能是走了吧，不知道我弄的火起了多大作用。但是我一想到这些事情，就头疼得更加厉害，冷汗也不停地涌出。我只能告诉自己不要想了，现在回城堡才是正经事。

我试着抓住离得最近的一棵树，撑住树干站了起来。比我想象的要好得多，只是浑身无力罢了，像是刚刚狂奔了几公里一样汗流浃背，四肢像灌了铅一样沉重。我擦了擦额头上流下的冷汗，直起身，扶着路边的树干，沿着湖边的小路朝城堡走去。

路上没遇到什么意外，除了几次体力不支坐下来休息了一会之外，一切顺利。不过有一点很让我头疼，之前用来放火的右手似乎有点兴奋过度，我情绪一旦稍微有点波动—比如，嗯，不小心想到小天狼星—它就会自动莫名其妙地放出火来。虽然我明白这就是传说中的无杖魔法，还对自己有点自豪，但在危急时刻被逼出来的魔法我也没法收放自如，甚至几次撩伤了手臂。还有，无杖魔法这东西真的太耗精力了，书上的确是这么说的，然而只有亲身体会后才明白是怎么回事。每次不小心放火后我攒了半天的力气就又没了，只能再坐下来休息。

就这么一路磕磕绊绊地回了城堡。天地良心，我是个理智的人，我本来想直奔医务室的我发誓…结果走到半路我一不小心瞥见了小天狼星的身影。卧槽我觉得我上辈子肯定欠了他什么，他好死不死现在出现在那里干什么，这他妈不是都已经宵禁了吗，大晚上的你他妈不用睡觉的吗！！我现在也没精力应付他，更别提还要跟他解释这是怎么回事，于是我果断决定直接回宿舍，那里好歹绝对安全。

谢天谢地，公共休息室里没人。我感激涕零地爬上楼，打开寝室的门，有生以来第一次感觉简直到了天堂。其他三个人应该都睡了，我用最后一点力气换上睡衣后摔到床上，立马就进入了梦乡。

接下来的几天我过得浑浑噩噩，记忆也不太清楚了。原因主要是生理上的不是心理上的，我从小到大身体都不错，这回第一次还是产生了自己是林黛玉的错觉。其实不用魔法倒是没什么问题，然而稍微用点力度大的咒语浑身力气就好像被抽干了，从呼吸急促到冷汗直冒再到眼前发黑，要缓上很久才能缓过劲来。爱米琳注意到了，有点担心，但我跟她说只是考前综合征。好在没几天就要考试了，她忙着准备，年级里大部分同学都很紧张，没功夫在意我的异常，也就被我蒙了过去。

最严重的一次是…好吧，我不是很想承认这个事实，但的确是跟小天狼星有关…真是丢脸，要是奶奶知道我为了一个男生搞成这样八成要打断我的腿，幸好她已经去世了。那是他托黛安娜和奥莱嘉把魔杖还给我的时候，说真的我没想到他会托她们俩来还魔杖。当时我正在图书馆自习，黛安娜把魔杖递给我的时候我还愣了一下。

奥莱嘉朝我挑了挑眉："你们吵架啦？"

她大概不屑于掩盖自己的情绪，眉梢眼角都带着笑意，我能从中解读出类似"看我说过什么"的情绪。果不其然，她蹭到我身边，挽住了我的手臂："我早跟你说过小天狼星不适合交往，对吧？他太讨厌了。"

我其实应该附和她的，但在别人面前说小天狼星不好，我无论如何也做不到。所以我只是勉强笑了笑，尽量压制住体内突然开始汹涌波动的魔法力量。这几天我也发现了，人的心态对魔法的影响太大了，有时候负面情绪对施咒反而是件好事，但现在显然不行。

黛安娜眉头微蹙，也开口问："真的吵架啦？"

我耸了耸肩，不知道该说什么。

黛安娜和奥莱嘉对视一眼，上前温柔地拍了拍我的手："还是去找他说清楚吧，嗯？"

"说什么说？昨晚我们俩不是还看见他一个人陪那个七年级女生做魔药？"奥莱嘉翻了翻眼睛，"我跟你讲，这种人你直接分手就完了…"

黛安娜用手肘捅了她一下，奥莱嘉没好气地回了句"干什么"。我只觉得后背一阵发凉，冷汗顿时冒了出来。奥莱嘉可能会添油加醋，但黛安娜从来不会。七年级女生？我倒是不相信小天狼星会在没跟我挑明的情况下做些什么，但是…

"不一定是你想的那样啦，安妮，我们其实只看到他们在一起做魔药。"黛安娜用安抚的语气对我说，眼神有些焦虑，"小天狼星肯定还是喜欢你的…找他问清楚吧，好不好？"

奥莱嘉不屑地哼了一声，又嘟哝了几句，大概说的是小天狼星当初是怎么冷酷无情地拒绝了他。"我知道他不喜欢我，但他那么说真的很过分，对吧？这个人根本不会考虑别人的感受，别生气了啊，没什么好气的，分手吧。"

"我还是觉得没必要急着分手…"黛安娜咬住嘴唇。

我还是没吱声。不是不想吱声，是我又开始头晕了，我得强撑着不让自己晕过去。

"安？"奥莱嘉伸开五指在我眼前晃了晃，"没事吧？"

我打起精神，用力牵动僵硬的面部肌肉笑了笑。"没事。我是该找他谈谈…不是七年级女生，是别的事。"

是什么事呢？是他教我对付阴尸的事，还是他认为我喜欢黑魔法的事？我应该谢谢他教我对付阴尸的，没有他我大概已经死了。可一想到他内心认为我有可能投靠伏地魔，我就觉得喉咙被硬物梗住，说不出感谢的话来。

黛安娜看我没回答，拉着奥莱嘉走了，说是不影响我学习。我长出了一口气，目送她们离开自习室后，如释重负地闭上了眼睛。但眩晕感还是挥散不去，我急促地呼吸着，直到一口酸水涌上喉咙。

妈的。

我捂住嘴往回咽了一下，酸水倒是沿食道滑了回去，随即袭来的却是强烈的恶心。我连忙捂住嘴跑出教室，但已经来不及到洗手间了。跑到拐角时，胃里的食物就倾泻到了地上，随后便是翻天覆地的呕吐，整个走廊中都回响着我作呕的声音。我抬起右手扶住墙角的盔甲，左手撑在膝盖上，用力地喘息着，只希望在我离开之前这走廊没人进来。

好吧，我就知道对我来说事与愿违是意料之内。

"…你怎么了？"

…

…

很好。

非常好。

不能更倒霉了。

是雷古勒斯。

我听出他声音有点担心，但我现在没法回答他。我呛出了胃里最后一点食物，余光看见了雷古勒斯的魔杖。他清理掉了地上的一片狼藉，又轻轻替我拍了拍背。我深深地呼吸着，强迫自己不再干呕，虽然吐出来要好受点，但我实在不好意思再在他面前吐下去了。

"好了吗？"雷古勒斯低声问我。

我抬起头，这才意识到衣服和头发都被冷汗湿透了："好多了。"

胃里还是很难受，不过起码能忍住了。保险起见，我顺着墙根跪坐到地上，努力与新一波上涌的恶心抗争。我内心是盼着雷古勒斯快点走的，但这孩子在原地站了片刻，还是坐到了我旁边，上下抚摸着我的后背："去校医院吧？"

我摇摇头，咳嗽了几声："不用。"

忍回这一波之后，胃里似乎好受了一些。我长出了一口气，把汗湿的头发撩到耳后。雷古勒斯面带担忧的表情看了看我—刚刚才注意到他这个表情，还挺新鲜的："你没事吧？"

"啊，没事。"我尝试着站起来，但打颤的双腿让我放弃了这个计划。"真的没事。"

雷古勒斯斟酌地打量着我："你自己能走吗？我把小天狼星叫来？"

"不要！"

我可能叫得有点大声，雷古勒斯显然吓了一跳，眼神中露出几分迷茫和疑惑。我觉得有点尴尬，正搜肠刮肚想找点借口蒙他，没想到他眯起眼睛，视线盯住了我的右手："安妮卡，你—"

他一把抓过我的手，这下轮到我被他吓了一跳了。他将我的手翻过来，当掌心暴露在我和他的眼前时，我才总算明白他看的是什么。指尖的温度高得奇怪，而掌心则像是刚刚受过严重的烫伤，一大片表皮脱落，鲜红的血缓慢地溢出伤口。刚刚吐得起劲，我甚至没发现这要命的右手又开始放火了。

"你…你怎么了？"

雷古勒斯抬头看向我，眼神甚至有一丝惊恐的意味。也很少看见他这个表情，我觉得很有意思，没忍住扑哧一声笑了起来，抬起完好的左手，安抚地敲了敲他的肩膀："没事，被烫了一下，不用担心。"

"这怎么可能没事！"雷古勒斯一耸肩，甩掉了我的左手，但还紧紧抓住右手不放，"安妮卡，你…你不会在练什么黑魔法吧？"

…

…？？？？

…

你跟你哥…你们俩怎么那！么！像！啊！！！！！！

我差点被他气笑了，重新抬起左手，狠狠敲了下他的头："你怎么回事啊你？还有你哥那个混蛋？我很像学黑魔法的人吗？一个两个的都跑来质问我，气死我算了。"

"但你刚刚的样子就是走火入魔！"雷古勒斯提高了声音，"你跟我说实话，你不说我马上就拖你去校长办公室。"

看着他的眼神，我就知道他不是威胁我，这小子要跟我来真的。…这死孩子怎么不听话呢！

我望了望天花板，无奈地叹了口气："我不想现在说，行不行？"

"不行。"

雷古勒斯一边说一边抽出魔杖，指向我右手的伤口。伤口顿时止血了，并且以肉眼可见的速度快速愈合。他仿佛松了口气，总算松开了我的手："确实不是黑魔咒。"

"对吧？我没有骗你。"

我心说这小孩比他哥好对付多了，把手收了回来。不料他还是没放过我，一双亮晶晶的眼睛紧紧盯着我的眼睛："那是怎么回事？就算不是黑魔法，也不是正常现象。"

"我不想现在说，行不行？"

"不行。"

不行你个大头鬼。

我深吸一口气，调整了一下心态，拿出暑假替邻居家带孩子的耐心，尽量温柔地说："你看，只是现在不想说，等到考完试我就告诉你，好不好？"

雷古勒斯眯起眼睛看着我，可能是在判断我是不是在驴他。我倒是真没想蒙他，还有三天就考试了，我不想影响心情。考完试是得解决一下这个问题，用个咒语就头晕可不是什么好事，不过暑假我好像也用不了魔法…

"那行。"他总算妥协了，不再盯着我看，用手撑着地面站了起来。"这样，我不想送你回宿舍，你们塔楼太远了。还是把小天狼星叫来…"

"不要！！"

雷古勒斯低头看着我，怀疑地挑起了一边眉毛。"你们吵架了？"

我低下头，尴尬地揉了揉鼻子："嗯。"

"因为他给七年级那个潘多拉辅导的事情？"雷古勒斯靠到我对面的墙壁上，手插在口袋里，"是你们院长让他辅导的吧，作为关禁闭的惩罚。不至于为了这点小事就生气吧？"

我猛地抬起头："啊？"

雷古勒斯哧的一声笑了："他没告诉你？那是他活该了。"

…虽然他猜测的方向全然不对，不过我心里的结好像是稍微解开了一点点。一点点而已。我懒得理他，咬了咬牙，努力从地上站了起来。还算好，没觉得头晕，恢复得比前几天快了不少，说不定过两天就好了。

"那个女生叫潘多拉·格里菲斯，是个拉文克劳。"沿走廊向楼梯走去时，雷古勒斯低声说着，笑了一声。"和你有点像，我猜小天狼星才会同意辅导她。"

哦，他总算找到一个听他话的愿意让他辅导的姑娘了？

我知道雷古勒斯本意是想安慰我，但我就是没办法不往反方向想。这点我没好意思跟他说，只是笑了笑。

走到楼梯口，我想他可能要回斯莱特林宿舍了，就朝雷古勒斯摆了摆手："晚安。"

雷古勒斯叹了口气："好了—我送你回去。"

倒不是十分出乎意料。我抿了抿嘴唇，没忍住笑了出来："谢谢。"

这时快宵禁了，上了半层楼后，走廊里都是行色匆匆的学生。雷古勒斯朝周围张望了一下，评价道："格兰芬多塔太高了，还是我们那里好。"

"你们不是在湖底吗？哪里好了？"

雷古勒斯弯起眼睛冲我笑："离厨房近呀。"

我被他逗笑了："那你当时应该去赫奇帕奇才对。"

雷古勒斯收敛笑意，耸了耸肩："分院帽还真的想过让我去那里的，你信吗？"

我睁大眼睛望着他，但他的表情不像是开玩笑。"不会吧？"

我记得入学分院的时候，雷古勒斯好像确实在凳子上坐了很长时间才被分到斯莱特林。但我一直以为分院帽是在犹豫拉文克劳，赫奇帕奇是怎么回事？

雷古勒斯抿嘴笑了一下。"准确地说，它认为我四个学院的特质都很突出。但布莱克怎么能去其他学院呢，我就选了斯莱特林。"

我真心实意地赞叹："你好棒。"

当时分院帽犹豫过把我塞进拉文克劳还是格兰芬多，我这人比较听天由命，也没多想，最后它不知怎么决定了格兰芬多。其实我觉得我可能更适合拉文克劳一点，我真的没有大多数格兰芬多那么勇敢。分院帽也可能犯错吧，不过我从没觉得进格兰芬多是种遗憾。

雷古勒斯不知怎么愣了一下，随后笑出了声。胖夫人肖像就在前面，已经能看见画像的边框了。他停下脚步，靠到走廊的墙壁上，似乎是要说什么的样子。

"安，还有一件事。"

我也停了下来。"嗯？"

雷古勒斯摸了摸鼻子："那个，你还记不记得我跟你提过炼金术课程的事？要去邓布利多那里申请的，考完试一起去吧？"

…他不说我还真把这事忘记了。不过已经答应他了，我就点了点头："好啊。"

雷古勒斯立马绽开笑容："谢谢！"

他很少笑得这么灿烂，我被他笑得心里有点发毛："…这么高兴吗？"

雷古勒斯顿时板起脸，一本正经地说："不笑了。"

…我明白小天狼星为什么这么喜欢这个弟弟了。他听话的时候真的挺可爱的，比他哥可爱多了。【谢谢。—R·A·B】

我笑着转过身，朝他挥了挥手："晚安。"

"晚安。"他在我身后说。

我是一路笑着回到宿舍的，感觉这些天来阴暗的心情明朗了不少。俗话说东方不亮西方亮…不是，上帝给你关上了门一定会给你打开一扇窗…好像也不对…我想说的是，虽然在爱情方面流年不利，能跟雷古勒斯搞好关系也是一件值得庆祝的事。小天狼星居然还让我少跟他接触？他弟弟比他讨人喜欢多了好不好？

一想到小天狼星就又来气了，我换了睡衣倒在床上，把脸蒙在了枕头里。

OWLs考试还算顺利。我甚至觉得我有点超常发挥，不知为什么，魔咒和变形的实践考试中有些我之前还不算熟练的咒语居然用得十分顺手，考官都连连点头。顺便一提，我有时候会向其中几个考官写信请教问题，这次他们监考还热情地向我打招呼，说要看看我的水平。我心里就很慌，好在除了神仙难救的黑魔法防御术和魔药都没出什么岔子。今年的算数占卜和魔法史试卷有点难，据艾玛说魔药的笔试也挺难的，我自己破罐破摔倒是没什么感觉。

考试倒比练习好一点，不用长时间动用魔咒，我顶多就是有点头晕，没出现晕倒在考场里的惨状。最后一门是魔法史，虽然试题偏难，由于不用动用魔咒，我还是答得很开心。出考场之后艾玛跟我哀嚎说要挂科了，我很同情她，不过无法感同身受。

"不管怎么说，总算解放了。"我们在格兰芬多长桌边吃饭时，艾玛兴奋地说，"明天去霍格莫德吧？蜂蜜公爵的礼券再不用就过期了。"

我点点头："好啊。"

有人从身后拍了拍我的肩膀。我回过头，是同级的格兰芬多男生安德鲁·弗里德曼，身旁站着几个他的朋友。

"安，你的魔法史试卷借给我们看看吧？"

"卧槽，你们居然要对魔法史的答案？"艾玛震惊地说。

"魔法史怎么不能对答案了？"我低头翻书包时，听见安德鲁在我头顶上说，"今年怎么这么难啊，倒数第二题是什么玩意，感觉完全没背过。"

我握着试卷直起身："那题的答案其实就在给的材料里…"

安德鲁没听我说完就一把抓过我的试卷："谢谢天才。"

他拿着试卷转回那群朋友中，一个赫奇帕奇男生急迫地探头看了看我的试卷，几个人都望向他，笑得很奇怪。那个赫奇帕奇男生脸有点红，抬起头看了看我，冲我笑了笑。我也朝他笑了笑，那群男生发出了一阵起哄的声音。

"你干什么呢？小天狼星看着呢。"艾玛扯了扯我的袍子，强迫我转回餐桌上。我抬起头，正好碰到小天狼星的视线。他的眉心显出一道浅浅的沟纹，见我看他，他立马低头对付他的馅饼去了。

艾玛看了看他，又看了看我。"你们吵架了？"

我撇了撇嘴："嗯。"

艾玛关心地望着我："怎么了？"

我正犹豫着该怎么把故事核心提炼出来，后背又被人拍了一下。我回过头，还是安德鲁："天才，你怎么没在试卷上做笔记？"

我说："我一向是直接答的啊。"

安德鲁沉默了一下："果然是天才。你猎巫运动那题怎么答的？"

他那群朋友也围了过来，营造出了一种听我讲题的氛围，搞得我有点手足无措。不过讲个魔法史的题目对我来说还不算难，我大概讲了讲要点，几个男生流露出恍然大悟的表情。刚刚那个抬头看我的赫奇帕奇男生点了点头："其实都背过了，就是不知道怎么答。"

他的朋友们又发出了一阵哄笑。其实笑就笑吧，主要是，嗯，我完全不记得这个人叫什么名字了，这就实在太尴尬了…

突然有人从身后拉了一下我的领子。我扭头看了过去，震惊地发现是雷古勒斯。梅林在上，这次他居然没让莱奥过来传话，真是世间罕见。我忍不住回头看了他哥一眼，他哥竟然也抬起了头，看着我们的方向，眼神中充满了怒气。

你生什么气啊，我还没生气呢好吗？

我懒得理他，重新看向雷古勒斯。我觉得这孩子多少有点故意的成分，反正他没表现出想要搭理他哥的样子，优哉游哉地指了指门口："邓布利多刚刚回办公室了，我们去找他吧？炼金术。"

我的晚饭才吃了一半，但还是立即放下了勺子："走吧。"

我差不多感觉小天狼星的目光要在我背上烧出一个洞了，但我心里也很气好吗。于是抓起书包，低头跟艾玛说："不会太久的，等我回去商量霍格莫德的事情，别跟别人跑了。"

艾玛重复了之前的动作，望了望我，又望了望小天狼星："…你不是吧…"

我跨过学院长椅，朝她送了个飞吻："再见。"

就在这时，雷古勒斯突然伸手拿过我的书包："我替你拿。"

…？？？

…

孩子你没事吧？

我真心想问他这句话，但孩子已经拿着我的书包走远了。我只好赶紧追上去，追出礼堂大门才总算追上他。然而追上他的后果是他又把书包塞回了我手里："自己拿。"

…

…？？？？？

我心服口服地接过书包甩到肩上，总算把心里话问了出来："你没事吧？"

"我没事啊。"雷古勒斯耸了耸肩，这人倒是没背书包，"莱奥让我这么干的，说能让小天狼星吃醋，间接帮你一把。我一开始觉得不靠谱，不过刚刚看他的眼神，可能还真有点靠谱。"【我否认我做过这件事…好吧，我没法否认。但你这人怎么能什么都跟别人讲？—R·A·B】

…

…

相当不靠谱好吗！！！！！！！！莱昂纳多·布特你头脑坏了吧！！！！！我诅咒你一辈子追不到安东尼娅！！！！！！！【我也诅咒…算了，已经来不及了。—R·A·B】

我望了眼天花板，无力地澄清："他瞪我们…并不是因为吃醋…"

"嗯？"雷古勒斯扭头看着我，疑惑地问，"那他为什么那个表情？"

…

我摇摇头，示意他继续往前走："从校长办公室出来我再告诉你。"

我们就去了邓布利多的办公室。遗憾的是，申请开课失败了。这门课一直是校长大人亲自带的，邓布利多教授温和地说目前只有我们两个人表示了对炼金术的兴趣，人数太少，无法组成班级。但他欢迎我们自学，遇到任何问题都可以来问他。邓布利多教授给我们推荐了几本书，是他授课时用到的教材，还有暑假在埃及举行的国际炼金术大会，霍格沃茨要派一名学生代表参加，他觉得不如就从我们两个人之间选一个。

其实雷古勒斯是想跟我决斗来决定谁去参加的，但他也很清楚这方法对我来说太不公平。于是我们当着邓布利多教授的面丢了个硬币，不幸的是我赢了。不过雷古勒斯好像也不是十分在意，他大概已经迫不及待要开始看教材了，我觉得我十分自惭形秽。不过也没什么，反正我主要是陪他来的。

"那么，还有什么问题吗？"邓布利多教授笑眯眯地轮流看着我们。

雷古勒斯摇了摇头。

我说："有一个，教授…不是炼金术相关的能问吗？"

这个念头在我心里盘算很久了，就算雷古勒斯不找我我也会来找邓布利多的。我本来的想法就是考完试来找他，其实我早就应该来找的，但我…

"问吧，安。"邓布利多教授和蔼地说。

我紧张地抹了一把刘海，思考了一下措辞。"那个…就是，嗯，第一次使用无杖魔法之后，是不是总会产生后遗症？"

我没觉得这个问题有什么大不了的，重点还没说到呢，但邓布利多教授的反应大大出乎了我的意料。他立即从椅子上站起了身，走到我面前，按住了我的肩膀。

我目瞪口呆地意识到，邓布利多教授对魔法的掌握已经到了出神入化的地步—不仅能控制自身，甚至能控制我体内不安的魔法力量。直到现在我才发觉，这些天来我体内的魔法从来没有真正安稳下来过，此时在邓布利多教授的控制下，这些力量总算停止了沸腾，重归平静。我深深地呼吸着，像是缺氧了很久的人总算呼吸到了新鲜空气，也意识到自己终于完全康复了。我抬起头来，想对邓布利多教授表示一下感谢之情，话到嘴边却咽了回去。邓布利多教授的表情并不像我这么轻松，甚至还有几分凝重。数着心脏跳了三下之后，邓布利多教授总算开口说话了。

"安，你第一次动用无杖魔法，就施展了战斗类咒语吗？"

他的声音并不严厉，但我被他半月形镜片下的蓝眼睛一看，顿时感到自己无所遁形。

"我其实…不知道那是什么咒语…"我犹豫着，还是诚实地说，"可能是火焰熊熊，但比那个规模要大一些…"

"请把当时的情况一五一十讲给我听，可以吗？"邓布利多教授温和地说。

我点点头，开始了讲述。我没提和小天狼星吵架的事，只说自己遇到阴尸时没带魔杖。雷古勒斯在一旁直勾勾地盯着我看，不知道在想些什么。

我讲完之后，邓布利多教授皱起了眉。我敏锐地察觉到他即将批评我了，于是往椅子里缩了缩，准备接受校长的教育。

"安，你应该把这件事早一点上报学校的。"

果然，我就知道要说我这个。我老老实实地点了点头，低下脑袋。

"阴尸袭击学校是件大事，有第一波袭击，就可能有之后的一系列袭击。"邓布利多教授的声音依旧温和，但我完全不敢抬头看他。"考虑过后果吗，安？"

说实话，想到过。但我…我…我这些天不知道脑子里都在想些什么，确实是对学校和同学都太不负责了。霍格沃茨周边的防御魔咒相当强大，如果不是这件事，我也没想过黑湖会是唯一的突破口。我是应该早点来说的，可我…我…就算我能搞清楚自己是怎么想的，现在说起来也都像是借口了，事实就是我把学校和同学的安全都抛到了脑后。

再也…再也不会这样了。

"她不是故意的，教授。"雷古勒斯的声音插了进来。"您别批评她了。她—"

我完全没想到他会替我说话，惊讶地抬头望向雷古勒斯。他也看了我一眼，微微抿起了嘴唇。

"不是的，嗯，是我的错。"我差点咬住舌头，鼓起勇气抬头看着校长，"对不起，教授，我知道我的后续处置很不妥当。以后不会再这样了。"

邓布利多点点头，唇边泛起一丝笑意。"好姑娘。改正了就好。"

他拍了拍手掌，坐回自己的椅子上。

"每一个有天赋的巫师，在受过一段时间的系统训练之后，总会遇到无杖魔法的问题。绝大多数无杖魔法都是从初等级开始出现的，比如漂浮咒和移动咒。但如果巫师本人没有过多重视，也就止步于此了。魔杖是很有用的魔法道具，何必耗费大量精力练习无杖魔法呢？也有好学的学生愿意练习，有一些人会因此脱颖而出。"

"但是，如果无杖魔法控制得不好，是会带来严重后果的。"邓布利多教授湛蓝的眼睛看向我的眼睛，"安，你应该也发现了，在控制力不足的情况下施展战斗类无杖魔法，是极其损耗精神和身体的，严重时甚至会造成死亡。原本无杖魔法就比魔杖魔法损耗精力，有天分的巫师控制能力比普通巫师强一些，但依旧需要一个循序渐进的过程。在你的描述中，那是你第一次使用无杖魔法，就用了类似加强效果的火焰咒，是练习无杖魔法的大忌，哪怕出现死亡也不意外。你体内魔法沸腾的现象这些天以来不断减弱，这是你自身控制力强的表现。可以说，你是一个非常有天分的女巫。"

…我有天分吗？

我迟疑地抬头看着邓布利多，发现他正朝我微笑，目光中无疑带着鼓励。我咬了下嘴唇，觉得有点不好意思，摸了摸鼻子。

"我再给你单独开个书单。"邓布利多教授微笑道，"是我自己上学时练习无杖魔法时常用的参考书。多加练习，安—你已经打开了这扇门，往下的路会比许多人更加顺畅。"

我用力点点头："谢谢教授。"

又闲话了两句后，我们从邓布利多办公室离开，天已经擦黑了。我跟在雷古勒斯身后离开校长办公室，注视着两头石兽蹦回原地。雷古勒斯回头看向我，眯起了眼睛。

"解释一下？"

我预料到会有这场盘问，干脆靠到走廊墙壁上，头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。"解释什么？"

雷古勒斯在我面前抱起手臂："不带魔杖进禁林。我哥也在吧？"

这小孩什么都好，就是太聪明又喜欢寻根究底。我认命地叹了口气，把书包扔在脚边。虽然我觉得他其实是想听我讲小天狼星，并不是为了我。

"那天我跟你哥…吵了一架。"我舔了舔嘴唇，不知为什么觉得耳朵里嗡嗡作响，"是我的错，我当时很生气，把我的魔杖丢给他让他走…然后就空手遇到了阴尸。主要是因为…他…我不知道是不是我理解的问题，也可能是我不对…他觉得我排斥黑魔法防御术，可能是因为我喜欢黑魔法。"

静默片刻，随后雷古勒斯干巴巴的声音响了起来。"所以他不喜欢我来找你。"

真是聪明得过分了。我又舔了舔嘴唇："你哥他…他只是不知道…"

"他是对的。"雷古勒斯轻声打断了我的话，"他比你更了解我。"

我不知道该说些什么。小天狼星肯定比我了解他弟弟，但我和雷古勒斯相处的这些天以来，他也从没试着向我宣传伏地魔的思想。

"我觉得他没资格干涉我的交友。"最后我这么回答他。

"是吗？"

雷古勒斯突然翻身向我扑了过来。当我回过神来，已经被他用魔杖尖抵住了咽喉。他一只手拿着魔杖，另一只手把我禁锢在墙壁和他之间。我完全笼罩在他投下的阴影内，他温热的呼吸不规则地落在我的脸颊上。【…这个姿势写出来看好像有点糟糕。—R·A·B】

"你看，我要取你的命，很容易的。"他的眼睛中的光芒几乎可以用灼目二字来形容，"小天狼星说得没错，我是黑巫师。"

他微微转动魔杖，杖尖刺痛了我颈间的皮肤。"你说，他能不干涉吗？"

我没吱声，静静地注视着他的眼睛，直到他的目光不自觉地偏移开我的眼睛，看向一旁的墙。

"你的魔杖一直在抖。"我说，"你装得太不像了，雷吉。"

雷古勒斯垂下了魔杖。我没看错，他的眼睛之所以比平时更亮，是因为里面有莹莹的水光。他松开手臂，回到原来的位置，拿手背遮住了眼睛。我犹豫了一下，还是伸出手，安抚地揉了揉他蓬松的黑发。

"阴尸。"他的声音在颤抖，"你…这是个学校。"

我想这可不仅是个学校，霍格沃茨在整个英国魔法界都是光明的象征，真的袭击成功了也是个大新闻。虽然有邓布利多教授在，袭击成功的可能性微乎其微，至少算是一次尝试。

他一直这么挡着眼睛，我也不是很会安慰人的性格，只好陪他站着。好在这是条人迹罕至的走廊，除了墙上火把时不时发出的轻微爆裂声之外，没有其他人来。我茫然地盯着对面空白的墙壁，心里觉得有点好笑。明明都打算和小天狼星分手了，还要因为他在这哄他弟弟，真是不能更尴尬了。

"你的身体没事了吧？"时钟敲了八下时，雷古勒斯终于放下遮住眼睛的手，目光已经恢复了平静。"你那天不舒服，就是因为这个？"

我抿嘴笑笑："早就没事了。"

"那就好。"雷古勒斯离开倚靠的墙壁，拍了拍袍子，"听着，我觉得小天狼星说得对，我不应该再来找你。"

…？？？？

话题是怎么转变到这里的？？？这小孩又在想些什么？他哥觉得不合适他就同意了吗？？你还有没有点身为斯莱特林的尊严了？？？

"随便你。"我说。

雷古勒斯愣了愣，随后笑着摇了摇头，抬起手，拍了一下我的头。

"怪不得你要跟我哥吵架。"他说。

这是我们这个晚上的最后一句交谈，准确地说，那之后的很长时间我们都没再交谈过，不过这是后话了。说完话雷古勒斯就转身离开了，我也回了格兰芬多塔楼。而学期的最后几天果然再也没机会跟他说话，我知道他可能有意躲着我，但既然这样，我也不想去主动找他。

这个兵荒马乱的学期过起来快得惊人，就这样，我们迎来了今年的离校宴会。我本来只想好好吃一顿，然后迎接我的暑假的，正好有两个月时间思考一下我和小天狼星的关系该何去何从，说不定有机会用写信的方式把没法当面说的话说出口。结果他妈的，我都不想再说事与愿违这个词了，真的很想把自己淹死在桌上的洋葱汤里。

邓布利多教授从教工桌上站起来时我还天真地高兴着，想着总算能吃饭了。这老头【啊哈哈哈哈—R·A·B】目光扫视过整个礼堂，大家纷纷安静了下来。虽然魁地奇杯被拉文克劳拿走了，詹姆发誓明年要报仇雪恨，不过今年获得学院杯的是格兰芬多，礼堂已经用金色和红色装饰一新了。

邓布利多教授宣布了四个学院的分数，大家礼节性地欢呼了一下。但邓布利多没有直接宣布开宴，而是再次清了清嗓子。我心说不妙，难道是分数算错了？

"是啊，祝贺格兰芬多。"邓布利多教授笑眯眯地说，"不过在此之前，我们还有一些锦上添花的分数要加。"

什么分数？斯莱特林跟他进行秘密交易了吗？

"安·柳小姐？"

我全然没想到会听见自己的买名字，浑身一个激灵，噌的一声抬起了头。"在？"

我心想这是干什么，难道要考验我无杖魔法的学习进度，让我表演一个空手捞学院杯不成？可我这几天基本都是跟艾玛玩过来的，光是霍格莫德就偷偷去了三次，无杖魔法是什么鬼已经被我扔到脑后了。

"前几天，柳小姐在黑湖旁边，遭遇了阴尸的袭击。我们有理由相信，这是一次有组织的对学校的袭击行动。"邓布利多看向我的方向，微微点了点头。

整个礼堂顿时鸦雀无声。我完全没预料到他会在现在说这个，目瞪口呆地僵在了座位上。

直到小天狼星的声音打破了寂静："什么？"

…

我靠我靠我靠我靠我靠。

…邓布利多你饶了我吧，你饶了我吧你放我走吧我求你了。

邓布利多显然不会摄神取念。不他不可能不会反正他是没对我用。诶这桌布挺好玩的我还是看桌布吧。靠我好饿我想吃饭。邓布利多你饶了我吧我求求你了。

"而柳小姐成功阻止了这次袭击行动。"邓布利多教授还在说话，我老老实实地继续研究我的桌布。"为此，我再给格兰芬多加上一百分。"

…有区别吗我们反正已经拿了学院杯了。能不能记在明年的账上？

"我们已经加强了对黑湖的防护。但依旧要提醒各位的是，这说明校外黑魔法势力始终没有放弃他们的行动，在校期间，我们会全力保证大家安全。而在即将开始的暑假中，也希望同学们注意安全，尤其是麻瓜出身的同学们。"

"祝大家暑假快乐。吃吧！"

一瞬间，我周围就炸开了锅。我真后悔没趁刚才的机会直接跑出去，一头扎进黑湖里淹死算了。艾玛拉着我，一遍一遍大声问我为什么没跟她说过，大半个格兰芬多学院都涌了上来，想听我讲事情发生的经过，甚至还有隔壁赫奇帕奇的人围过来。我只能一遍遍地解释是用火，很简单的，不是什么大事换了谁都会这么做，但还是有同学不停地啧啧赞叹。我觉得邓布利多教授肯定是故意的，他要加分在办公室里就能加，非要拖上几天等到离校宴会，到底是图什么啊？

只是在人群中没有小天狼星。从开宴开始我好像就没见到他，不知道他跑到哪去了。总而言之，等大部分同学都散去了我才总算吃上了饭，觉得自己即将散架。而这就导致我和艾玛基本也是最后离开礼堂的，那时候已经将近零点了。

"我还是不能相信你居然瞒着我。"穿过走廊时，艾玛还在对我愤愤不平。

我说："我错了。"

艾玛瞪了我一眼："那你要请我吃饭来补偿我。我们家附近开了一个新酒吧，暑假你来我家请我吃。"

我说："好好好。"

艾玛满意地捏了一把我的脸："乖。"

比起男人，果然还是食物更令人愉悦。我和艾玛一路聊着奶酪和薯条回到公共休息室，结果他妈的，公共休息室里居然有个十分不令人愉悦的东西，从火炉旁的沙发上站了起来。

好吧我说的是小天狼星。

搞毛啊大哥我要累死了就不能让我保持愉悦的心情上床睡觉吗。

艾玛立即松开了我的手臂。"等安妮的吧？晚安，你们俩，我睡了。"

…没有革命情谊的女人，我看透你了。

但要强行把她留下来也的确不合适。我只好眼睁睁看着我唯一的战友穿过公共休息室，爬上女生宿舍的楼梯，听见她关上了我们宿舍的门。我不得不面对现实，将目光投向火炉旁的那个人。他好像从我钻进休息室就一直注视着我，是冲我笑了笑吗？然后他绕过面前的扶手椅，朝我走了过来。

他真好看啊。即使在这个时候，我也不能控制地想道。头发有点乱，应该好好梳梳了。不过，这事马上就不是我分内的工作了。

"我听雷古勒斯说了—"

原来是雷古勒斯。我想着。他是什么时候跟小天狼星说的呢？肯定不是前几天，不然小天狼星听到邓布利多的话不会那么惊讶。那就是刚才了，怪不得整个晚宴上我都没看见他。

"不。"我打断了他说到一半的话，"小天狼星…是这样。"

我抬起头来看他。"我们分手吧，好不好？"

寂静。

"你说什么？"

他为什么看起来那么震惊呢？他真的没想过和我分手吗？难道他觉得我们还能继续交往下去？这几个月来，难道我们不是都意识到了，自己和对方并不合适吗？他不可能和一个始终要他保护的姑娘在一起，我也不可能…不，其实我并不真正在乎他认为我喜欢黑魔法，或者说我某种程度上已经理解了他。平心而论，换成我是他，就真的能不产生怀疑吗？之前我没站在他的立场上想过，没想过别人眼中的自己是什么样的，这已经不是第一次了，我也没吸取教训。

所以我…我只是和他不配。我连遭遇阴尸的事情都处理得不妥，何谈其他事情。而且我这辈子都不可能成为他需要的那种样子，我也不想再勉强自己去改变了。

说真的，从心底里，我猜到他会在这里等我的。小天狼星他…他责任心太强了，既然他说雷古勒斯…那他肯定已经得知了整个经过。这事不是他的错，但他肯定会感到愧疚的，我知道他会的。在这时候他不可能和我分手的，只能由我来提出。虽然我有点想听他说几句话哄我开心，也想听听他对于我差点死掉这事有什么感言…但不行啊柳安，你不能再拖累他了。

"对不起…"尽管嘴里发干，我还是咽了咽不存在的唾液，喉咙有点疼，"如果那时候知道我们…不合适，我是不会同意和你交往的。"

那样你也不会看起来这么失落了，对不对？可是小天狼星，如果我们继续勉强交往的话，只会有更多分歧…即使你不再强迫我学习防御术了，那万一将来我受到袭击了，你会责怪我不努力，还是你没有保护好我呢？我想你可能更偏向后面这种想法吧，但其实你有什么错呢，是我自己学不会防御术。所以适合你的还是和你的能力相匹配的姑娘，或者至少愿意为你努力进步，就算你目前没意识到，早晚也会发现这点的。即使你终于明白我不可能涉足黑魔法，可我还是不会和雷古勒斯绝交的，如果因为我而连累你的名誉，那就不好了，对不对？尤其是你的出身已经让你受到非议了。所以，还是不要找我这样踩在分界线上的姑娘了吧，你可是要当傲罗的呀。

"对不起，小天狼星…对不起，对不起。"

就算我想了这么多，还是没办法说出口，或者说我不知道怎么说出口。所以我只能向他道歉，直到他抬起手，轻轻捂住了我的嘴。

"别道歉了，好吗？"他温柔地说，"我早就想说了，你…"

他没说下去，把头转到一边。我看到他的喉结在颤动。

"你别…别伤心好不好？"我也感觉喉咙发紧，"是我的错…不是，嗯，我不道歉了，求求你别难过，我不值得你伤心…"

"有没有人说过你说话挺伤人的？"小天狼星打断了我的话。他的手还放在我肩膀上，眼睛却没有看我，而是看着一旁的火炉。这也是我能注视着他的原因，他的眼睛中跳动着明亮的火光。"有时候我甚至怀疑你是不是专门挑我不愿意听的话来说。"

我咬了咬嘴唇，还是没忍住："对不起。"

"你看，又来了。"小天狼星深深地叹了一口气，视线落回我身上。

我只好闭上嘴，低头看着他胸口的校徽。

"刚才你没回来的时候，"小天狼星有些突兀地开口道，"我对自己说，以后你说什么我都会答应你。"

他用食指抬起我的下巴："这个要求也一样。"

我不敢看他的眼睛，但这个姿势我无法避免要望着他，只能闭上眼睛。耳畔传来他低沉的笑声，我紧张得想舔嘴唇，却被对面的人抢先占据了目的地。他从来没这么轻柔又细致地吻过我，没有深入的纠缠，只是唇与唇的接触，温热的吻从嘴角一点点绵延至唇瓣，好像我是什么脆弱又珍贵的珠宝，或者一碰即落的鲜花。我感觉咽喉的疼痛已经蔓延到了鼻腔，但是不可以，不能到眼角啊，现在不行，不能让他看出我舍不得。

其实我明明就是舍不得。

你也舍不得吗，小天狼星·布莱克？

可再舍不得，拖延再久的时间，这个吻最终也不得不走向完结。他的手指离开了我的下巴，我睁开眼睛，撞见了他清澈的灰眼睛，现在那里面明明白白盛满了怜惜…还有悲伤。

对不起。

对不起，对不起。

我说："暑假愉快。"

他说："你也是。"

我转过身，一步一步朝女生宿舍楼梯走去。其实心里还是有那么点儿不切实际的愿望的，虽然我很痛恨自己残留的这点幻想…我希望他叫我的名字，从背后抱住我，对我说不想和我分手。我撑不住的，其实我根本没有表现出来的这么坚定，他只要说一句不想分手我就再也坚持不住了…能不能说句你不想和我分手呢，小天狼星？

但直到我走上楼梯，转过拐角，再也看不见公共休息室，也没听到我的名字响起来。

这不正是你想要的结果吗？那你又为什么伤心呢？

是你提出来分手的，柳安。你甚至没有伤心的资格，更别提失望了。别想他了，他已经不是你的了，是你自己不要他的。你还是祈祷他早点忘记你吧，那样他会更快乐，比和你在一起快乐得多。

你不正是这么想的吗？


	10. Chapter 9

第九章

好了好了，我知道你已经知道后面发生了什么了。嗯，就在那个暑假，我认识了你父亲。你确定他同意你把这事也写出来？你真的问过他了？好吧，希望你爸爸回头不要来找我算账。是，我知道他不会真的来找我算账的…

—安·布莱克

放假一个月后，我按时启程前往埃及，去参加国际炼金术大会。学校会报销路费，这点是我同意去参加的前提。妈妈让我回家的时候去外公外婆家看看，我也有一年没见他们了，自然是欣然同意。不知道埃及有什么好玩的东西没有，我舅舅家的表哥上班之后拿第一笔工资给我买了礼物，我也应该给他带个什么才是。还有外公外婆和舅舅…妈妈是麻瓜，外公外婆和舅舅也都是麻瓜，还不能送带魔法的东西。妈妈家里都不知道我和爸爸是巫师，当初他俩结婚的时候也费了不少事才瞒过外公外婆。

想到送礼我就头大，干脆先抛到了脑后，等大会结束再考虑这事。

由于路费报销，我十分愉快地选择了转移门这种高级交通方式去了北京，然后从北京坐火车去埃及。本来我也是想用国际转移门过去的，结果票已经卖光了。不知道我们国家巫师的火车用了什么黑科技—不是，黑魔法—好像也不对不管了，但真的能从北京直接坐到埃及的，而且只要十个小时。

我风尘仆仆地下了火车，对着官方发的地图研究了半天。其实早就该研究透的，但我跟小天狼星分手之后一直没什么心情做正经事，接到学校猫头鹰送来的邀请函就随手放到一边了，连车票都差点忘记买。这就导致了一个严重的后果—不知道这地图是哪个神人做的，我发现上面虽然详细标出了会场的位置，但居然没写交通方式。这位神人行行好，我不需要知道它在什么地方，只需要知道怎么去那里就行了。

以及，不能让情伤影响正常生活，谨记。

而且最大的问题是，我对阿拉伯语的认知仅限于能把它神奇的字母认全了…

我不得不拦住了火车站的工作人员，用英语连说带比划地问他怎么去某某地方,还不敢说宾馆的真正地址，因为这地方在巫师聚集区。那个年轻的小哥哥倒是挺有耐心，给我指点了公交车站的位置，并且告诉我该坐哪辆车从哪一站下。我感激涕零地出了火车站，顺利坐上了车—幸亏我还记得换了点他们的钱，虽然一路晕车晕得找不着北，好歹还在会议开始之前找到了会场。我在那座乌漆麻黑丝毫不起眼的建筑物前抹了把不存在的眼泪，振作精神推门走了进去。

然后我就在门口碰上了一只活的蝙蝠。擦着我耳朵飞了过去。

…非洲真是一片神奇的大陆。

我惊魂未定地环视着整个大厅。说是大厅，其实面积很小，没几步就能走到头。几根蜡烛孤零零飘在半空中，支撑灯架这种高级物品显然是不存在的。幸好现在是白天，晚上的话从下面走过时得小心不能让蜡油滴到头上。一楼空空荡荡，靠墙的地方摆着两张破破烂烂的木制桌子，桌布灰扑扑的，上面还带着零星几个破洞。靠墙的前台下方结满了蜘蛛网，墙上挂着画满骷髅的时钟，一个年轻的黑皮肤女孩坐在前台后面，嘴里哼着不成调的歌。女孩梳着一头奇特的发型，要比喻的话，大概像是豪猪的刺，一根根辫子冲天直竖。我认为她可能抹了一瓶发胶，很好奇她的脸会不会被绷得很痛，不过人家大概已经习惯了。而且小姐姐很漂亮，配上这个发型倒是有种独特的气质。

我有点哆嗦着迈步，走到前台前，从口袋里摸出邀请函放到台上："你好。"

小姐姐抬头看了我一眼，接过邀请函看了看："霍格沃茨代表？"

我说："是。"

小姐姐点了点头，抽出魔杖往邀请函上点了点，信纸上立即浮现出了金色的纹路。她把邀请函还给我，指了指大厅角落里的楼梯："下楼右拐，尽头的门推开就是会场。"

我说："谢谢。"

楼下走廊里果然点着没有架子的蜡烛，也果然有蜡油朝下滴落。走廊墙壁上绘满了色彩奇异的人脸，我认出了其中几个图案，应该是古代非洲巫师决斗时规定要佩戴的面具。走到走廊尽头，我推开了沉重的铁门，立马惊呆了。

全然不同于前厅的简陋，会场呈现圆形，几百个椅子呈阶梯状一层层排列，顶上悬挂用来照明的居然是一颗巨大的夜明珠。会场中央是一排长桌，铺着华贵的紫色天鹅绒桌布。两侧用来装饰的是刚刚在门外看见的面具实物，显然是古董了，奇特的色彩倒是鲜艳如初。我正站在最高的地方，座位居然还空了很多，看起来巫师都喜欢掐点到。我往前走了两步让开门口，四下里寻找着学校代表的位置。

好像在第一排。我认出德姆斯特朗显眼的血红色校袍了。

我小跑着下了台阶—台阶都是雕花的，如果按顺序看去的话，似乎组成了一整部非洲魔法史，我真是个没见识的乡下人—来到刚刚看到的那片区域前。那里其实也只坐了两个学生，穿德姆斯特朗校袍的是个淡金色头发的高个子姑娘。见我过来，她朝我招了招手。我注意到她鼻子上修饰着一枚小巧的鼻环。

"霍格沃茨？"她说。

我说："是。德姆斯特朗？"

姑娘笑了："显然。坐吧。"

她的英语带着北欧口音。我在她身边坐下，她朝我伸出手，我们握了握手。

"比安卡·范巴斯滕。"她自我介绍道。"荷兰人。"

我说："安·柳…中国人。"

坐在后排的一个穿灰袍子的男生抬起了头。他是个黑人，口音也是明显的非洲口音。黑人在我眼中大致分为三类长相，这人应该归到乔丹类。"中国人？霍格沃茨？"

我顿时十分头大。每次跟别人自我介绍的时候都会收获这样的问题，主要是因为霍格沃茨其实是个相对封闭的学校，我要不是走后门估计也进不来。再说我跑到英国留学本来就是个奇葩，一般我们国家的学生就算留学也会就近选日本和印度。

"是。"最后我还是决定简短回答了事。

"他是这次主办学校的学生代表，埃塞俄比亚的克莱伦斯。"比安卡主动向我介绍，"这难找的会场和要命的装修也是他的安排。"

"怎么？你们不觉得很酷？"克莱伦斯笑着说，露出了一口闪闪发光的白牙，"这里是个酒店，也是埃及当地很著名的巫师建筑，有两千年的历史了。不管你们信不信，这里的房间位置每天都是在变化的，说不定这会场明天就变到顶楼去了。"

我说："啊？"

比安卡好像也来了兴趣："是吗？那如果住在这里，每天回来都要重新找房间？"

"每一次出门都是全新的冒险。"克莱伦斯得意地说。

…非洲真是一片危险的大陆。

"那我要在这里住几天体验一下。"比安卡果断地说。

…北欧也是。

我惶恐地笑了笑，由于不知道该接什么话，只好回过头去，想看看有没有新来的学生代表加入我们。好巧不巧，一回头正好看见一个穿金色长袍的日本男生站在我面前。之所以判断出是日本男生，是因为只有日本学校的高年级学生才有可能身着金色长袍。

漂亮。

这是我脑海中浮现出的第一个词。

我很少用漂亮一词来形容男生—英俊，帅气，好看，都用过，但用来形容他似乎都差了一点点。他的个子在亚洲男生中算是高的，半长的黑发在脑后扎成马尾，柔顺的刘海垂在额前。五官精致秀丽，睫毛纤长，比起男生，倒更像是女孩的相貌。但举手投足干脆清爽，不见女生的柔软意态，是以不会让人对他的性别产生疑问。

见我回头，他微微笑了笑。幅度很小的微笑，几乎可以忽略不计。

"你好，请问这里是学校代表的座位吗？"

声音也不像男性的低沉，而更偏向女性的婉转轻柔。而且他居然用的是中文。

我想了想，用日语回答他："是的，这里就是学校代表的座位。"

男生微微睁大了眼睛，神色流露出几分惊讶。这个表情很有点专属小男孩的可爱，我没忍住抿嘴笑了笑，抬手指了指他胸口的校徽："你穿的是金色长袍，一看就是日本的学生。"

他怔了怔，视线晃过我胸口的校徽，脸上带着歉意开口了，说的是日语。

"幸会，田中谦介，日本魔法学校五年级生。"

那时候我已经听过你爸爸的名字了哦，他年轻的时候就很出名呢，在杂志上发过好几篇论文。他的校袍变成金色的事情也传得很广，毕竟是三百年来唯一一个在五年级就做到这点的学生，好像到现在也没出现第二个吧？这点他没告诉过你？嗯，像是他的风格，"没什么了不起的啊"之类的。而且，早慧的孩子伤仲永的也不在少数。当然，你爸爸不在其列，这其实才是他最了不起的地方。

我当时？嗯，我当时很震惊啊，但我表面上还是保持了镇定。你爸爸没看出来？也难怪，他那时候还不到十六岁呢，还是个小男孩呀。

"原来你就是田中谦介？幸会，我是柳安，霍格沃茨六年级。"

我自我介绍用了中文，反正他也能听得懂。果然，他眼中顿时盈满了恍然。

"你就是柳安？我知道你，你发表在《天文魔法月刊》上的文章写得很精彩。"

大概是为了折衷，这次他用了英语。没想到他还看过我的论文，我顿时感到手足无措，不好意思地揉了揉鼻子："你发在《魔法与数字》上的文章写得也很好呀。"

我往比安卡的方向挪了挪，在长凳上给他让出了空位："坐吧。"

"谢谢。"

他在我身边坐下了，我闻见了他身上淡淡的薰衣草香。

"我有个问题想问你的。"田中扭头看着我，"年初天文魔法上有一篇黑洞与中子星相遇时对地球魔法磁场产生影响的论文，你是第三作者，是吗？"

…虽然我是第三作者没错，但归根结底我只是帮布拉德利教授改了改语法…

"是的。"我点点头，补充了一句，"但我其实没做太多工作。"

在天才面前是绝对不能虚荣的，否则马上就要被拆穿。

"没关系，我只是想问一下，从哪里能找到关于天文学的文献呢？"田中微微偏了偏头，"你们那篇论文里面引用的很多文章我们图书馆里都找不到。"

你找不到是正常的，霍格沃茨也没有…

"是教我们天文学的教授从肯尼亚教授手里借来的资料，费了不少事呢。"我说，"其实我觉得这种学术资料还是共享比较好。"

"是的，我也是这么想的。"

这个话题告一段落，好像也没有别的话可说。我低头盯着自己的脚面，心里盘算着要不要把装在手袋里的书拿出来翻翻。上学期我跟雷古勒斯翻译完魔咒之后顺便就把无痕伸展咒学了，很难学，但学完了我们一致认为很值得。这个手袋就是学习应用的产物，大大减轻了我旅行的负担。

正这么想着，田中忽然指了指我挂在手腕上的手袋："是无痕伸展咒吗？"

我靠你怎么看出来的？

我说："嗯，是。"

"好厉害，我还是第一次实际见到这个咒语。"

…第一次见到你就能认出来你知不知道自己有多能干啊小朋友。

见他好奇地盯着我的手袋，我干脆把手袋从手腕上摘了下来，递给他："你要看一看吗？咒语是可以叠加使用的，使用次数越多，后面再扩大空间就变得越难。也有可以无限扩大空间的咒语，不过一般是用不上啦。"

"嗯，我听说过。"田中接过手袋，仔细看了看外观。其实这原本是我绣着玩的束口袋，拿来练手之后才改成了手袋。"外表果然看不出来，里面有多大的空间？"

我想了想，回答他："大概相当于二十四寸旅行箱吧？"

"诶，那还真是省事呢。"

我被小男孩认真的口气逗笑了，转念一想，问他："你是从日本过来的吗？没带行李吗？"

田中摇摇头："不需要带吧，我是从学校的转移门过来的。"

是了，他们日本都是四月份开学，现在大概还没放假。…但他们学校里居然有这种好东西？如果霍格沃茨也有我就不用坐那么久的车了。

见我盯着他看，田中眨了眨眼睛："你们学校没有吗？通到各个魔法学校的门呀。"

"没有。"

"诶？"他好像被吓了一跳，"那你是怎么过来的？从家里吗？"

我说："是啊。"

"那好远啊。"

"是啊。"我回答，没忍住加了一句，"在火车上我就想，应该让别人来的。"

田中升调嗯了一声。"名额还可以竞争的吗？"

对你来说可能…确实不用竞争。

我清了清嗓子，从头对他解释："是这样，我们学校的炼金术课程是要到六七年级，而且经过申请才能开的。我的一个朋友想学嘛，非要拉着我去和邓布利多申请这门课。结果邓布利多说申请人数太少，拒绝了我们的申请，但是他说可以派我们俩其中的一个人来参加这个炼金术大会。我们扔硬币，他不幸输给了我。"

田中轻轻笑出了声。我最后补充道："其实他的本意是和我打一架，谁赢了谁去，但邓布利多觉得那样太不和平。"

田中歪头看着我："即使决斗，你也不见得会输给他吧？"

…你从哪来的自信啊孩子。

我连忙摆了摆手："肯定会输的，我的防御术很差，我那个朋友的防御术又是我们年级的第一名。"

田中抱起了手臂。

"日本是没有防御术这门课的。"他说，"我们的教育部门认为，即使是学习防御术，也会让学生更容易'白化'—也就是你们说的，接触黑魔法。"

我还是第一次知道这个，由衷感慨道："是吗？那我当年应该去你们国家留学才是。"

"从逻辑上讲，你想来的话，现在来也没关系。"田中理智地指出，"虽然我不太清楚我们学校收不收转校生，但另一所应该没有问题。"

我有点迷茫："另一所？"

"嗯。"田中好像刚刚想起来还拿着我的手袋，总算把它交还到了我手上，"我们日本巫师7岁时就要参加一次测试，资质尚可的进入我们学校，资质不足的去另一所学校。11岁开始正式接受魔法教育时还要接受一次测试，同样是得到高分的才能进入高级部，其他的去另一所学校。所以我们学校学生很少，七个年级只有145人，加上初级部也大概只有300人。"

…太残酷了，我7岁的时候还在干什么来着？

"不过，你们能学炼金术真是太好了。"田中接着说，转头盯着我看，"我们学校不开炼金术课程的，因为找不到合适的老师。"

我说："你们是怎么安排选修课的？"

"进入高级部后，每一门课都可以选，通过教育部考核后获得学分，拿满需要的学分才能毕业。我的学分已经基本满了，不过还有几门课要上。"田中双手环住膝盖，幅度很小地左右旋转着。"你们呢？"

我叹了口气："我们一二年级只上必修课，从三年级开始加入选修。五年级参加普通巫师等级测试，达到需要的要求才能进入六七年级的高级课程学习，七年级参加高级巫师等级测试。毕业没有最低学分要求，因为入学就不设门槛，不像你们。"

"那也不坏，有的课需要其他课程的基础，没基础的话学起来很吃力的，我一年级就吃过亏。"田中安静地说，"我是麻瓜出身—英国人是这么称呼不懂魔法的人的，对吧？大部分同学选课时都有家长指点，我只能自己随便选。不过，总算都通过了。"

你何止是通过…你先看看你身上的袍子。

"你们有我们没有的选修课吗？"我问，"我们有算数占卜、古代魔文、麻瓜研究、占卜和保护神奇生物可以选，再加上六七年级的炼金术。不过，一般最多选三门，不然课程表排不过来。"

"炼金术是没有，麻瓜研究也没有，不过我们还有精神研究、治疗术和魔法艺术可以选。"田中的眼神多了一丝好奇，"没想到你们还会研究非魔法人士，可能也只有你们学校开这门课吧。讲些什么呢？"

我摇摇头："我没选过，我妈妈不懂魔法，我挺了解麻瓜的。不过有同学选这门课的，还要写什么麻瓜电影文化研究论文。"

"这有什么可学的？"

我笑出了声。"可能对于巫师家庭出身的学生来说比较有意义？"

"必修课呢？"

"应该大部分学校都差不多吧，魔咒变形草药一类的，还有天文、魔药、防御术和魔法史。"我一根根掰着手指，"哦，还有飞行，只有一年级学。"

"嗯，这个差不多，只是我们没有防御术。"田中点了点头。

我真诚地说："我觉得你们没有防御术有治疗魔法比我们强，那个防御术…生活中其实用不上多少。"

"我也这么觉得。"

同道中人，同道中人。而且是我遇上的第一个同道中人。欧洲人的神他妈脑回路我一直搞不懂，打来打去的究竟有什么意思？根本就很不和平嘛。而且他们的魔法文化一直以强者为尊，我私下认为我们学校校园斗殴那么严重和这个思想有着很大关系。当然现在局势的影响也不能忽视就是…

我们没有再聊下去，因为比安卡从身后拍了拍我的肩膀："聊什么呢？这边有个姑娘好像认识你。"

我转过头去，发现就在我和田中聊天这阵里，学生代表已经差不多到齐了。一个皮肤微黑、体型丰满的姑娘正两眼放光地盯着我看，我认出了她的校徽，应该是印度魔法学校的代表。说起来长得好看是不是印度姑娘的种族天赋啊，反正到现在我没见过不好看的。她扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，问道："你就是安·柳？"

我说："啊，是我。"

"天啊，我知道你！"姑娘绽开了灿烂的笑容，"你年初发表的那篇关于魔法磁场周期性变化的文章太棒了！"

…啊，啊？

我感觉脸颊发烫，下意识又抬手摸鼻子："啊，嗯，谢谢。你是？"

"葛莉，葛莉·德霍万。"姑娘好脾气地笑着，转向比安卡，"我也听说过你，去年的欧洲未成年巫师决斗比赛冠军是你吧？"

我差点被口水呛到。

"是我是我，没想到你也听说过这个比赛。"比安卡惊喜地说，"你去现场看比赛了吗？"

葛莉笑着摇了摇头。"没有，只是在报纸上看到了报道。"

"好吧，跟你们说实话，我其实不想来开这个会。"比安卡呻吟了一声，"但我们校长点名让我来…喏，他就在那，坐在主席台上。"

我也望向主席台，德姆斯特朗的校长就坐在我们的邓布利多教授旁边，正在和他交谈。邓布利多教授今天穿了件紫色带金色刺绣的巫师袍，头戴相配的尖顶巫师帽，简直不能更吸引眼球。

"我倒是挺愿意来听听的。"葛莉温和地说。

"你们学校开炼金术课程吗？"我问她。

"不开，不过我的发展方向是魔法金融，和炼金术也有很大关系。"葛莉答道。

"魔法金融？"比安卡怀疑地挑起了一边眉毛，"那岂不是要和妖精打交道？"

葛莉耸耸肩："很有可能呀。"

"我的天，我可受不了这个。"比安卡懒洋洋地摆了摆手，"每次去取钱对我来说都是一次折磨。"

我说："我也不是很擅长和妖精打交道。"

和人打交道都不擅长，更何况妖精…

我们继续聊了下去，我得知比安卡比我高一个年级，葛莉和我同级。比安卡给我们讲了她参加欧洲未成年巫师决斗比赛的一些惊险事迹，我听得头皮发麻，于是她在我心目中的形象彻底变成了一个女英雄。中途我望了眼田中怕他没人理，发现他正和美国的代表交谈，也就没拉他加入谈话。说起来，十一个魔法学校代表中只有我们三个女生，我还多少有点失望。

聊了没多久，炼金术大会开始了。其实没什么出人意料的，先是国际炼金术联合委员会主席致辞，宣布大会开始，然后几个炼金术大师讲了讲自己最新的研究成果。最后是颁奖环节，我依稀记得邓布利多教授上学时就拿过那个金奖，这次他是负责颁奖的嘉宾之一。会开了四五个小时，等终于散会，我只觉得自己已经饿得头晕眼花了。

好在这里本来就是酒店，散会之后克莱伦斯领我们去楼上酒吧喝了一杯。我感觉我总算找到组织了来着，因为我是个神经病，但这里所有人都有点神经不正常，神经病跟神经病之间的交流显得前所未有的愉快。末了我们互相留了联系地址，比安卡还给我和葛莉弄了一张通讯羊皮纸，让我们保持联络。

"再见了，安妮。"美国的科林·格雷斯笑嘻嘻地凑到我面前，"给我个告别吻怎么样？"

这个人挺有意思的，虽然传说他跟波士顿一半女巫都约过会。然而他长得很帅，应该算得上奥莱嘉眼中敬业的帅哥。我主要是想吐槽他们学校那玫红色和宝蓝色相间的校袍，怎么能设计得这么爱国。照科林的说法是，他们学校校袍配色不变，但设计每年都变，虽然这个变也就是以条纹为主要元素，横三年竖三年宽宽窄窄又三年。

"科林。"田中略有点不满的声音传了过来，他不知什么时候来到了科林身边。

"你有意见吗，小谦？"

他一直管田中叫けんちゃん，看起来两人像是很早就认识了。听见这个称呼，田中微微皱了皱眉："不要叫我小谦。还有，一般来说，要求第一次见面的女孩给告别吻并不合适吧？"

科林哈哈大笑："你还真是个小孩。"重新转向我，"你怎么说，安妮？"

他低下头，把脸凑到我面前，以我的智商很难分辨出他是在挑衅还是调戏。"也还是个小孩？"

其实要是没有田中在旁边，这个吻我就送了，也不是什么大事。但既然田中都这么说了，我只好望了眼天花板，吻了吻自己的右手食指和中指，往科林的右脸上贴了两下。

"你觉得呢？"我抿嘴笑了笑，问他。

科林直起身，朝我挑了挑眉毛。"有机会来波士顿吧，我很期待和你约会。再见。"

我说："非常感谢。再见。"

目送着科林的背影消失在走廊拐角，田中轻轻叹了口气。"他从第一次见面就叫我小谦，真是自来熟。"

我笑出了声："其实挺好听的呀。"

对话告一段落，我才注意到走廊里只剩下了我们两个人。天已经很晚了，墙壁上的火把安静地燃烧着，投下抖动的光晕。

我清了清嗓子，用日语说："再见了？"

"去我家做客吗？"

空荡荡的走廊中回响着他柔和的声音。

心跳一拍。

"什么？"

他刚刚用的也是日语，但我在震惊中用了英语。我抬起头看着他，他也正盯着我看，眉目间神情平静，看不出任何异常。

"可以邀请你来我家里做客吗？就是现在。"

田中把这句话复述了一边，用上了敬语。我的心跳顿时加快了好几倍，说起来，这样血液流动速度也会加快好几倍吧？嗯，可能这就是我觉得面颊发烫的原因。

"用你刚才的话来说，"我舔了一下嘴唇，用的还是英语。我紧张的时候语言技能明显短路，完全替换不了语言。"邀请第一次见面的女孩去家里做客，你觉得合适吗？"

"我觉得你很有意思，想要更了解你。"他平静地说，终于换成了英语，"从逻辑上讲，我觉得这是最快的方法了。"

…你的逻辑是不是有哪里不太对劲啊少年。

…可我还真的有点想去是怎么回事？可能从逻辑上讲，我也觉得他很有意思，想更了解他？

可可可可是，这这这好像真的不太合适…

"你不会真要答应他吧，小安妮？"

突然有一个新的声音加入了对话。说是新的声音，其实我很熟悉。我回过头，一个高个男生正从背后的阴影中走出来。头发蓬乱、圆形眼镜、榛色的眼睛，确确实实是个熟人没错了—詹姆·波特。

我靠。

他怎么在这里？

"詹姆！"我下意识地喊出了他的名字，"你怎么在这里？"

"我和邓布利多一起来的，蹭个讲座听听。"詹姆朝我们走过来，完全无视了田中的存在，"怎么样，散会了，要不要去我家玩？去年就想请你的，你说你没时间。"

…你在说什么啊，你家里不是有个小天狼星？别以为我不知道你在想什么。

我和小天狼星分手的事情好像震惊了很多人。艾玛就是其中一个，她说早知道我是想跟小天狼星分手，那天晚上无论如何都不会把我一个人和小天狼星留在公共休息室。然后就是第二天的霍格沃茨特快列车上，詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得跑来敲我和艾玛包厢的门，要把我揪出去和小天狼星谈谈。问题是艾玛也很愿意把我推出去和他们谈谈，凯文自然毫不犹豫地站在女友这一边，我孤立无援之下被他们连拉带拽地拖出了门。莱姆斯一边拽一边苦口婆心地劝我，说当初只是觉得我们两个肯定要吵架，但闹分手和真分手不是一回事，请我千万要三思。我被他们拖着走过了三节车厢，直到经过莱奥和雷古勒斯的包厢才被挡了下来。

那时候詹姆的脸色很不好看，但莱奥也没好到哪里去。

"这事与你无关，布特。"他冷冷地说着，依旧抓着我的手臂。

"也与你无关吧？"莱奥从身后抓着我的肩膀，"安妮提的分手，布莱克也同意了，你们还掺和什么？"

"事情不是你—"

"我想的什么样？"莱奥提高了声音，"他把安妮一个人留在禁林里，没有魔杖。你也给我闭嘴，"他似乎料到了我要说什么，低头冲我吼了一句，"别说是你把魔杖给他的。但凡有点良心的人，能想不到把魔杖留给你吗？"

我乖乖闭上了嘴巴。莱奥说的倒也没错，但当时那个情况…

"我们只是想让他们谈谈。"莱姆斯抓住詹姆另一条手臂，看得出是尽力阻止他抽出魔杖。"没有别的意思，布特。"

"他如果想挽留安妮，昨晚就应该挽留。"莱奥强硬地说，"你们回去问问他，他真的害怕失去她吗？搞不好在庆幸吧。"

詹姆骂了句脏话。

"你知道自己在说什么吗，布特？"莱姆斯轻声说，"如果你稍微有些了解小天狼星，也不可能以为他昨晚是这样的心情。"

莱奥讽刺地笑了一声。"我想我已经足够了解他了，安妮也一样。"

"你们能不能别吵了？"雷古勒斯总算开口了。他从座位上站起身，走到莱奥身后。"到底是谁和谁分手？格兰芬多为什么就是改不了管闲事的爱好？"

詹姆笑了起来。

"得了吧。你不管闲事，为什么要把事情经过告诉你哥哥？"

"我只是告知，没有强迫。"雷古勒斯平静地说，"你们呢？"

【其实我当时把事情告诉小天狼星，也以为能让你们两个和好，那可能是我第一次多管闲事…算了，无法理解你们两个的思维。—R·A·B】

这场发生在格兰芬多与斯莱特林之间的争吵从起因到过程都很奇怪，最奇怪的是，我身为格兰芬多的学生，居然是斯莱特林这边支持的对象。这时候我不能再不说话了，否则事态难免失控。所以我就开口了。

"那个…詹姆。"我轻声说。

"嗯？"

"我知道你们是好心…但是我和小天狼星，"提到他的名字，我感到心脏一阵紧缩，连带着浑身都打了个哆嗦，"分手…不是这么简单的原因。"

我犹豫了一下，补充道："我也很难过。"

难过这个词可能轻了。但我说出这个词之后，詹姆不知为什么放开了我。彼得在一边用力咳嗽了几声，而莱姆斯金棕色的双眼凝视着我的眼睛。有时候我感觉他的目光和邓布利多的很像，都是能透过表面，看进我的灵魂深处去的那种目光。

"那么，为什么做出一个让你们都很难过的决定呢？"他低声问道。

我怔住了。但我还没来得及细想这个问题，就被莱奥向后丢进了包厢。

"因为长痛不如短痛。"他干脆地说，"再见。"

啪的一声，他当着三位Marauder的面关上了包厢的门。

躲得了初一躲不了十五，现在詹姆重新站在了我面前，邀请我去他家做客。我吞咽了一下，其实并不知道应该回答他什么。

"那，小天狼星知道吗？"

他妈的，我开口第一句话居然是问的这个。真想扇自己两巴掌。

詹姆警惕地看了一旁的田中一眼："我们换个地方说话。"

我也看了他一眼。田中抱起手臂，稍稍歪了歪头。

"看得出你不怕他，所以没问题。"他说，"我等你回来。"

看詹姆的表情好像是要说你别等了她不会回来了，我赶在他把这话说出口之前挥了挥魔杖，在我们和田中直接施了一道隔音咒。詹姆想说的话没能说出口，狠狠叹了口气，换上了一副恨铁不成钢的表情，抬起手，用力戳了戳我的额头。

"你这个小姑娘啊。"他低头看着我，"以前怎么没看出你这么狠心？"

我说："我我我我我…"

"行了行了，跟我回家吧，我妈妈说了多少次想见你了。"詹姆用哄孩子的语气对我说，"你是不知道小天狼星这些天是怎么过的。别吵架了，你们两个。"

他是怎么过的？我不知道，不过我自己过得很不好是真的。

我说："我我我…"

"还在生他的气？让他给你道歉，现在就道。"詹姆从怀里摸出了一面镜子。得亏我见过双向镜，才能眼疾手快地拦下他的动作："等等等等等一下。"

"等什么？"詹姆放下镜子，一副不可思议的表情，"你这小姑娘不会真打算跟那个日本人走吧？你傻不傻啊？"

我说："我我我我怎么了？"

詹姆再次露出了恨铁不成钢的神色，拿手指戳了戳我的鼻子："我真同情小天狼星。"

我说："不用同情，我已经和他分手了。"

詹姆愣了一下："我道歉。刚刚是开玩笑的，我其实觉得你们俩很登对。"

我无力地捂了捂脸："我不是这个意思…"

"那就别生气了，好不好？"詹姆捏了捏我的脸，语气活像想哄孩子喝下一剂难喝的魔药，"小天狼星真的很喜欢你，我向你保证。他暑假回家之后天天躺在床上看天花板，一看就是一晚上，喊他干什么他都提不起兴趣。你能想象吗？那可是小天狼星·布莱克啊。他很想挽回你，但他不知道该怎么做。"

我想象了一下他描述的那个小天狼星，胸口有点疼，却又忍不住笑出了声。可是再想到我和他之前碰到的种种问题，就又觉得不能心软，必须快刀斩乱麻。詹姆怎么会知道我和他登不登对呢，小天狼星也未必是因为不知道怎么做才对我不做挽留。说不定他只是需要时间消化罢了。

"不是的…不是这个问题。"我揉了揉鼻子，"我没怪过他啊，我只是…我不能去你家，对不起。"

詹姆微微皱了皱眉。"行吧，随便你。"他紧紧抿了一下嘴唇，似乎在做什么心理斗争，"但就算不去我家，也别去那个日本人家里，好不好？"

我下意识地扭头望了眼田中，他正握着一支笔和一张硫酸纸拓印墙上的画，神情专注，动作一丝不苟。似乎是感觉到了我的视线，他转头看了看我，朝我点了点头。

我说："我我我我我…"

"你什么？"詹姆提高了嗓门，"你到底有没有常识啊小姑娘？真这么狠心？"

我当然是有常识的啊，可我还是想去。首先田中作为一个天才，脑回路和常人不同，我觉得他邀请我去他家做客的时候是没带什么微妙的情愫的。其次我也的确想换换心情了，我喜欢小天狼星这一年多以来其他男生几乎就没入过我的眼，可既然已经分手了，难道我还不能给自己一点呼吸的空间了？我必须得茶不思饭不想，在所有人面前以泪洗面，告诉每个人我有多舍不得小天狼星，才符合其他人的心理预期吗？

我不想再和前些日子一样，整晚整晚在床上翻来覆去，睁开眼睛想的就是他，闭上眼睛梦见的还是他。工厂大院里面的一间房就那么大点地方，我坐在凉席上看着白墙发呆，过了半天才意识到自己满脑子都是小天狼星，感觉从里到外都要闷出霉斑来了。詹姆说小天狼星躺在床上看天花板，可我甚至都不能这么做，不然妈妈就知道了。我觉得我回家以来装得还不错，可能比平时还开朗一点，但我经常切着切着菜眼泪就掉下来了，也不知道是什么原因。有人情绪低落的时候会暴食或者自残，这种事情我也是做不出来的，我总觉得没有什么事值得我伤害自己。睡觉也不行，要干的事太多，想找人倾诉吧，又不好意思麻烦别人，想来想去还是得自己忍着。有时候我都怀疑自己是不是得心脏病了，怎么就是疼得停不下来呢。

"我挺想去的。"我说，"你也别拦着我了。"

詹姆无奈地摆了摆手。"我说不动你，小天狼星总可以吧？如果他不想让你去呢？"

我一时语塞。就算不想承认，小天狼星在我心里还是有着举足轻重的地位。如果我去日本真的会伤害他的话，我也的确就不想去了。但我都和他分手了，还有资格考虑这件事吗？我现在的身份已经不能对他构成影响了啊。

"我让他跟你说。"詹姆拉着我的手腕，把我拉到他那面双向镜前，"小天狼星！"

镜面亮起了白色的光芒。过了几秒，小天狼星的脸出现在了镜子中。虽然我没敢正眼看他，单凭余光也能认出那就是他了。

"我说不过她，你跟她讲。"詹姆拍了拍我的肩膀，"有个日本男人邀请这丫头去他家做客，她非要过去。你给她讲讲为什么不能去，说吧。"

我还是不敢看镜子，只能望着走廊的壁画。镜子里的人没有立即作答，直到我听见了我的名字。

"安妮？"

我低头看向他。小天狼星脸上带着温柔的微笑，平心而论，我确实很少见他对别人露出这样的表情。我感觉鼻子有点酸，只好用力吸了两下。

"你自己想去吗？"

…

为什么问我自己想不想去啊？我是想要你的建议呀，可你总是这样，又把问题还给我。

我咬了咬嘴唇："我是在问你想不想让我去呀。"

"这是你自己的问题。"小天狼星平静地说，"你的想法最重要。"

"大脚板！"詹姆在一旁怒吼。

我深呼吸了一口气。"你看我说什么来着？"

我转过身，透过隔音咒的结界，看到田中正朝这边张望。

"再见。"我说。

"安妮，你等一下。"詹姆抓住了我的肩膀。我回过头去看他，詹姆从口袋里摸出了一支羽毛笔："你有羊皮纸吗？"

我伸手去手袋里面掏："怎么了？"

我摸出了一块羊皮纸递给他，詹姆接过来，匆匆在上面写了一串数字，又交到了我手上。

"大脚板这个王八蛋，他早晚会后悔的。"他恶狠狠地说，"这是我家的电话号码，你无论从哪里的麻瓜电话机播这个电话都能接通。以防万一。"

虽然我觉得应该不会有什么万一，不过还是谢过了他，把羊皮纸塞进了口袋。我走出结界，听不见詹姆的声音了。田中注视着我向他走来，轻轻朝我招了招手。

"我们怎么去你们国家？"

田中弯起眼睛笑了，这是我见过他露出的最明显的笑容。

"先去乌干达吧，从他们学校的转移门过去，就能到我们学校啦。"


	11. Chapter 10

第十章

别以为我不知道你把五角星手鞠给了谁。上次我和小天狼星说到你，他很不高兴，觉得珍娜怎么兜兜转转还是喜欢上了你。我就问他，那你愿意让女儿将来和你这样的人结婚吗？他立马不说话了，半天才回了我一句，这么多年委屈你了。

我可从没觉得委屈过，不过听他这么说话，真是很有意思。其实你不太像你爸爸，就像珍娜不太像我。你们会有属于自己的故事的，而在你们的故事里，我们都只是旁观者啦。

—安·布莱克

1977年的暑假，我第一次去日本，和田中谦介一起。我是到了日本才知道，实际上那个时候他们学校已经放假了，田中说他是特意从家到学校去用转移门的。

"我们的魔法部也是不允许未成年人在校外施魔法的。不过呢，我很早就交了申请，踪丝被拿掉了，所以没问题。"我们朝学校外走去时，田中对我解释，"不能用瞬移术的话，我回家就太不方便了。"

"我回家也不方便…比你还不方便。"我叹了口气，"我不能在这里待太长时间。虽然我答应妈妈要去看外婆，不用立刻回家，不过还是不要耽搁太久为好。"

"知道啦。你觉得该回去了的话，告诉我就行了。"田中安静地说。

他们学校很漂亮。城堡建在岛屿的半山腰上，主体竟然是用羊脂玉搭成的，外部墙壁上布满了精美的浮雕。通往正大门的路两旁种植着大片樱花树，虽然花期已过，波涛般起伏的翠色树冠还是赏心悦目。我挺想再逛逛的，田中似乎看出了我的意图，困惑地皱了皱眉："你想参观我们学校吗？我觉得没什么新奇的呀。"

我说："…没什么…你决定就行了。"

"诶？那，你如果想参观的话，我们明天再来吧。"田中说着，脸颊微微有点发红，"奶奶在家等我呢，得先回家一趟，抱歉。"

我没忍住笑了笑："没关系，随便你。"

"先说好，我们家很穷的哦，不要被吓到。"田中转过头，认真地看着我，"我父母和姐姐在我两岁的时候就去世了，我是跟着奶奶长大的。"

"我家也没钱，没关系的。"我说，"我父亲也去世了，是去年的事情。"

"你说过你母亲不会魔法，那你父亲是巫师吗？"

"是的。"

"诶，那挺好的。我父母都是渔民，是出海时遇到的意外。"

"我外公外婆家也是渔民。"

田中微微笑了，眼睛弯出了柔和的弧度："是吗？好巧。"

我们已经走出了学校大门。学校位于一个硫磺岛上，四周是漫无边际的大海。校门外不远处就是海岛边缘，悬崖颇为陡峭，周围施了强大的保护咒语，避免学生失足跌落。我探头朝下方看了看，今天没什么风，柔和的波涛打着细卷，有节奏地拍打着悬崖周围黑色的礁石，溅起一股股洁白的浪花。

田中显然对朝下看没什么兴趣，等我抬起头望向他，发现他正歪头看着我。"你知道我们是怎么从学校回家的吧？"

"是…海燕？"我不确定地说。

我在书上看到过他们是怎么从海岛离开的。和霍格沃茨一样，这座岛上也是无法用幻影移形或者瞬移术之类的魔法的。田中点了点头，从校袍口袋里摸出了一个口哨，放进嘴里。有些意外的是，口哨发出的不是尖锐的长鸣，而是一段活泼的弦乐。我不太了解日本的乐器，大概是和琴之类的。音乐声看似不大，但似乎能传出很远的距离。没过几秒，音乐就得到了响应—空中传来动听的鸟鸣，仔细听来，竟然是那段弦乐的和声。

田中拉了拉我的衣袖："看。"

我朝他手指的方向抬起头，果然看见一只巨大的海燕正振翅绕过学校，朝我们飞来。实际上这是我第一次见到海燕，虽然外公外婆家在海边，但亚洲似乎是没有这种生物的。当然，出现在我眼前的是魔法生物，和普通海燕不同。它浑身覆盖着光滑的黑色羽毛，只有尾羽和翅膀上有类似V型的白色图案。虽然体型比人还大，但它滑翔的姿态轻巧得不可思议。最后那只海燕扑闪着翅膀停在了我们面前，田中伸出手，摸了摸它脖颈处的羽毛，它柔和地鸣叫着，用头轻轻蹭着他的手。

"她带我回家的次数最多。"田中温柔地说，比起对我，更像是在对她说话，"学校不允许我们自己给海燕取名字…不过，我一直叫她玉子。"

玉子转过头看着我，眨了眨眼睛。我没学过任何神奇生物的知识，有点紧张，只好说了一句："请多关照。"

"你没坐过海燕，是不是？"田中问我。

我诚实地说："是。"

倒不是对这样的飞行完全没经验，毕竟坐过夜骐。不过那不是一种生物，还是稳妥一点好。

"嗯，本来还想再叫一只来的呢。那就算了吧。"

他这么说着，突然打横把我抱了起来。这还是我第一次被这么抱，大脑顿时嗡的一声，思维完全陷入了混乱。等大脑重新开始运转，我已经坐在玉子后背上了，田中坐在我身后…不，这么说不准确，因为我是横坐在海燕身上的，他是跨坐。

我说："那个…稍等一下。"

"嗯？怎么了？"田中带着迷惑的表情望着我。

"我…换个姿势。"我试探着说。

田中摇摇头，按住我的手："如果你也这么坐的话，会影响我的视线哦。"

我感觉整个身体都是僵硬的："不是…但是…容易滑下去…"

田中眨眨眼睛，两只手从我身体两侧向前伸去，抓住了玉子脖子上的项圈，从里侧抽出了两条绳子，分别握在两只手中。

"看，不会滑下去的。"

的确不会，因为这样他基本就把我圈在怀里了。我转头看了眼他的表情，完全可以用风平浪静四个字来形容，眼神坦坦荡荡，看不出丝毫心怀叵测的样子。这时候再拒绝倒显得矫情了，于是我只好妥协地点了点头。

田中上下摸了摸玉子后颈的羽毛。海燕发出了一声悦耳的低鸣，我感到身体往下沉了沉，随即玉子快速拍打着翅膀，升入了高空。冷风刮过脸颊，我按住在空中飞扬的头发。尽管听起来很美好，不过大概是出于保密因素考虑，玉子飞得很高，我几乎看不见海面，也不太敢朝下张望。虽然是夏天，高速飞行的时候还是挺冷的，玉子的速度比不上飞天扫帚，也不算慢了。不过横坐比跨坐是要感觉好一点，翅膀不停鼓动的时候会碰到腿，跨坐应该更不舒服。但这些都不是关键，关键是我开始觉得晕了，就是晕车的那种晕。虽然用过无杖魔法之后被邓布利多教授治愈了，但从那之后我很久没发作过的晕车症就复发了，而且相当严重。

"那个…"为了避免最后难堪，我鼓起勇气开口问，"要飞多长时间？"

"半个小时吧。"田中回答我，"怎么了？冷吗？"

"不是…"

"你有晕动症？"

我无可奈何地点了点头。

"没什么，很多人一开始都不习惯。"田中用右手握着缰绳，腾出左手摸了摸我的额头，"往前面看感觉会好一点。"

我尽力了，但这事的确不是自己能控制的。好在直到最终落地时我都忍住了没吐出来，田中去把玉子牵回指定的圈养栏时，我就跪在沙滩上闭着眼睛，努力与翻滚的胃做斗争。斗争结果还算良好，田中回到我旁边时，我基本已经不头晕了，只是还隐约有点恶心。

"难受吗？"他在我旁边跪了下来，盯着我的眼睛，"吐出来就好了。"

我往回咽了咽唾液："没事，不会吐的。"

"第一，这不能叫没事。"田中一本正经地纠正我，"第二，不吐出来的话，会难受很长时间的。"

我扑哧笑出了声："你的治疗术学得很好吧？"

"我没把缓解晕动症的魔药带在身上，所以不能这么推测。"田中说着，拉过我的右手，按住虎口的位置，一圈圈地按揉起来，"不过这样也有用。小时候我也晕船的，奶奶就经常这么帮我按。"

果然是有用的，这个方法我还是第一次知道。头晕难受的症状消失得很快，我长出了一口气，把被冷汗打湿的刘海撩到一旁。

"好多了吧？"田中露出了一点微笑，松开我的手，"我还是第一次给别人用这个方法呢。"

我笑着点点头："很成功。"

"那，我们走吧？"

"好啊。"

田中的瞬移术相当精湛。虽然和幻影移形的效果类似，但这两种魔法的机理却大相径庭，爸爸生前就是魔法部的瞬移术办公室主任，给我讲过很多这方面的知识。我们出现的地方在一个渔村中，熟悉的海风的咸腥味扑面而来。小时候我挺经常在外公外婆家玩的，对出现在眼前的一切都颇有似曾相识的感觉。大海应该就在不远处，不过被后排的小房子挡住了，只能听见波涛声，却看不见海洋。

田中拉了拉我的手："当心被人看见。我们快进去。"

我被他拉进了面前的小房子中。确实是很小的一个房子，虽然是比我家那一间房大一些，但我家至少隔成了客厅和卧室，这里只有简单的一个房间。房屋有些昏暗，墙壁斑斑驳驳，不过所有破损的地方都拿报纸细致地糊了起来。屋顶是几根木头支撑的灰黑色苫布，一盏电灯孤零零挂在梁上，总觉得刮台风时随时会被吹跑。房间的一个角落里垒着一个灶台，上面整整齐齐地摆着几个白色的碗和筷子。另一个角落里是带抽屉的写字台，桌上堆满了课本和笔记本。写字台旁边拉了一个布帘，透过缝隙，隐约能看见几件衣服，大概是衣柜和衣帽间。朝南的一侧有个勉强称得上阳台的地方，也是唯一有窗户的一侧。一条晾衣绳横在窗户前，上面搭着几件半干的和服和毛巾。地上摞着几个花花绿绿的廉价塑料盆，还有一个木头盆架，架子上摆着肥皂和脸盆。

房间正中央就是日本人家里最常见的榻榻米和被炉了。不过现在是夏天，炉子显然没烧起来。被炉下铺着凉席，一位头发花白的老太太正盘腿坐在桌旁的蒲团上。她面容清瘦，穿着一件暗红色带花纹的浴袍，正低着头，在绣一个手鞠。桌上除了竹制针线筐，还有放着一碟小巧的和菓子。

"奶奶。"田中鞠了一躬，"我回来了。"

老太太的眼中闪过喜色，但在看到他身后的我时，喜悦的目光顿时消失殆尽了。即使我再迟钝，也能读出她表情中蕴含的"你不受欢迎"的信号。

"你回来了。"她板起脸，朝我努了努嘴，"这是谁？"

"奶奶。"田中微微皱起眉头，"这是我请来的客人，能请您稍微尊重她一点吗？"

"我对你和你那些法术的态度，我记得我告诉过你。"

"我清楚您对魔法的态度，可她是个女孩。"田中把手搭在我的肩膀上，我感到他的手在轻轻颤抖。"您可以忘记其他的，只把她当作客人来对待吗？"

老太太哼了一声，依旧没对我的存在作出反应，低下头，继续绣她的手鞠。我悄悄看了一眼，球体已经完成了大半，白色丝线在浅蓝色球面上交织出精致的旋涡图案。我不会做手鞠，也能看出她的刺绣极其精美，如果把丝线换成高档一些的材质就更上一层楼了。

"她是你的客人，可不是我的。"老太太冷静地说，"你请来的客人，你自己招待。"

田中紧紧咬住嘴唇，搭在我左肩上的手垂了下来，拉住了我的手臂。

"我们换件衣服再出去。"他低声对我说，"你带普通衣服了吧？"

得到我肯定的答复后，田中把我拉到了写字台旁的布帘前，打起帘子。布帘后是简易的木头衣架，几根钉在墙上的横杆。上面的两根横杆搭着男式衬衫、裤子和和服，下面两根搭着几件女士和服，都打着补丁，看起来很旧了。田中拿起衬衫和长裤，掀起帘子出去了。我从手袋里找出准备带去外公外婆家的衣服，换到身上，把校袍塞进手袋。想了想，我又拿出梳子梳了梳头，才打起布帘。

"很好看。"田中轻声评价。

其实并不好看。我准备带去外公外婆家的衣服都是准备冒充渔家少女用的，上身是绿色碎花衬衫，下身是打着补丁的粗布白色裤子，还有我最不愿意穿的布鞋。不过看看田中身上洗得发白的蓝色条纹衬衫和亚麻裤子，这么和他走在一起倒是正好。

"我们走了，奶奶。"田中看向老太太，"您不要不吃晚饭，好吗？"

老太太再次哼了一声。

田中拉着我的手臂，走出房子后，在身后关上了门。我抬头看着他，他略略抿了一下嘴唇，垂下了眼睛。

"我没想到奶奶会这样，真是抱歉。"他的睫毛在微微颤抖，"我以为，就算她不喜欢魔法…也会喜欢你。"

这种事也是没办法的呀。有不喜欢麻瓜的巫师，就会有不喜欢巫师的麻瓜。我也没指望所有人都能喜欢我。

我将手搭在他的手臂上："没关系的。我确实只是你的客人，不是她的。"

田中总算抬起了眼睛，对我眨了两下。

"那，你有想去的地方吗？"他问我，"或者是先休息一下？"

他最后一个问题问得很及时，我真的有点困了，我猜他也一样。现在日本是早上七点多，但我们一路从开罗过来，路上没有休息的时间。

"那就…先休息一下吧。"

田中揉了揉头发："那去哪里呢…"

他像是想起了什么，忽然睁大了眼睛。

"去我打工的地方可以吗？"田中说着，拉着我离开了他家的房子。我们在这个小渔村的房屋中穿行，脚下是松软的泥土和杂草。"我一直在一家餐厅打工，上学的时候有的周末也会去。是很高级的餐厅，不在这里，在横滨。我有一间宿舍。"

他扭头看着我："我们晚上六点才开门，不过员工可以去休息的。"

"那我呢？"

"没关系啦，现在老板肯定不在。我有钥匙，不会被发现的。"田中抿了抿嘴唇，"去吗？"

我思考了一下这个主意的可行性，判断出它是个很好的主意："好啊。"

田中握住了我的手，警觉地环顾四周。

"没人。"他说，"我们走吧。"

短暂的黑暗过后，我发现我们来到了一条小巷中，看起来像是商业街建筑物的背面。不过倒不是很阴暗，面前竖着几个和我差不多高的垃圾箱，但挺干净的，也闻不到什么味道。田中摸出一串钥匙，打开了墙上的一扇铁门，按亮电灯，拉着我走了进去。面前是一条狭窄的走廊，他带着我在走廊中转了几个弯，总算在一扇门前停下了。

"我其实有个室友的。"他小声说，从钥匙串中拎出了一把钥匙，插进锁眼，"但他很忙，打了好几份工，现在应该不在…哦，果然。"

打开门后，入眼是一张双层床和两张靠墙的桌子，床边并排放着两个不锈钢储物柜，房间尽头有个阳台。地面倒是挺干净的，两张桌子却形成了鲜明的反差。其中一张桌面干干净净，右上角还贴着精确到分钟的时间表。另一张桌面就不那么整洁了，虽然算不上脏，但是乱七八糟地堆满了五线谱和铅笔，还有一把吉他，椅子上放着一个塞满琴弦和拨片的铁盒。双层床也差不多，下铺的被子叠得整整齐齐，铺着一尘不染的草席，上铺则堆满了衣服，被子被推到墙角，床头还贴着几张乐队海报。

"你睡我的床吧，我睡他的。"田中一边说着，一边爬上上铺，把上面堆的衣服抱了下来。"我去埃及之前刚刚洗过席子，还没睡过呢。"

他抱着衣服犹豫了一瞬间，似乎想把衣服直接丢到地上，不过最终还是叹了口气，一件一件把衣服挂上了放着铁盒的椅子的椅背。看到床的一刻我就打了个哈欠，意识到自己确实应该睡一会了。

"谢谢。"我说。

"没什么好谢的。"

田中走到窗户前，拉上了窗帘。我躺到他的床上，拉过被子，才发现那其实不是被子，是一条被罩。夏天这么盖倒是很省事，我暗自笑了笑，把脸埋进枕头里，很快就在隐约的薰衣草香中睡着了。

我不知道自己睡了多久，反正是被一个男人粗哑的声音惊醒的。我一个翻身坐了起来，看见床前站着一个高大的男人。田中在日本人中已经算蛮高的了，这个人比他还要高一点，而且从黑色短袖包裹的身形来看，他全身都是肌肉。他看起来也就比田中大几岁，留着一头蓬乱的短发，五官还是很端正的。但鉴于他正在冲我咆哮，我没敢盯着他仔细看。

"你是谁啊你！你为什么会在我房间里啊！！！"

上铺颤动了一下，田中不耐烦的声音响了起来。

"为什么叫得这么大声啊，诚一郎。她又没有睡你的床不是吗。"

被称为诚一郎的男人抬起头，狠狠剜了他一眼。

"你这家伙到底为什么要把女朋友带到这里来啊！！"

"不是女朋友哦，你不要乱说。"田中说着，从上铺爬了下来，双手叉腰，面对着诚一郎。"话说回来，你又是为什么出现啊？你现在不是应该在另一家店工作吗？"

"今天轮休啊—不是，你怎么这么理直气壮？！是你把女人带到我们宿舍来的啊！"

"那又怎么样？"田中抱起手臂，靠到自己的桌子上，"我们没有规定过这点吧？再说，你平时从来不打扫宿舍，从逻辑上讲，也应该是我拥有宿舍的主要使用权。"

"哈？这是什么逻辑？"诚一郎皱起眉头瞪着他，"你上个月刚弄坏了我的自行车，我都没让你赔。"

"我帮你修好了。"

"那不是一回事啊！再说你用法术修好我总觉得很不靠谱。"

田中毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，没再理会他，而是转向了我。

"认识一下。"他说，"宫川诚一郎，我的室友，在这里当厨师。这是柳安，我邀请来做客的朋友，和我一样是巫师。"

可能看出了我内心的疑惑，田中补充道："诚一郎知道我是巫师的。没关系，他不会乱说。"

宫川低头看了我一眼，视线很冷淡。我立即在床上坐直了。

"那个…"我说，"请多关照。"

宫川把头扭到一边，不自然地抓了抓头发："啊啊。"

"不用在意他，他只是对女孩没办法而已。"田中平静地说。

宫川瞪着他，伸手一把揉乱了他的刘海。田中快速躲开他的手，护住刘海，不满地说："你干什么？"

"你这家伙以前不也对女孩没办法吗？"宫川坐到自己的椅子上，大大咧咧地把一条腿翘上桌子，"怎么，突然转性了？"

"才不是。我可没有把女孩吓哭过。"田中把刘海重新整理整齐了，垂下手。

这其实没什么意外的，不提长相，宫川低哑的嗓音和语气反正是吓了我一跳。但田中从长相到声音根本就像个女孩嘛，当然不会有女孩子怕他。

"你在偷笑些什么？"

一个没留神，我抬起头，发现宫川正皱眉盯着我看。"你也睡够了吧？行了，赶紧跟田中出去，别在这里碍我的眼。"

我犹豫地望向田中，发现他幅度很轻地朝我摇了摇头，稍稍挤了挤眼睛，完全没有离开的意思。

"你今天轮休？"他问宫川，"那你到开张之前都闲着了？"

"我要睡觉。"

"哈？又睡？"田中嫌弃地看着他，"现在几点啊？睡太多觉对身体不好哦。"

"要你管？我记得你请了几天假，说是要开会去，结果就带了个女人回来？"

田中没理会他这句话。"既然你闲着，那我饿了。"他看向我，"你也饿了吧？"

我确实饿了，所以就诚实地点了点头。

"你这家伙！"宫川气结，"在这等着我？没门！"

"我从来都给你钱的。"

"你只给个材料钱而已！"

"宿舍是我打扫的。"

看得出这句话是宫川的软肋，他用力抓了抓头发，狠狠"呿"了一声。

"呐，诚一郎做的饭很好吃的哦。"田中再接再厉地说着，又朝我眨了眨眼睛，抿起嘴，微微笑了笑。"他在附近几家餐厅很抢手呢。"

这话分明不是说给我听的，而是说给宫川听的。果不其然，后者听见这句话，紧绷的表情顿时软化下来，甚至还露出了一丝得意的神色。我不禁笑出了声，配合地问道："那，宫川先生擅长什么料理啊？"

"很多啊，我尝过他的烤羊排和豚骨拉面，味道都很好。"田中歪着头，语气称得上天真无邪，"他还会做芭菲，只是我不太喜欢太甜的点心。"

"喂喂，夸人要夸到点上啊，我难道不是靠蛋包饭出名的吗？"这时的宫川看起来反而有点不满了，"那可是认证的横滨市第一的蛋包饭，烤羊排和拉面算什么？"

"我又没有吃过你做的蛋包饭。"

"那今天就让你尝尝看。"宫川拍了拍手，从椅子上站了起来，"走吧。"

田中捂着嘴掩盖住笑声，朝我招了招手。我从床上站起来，跟在他们身后，绕了几个圈，进入了员工休息室。宫川从衣柜里拽出自己的围裙，穿上就去厨房了。田中问我晚上有没有什么想去的地方，我完全不了解日本，只能说随便他。

"啊，你总说随便我，也是件麻烦事呢。"田中趴在桌上，翻着不知从哪摸出来的地图，"虽然说晚上可以去祭典，我知道这几天正好有个祭典在举行，但现在才下午两点多…那就逛逛街吧，我知道几家很好的二手书店…或者你想去温泉？可那好像冬天去更合适？"

我说："逛街吧，我也想看看你们日本的魔法商店。"

田中点点头："好。"

他合起地图，托起了腮。"我一直想拉诚一郎去街上逛逛，但他老是说自己不会魔法，不愿意去。"他叹了口气，按住太阳穴，"跟奶奶一样。"

我轻声笑道："不过宫川先生人很好的样子。"

"嗯，他是个好人。"田中喃喃地赞成道，"我刚认识他的时候还在另一家餐厅打工，不包吃住。他也是在那里当厨师，一开始他完全不想理我，我也没理会他。后来有一次…等一下，说出来你不要笑话我哦…那是三年级快开学的时候，我要攒钱买本子和笔，又不好意思朝奶奶要钱，只能从饭钱里省。"他不好意思地笑了笑，"真的饿到受不了的地步了，我甚至去公园里捡过树叶吃…不知道他是怎么发现的，反正有一天下班之后他忽然拉我到后厨，给我做了一碗拉面。"

"没必要同情我啦。"可能是我的表情比较明显地透露出了心情，田中快速说道，"从去年学会瞬移术之后我就省了一大笔交通费，而且论文发表的话也有稿费，不像那几年那么艰难了。你知道吗，我学会的第一个术法是修复术，因为我八岁那年刮台风，我们的屋顶被吹坏了。学不会的话就只能找其他人帮忙修，我们出不起那笔钱。魔法部来调查我了，好在最后没罚款。"

我舔了舔嘴唇，觉得心里沉甸甸的。说实话，虽然我家现在也没什么钱，但和他家的情况显然不可同日而语，小时候我也从来没吃过苦。好在这时候宫川恰好回来了，打断了这个沉重的话题。

"好了。"他把三个盘子放到桌上，"见识一下横滨第一的蛋包饭吧！"

横滨市最好吃的蛋包饭诚不我欺。虽然我是第一次吃蛋包饭，但总体来说宫川的厨艺在我的见识中仅次于我妈妈，还得考虑到我的主观加分。饭后田中主动去洗碗了，我说要帮忙，他说不用，就挥几下魔杖的事情。宫川没说话，只眯起眼睛看着他，神色充满了怀疑。

"这家伙转性了吗。"等田中的身影消失在员工休息室的门后，宫川小声嘟哝，"以前他无论如何都会耍赖让我和他一起洗。"

我说："宫川先生其实可以让他做的，用魔法比人力要轻松一些。"

"啊啊，我知道你们所谓的魔法。"宫川向后靠在椅背上，眼睛没往我这里看，"但这家餐厅对卫生的要求很高，又不可能为了这几个盘子开洗碗机。"

我嗯了一声，不知道该说些什么，干脆闭嘴不说话了。窗外传来夏蝉的鸣叫。

"你不是日本人吧？"沉默了一阵后，宫川开口问我。

"不是。"我说，"中国人。"

"嗯。"他简短地点了下头，"名字还挺像日本女人的。"

我想他可能把我的汉字想错了，不过问题不大，就笑了笑，没纠正他。

宫川又抓了抓头发，这好像是他感到不自然时候的习惯性动作。"虽然谦介是个小混蛋…但实际上很值得交往。你…"

我感到脸颊的温度骤然升高，只好拿手背贴上侧脸降温。

"他现在是没什么钱，但以他的能力，前途是不用担心的。"宫川咧嘴笑了起来，"他和我妹妹一样大。"

忽略外貌差异，他们两个确实有点兄弟的感觉。但现在重要的不是这个，我清了清嗓子："那个…其实我们…"

"我知道你们没有交往。"宫川交叉起手臂，"只是以防你因为他的出身而犹豫。"

我舔了舔嘴唇："没有。"

宫川低声笑了起来。"那就好。"

这时门响了一声，田中推门进来了。"我回来啦。"

"哟，这么快？"宫川懒洋洋地说着，让椅子向后倒去，又啪嗒一声落回地上。"会法术就是好啊。"

"是的吧？很省事。"田中坐回我身边，看了我一眼，"你的脸怎么那么红？"

我又拿手蹭了蹭脸颊："没事的。"

"不要轻易就说没事。"田中说着，用手背试了试我的额头，"没发烧。天气这么热，没中暑吧？"

"没有…"

我有点结巴地申辩时，宫川在一旁不出声地笑。

离开餐厅之后，田中带我去了东京的魔法商业街。街上人头攒动，各种稀奇古怪的东西让人目不暇接。能让人认不出身份的面具、祈福用的灯笼、能预测天气的晴天娃娃、自动研磨的墨锭、永不退色的绢帛…不过我也只是看看，实在是买不起。有个小贩在摊前拦住了我，努力向我推销他卖的御守。

"小姐请看一眼吧，这是安倍晴明亲手制作的御守，真的能带来好运的。"他笑得满面春风，又拿起一个蓝色的御守，"这一款呢虽然不是安倍大人手制，但效果很好，能保护小姐不受一般冲击性魔咒的伤害。"

安倍睛明是女娲吗，御守还能批量制造？我正在心里这么想着，田中回来了，刚刚他去旁边的商店买墨水和宣纸了。

"这是什么？"他往摊上的御守们看了两眼，"啊，确实管用，没有虚假宣传。不过好像只能撑三到四道魔咒，夸张宣传也不是好事哦。"

小贩的笑有点僵硬："我并没有提到使用期限，先生。"

田中抿嘴笑了笑："不过价格不贵，也算合理。但是，安倍晴明手制的说法就别再宣传了吧，那上面的转运魔法能达到的效果甚至不如一口福灵剂。"

他说话的声音很小，只有我们和小贩能听见。小贩脸色有点尴尬，微微朝他鞠了一躬，压低声音："这位大人，请不要再为难鄙人了。大家都很清楚，只是个噱头而已。"

田中仰起脸："好的，不为难你。"拽了拽我的衣袖："走吧？想要的话，我做一个送给你。"

我跟着他离开了摊位："不用啦，挺麻烦的吧？"

"嗯，效果越强的越难做。"田中绕开一个卖风水仪的小摊，"高级的御守对书写符咒的丹砂、作为载体的纸板或者木牌、包裹符咒的绢袋、正反面刺绣的方式都有很严格的要求。制作人也要有很强的魔法能力，否则成品禁不住强大咒语的冲击。一般市面上能买到的御守也就能管用几周吧，如果是刚刚说的防御作用，通常不会超过十次，还不能是强大的邪恶魔法。"

我忍了忍，还是问出了在心底徘徊了两天的问题："你一直都能凭肉眼看出魔咒吗？"

"嗯？是的，可能是天赋。"田中平静地说，"魔法总会留下痕迹的，我对这种痕迹的感知能力比正常巫师强一些。当然，越精巧的咒语越难感知。我是两岁那年接到通知，说我是一名巫师的，就是因为父母和姐姐去世之后，我突然感知到了那场造成他们船难的风暴的源头。当时我一直想往那个方向跑，后来魔法部的人顺着那个方向找过去，发现是一个白化巫师发起的那场风暴，只是为了娱乐。"他咬了一下嘴唇，"现在反而没有那么敏感了，可能只是那一刻的爆发吧。"

我舔了一下嘴唇，接了句不那么伤感的话题："我很早就收到魔法部的通知了，我妈妈说大概是我满月的时候，她带我去外婆家，我总是盯着一个地方看。她和我外婆都不会魔法嘛，不知道那是什么。其实那是一个在外婆家住了很多年的幽灵，据说那个幽灵也被我吓得不轻。"

田中笑了起来。"很可爱。"

日本有些魔法很有意思。我特意跑去看了一眼刚刚看到的晴天娃娃，店主说把它挂在屋檐上，它就能报告天气即将发生的变化。

"你要买一个吗？"田中善解人意地建议，"我觉得英国应该用得上。"

我摇摇头："不了，它可能每个小时都要叫一次，会大幅缩小它的使用寿命。而且我们已经被淋习惯了。"

田中扑哧一声笑了："真的？那也挺厉害的。"

之后我们去了一家二手书店，田中说难得出来一次，正好把下学期要用的课本买齐了。顺便说一句，那家店主虽然穿着和服，却是个不折不扣的俄罗斯人，很年轻，留着一头披肩的金发。虽然他说话语气十分礼貌甚至有点礼貌过头，我还是觉得他很不怀好意。田中似乎和他认识，结账时还跟他聊了几句天，也没能成功让他打个折。

"这已经是友情价了哦。"店主动听的声音里有种刻意的甜美。

"我在你这里买了这么多次课本—"

"十分抱歉，可今天不在打折季呢。"

"奸商。"照原价付了钱出门后，田中悄悄对我抱怨，"我认识他，他在学校时是俄罗斯魔法学校的尖子，不知为什么毕业之后来了我们国家开书店。别看他表面那样，其实性格特别恶劣。当然没有坏心就是了。"

我打了个冷战，心说战斗民族就是不一样。

天色暗下来之后，田中拉着我瞬移，去了一个正在开祭典的神社。我发现在日本巫师的地位还是很高的，虽然非魔法人士们并不知情，但其实这些祭典都是对一些古代法术的模仿。不过最重要的还是逛街，祭典中总会有成排的夜市小摊可以逛。因为资金原因我没法把小吃都尝一遍，但我还是买了两盒章鱼烧，塞了一盒给田中。他本来非要付钱的，我说虽然是他请我来玩的，也不能一直都花他的钱。他当时倒是没再坚持，但他让我一个人在河边待了一会，回来时手里拿了一个木雕娃娃，一定要送给我。我被这小男孩弄得没辙，就收下了，不过那个娃娃真的做得很精致，估计他是注意到我经过那家摊位的时候多盯着它看了几秒吧。

总而言之，这天过得很愉快，以至于田中提醒我注意他奶奶的态度时，我已经忘了晚上还要面对她这回事。

"这样，你先在外面坐一会，我来劝劝她。"走出祭典会场时，田中这么对我说。"真是的，搞不懂她为什么会这样。好像这几年越来越严重了，以前她明明挺接受我是个巫师的呀。"

我犹豫了一下："不然我找个其他地方住吧？"

"你不能用魔法，再说，你也没有签证。"

这倒是实话。巫师们进行国际旅行也是要办签证的，但是因为是巫师，有很多漏洞可以钻。像我这次来日本就是没有签证的，不过魔法部一般对这种小事都睁一只眼闭一只眼，不引起麻烦就没问题。但我怎么说都还未成年，不管是住麻瓜宾馆还是巫师宾馆，几乎不可能不被查身份。被查出问题就惨了，怕是要交一大笔罚款。

我叹了口气："也不用强求，实在不行，我今晚就回家。"

田中微微皱眉："这么晚了，你回国也不安全。没关系，奶奶是很好的人，就算不高兴，也不会让你露宿街头的。"

所以我们还是回去了。我听从他的建议，没立马进门，而是在村里唯一一个小卖部里呆了一会。田中把我领进小卖部时，店主立马字面意义上地扑了上来，满脸都写着兴奋和好奇。

"小谦—！！你总算交女朋友了吗？？哥哥好欣慰啊—"他凑到我面前，瞪大眼睛仔细观察着我，"呐呐，小姑娘叫什么名字？家住在哪里？哥哥可是看着小谦长大的哦，想知道他的任何事情都可以问我，我跟你说，小时候他有一个玩具兔子—"

"礼司！"田中的脸唰地变得通红，"她不是我女朋友，我已经说了一天这句话了。为什么你们都觉得她是我女朋友啊？"

"啊？居然不是？抱歉抱歉。"被称作礼司的店主笑着道歉。他看起来年纪也不大，但听他刚刚话里的意思，应该比田中要大一些。"但这么可爱的女孩子，小谦真的不打算追求吗？是不是，小谦？"

田中的脸更红了，我感觉自己的脸明显也在发烧。

"不关你的事。"田中低声回了他一句，又转向我，"我先回家了，等把奶奶说服了再来找你。"

我点点头，他打开小卖部的门离开了，全然没理会店主在他背后发出的一连串疑问。店主只能叹了口气，摇摇头："真是个难办的孩子。"

他转头看向我，笑眯眯地欠了欠身："竹田礼司。请多关照，小姑娘。"

"啊…好，好的。"我赶紧也鞠了个躬，"柳安，请多关照。"

"啊，小安是哪里人呢？"

"中国人。"

"诶—"竹田似乎吓了一跳，"中国人？中国人的日语说得这么好吗？好厉害，怪不得小谦喜欢你。"

我说："那个…不是…"

"行了，哥哥十岁的时候他才出生，他有什么事能瞒过我？"竹田绕到收银台后，弯腰取出一个便当盒，"这么晚了，小安饿不饿？吃不吃烤鱼？尝一块吧，很好吃的哦。小谦小时候最喜欢吃我姐姐做的烤鱼，有一次我还看见他抱着他最喜欢的玩具兔子玩过家家，想把烤鱼喂给小兔子吃呢。"

我想象了一下田中听到这话可能的反应，决定永远不对他提起这件事。有这么一个知根知底的朋友也挺恐怖的，艾玛就是个例子。不过此时这位知根知底的朋友正和善地微笑着，把那盒打开的烤鱼递到我手中。盛情难却，我拈了一块放进嘴里，味道果然很好。

"谢谢！"我说，"很好吃。"

"真的吗？太好了。"竹田笑着伸手摸了摸我的头，"好孩子好孩子，哥哥也喜欢你。当然，我是不会和小谦抢人的，啊哈哈哈哈。"

他拉着我坐到椅子上，又问了我一些问题，比如和田中是怎么认识的。我只能回答是开学术会议的时候，竹田哈哈大笑，说小谦从小就很聪明，没想到已经这么厉害了。看起来他不知道田中的巫师身份，也难怪，毕竟这里是他从小长大的村庄，说出来就很难保密了。还有生日，我如实相告之后他夸张地叫了一声，说年下啊真好真好，虽然只有几个月，但也很让人安心云云。

田中再一次气喘吁吁地推开小卖部大门的时候，我们已经聊了一会了。他朝我招了招手："好了，我们可以回去了。"

"诶，这就要走？"竹田站了起来，"有空来我家玩啊，一定要来啊。"

"知道了知道了，好啰嗦。"

我走出小卖部，田中在我身后关上了门。

月色朦胧，照亮了脚下的泥土。虽然能看见路，田中还是点亮了魔杖，抓住我的手，把我往他身边带了带。

"当心别绊倒。"他轻声说。

他没提他奶奶是什么态度，我也没好意思问。已经很晚了，四下里一片寂静，他的心跳和呼吸声响在离我很近的距离上。还有那股清新的薰衣草香，顺着晚风时断时续地扑面而来。我也听见自己的心跳了，在我耳中如鼓点般清晰。

"那个，我们家没有自来水，很抱歉。"田中突然开口了，几乎吓了我一跳。"现在浴池应该也关门了，如果你想洗澡，只能稍微凑合一下，用井水洗可以吗？"

在外公外婆家我天天这么干。"没问题的。"

不知道是不是我的错觉，他的手好像握得更紧了一点。

到了田中家门口，从门缝能看出里面一片漆黑。

"奶奶已经睡了。"田中压低声音，推开了门，将魔杖的亮光调小了一些。他拉着我走到榻榻米的一侧，用魔杖扫了一遍，那里已经用垫被、草席、枕头和被单铺好了一张床。"你睡在这里。我去打水了，好吧？"

我点点头，他压低魔杖，擦过我的肩膀，走了出去。

我还是挺想洗个澡的，就在床上坐了一会，等他打水回来。照理说他能用魔法，打水应该挺快的，可我坐到有点困了也没听见他的脚步声。我不禁担心起来，又不敢开灯，只好摸黑穿过房间，想出去看看他在什么地方。好在我不夜盲，借着从阳台传来的零星月光，差不多找到了门。刚想开门，榻榻米另一侧地面上的东西却吸引了我的注意力。

那是一条床单。床单叠得很整齐，旁边摆着摞在一起的两件毛衣。我愣了片刻，才意识到那是什么。合着这孩子家里没有多余的被褥，他就把它全给我用了？可这—我低头看了眼开裂的地板—这没有铺在地上的东西怎么睡啊…

我叹了口气，决定找到他之后得和他谈谈。于是我拉开了门，走进了门外明亮的月光中。

然后我听见了抽泣声。细微的、但在寂静的夜色中却清晰可闻的抽泣声。

这抽泣声几乎让我惊恐。我向来不擅长安慰别人，处理这种情况的能力几乎为零。但不知为什么，尽管头皮发麻，我还是咬了咬牙，循着声音找了过去。

确实是他在哭。我看见田中抱着膝盖坐在后院里，拿袖子擦着眼睛，肩膀微微耸动。我舔了舔嘴唇，朝他走了过去。

他没有躲闪。我在他身边坐下，扭头看着他时，他也转过脸来望着我，眼中满是闪烁的泪光。

我抿了一下嘴唇。"你不能就那么睡了。"

"嗯？"田中的双眼透出几分迷茫。

"至少你得把垫被留下。"我接着说道，"不用都给我，好不好？"

田中笑出了声，尽管声音有些颤抖。

"我没关系的，你比较重要。"

"不是没关系哦。"我学着他的语气说，"你不同意的话，我今晚就不睡了。"

田中把下巴搁在膝盖上："确切地说，已经过了十二点，应该说是凌晨了。"

我被他逗笑了。他也轻声笑了起来，又用袖子擦了擦眼睛。

"我真的不知道奶奶是怎么想的。"他抬起眼睛，瞳孔中映出了天边的月亮。"怎么都不听我说话，一直说在她和魔法之间只能选择一个。到底有什么冲突呢，我怎么都想不明白。又不是说我是巫师就不是她的孙子了…"

"没关系的，你们的矛盾还是容易解决的。"我轻声安慰他，"起码没有造成不可逆转的后果，是不是？"

"会有什么后果呢？"

我咬住了嘴唇："不是…没什么。"

田中好奇地看着我："出过什么事吗？"

我摇摇头："不是我，是另一个人。"

是另一个人。

你为什么连他的名字都不敢说了？

"嘛，总而言之，"田中放平了膝盖，没再追问下去，"她还是我奶奶，毕竟她养了我这么多年呢。我还在初级部的时候她替别人搬海鲜来赚生活费，可就在我升入高级部的那年，她得了肺炎，花了一大笔钱才治好。之后她就不能干重活了，只能靠做手工供我上学。"

"她的手工很好看呀。"我真心称赞道。作为一个在刺绣方面还算有点心得的人，我其实不太经常在这方面称赞其他人，但田中奶奶的刺绣真的很精致。

"你也会做吧？我看到你的手袋了。"

"是。"我笑着说，"是妈妈教我的。虽然最开始是她教我的，但她可不愿意我沉迷这个。她总说做手工浪费时间，只有无所事事的主妇才会去做。"

"你妈妈是工作的吧？"

"嗯。她在工厂里当工程师。"我点了点头，"她是在我爸爸去世之后才又出来工作的。不过她大学毕业之后也是工作过的，后来遇上…唉，不知道你知不知道大跃进这回事…反正她觉得同事们都疯了，不得不辞了职，紧接着就有了我。其实我妈妈挺要强的，她从渔村里考到南京工学院，肯定不是为了当家庭主妇…但是事与愿违。"

"奶奶说我爸爸是被医学院开除的。"田中低头拨弄着地上的一丛杂草，"因为偷偷替朋友的女朋友堕胎。不是他的女朋友，奶奶每次都要强调这点。"他揉了揉鼻子，"妈妈是学声乐的，出去旅行时，在一艘轮船上碰见了我爸爸…然后就和他交往了。"

"那不是挺浪漫的。"我说，"我父母是在高中毕业晚会上认识的。我爸爸去找邻居玩，顺道参加了他们高中的毕业晚会，在那里碰见了我妈妈。"

田中微笑着看着我。"真好。我已经不记得我父母长什么样子了，只有几张照片可以看。"

我感觉嗓子有点疼。"你还有奶奶。"

"是。"田中的声音和晚风一样轻柔，若有若无地飘入耳中，"我还有奶奶。"

回去之前我们还是为了铺盖问题争执了一番，最后他勉强妥协了，摸黑把垫被抱回了自己那边。我本来想把枕头也给他的，被他坚决拒绝了。

"所以我宁愿待在学校和餐厅宿舍。"他抱着垫被，用很低的声音在我耳边说，"真的不想再和奶奶睡一张床了。"

我说："非常理解，我也不想再和妈妈睡一张床了。"

田中站起身，蹑手蹑脚地回自己的铺位去了。

晚上我睡得还算好。但早上很早就被惊醒了，我躺在原地愣了几秒，才意识到是什么吵醒了我。我掀开被子坐起来，看见田中正站在房门口，低声和竹田交谈。谈了没多久，他就关上了门，回过头看见我，愣了愣，穿过房间朝我走了过来。他的头发已经重新扎成了整齐的马尾，看起来起床有一阵了。天还没完全亮，但清晨的阳光已经足够照亮房间了。田中奶奶还没醒，蜷缩在榻榻米上，身体随着呼吸一起一伏。

"早上好。"他在我身边蹲下，轻声说。"不好意思，我得出一趟海。有个邻居的渔船昨天失踪了，他们让我去帮忙找一下。"

我说："好的。"

他想了想："稍等一下。"

我眼看着他小跑着穿过整个房间，翻出昨天穿的衣服，从口袋里摸出一个钱包。他握着钱包又跑了回来，把钱包递给了我。

"你，嗯，昨晚上的竹田家你还记得吗？不记得也没关系，这地方很小，你出门右拐，稍微找找就能找到了。"他快速说道，脸颊有点泛红，"他今天也要出海，你进去应该能看见他姐姐，他家会做便当卖，你就吃那个就可以了。"

我舔了舔嘴唇："那你奶奶…"

"她都不想理你，你也别理她就好了。"田中急切地说，"你…你要回家吗？"

说实话，有一瞬间我确实动过这个念头。

"嗯，我在想…"我摸了摸鼻子，"会不会太打扰你生活了？你看…"

"没有，不会的。"田中用力摇了摇头，"我和奶奶的矛盾也有很长时间了，不是你的错。至少…你不是想参观我们学校吗？等参观完再走，好吗？"

看着他的眼睛，我叹了口气，打消了这个主意。

"嗯，好吧。"我说，"我是很想参观你们学校。"

田中蹙起的眉头舒展开来。"谢谢。"

他钻到帘子后面，换了件外穿的和服，朝我摆了摆手。我也朝他挥了挥手，他拉开门走了出去，很快就听不见脚步声了。直到这时候，我才抬手揉了揉太阳穴，觉得很是头疼。

虽然田中说他和奶奶的矛盾原因不在我身上，但无论怎么说，我也算是一个导火索。他让我不要单独和奶奶待在一起当然是好心，可我真的能这么做吗？就不管老人家，自己这么跑出去了？我确实是个社交障碍，但起码的礼貌还是懂的。再说，田中奶奶也未必真的那么反感魔法吧，不然她就不会供田中读那么多年书了。

我这么想着，从床上爬了起来，穿上鞋去洗漱。洗漱之后发现桶里的水被我用完了，于是我就去后院的水缸里又拎了一桶，顺便把水缸重新添上水。等我拎着水桶回到屋里，冷不丁在门口撞上了田中奶奶。

"早…早上好。"我结结巴巴地说。

田中奶奶虽然面容清瘦，但腰板挺直，脸上也没有太多皱纹，看起来很精神。实际上，从她脸上我能看见田中的影子，那种克制而冷静的温柔。听见我打招呼，她简短地嗯了一声，表情没什么变化。

"我来拎吧。"她伸手想接过我的水桶。我赶紧摆摆手："没事没事，我来。"

她没跟我争执，让到一边，给了我通过的空间。我把水桶放到阳台上，田中奶奶跟了过来，往盆里舀了一瓢水，开始洗漱。

"谦介呢？"

"啊…早上出去了，说是邻居的船失踪了，让他帮忙出海找一下什么的…"

"哦。"田中奶奶放下擦脸的毛巾，"你叫什么名字？"

"柳。"我说，"柳安。"

"嗯。"田中奶奶点了点头，"到那边坐着吧，我来做早饭。"

我说："哈？"

不知道是不是错觉，我仿佛看到这位严肃的老太太眼中闪过一丝笑意。

"没有什么好怕的。"她转过身去，往灶台方向走去，"你是客人，等着吃饭就行了。"

我说："谢谢…但是，嗯，我还是来帮一下忙吧…您早饭想做些什么？"

是味噌汤。田中奶奶说了几次不用我帮忙，但我全然不好意思看着她一个人忙活，就尽力帮了帮忙。我是第一次喝味增汤，这边靠海，所以食汤的材也以虾和海带为主，味道很好。饭后我去院子里洗了碗，抱着碗回到房间时，看到田中奶奶已经坐回了昨天看见她时坐的那个蒲团上。昨天她绣的手鞠已经完成了，球体下方缀了一串海蓝色的细工花。现在她开始做一个新球了，这次似乎是刺绣图案的球面，已经完成了几朵粉色的樱花。

似乎是发现我盯着她看了，田中奶奶抬起头，朝我笑了笑："你也会做吗？"

我摇摇头："不，一点也不会。"

"总该会刺绣吧？看你的眼神，不像完全不懂的样子。"

我有点惊讶于她观察的细致，不过想想田中，也不感到意外了。

"是，会一点刺绣。"

"嗯。"田中奶奶眯起了眼睛，"你们会法术的是用法术刺绣吗？"

…诶？

我没料到她会往这个方面问，联想到她和田中昨晚明显发生过争执，顿时有些忐忑。但我平时刺绣也确实不用魔法，为此妈妈还骂过我，嫌我浪费时间。但我觉得刺绣也算是艺术的一个分支，魔法可以用来辅助，但就好像没有哪个巫师画家会用魔杖来绘画一样，我一般也不会用魔法来刺绣的。不过我一直觉得手鞠这个东西蛮有日本特色的，因为不管怎么创新，图案都相对规整，不像我自己绣的时候可以任意发挥…大概是我的偏见。

"嗯，我是不用的。"我诚实地回答，"魔法是魔法，手工是手工。"

"啊，是这样。"

不知为什么，我有一种老太太心情变好了的感觉。我也不敢乱动，怕自己哪里做得不对惹她生气，干脆也坐到了榻榻米上，看她做手鞠。让妈妈看见又要说我不务正业了，但我天生喜欢这个，有什么办法。

看了几分钟，老太太抬起头换了种颜色的丝线，顺便望了我一眼："你也想试试吗？"

正合我意，我赶紧点点头："谢谢！"

田中奶奶放下了手中的手鞠，从一旁的框里翻出一个缠好的黑色素球。"第一次不用做太难的，可以试试最简单的正方形。"

她开始手把手教我怎么分球和定位，怎么绣出图样来。上手之后，正方形图样确实挺简单的，连我这种刺绣向来很慢的人都完成得比较快。弄了一小半的时候田中奶奶探头望了一眼，评价了一句不错。我很高兴，就自顾自地弄了下去，等老太太提醒了一句才想起该吃午饭了。

我还是和早上一样，老老实实坐在凳子上剪海带洗虾皮刮鱼鳞。田中奶奶一边煮饭，一边时不时和我搭两句话，主要还是聊的手工。直到午饭吃完了，我又坐回去绣我的手鞠时，田中奶奶才很轻很轻地叹了口气，问我："怎么这一天都没见你用法术？"

我愣了一下："那个，一般未成年人是不能在校外用魔法的。田中能用，是因为他交了申请…"

田中奶奶哼了一声。"那个小子。"

我乖乖地闭上嘴，低头弄我的刺绣。

"那小子，从可以用魔法开始，在家的时间就一天比一天少。"老太太继续说着，把带樱粉色丝线的针插在针插上，换了根带桃红色线的针，"我让他理菜，他挥挥木棍就跑了。本来你们的法术是用来节省时间的，他怎么反而不在家里呆了呢？"

我不知道说什么，只好干巴巴地笑了两声。忽然想起自己现在也没在家里，不过好歹最开始就是妈妈打发我去看外公外婆的。

老太太像是在和我说话，又像是在自言自语。"我可不是为了让他帮我忙，只是想跟他说说话而已。等他成人了，我也不会拖他的后腿。但他还没成人呢…"

我换了根黄色的丝线，嗯了一声，没有作答。不过话说回来，我倒是总算搞清楚他们祖孙两人的矛盾核心在什么地方了，但我搞清楚也没什么用，我得给田中传话啊。好在田中奶奶说完这番话以后也没继续说了，只是偶尔开口指点我几句刺绣。我也就安安心心弄我的手鞠去了，最终总算赶在太阳下山之前完成了。虽然式样简单，至少是我弄出的第一个手鞠，还是很有成就感的。于是我趁热打铁，又求老太太教了我新的式样，这次图案换成了五角星。

田中是天黑透、我们连晚饭都吃完了之后才回来的。他推门进来，还没出声，一股浓重的海腥味就扑面而来。

"我回来了—诶？？？"

他看见我，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。我被他的表情搞得忍俊不禁，田中奶奶倒是颇为淡定地不动如山—或者说是假装没看见他。

"你你…我以为你…在…"他快步走进门，把头上戴的斗笠摘了下来，放到写字台上。房间里的海腥味更重了，他自己可能也意识到了这点，脸微微红了红。"稍等…我先换件衣服。"

他钻到布帘后面去了，再钻出来时已经换上了家居的浴袍。他朝我看了一眼，似乎有点不知所措，踌躇了片刻，还是坐到了我旁边。

没人说话。我在心里叹了口气，开口问他："失踪的人找到了吗？"

"找到尸体了。"田中探身拎起桌上的水壶，给自己倒了杯水，"礼司去通知家属了，估计马上就要火化。我没留在那里，直接回来了。"

我没吭声，桌对面的田中奶奶倒是开口了："是哪一家？"

田中喝了口水："尾崎家。"

又是一阵沉默。我身为一个外人，实在是想不出还能找什么话题了，只好闭上嘴，继续做我的球。田中坐在榻榻米上，抱着膝盖转了几圈，似乎自己也觉得有点尴尬，抬手敲了敲我的肩膀："要不要出去转转？"

深得我心。我看了田中奶奶一眼，她没吱声，估计还在生孙子的气。

"我们走啦。"田中对奶奶说了一句，拽了拽我的衣袖，"走吧。"

我顺势站了起来，也说了句"我走了"，跟着田中钻出了门。一出门他就拍了拍我的手臂，把衣袖伸到我面前："我身上还有味道吗？"

不用使劲嗅都能闻到薰衣草的香味。我摇摇头："完全没有了。"

"太好了。"田中的声音很开心，"我知道一个咒语，能增强香料的效果，所以一袋香料能用很久。你看，不用香料的话我身上就是那种味道，很丢人吧。"

我扑哧笑出了声："不丢人的，不过确实还是这个味道好闻。"

他微微笑了笑。今天的月亮比昨天明亮很多，他没有再点亮魔杖也没有拉着我，只是默默引着我朝海边走去。随着与海的距离一点点缩小，波涛的声音逐渐变大了，绕过最后一排平房后，广阔的大海总算出现在眼前。夜晚平静无风，海面闪烁着粼粼的波光，几只海鸥鸣叫着从天边划过。踩上沙滩时一股莫名的亲切感涌上心头，果然天下的海洋都是同源的，景色也颇为相似。

"今天去世的那位男主人，我不是太熟悉。"田中低声说，"他们是五年前才搬来的，那时候我已经上学了。"

我嗯了一声。田中扭头看着我，目光多了几分疑惑。

"奶奶怎么忽然接受你了？你跟她说了什么吗？"

说实在的我没说…基本都是她在说了。我大概复述了一遍老太太今天的中心思想，田中皱着眉听完，许久没有回答。

"原来是这样啊。"他总算开口了，赌气般鼓了鼓腮帮，"她竟然跟你说不跟我说，我生气了。"

我说："嗯，有时候反而对外人更好张口…"

"算了，没事啦，我只是说说。"田中低头看着我，眼中盈满了喜悦。看起来对于总算搞清了奶奶为什么生气这件事他也很高兴，我忍不住想这小男孩真好哄，至少他喜怒哀乐都摆在脸上。

正想着，小男孩拍了拍我的手臂："想不想堆沙雕？"

于是我们开始堆沙雕。不过，不得不说，这玩意和做手工完全是两码事。我感觉我基本没帮上忙，田中倒是玩得很开心，他说他们学校每年都会举办沙雕比赛，他虽然拿不到第一，成绩也一直不错。

"毕竟可以用魔法嘛。"他挥了挥手，小巧的金字塔形沙堆上浮现出了海燕的轮廓。

我深吸了一口气："你不用魔杖吗？"

"嗯？这点小事也要用魔杖吗？"

我说："…我印象深刻。"

田中睁大眼睛，随后露出了恍然的表情："怪不得有人说欧洲巫师已经产生了对魔杖的依赖性呢。你是巫师呀，会魔法的是你，不是魔杖。"

我说："不是…但是…"

"嗯？"田中又挥了挥手，翅膀的形状出现在了浮雕上。他歪着头看了看，又抹去了那道痕迹，重新画了一道翅膀。

"你第一次使用无杖魔法，没出什么问题吗？"我试探着问，"比如，嗯，魔法力量不稳定之类的？"

田中垂下了手，低头看着我，眼睛里头一次出现了严肃的神色。

"你出现这种问题了？"他问，"可这…就我的研究结论，除非是用战斗型咒语，否则怎么都不会有问题的呀。"

这小男孩真是神了。

我耸了耸肩，承认道："我是用的战斗型咒语。"

田中倒吸了一口气："你有没有找别人治疗？"

我说："嗯，已经没问题了。是我们校长帮我的。"

"那太好了。"田中仿佛松了口气，重新抬起手，"我知道你们的校长，阿不思·邓布利多对吧？他是个很伟大的巫师。总而言之，我最近在做的一项课题就是这方面的。你应该也发现了，即使是出色的巫师，在决斗时也极少不借助武器。不光是因为这样使魔法更容易控制，也因为不借助武器来使用攻击性咒语的话，很难不产生副作用。非人类魔法生物与我们的身体构造不同，单说巫师的话是这样的。"

我干巴巴地笑了笑。"是，我发觉了。"

"你怎么会不用魔杖使用攻击型咒语呢？欧洲的教育应该全部以魔杖为基础了吧？"田中一边细致地雕出海燕的嘴巴，一边问我。

我十分尴尬："没什么…只是个意外。"

"嗯。"田中没有再追问下去。"其实不借助魔杖的力量，能用的咒语也还是很多呀。其实你可以试试看，不用战斗型咒语，我觉得你没问题的。可惜你在这里不能用魔法。"

我抓了抓刘海："…我在你们学校能用魔法吗？"

田中的眼睛亮了起来，在夜色中闪闪发光。"你真优秀，我怎么没想到。"

我抿嘴笑了笑。"我也该回家了，不然明天就去你们学校吧？"

"可以哦。"田中扭头冲我笑了笑，又重新注视着海燕，开始替它做出眼睛，"我猜你也该回家了。"

堆完沙雕我们就回去了，到家的时候老太太还没睡。田中叹了口气，不情愿地主动问她："明天早上吃什么啊，奶奶？"

老太太哼了一声："你想吃什么？"

"其实是我们明天想去学校一趟呢。"田中说，"我小时候用的便当盒还在吗？"

田中奶奶皱着眉头想了想，指了指身后放在榻榻米上的矮柜："应该在柜子里。"

田中嗯了一声，就要爬上榻榻米去。没想到老太太拿指节敲了敲桌子："让小柳去找，你过来帮我做饭。"

我说："诶？"

田中看了我一眼，悄悄耸了耸肩。我不得不遵循指令，爬上榻榻米，去找柜子里的饭盒。田中去帮老太太做饭了，我一边找，一边听见他们总算交谈了起来，感到很欣慰。话说回来，柜子里虽然不乱，却塞满了杂物，我翻了半天才在一块旧包袱皮里翻出了一个便当盒。便当盒是很老的款式，唯一的亮点是盒盖上用彩笔画了只小兔子，右下角贴着一块胶布，工工整整地写着田中谦介几个字。

"找到了吗？"我拿着饭盒去阳台清洗时，田中从我背后探过头，"啊，就是它，不许笑。小时候班里同学觉得我家穷，都不和我玩，我唯一的朋友就是它了。"

"没有笑。"我忍回差点脱口而出的笑声，拿布把盒子擦干了。

"嗯。"田中接过饭盒，把手中碗里的几个饭团放了进去。"快去睡觉吧，明天可不要再头晕了。"

我很赞同他的话，于是收拾收拾就睡觉去了。第二天早上的早饭还是味噌汤，早饭后田中就带我去了他们学校。这次果然没有晕，看来休息好还是很重要的。

真的是所很漂亮的学校，和上次一样，在城堡内行走是要穿拖鞋的。正在放暑假，很遗憾看不到他们上课是什么样子，但我还是参观了教室、图书馆和礼堂。教室门是木制推拉门，从窗户往里面看去，看不见桌椅。田中说没有椅子，学生都是席地而坐的。至于桌子，他说学生只要把书凭空一放，桌子就出现了。这点着实神奇，只可惜放假期间教室全部上锁，我们进不去，体会不到具体是什么感觉。图书馆的结构和霍格沃茨相似，墙壁上绘满了浮世绘，看画面像是日本巫师历史。仔细观察的话，画面像是活的，上面的小人虽然不像霍格沃茨那样会说话，也十分灵动，像是能从墙上跳下来。

"真的能跳下来的。"田中冷不丁说了一句。

我说："诶？！"

"是啊，有时候这些小人半夜会跳下来，偷偷跑进宿舍里，把东西都弄乱。"田中歪着头，"不像你们的画会说话啦，他们没什么个性，大概是建学校的人觉得好玩，给图书馆的墙加的魔法吧。我们的城堡也没有鬼，鬼有政府规定居住的地方。不过我们有河童。"他拉着我的衣袖来到窗前，指着城堡旁欢快流淌的小河，"虽然水源是来自海洋，但河里面是淡水哦，有过滤魔咒的。后山的树林里还有其他生物，一般不许学生进去，只有上魔法生物课才能进。"

"我们也有个禁林，不过虽然说不许进，还是有很多学生进去探险。"我摸了摸身旁一座用来照明的灯笼。日本的灯笼和国内的不是一种东西，一般是石头做的，立在地上，他们学校里的灯笼则和城堡主体一样由羊脂玉雕成。

"那岂不是很危险？"

"是啊，但你们学校没有这种人吗？"

田中仔细想了想："有，但是很少。"

我说："我们学校…很多。"

田中轻轻笑出了声。"其实也蛮好的，不出意外就好。"

我心说那是不可能的，你面前这个人就刚刚出过意外。虽然好像不是禁林造成的，是打仗造成的，但她不去禁林的话也出不了这个意外。

礼堂倒是可以进的，同样是和式风格，几十张精巧的木桌整齐地排列在屋中，墙根同样立着照明用的灯笼。田中说学期间桌子旁边是有坐垫的，现在为了防脏收起来了。我们在礼堂吃了午饭，也就是昨晚准备的海苔饭团。田中说他放糖放多了，我倒觉得还成，在食物方面我向来比较随和。从礼堂侧门出去，穿过一条藏在桔梗花丛间的小路，就是魁地奇球场了。球场嘛，全世界都一样，不过田中说他们没有划分学院，只有魁地奇部平时在这里训练，有时会和外校以及东亚的其他学校魁地奇队进行比赛。

我也真的练了无杖魔法。田中说得很对，如果不是攻击型咒语，无杖魔法并没有想象中那么难。像漂浮咒和推进咒这种基础咒语基本几次就能掌握，稍难一些的飞来咒也用不了太长时间。田中非说是我天赋强，我感觉他本质上是哄我开心，不过我被迫用过一次无杖魔法之后，对魔法力量的掌控力也的确比以前强了不少。

但这么施魔法也的确比用魔杖耗费精力，我时不时就得停下来休息一会，和用魔杖的感觉没办法比。魔法史上那句话说的是，魔杖的发明对魔咒的飞速进步有着重要意义。虽然实际上我感觉比起工业革命之后的麻瓜，魔法的进步速度简直可以忽略不计了。

"你真的学得很快啊，我很客观的。"田中认真地对我说。

我不好意思地摸了摸鼻子："谢谢。"

"既然这样，你要不要试试飞行？他们学的时候都说难，只有我觉得还好啊。"

我顿时惊呆了："你们五年级就…教飞行了吗？"

"诶，不是啊，我记得我告诉过你，我们的课是自由选择的，我的进度比较快而已。"田中领着我走上一道狭窄的楼梯，似乎通向楼顶。"好像和我一起上课的是比我年级高…不过我也没注意。"

我无奈地叹了一口气。梅林在上，霍格沃茨的七年级都不会教飞行的，听这孩子的意思，他不光已经会了，而且不需要魔杖…他才五年级啊我的天。

"对了，我还没问过你呢。"田中转过头看着我，手搭在楼梯扶手上，"你说你六年级，是开学上六年级吧？"

我说："嗯。"

"哦。"田中低声说，"那你应该比我大。"

我听出了他声音中的几分不满，不禁失笑："这件事有什么值得失落的吗？"

"没有失落啦，只是不知道为什么，就是希望你比我小。"田中晃了晃脑后的马尾辫，"为什么有这样的想法呢，我也很疑惑。"

我们总算爬上了塔顶。已经是夕阳西下了，余晖为这座白色的城堡镀上了一层柔和的金边。暗红的太阳低垂在海平面上方，将海面染得金光闪闪，天空和云彩却是火红的。田中双手一撑，翻到了天台护栏外侧，坐在那道狭窄的边台上。我有一瞬间的心惊胆战，但想到这孩子会飞行，立马不担心了。

"其实魔法的本质就是控制啊，你也能感受到周围的魔法磁场和元素吧？"田中扭头看着我，目光平静，"那么，控制力场就能漂浮在空中，控制气流就能向前飞行啊。"

他轻轻迈出了平台，站在半空中。今天他穿了金色的校袍，他们的校服是改进的和服式样，晚风吹得衣袂下摆上下翻飞。"来吧，试试看。"

我说："…不了，我不敢。"

"自信点嘛，就我的观察，你完全没有问题。"田中说着，又坐回了边台上。"在没有魔咒以前，巫师就是靠意念来施咒的啊，现在反而受制于魔咒了。"

"不是，我真的…"

"来试试嘛。"

他抬起魔杖前指，半空中浮现出了一道彩虹。彩虹的起点就在我面前，终点却向着天边延伸。他朝我笑了笑，跃下边台，走上了那道彩虹。我看着他的背影踩着彩虹往前行进，停在了拱形的最高处。他又转回来面对着我，朝我伸出手，招了招。

"这样会不会感觉好一点呢？"田中低头看着我，声音比平时还要轻柔，"把彩虹当作桥，踩上来，试试看。别怕，就算不成功，我也会接住你的。"

…真的可以吗？

他的话仿佛有着控制精神的力量，当我意识到自己做了什么时，双脚已经踩在边台上了。护栏的高度几乎可以忽略不计，我不禁打了个冷战，不再向下张望，转而平视前方。彩虹就从我脚下延伸，站在最高处的田中鼓励地看着我："来吧。"

我朝外迈出一步。

感觉是很奇特的—田中说是控制，确实如他所言，一瞬间无数磁场和流体的信息涌入大脑，但在我的信念控制下，这些信息很快都化成了整齐有序的信息流，由体内的魔法力量掌控。我一步一步沿着彩虹桥向前走去，田中抬起手，我也伸出了自己的手，握了上去。

那一刻夕阳忽然沉入海面，彩虹也随之消失不见了。天空黯淡下来，塔顶的灯笼却亮起了炫目的光芒。明亮的白光照亮了田中细长的眉、杏子般的眼睛和樱色的唇瓣，就在那一刻他的眼神忽然变了，盈满了一些我不想辨认的感情。我们停留在半空中，他温柔地注视着我，我回望着他，时间好像都随之静止了。

"安。"他轻声叫我。

"嗯？"

"我好像明白我为什么希望你比我小了。"

他没松开我的手，手心第一次从温热变得滚烫。"我大概喜欢上你了。"

我听见了自己的心跳，在寂静的傍晚显得那么清晰有力。我的大脑好像被海浪冲刷过，一片空白，只剩下了他刚刚那句话的回音。

"可是…"我听见自己说，"这和年纪大小有什么关系？"

"有关系的。"田中认认真真地回答道，"如果你也喜欢我的话，我希望能成为你依靠的对象。年纪小的话，会担心自己做不到这点呢。"

我深吸一口气，向后退回了边台上坐着，也顺势抽回了自己的手。田中坐到了我旁边，转过头凝视着我。

"谦介。"

这是我第一次喊他的名字，其实是个很好听的名字。

"嗯？"他的脸上闪过一丝笑意。

"我不能瞒着你。"我说，"是这样，我其实…我刚刚和一个人分手，他…"

又说不出来了。

到底是为什么，连这个人的名字都说不出口呢？

"这不是什么大问题呀。"田中安静地说，"我没期待你现在也喜欢我呢。"

"不，不是的。"我狠了狠心，决定跟他说实话，"我不知道自己…花多长时间才能…不喜欢他。"

田中的眼神复杂了起来。"这么好的人吗？"

我感觉心脏抽了抽。"大概…是吧。"

"诶，这倒是预料之外呢。"田中扭头遥望着前方，那里是无穷无尽的大海。

"对不起。"我咬着嘴唇，"我不能在这种状态下答应你什么…那样对你也太不公平了。"

"你理解错了，小安。"他也是第一次叫了我あんちゃん。"我想说的是…嗯，我甚至做不到让你答应给我一个机会，是不是？"

"不是的。"我说，"只是我不能这么对你。"

田中升调嗯了一声。"才不是呢。这么说吧，如果是他来求你和他复合，你会认为我是你们俩之间的阻碍吗？"

我顿时无言以对。

"看吧，我就知道是这样。"田中鼓了一下腮帮。他看向我，睫毛在灯光下颤抖。"真是的，你为什么没来我们学校留学呢。这样我们可以在一个班，你也不会认识其他男生了。让我想想，这样的话，现在我说的话也不是这样了。我大概会说—约好了哦，我们要一直在一起。"

我感觉眼眶发热，抬手揉了揉却什么都没有。

"没关系的，即使是这样，我也还是喜欢你。"田中抬起手，替我把散落在肩头的长发撩到身后。"可是，要等你喜欢上我，得花多长时间…万一那时候我已经不喜欢你了，该怎么办？"

我说："那是我自作自受了。"

"不要这么说你自己。"田中口气略微变硬了一点，"这不是你的错，只是我没有早一点遇见你而已。可如果有机会的话，我还是希望你也喜欢我呢。"

我用力抿住嘴唇："有机会的，我想…有机会的。"

那天晚上我罕见地失眠了。

不仅仅是失眠，从我有记忆开始，从来没经历过那么难受的晚上。胃疼得一阵阵痉挛，我分不清自己只是头晕还是恶心，又不敢吵醒房间里另外的两个人，辗转反侧了半天，还是决定先到门外待一会，免得吐在房间里。我尽量动作轻柔地推开门，踉跄着走到路边，跪了下来，捂住胃部。心跳得太快了，这不像是我一贯反胃的征兆，但喉间上涌的酸水还是不得不让我提高警惕。

在自己的喘息声中，我忽略了背后的脚步声，直到一件外衣搭上了我的肩膀。我抬起头，田中眉头紧皱，在我旁边坐了下来。

"想吐吗？"他上下抚摸着我的后背，"吐出来会舒服一点。"

我往回吞咽了一下。"不会的。"

"为什么总是忍着呢？上次也是这样，没什么丢脸的呀。"

"不是…这不…"

"我知道了。"田中打断了我的话。他替我把身上的外衣裹紧了一点，然后开口了："讲讲吧，你提到的已经分手的男友。"

我怔了怔，迷惑地看向他。他叹了口气，慢慢抬起手来，指尖擦过我额头，把那里的冷汗拭去，又替我理了理头发。

"你身体的问题，根源在于心情。"他温柔地说，"我只是对症下药而已。讲出来吧，既然你还那么喜欢他，为什么要和他分手呢？"

我做了几个深呼吸。我其实很明白自己需要倾诉，可该怎么说呢，太难了。

"虽然是发生了很多事情…"我再次深吸一口气，控制住了自己颤抖的声音，"但本质原因还是…我…"

"嗯？"田中耐心地问。

"我怕我…改变他。"

这话出口后，连我自己都抖了两下。是了，我知道症结所在，我一直都清楚的。可是我做不到去忽视它，也解决不了它。

"说说看。"田中抚摸着我的肩膀。

"他这个人…我…"

我怎么样呢？

我一直是以仰望的态度来看他的。而一旦拥有了他，我就开始害怕自己会毁了他。我不想让他因为我而跌落凡间，我想让他一直像星辰一样闪亮，我想让他拥有自由啊。可如果有一天，他说安妮不喜欢摩托车我就尽量少骑，他说仙人掌也很漂亮我们不需要水仙和玫瑰，甚至如果我们结婚，他会不会变成那种随处可见的平庸男人，他会不会因为我变得谨小慎微、瞻前顾后…我不能想象那一天，因为万一那一天到来，我就已经毁了他。

我并不觉得他会为了我而改变。但两个人在一起总会相互影响吧，而且，当有一个人和你的关系发生本质变化后，做事总不可能不考虑另一方的感受。就好像我原来也没有那么优柔寡断，可在他的事情上却总是瞻前顾后。他也是一样的，即使我再没信心，也知道他用情专一，虽然他未必会像我一样七想八想，但我不想成为他的拖累，一点点也不想。

我想起我为什么喜欢他，聪明绝顶、英俊潇洒其实是其次，真正吸引我的是他身上那股莽莽撞撞冲动又自傲的少年气。他对我说"跟我走吧"，我就有勇气和他一起去全世界…而一点也不想他对我说"我留下来陪你"这种话啊。我那么喜欢这样的他，怎么能毁了他呢？我怎么能因为自己毁了他呢？他是什么样子，就应该是什么样子，我宁愿和他分开，也不愿他因为我的缘故而改变呀。

如果他会因为我而改变，那还不如从一开始就不要拥有他。

我不知道自己是怎么把想法表达出来的，大概很语无伦次，又颠三倒四，只是惊讶于整个过程中自己都没有掉眼泪。田中一直耐心地听着，几乎连回应的嗯字都没说。直到我终于讲完，紧张地抬头望向他，才注意到他神情专注，似乎在思考着些什么。

"诶？讲完了？"他仿佛刚刚回过神来，"舒服点了吗？"

我这才注意到自己的身体，似乎是比刚开始轻松了很多。至少胸口不再那么堵了，胃里也不再翻腾得那么厉害了。我点了点头，田中的眉头舒展开来，也点了点头："那就好。"

他长出了一口气："我想我已经知道你的想法问题在什么地方了。"

我说："嗯？"

"但是，"田中转过身来，一字一句地对我说，"你想知道的话，可是有代价的哦。"

他表情认真，让我想起了我和他第一次见面那天，他拿纸笔拓印壁画的神情。我舔了舔嘴唇，下意识地问道："代价…？"

"别担心啦。"田中的声音里有种故作轻松的意味，"代价只是我的感情而已。"

我猛地望向他的眼睛。

"本来嘛，傻瓜才会做帮你和我的情敌复合的事情呢。"田中噘了噘嘴巴，"如果你想听我开导你的话，我就不会再追求你了。"

我一时失语，感觉有一根尖利的针狠狠刺进了心脏，带来的疼痛并不剧烈，却细致而绵长。他说的话毫无错误，我也相信他的确发现了我的问题在哪里。那我为什么还在犹豫呢？我在害怕失去什么，还是舍不得些什么呢？

可我…倒不如说我宁愿他放弃我。

我深吸了一口气。"你告诉我吧。"

田中抬起眼睛。"什么？"

"请你告诉我吧。"我重复道，"我的问题到底在什么地方。"

田中似乎有一瞬间的愣神，随后咬住了嘴唇。在凝固般的沉默中，我看见他的眼睛里逐渐盈满了晶莹的液体，又被他抬手擦去。心里的针似乎扎得更深了，疼痛向整个胸腔弥漫，我用力抿住嘴唇，避免自己发出声音。

"原来如此啊。"他轻声说，"原来这样都不行吗…原来就算未来都不确定，你还是会选择破釜沉舟啊。"

我忍住一声险些出口的抽泣。"你知道…其实不是的。真的对不起。"

"没什么啦，没什么好抱歉的。"田中的手心覆盖了我的手背，摩挲了两下。"是我强迫你做出的选择啊…没关系的。"

"不是…"我听见自己的声音在颤抖，"对不起。"

田中无声地笑笑，摇了摇头。随即他坐直身体，清了清嗓子。

"我来告诉你，"他注视着我的眼睛，"第一，你会不会像你说的，对他影响那么大都不一定呢。即使是这样，你说你不愿意改变他，可是这本来就是伪命题啊。愿意为了喜欢的人做出牺牲，这就是他原本的性格不是吗。如果你喜欢他的话，也该接受他这一点性格呀。关键问题是，你们俩在一起的时候，你开心吗？他开心吗？"

像是从天而降一盆冷水，我被泼得一个激灵，困扰了自己半年的思维却骤然茅塞顿开了。我不知道我的表情是什么样的，但田中看着我，忽然伸手揉了揉我的头，露出了开朗的笑容。

"想去问他什么吗？礼司家有电话哦。虽然现在是还没开门啦，但电话是放在外面的，留下钱就好了。"田中仰起头，"真是的…还是做了一回好人。"

我从地上爬了起来，想了想，朝他深深鞠了一躬。田中摇摇头，也从地上爬了起来，扶起了我。

"别觉得你欠我的，你也帮了我和奶奶。"他笑了笑，"我们扯平啦。"

我甚至说不出一句道谢的话，只能扭过身，朝竹田家的小卖部飞奔而去。真是奇怪，整个晚上始终缠绕着我的难受似乎一下就消失了，我冲到小卖部外，一眼就看见了挂在那里的电话机。

我翻出了詹姆留给我的电话，用颤抖的手指播出了那串数字。电话响了，我紧张到几乎喘不过气来，还没等我做好心理准备，对面就接起了电话。

"喂？"

是他。

就听到这一个音节，我的眼泪立即掉了下来。真的很奇怪，明明之前说了那么久，一滴眼泪都没掉，是他的声音有什么魔力吗？我哭得上气不接下气，一时没顾得上说话，对面的小天狼星应该也听见了我的哭声，他顿了顿，再一次开口了。

"出什么事了吗，安妮？"他的语气紧张又急切，我似乎已经看到他从椅子上站了起来的画面，"谁欺负你了？是不是有人欺负你了？别哭，安妮，别哭，什么事都可以告诉我…"

"没有。"我吸了吸鼻子，强迫自己吐出这个单词，小天狼星安静了下来。"…小天狼星。"

"我在。"他立即回答道。

"我不知道我说这个是不是迟了…但是…"我紧紧拽住了电话线，用力用袖子擦了擦眼睛。"你…你和我在一起的时候，开心吗？"

他本可以说其他的话的，他可以说任何话的。我想他心中可能有无数个问题，但此时此刻，他沉默了几秒，再开口时，声音出奇地温柔，却坚定有力。

"我非常非常开心。"他说，"没有其他任何人能让我这么开心。"

眼泪像是断了线的珠子一样涌出眼眶，我不断地用手擦去，但几乎毫无效果。虽然现在还是黎明，但我感觉太阳已经升了上来，明晃晃地照亮了前方。

"我可以…对不起，我…我能去找你吗？"

这句话是脱口而出的，其实我没想好去找他该说些什么，甚至到前一秒钟为止这个念头都没在我脑中出现过。但它就这么从我嘴里溜出来了，似乎连大脑都没经过。我去找他干什么呢？道歉吗？我也搞不清楚，我只知道自己想见他，恨不得下一秒就赶到戈德里克山谷。原来分手的这一个月里我这么想念他，直到这一刻这种情绪才喷薄而出。我抽噎着，心底却藏着一点恐惧，因为不知道他会如何回答。

"别哭，宝贝，别哭。"小天狼星说，"你要来戈德里克山谷？从哪下车？国王十字？我去接你，你什么时候到？"

这问题倒是把我问住了。我无助地朝四下里望去，果然看见了不远处叉腰站着的田中。他冲我耸了耸肩，显然已经猜到了我在说些什么："你没有签证，想去哪都得从我们学校走。让他去霍格沃茨接你吧，我们现在就出发。"

我点点头，问小天狼星："四十分钟以后在霍格莫德村口见，可以吗？"

"四十分钟？"他反问了一句，但立即同意了，"行，没问题。你路上注意安全，回头见。"

"再见。"

我挂了电话。田中上前来拉住了我的手，用另一只手敲了敲我的肩膀。

"就知道你待不住啦。"他说着，把我的手袋递给我。"我们走吧。"

还是熟悉的路程，除了玉子间隔几个小时被叫过来显得很是不满，一切顺利。田中带着我在他们的城堡中快速穿行，直到放置转移门的那个房间才停了下来。通往霍格沃茨的门就在眼前了，他叹了口气，替我理了理头发。

"眼圈还是红的，不过没关系啦，让他看看也好。"他伸出食指，在我眼睛下方抹了一下。"你的东西都在手袋里吧？没丢下吧？"

我点点头："嗯，没有。"

"不对，你做的那两个手鞠还在我家放着吧？"田中好像忽然想了起来，"嘛，算了，开学之后我给你寄过去好了。"

我咬着嘴唇想了想，摇了摇头。

"就…送给你吧。"我说，"你拿它怎么样都可以，扔掉也好，将来送一个给女朋友也好…送给你了。"

田中愣了一下，扑哧一声笑了。

"别说傻话了。才不会扔掉呢，手作可是很宝贵的。"他偏了偏头，"那就谢谢你，至于送给谁，就不用你操心啦。"

他抬手摸了摸我的头，露出不服输的表情。"如果有转世的话，我一定会比他先遇到你的。"

我抿住嘴唇，踮起脚尖，搂住了他的脖子。

"别说得那么早哦。"我在他耳边轻声说，"如果你有更喜欢的人，说不定还是想遇到她呢。"

田中放在我背后的手颤了颤，更紧地搂了我一下。

"你说得对。"

我点点头，让自己离开了他的怀抱。田中摸了摸我的头，我转过身，朝霍格沃茨的门走了过去。单脚踏进门之前，我回头看了一眼，田中朝我挥了挥手，弯起嘴角笑了笑。

"Bye-bye，あんちゃん。"

我说："再会。"

我迈过门槛，被骤然扩散的白光吞没了。很顺利地，我离开了这所学校，也离开了他。


	12. Chapter 11

第十一章

讲了这么久，你累了吧？休息一会吧，我去给你泡杯茶…

—安·布莱克

苏格兰的天空还完全没有黑的意思。

朝学校大门走的路上，我的手心一直在不停出汗。要不是始终没停下脚步，我觉得腿应该也在打颤。墙上的画像们可能是很少在假期里看到学生，纷纷站起来对我行注目礼，顺便交头接耳地议论着些什么。但说实话，我几乎没注意到这些，事实上如果我分一点神，就可能使得恐惧涨满内心，不一定有勇气去见小天狼星了。支撑我飞速前进的只是冲动而已，尽管我连见到他该说什么都不知道。

霍格沃茨真是个很有灵性的学校。假期里自然是要锁门的，我完全没抱着能打开门的把握，本来打算试试密道的，但假期里大概密道也封闭了。然而我走到门口，轻轻推了推门栓，门栓就自动打开了。明明上面应该有强大的魔法保护的，我思考了片刻，只有灵性这个解释了。我继续朝霍格莫德走去，直到望见临近村口的小路上隐隐约约出现了一个人影，才猛地放慢了脚步。

说不好那是种什么样的感觉。内心中一半激荡着喜悦，一半又蕴藏着深深的恐惧，两种感情混合在一起，我藏在袖子里的手指尖都是麻木的。该怎么说呢，最开始是我提的分手呀，我应该主动挽回的。但小天狼星…小天狼星他是怎么想的，我还能不能挽回他呢？

尽管这么想着，我还是一步一步朝他走近了。总算能看清他的脸了，我的脚步却一点点慢了下来，直到最终停止。可能也意识到我停在了原地，小天狼星微微笑了笑，朝我张开了手臂。

我应该扑上去的。我真的想扑上去的。可实际上我却只是抬手捂住了眼睛，因为看到他张开手臂的一刻，眼泪就再次不听话地掉了下来。我手忙脚乱地擦着眼泪，感觉到小天狼星来到了我身边，温热的手指抚过我的脸颊。

"我…对不起，小天狼星。"我抽泣着，"对不起，对不起…"

小天狼星的手指似乎停顿了一下。

"我说过别这么说的吧？"他在我耳边叹了口气，替我擦了擦眼泪。"好了，好了，我在这里。"

"我说真的…真的对不起…"

我哭得上气不接下气，下意识朝他鞠躬，却被他的手挡住了。双腿的确在不停地颤抖，我顺势跪坐到了地上，小天狼星也在我对面跪了下来，双手抓住了我的手臂。

"你到底为什么总是道歉？"他的声音中包含着明显的怒气，"明明错的不是你，你究竟在想什么？"

我呛了一下。这个人怎么回事啊，每次都能成功激怒我。说起来我不是很容易生气的性格，他怎么次次都能精准无误地踩到点上呢？我为什么道歉他不知道吗，难道我还有别的选择不成？

"你还生我的气？"可能是情绪波动太大，我提高了嗓音，有史以来第一次真正冲他发火了。"我为什么道歉？因为我…我不能怪你啊，你真的不知道吗？你嫌我防御术不够好，把我一个人丢在禁林里，难受得要命的那几天你连问都没问过我，我去找其他男生玩，你完全不阻止我，我现在道歉你都不许我道歉…我能怪你吗？你是不是宁愿让我怪你？"我狠狠往他肩膀上推了一下，"那我就怪你了，你开心了？"

骂完这段话，眼泪又涌了出来，我咬着嘴唇，拿手背遮住眼睛。小天狼星的手轻轻抓住了我的肩膀，想把我带进怀里，但我不知道哪里来的力气，快速扭身挣开了他的手。他反而低沉地笑了一声，温热的手捧住了我的脸颊。

"这不是会生气吗？嗯？"

我愣了一下，挣扎的念头消失了。"什么？"

"因为该道歉的确实是我。"他低声说着，指腹擦过我的鬓角。"你早该冲我发火了。我一直在想…是不是我做得不够好，不然为什么你出什么事都不愿意告诉我，也不愿意骂我几句。"他又笑了一声，声音有点发抖，"虽然有点奇怪…但我很高兴你今天发火了。对不起。"

我在震惊中只觉得头晕目眩，没留神总算被他拉进了怀里。他的嘴唇擦过我耳畔："我不应该强迫你学防御术，不应该怀疑你喜欢黑魔法…"他哽咽了一下，眼泪从我的眼眶中滑落，我努力抬起手擦了一把。"我怎么能把你…扔在禁林里？"

他把我从怀里拉出来一点，低头望向我的眼睛。他的眼睛真的很好看，就算现在眼圈发红，明亮的瞳仁中也映出了天边的阳光。

"对不起，安妮。"

我哇的一声放声大哭。从小到大，这可能是我第一次这么无所顾忌地哭，连在妈妈面前都没有过。小天狼星深深呼吸了几次，再次搂住我，用袖口替我擦了擦眼睛。环在肩膀上的手反而让我哭得更大声了，他没再说话，我只顾着哭，很长一段时间里，我能听见的都只有自己的哭声，孤零零地回响在空中。

…你不要笑呀，再笑我就不讲了。…我不像是会哭的样子？你没机会见到那时候的我呀，阿姨小时候也是个傻傻的小女孩啊。魔法部好像总喜欢把我们这些人塑造成所谓的英雄，似乎经历过那个年代之后，我们的生活就变成了编年史上的几行字，某年某月某日，如何进攻、如何周旋、如何取胜…他们更愿意听我们说这些，是不是？现在告诉你的，在他们看来都是些鸡毛蒜皮。我在霍格沃茨湖边的那件事，也被不少记者写进书里了吧，但要我来说，阴尸给我留下的印象远不如和小天狼星的争吵深刻。这就是属于我的记忆啊…

布莱克先生？他才不会回忆这些呢。他只会跟你讲他是怎么对付食死徒的…他就是这个样子嘛，所以每次魔法部来采访，我都让他去参加。我呢，我是在告诉你，那个傻傻的小女孩，是怎么在战争里长大的啊…

等眼泪总算慢慢停了下来，我做了几个深呼吸，尽量平复了几乎似乎永无止境的抽泣。我揉了揉眼睛，发黑的视野慢慢亮了起来，我发现小天狼星正低头注视着我，替我拨开了散落在额前的长发。

"不哭了？"

我感觉脸上有点发烧，只能点了点头。

小天狼星也点了点头，在我反应过来之前，打横把我抱住，站了起来。"回家吧。"

我吓了一跳，连忙朝周围看了看，幸好没人："别吧…我这么去见詹姆是不是…"

"我告诉过你我从詹姆家搬出来了吧？"小天狼星低头朝我笑了笑，"今晚他们邀请我去吃晚饭的。"

我拿手背蹭了蹭脸颊："嗯，想起来了。"

小天狼星点点头，原地转了一圈。短暂的窒息感之后，我发现自己出现在了一个卧室里。只瞥了一眼，我就意识到这卧室绝不能用整洁来形容，毯子乱糟糟地堆在床上，床边凌乱地散落着长袍和麻瓜衣服。小天狼星把我放到了床上，挥了挥魔杖拉上窗帘，自己也躺到了我旁边，我没能打量完这个卧室，视线就被他牢牢吸引了。

"最关键的问题。"小天狼星伸手捧住了我的脸，表情有些严肃，"你用不用去圣芒戈检查？"

我斩钉截铁地摇头："不用。"

"你确定？"

"嗯。"我遮住嘴打了个呵欠，揉了揉眼睛。

这不能怪我，我昨晚就没睡着，刚刚又哭了一场，后背接触到床的一刻眼皮就不由自主地打起架了。小天狼星应该也注意到了，笑了一声，拉过毯子盖到了我身上。

"困了就睡吧。"他说着，从床上爬了起来。"做个好梦。"

我说："谢谢，你也一样。"

小天狼星冲我笑了笑，离开了房间，在身后带上了门。我在寂静中反映了几秒钟，才起身脱掉鞋子，把手袋丢到床边，再倒回枕头上。我闭上眼睛，毯子和枕头上沾满了小天狼星的味道，就像在他本人的怀抱中一样。我不能不承认，身体似乎已经形成了本能，一旦处在这样的环境中就立即放松了下来，很快就连带着大脑一起进入了梦乡。

这么说其实不准确，因为我并没有做梦。一觉睡了多长时间我也并不清楚，总之当我醒来时，房间里亮着灯，说明起码已经是晚上了。睁眼的一瞬间我并没有反应过来这是哪里，大脑慢吞吞地转了一圈，才想起来这是小天狼星的卧室。我后知后觉地红了脸，翻了个身，突然发觉这床上不止是我一个人。小天狼星正靠在我身边的床头上，见我翻身，他放下手中的书，微微朝我笑了笑。

我舔了舔嘴唇，忽然笑出了声。说实在的八成是因为不好意思，我笑得不得不把脸埋进毯子，因为和他躺在一张床上这个事实实在是太太太令人羞耻了。

"你笑什么？"小天狼星的声音从我头顶上传来，"我有那么好笑吗？"

"不是你啦。"我依旧用毯子蒙着脑袋，"只是…只是…"

小天狼星的手抓住了毯子一角，试图把它从我头上扯下来，可惜我抵死不从，他没能成功。于是他改变战略，掀开毯子边缘，自己也钻了进来。我猝不及防之下被他扑倒在床上，赶紧把毯子丢到一边，小天狼星把我禁锢在他的手臂范围内，抬手拨开我额前的刘海。我被他看得有点紧张，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，感觉脸颊烧得发烫。

"安妮。"他叫我的名字。

"嗯？"

"回答我一个问题。"

"嗯，你问。"

"你真的…"他深吸一口气，"觉得我们不合适吗？"

…

…

都到这份上了你居然问我这个。

你居然问我这个？？？？？

你是素食主义者吗？？？？？？

我无奈地叹了一口气，但小天狼星微微皱着眉，神情看起来完全不是开玩笑。于是我眨了眨眼睛，问他："我那是气话。你怎么当真了？"

其实不是气话，但我既然想通了，也没必要对他和盘托出了。

"我不知…我不知道。"小天狼星吞咽了一下，坐了起来。他抬起手，手指插进长发中，缓缓揉了揉。"但我知道那不是气话，对你来说不是。你当时那么难受，我居然没意识到，我…"

"这不能怪你，连爱米琳都没发现。"我干巴巴地说，"要不是雷古勒斯恰巧碰上，我没想让别人知道这事的。"

"不是的，安妮。"小天狼星重新望向我，轻轻摸了摸我的脸。"如果我在男友这方面能拿及格分，你遇到什么事，至少也该想到找我帮忙。"

我觉得嘴唇发干。"不是…不是的。我天生就不擅长交流，你跟我说要和我谈谈…是我自己拒绝的，怎么也怨不到你。"

"我不该说让你和雷古勒斯少接触这种话。"

"不是…我也不应该对防御术那么排斥，其实我就是不想学而已。"

"你不想学我也不应该逼你学。"小天狼星的指尖擦过我的耳朵，停留在下巴上。"你有自己的生活方式，我早该意识到的。"

我说："也没有，是我真的蛮任性的…"

"那我也应该接受这点。"小天狼星轻声说。"所以你说我们不合适，是不是？"

…

"不是的，你完全误会了。"我稍微往上挪了一点儿，欠起身，"其实我…那天她们告诉我你给另一个女生辅导我心想那你还不如直接找个愿意听你辅导的女生算了所以我说我们不合适…我说我那时候说的是气话嘛你看你还不信…"

我语无伦次地解释着，揉了揉鼻子。当然我当时的本意不是这个。可只能找这个借口了。小天狼星似乎愣住了，我紧张地等待着他的反应，直到他突然伸出手臂，一把将我揽进了怀中。他抱得那么紧，几乎让我有点疼，但我还是伸开手，同样搂住了他的后背。他的头埋在我的脖颈处，呼吸逐渐变得灼热，直到最终，一个温热的吻落在了那里。

我浑身一个激灵，接踵而来的是第二个、第三个吻。我不得不低下头去吻他的头顶，才能把他注意力略微引开，让他的嘴唇挪到我的嘴唇上。他眼神深处的一些东西勾起了我的警觉，但那警觉随即被无可比拟的快乐和激动的战栗所替代，洗刷了脑中的全部思绪。

"我得洗澡。"我从断断续续亲吻的间隙中挤出这么一句话。

他是让我去洗了。两个人一起。不知他是从哪摸出来的避孕套，是拿什么东西变的也说不准。我在浴缸里吃力地抱住他的后背，也分不清浑身的燥热到底是来源于热水、自身还是小天狼星，一团乱麻的脑海中忽然浮现出晴雯讲碧痕的那段话。水的确不可能不溢出来的，一波一波洒到地上，氤氲的水汽在狭小的浴室中蒸腾，让本就模糊的视线更加朦胧。倒是不怎么疼，虽然他和我在这方面都没经验，可当真实发生时才明白，其实全都没差的，只要是真的喜欢。

而我确实是真的喜欢他。

其实很多年之后想起当年的吵架，只觉得好笑。那时候小天狼星也挺不容易的，当时雷吉是百分之百的食死徒预备役，他自己几次三番试探我对凤凰社的想法我都没同意，再加上对防御术的排斥态度，会产生误解也很正常。都是稍微交流一下就能解决的事情，反思之后我们就没再让这种情况出现过。我一直认为遇见他是我生命中最幸运的事，我其实在某些方面相当任性，这点上一直是他包容着我。我也很感激命运给了我们成长的机会—当然，包括你父亲，你知道的。实际上命运对我一直算是眷顾的，哪怕稍微出一点差池，故事可能就完全不一样了。不光是念书时发生的那些事，还有战场上…还是不要说战争了，我怎么会提起战争呢，真是…

绮罗，你是个善良的孩子，每年的胜利纪念日都会有记者来采访我关于那场战争的看法。我知道有的人想多聊几句，但我不是，我是那种不能回忆的人。我的记忆力很好的，昨天讲了阿尔法德的事情，晚上我就梦见了当年的另一场葬礼…都过去那么多年了，我惊醒时依旧浑身发抖…我宁愿去回忆一些有人情味的片段，那时候，就算是最艰难的时候，莉莉也一直坚持过圣诞节呢…这让我感觉自己还是个人…唉，你还这么年轻，怎么能理解这些…就连珍娜也…她还算是经历过战争呢…

哦，我没有说她不懂，甚至小孩子在某些方面还更敏感一些。但小孩子看事情的角度和大人也是不一样的，而且有很多事情她不知道…我宁愿她什么也不知道的，我们一直这么希望，但那不可能…

还是来说说我和小天狼星吧…讲到哪了？

嗯，后来我又在英国待了两天，跟小天狼星去了趟戈德里克山谷。哦，就是詹姆家嘛。他父母都是很好的人，有趣的是，詹姆像他妈妈更多一点，波特先生反而比妻子要严肃很多。波特夫人很有意思，她喜欢绘画，我还记得她收藏的一屋子的画稿呢，也是一个服装设计师。说起来活点地图的大部分就是詹姆画的呀，算是继承了他妈妈的天分吧。我第一次见到她的时候，她穿着一条沾满颜料的围裙出来迎接我，连脸上都沾了一点儿颜料，依旧十分优雅。波特先生挺忙的，毕竟管着一个公司，我只有在吃饭时才能见到他。不过，他对小天狼星也很好，小天狼星第一辆摩托车就是他送的，虽然他说没想到会被他俩改装成会飞的那种。他们还有一个家养小精灵，父母去世后，詹姆把他送到小精灵培训学校去做教官了。

小天狼星和詹姆那时候很疯的，你都想象不到…他俩那个暑假去街上飙车，差点被麻瓜警察给逮了，还撞上了食死徒。小天狼星简直要把那辆摩托车玩出花了，后来我想想，他没摔断脖子只能说是老天眷顾。当然这些年他也还在玩…随他去吧，不过我得说句摩托车真的很烧钱，当初他玩玩越野也比摩托强点…

让我再想想…哦，戈德里克山谷有个魔法生物的动物园，我和小天狼星去过一次。说真的他比我热爱小动物，小动物也都喜欢他。他在动物园里转了两圈，一群小动物就围着他不肯走了，他也狠不下那个心去赶人家走，然后我们就在一群小动物的包围下闲话了一个下午。

说是闲话，其实也不算很闲了。他跟我说了些乱七八糟的话，类似于…哎我怕他回头找我算账，你可得适当删减着写…类似于总觉得自己对我来说可有可无之类的。怎么说吧，虽然我那会老是觉得自己没了他就不行了，但最后还是我把他甩了又把他找回来，的确是有点不正常。打仗那会他差点就没了…我不也得继续过日子吗…

我就问他，"那你更喜欢离了你就要死要活的姑娘？"

他那时候正抱着一只燕尾狗，斩钉截铁地摇头。说实话画面还挺可爱的，只可惜我没拍下来。

我说："那不就得了。"

然后我就被人和狗一起扑倒了。他这人不懂什么花言巧语的，现在强点了，那时候是一窍不通。真想听花言巧语啊…他都没追过我我就上钩了…算了，这辈子是没机会了。

这半年就算是结束了吧？我的天，回想起来我都跟你讲了些什么乱七八糟的。不过六年级事情更多，但就不是这个方面的了…不过六年级我就没怎么记日记了，那一年过得真是兵荒马乱，而且这种趋势还是逐年增加的。我建议你在某些事情上也问问小天狼星他们几个，因为毕竟六年级就不止是我和他在感情方面纠缠不清啦。

茶怎么样？还要砂糖吗？


End file.
